Pasiones Prohibidas
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Maka es una chica rebelde y Soul es un chico problema, ella es una princesa y el es un esclavo. Pero ellos dos no son chicos normales, sino que ambos son; un vampiro y un lycan. Pero ¿Que pasaria si una princesa y un esclavo comienzan a enamorar? CAPI 23
1. Prologo: Recordando nuestra vida

**_Pasiones Prohibidas_**

**Este es otro fic de mi pareja favorita _SOUL X MAKA_, les sonara extraño pero tuve un sueño realmente raro, soñé de un chavo y de una chava, pero no son chavos normales sino que los dos son un _LICANTROPO_ y un _VAMPIRO_. El chavo que es un licántropo tiene una relación con esta chava que es una vampira. Aunque me suena familiar esta historia nada más que no me acuerdo jejejeje, bueno realmente este sueño lo tuve por 3 o 4 días raro ¿no? Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, tambien si se preguntan si voy a continuar mi otro fic de "_EL VAMPIRO Y EL ANGEL_" si lo voy a continuar, nada más que no he tenido tiempo de publicarlo ya que he tenido mucha tarea, exámenes y proyectos de la escuela. Pero no se preocupen voy a seguir escribiendo hasta terminarlo que tengan un día _cool_ jannae ;).**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener palabras fuertes (en algunas ocasiones), sangre, guerra, peleas extremas y tal vez Lemon**

**

* * *

**

Prologo:

**"El hombre y la mujer han nacido para amarse, pero no para vivir juntos. Los amantes célebres de la historia vivieron siempre separados."**

– **Noel Claraso**

Normal Pov:

Un lobo de pelo blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos como la sangre cargaba en su espalda una chica semi-consiente con una herida en su hombro izquierdo, aquel lobo corría y corría como el viento huyendo de _algo_ o de _alguien_. El lobo dejo de correr hasta llegar a una mansión abandonada, trato de buscar una forma de entrar hasta que por fin la encontró, una ventana que ya estaba rota con mucho cuidado salto de esta.

Miro detrás de su espalda para saber como estaba su amada, el lobo soltó un sonido de tristeza aun recordaba como aquellos desgraciados hirieron a su amada. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales subió y siguió su camino, aquel lobo blanco llego a una habitación la cual la puerta estaba entreabierta. El pobre y cansado animal entro a la habitación y se dirigió a una cama dosel **(1)**, salto y recostó cuidadosamente a la chica, en ese momento el animal se transformo en un muchacho de 16 años.

¿? – Gomen, por culpa mía estas herida… nunca me perdonare por haberte hecho esto. – Dijo el peliblanco son una voz entre cortada.

¿? – No tienes por que llorar, estoy bien n_n. – Dijo la hermosa chica, colocando su mano sobre aquel rostro de su querido lobo. – Te amo.

¿? – Yo también te amo, mi dulce ángel oscuro. – Dijo el chico besando tiernamente a la chica en sus suaves y dulces labios.

Aun recuerda aquel día en que ellos dos se conocieron.

* * *

**_Buenooooooo espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya se que es muy corto pero que mas da. Pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será muy largo, bueno no tan largo ni corto, para que yo siga continuando este fic necesito 15 comentarios. _**

**_Ummmm no se como describir la cama dosel pero lo pueden en mi perfil _**

**_Jannae ;)_**


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Sueño o Recuerdo?

Capitulo 1: ¿Sueño o Recuerdo?

**"¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño: que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños son sueños."**

**– Calderón de la Barca**

Normal Pov:

Una niña entre 11 o 12 años dormía placidamente en su cama, todo estaba tranquilo en su habitación por que todo estaba en silencio. Pero de pronto un fuerte sonido se apodero del silencio, la niña abrió los ojos del susto, su corazón latía rápido, su respiración se corto y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. La niña salia rápidamente de su cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se escuchaba gritos de dolor, la pequeña salia de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo. En aquel pasillo se encontraban 6 habitaciones, entro en estas y levanto a sus hermanos y hermanas, aun con la esperanza de salir de la mansión busco a su madre para luego irse. La niña entro en la habitación de sus padres junto con sus hermanos y hermanas, solamente esperaba en encontrar a sus padres dormidos en su cama para luego despertarlos y avisarles de que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero todo era lo contrario la habitación estaba completamente deshabitada.

¿? – Hermanita, ¿Dónde esta mami y papi? – Pregunto una niña de cabellos rosados pálidos, ella tendría entre unos 5 o 6 años.

¿? – No lo se, pero… - No pudo terminar la pequeña niña, porque escucho los gritos de un hombre que estaba dando ordenes a sus seguidores. – Rápido todos ocúltense debajo de la cama.

Los niños obedecieron los ordenes de su hermana mayor, se ocultaron y empezaron a acurrucarse unos a otros, el miedo los invadía, las lagrimas se les escapaban de sus pequeños ojos y sus cuerpos temblaban de aquel miedo. La niña mayor trato de calmarlos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí entraron cuatro personas incluida con una mujer suplicando que la dejaran ir. Pero aquellas personas ignoraban esas suplicas, las lagrimas de los niños comenzaron a salir a cantaros, la niña mas mayor junto con uno de sus hermanos les invadían un odio profundo hacia las personas que tenían a la mujer.

Voz 1 – Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde esta la _"Bijou Sacré la vie et du décès"_? – Dijo un hombre con un tono siniestro. **(1)**

¿? – Nunca te lo diré _dégoûtant traître malheureux_. – dijo la mujer misteriosa en un tono molesto y lleno de odio, mientras que le escupía a la cara aquel hombre. **(2)**

Voz 1 – Veo que tus padres jamás te ensañaron modales, bien en ese caso te enseñare como respetar a tus invitados. – dijo con una voz irreconocible mientras que el hombre ponía una macabra y temerosa sonrisa.

En ese momento el hombre abofeteo a la mujer quedando indefensa y petrificada del terror, el segundo niño mayor al ver aquella escena sintió como su sangre hervía a través de sus vasos sanguíneos, sus ojos se tornaron en un rojo mas fuerte mientras que la niña mas mayor veía a su hermano con miedo. Ella toco su mano con la de el y apretándola, los ojos del niño dejaron aquel siniestro color y volvieron hacer normales tal como debería de ser.

Voz 2 – Eso te pasa por insultar a nuestro amo y señor. – Dijo otro hombre mas joven que el anterior, pero su voz se escuchaba satisfecha y tranquila.

Voz 3 – Ya basta con ustedes dos, tenemos que encontrar la fuente de la vida y la muerte. – Dijo otro hombre pero el parecía ser mucho mas mayor que los dos anteriores.

Voz 1 – Jejeje, no me hagas reír. ¿Tu? Dando órdenes a mí, solamente porque eres el mayor de todo nuestro clan te crees el jefe. – Dijo el hombre en un tono burlón, mientras veía siniestramente al hombre mayor.

Voz 3 – Lo siento si lo he ofendido mi señor, perdona a este hombre de pecado que ha cometido. – Dijo mientras que se inclinaba ante su amo.

Voz 1 – Bien te perdono, pero te costara el precio de tu perdón. – Dijo mientras ponía una macabra sonrisa.

El hombre se acerco hacia su seguidor e hizo la caso mas terrible que ninguna podría ver en su vida… le arranco el ojo, el pobre hombre gritaba de dolor colocando su mano sobre su la parte izquierda de su cara mientras que en el se hacia un charco de sangre. El hombre quien le arranco el ojo lo tiro, rodando hasta parar debajo de la cama, los niños no podrían creer lo que veían ante sus propios ojos llenos de terror y miedo.

Voz 1 – Bien ahora el precio de tu perdón ya esta pagado. – Dijo macabramente mientras se acercaba a la indefensa mujer. – Lamento mucho por la tardanza, ahora en que estábamos… así sino me dices lo que yo estoy buscando, tendré que obligarte a hablar.

¿? – Preferiría morir, en vez de decírtelo. – Dijo la mujer muy fríamente.

Voz 1 – Bien eso es lo que haré, pero lo haremos a mi manera. – Dijo divertidamente agarro a la mujer del cabello, para luego abrazarla y separar su cabello de su cuello. – Espero que tu sangre sepa deliciosa porque tengo tanta sed.

¿? – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Maka's Pov:

Me levante de un brinco de mi cama, de nuevo esa pesadilla que invade mi cabeza. Sentí que me faltaba oxigeno y además mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor ¡que asco! Salí de mi cama y me encamine hacia mi armario, lo abrí y saque una pijama de seda color rosa pálido. Me quite la pijama que traía puesta pero antes de ponerme la otra, escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse trate cubrirme con la bata que se encontraba en el colgador, pero era demasiado tarde…

¿? – Oye Maka, ya levan… - Esa voz, no me digas que es…

Maka – ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITO ASURA, PERVERTIDO¡ - Grite a todo pulmón, mientras cubría mi desnudo pecho. Y en cuanto al estupido de Asura le sangraba la nariz.

Asura – P-perdón Ma-Maka… yo no s-sabia que tu… - Dijo muy nervioso, en ese momento sentí una profunda rabia dentro de mi. Y sin pensarlo dos veces le lance un viejo cofre justo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar de más.

Maka - ¡LARGATE! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Otra vez grite a todo pulmón, mientras que el tonto de Asura cerraba la puerta nerviosamente y corría como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Ese idiota me las va a… Ups gomen por mi descortesía mi nombre es Maka Albarn, soy la princesa del vampiro y de todo el reino de Death City. En cuanto a Asura, bueno me da tanta vergüenza de admitirlo pero… da igual tengo que presentárselo. Ah Asura es mi hermano…

Pero saben me alegro que el no sea el único hermano que tengo, porque tengo 5 hermanos. Lo se, lo se ya se que tengo muchos hermanos pero son muy buenas personas.

Asura es mi hermano menor, ya saben el pervertido quien me vio semi-desnuda en mi propia habitación. Pero el es un buen hermano ya que siempre protege a mis otros hermanos menores, se cree que el mas poderoso de todos pero no es tan inteligente como yo.

El segundo se llama Ragnarok, aunque debo admitir que es un insoportable engendro del demonio. Si se preguntan por que le digo así, es porque… siempre molesta a mis hermanos y a mi. – Cuando siempre quiero leer un libro o cuando estoy hablando con mis amigas. –

El tercero se llama Richard, el es el mas tranquilo de todos y debo decir que eso me agrada de el. Aunque no siempre es tranquilo como yo pensé, cuando tiene muchas preguntas en mente quiere que yo se las responda y eso me da una migraña insoportable.

La cuarta se llama Crona, ella es la melliza de Ragnarok – creo que se me olvido avisarles – pero ellos dos no se parecen en nada. Ella tiene el cabello rosado pálido y Ragnarok tiene el cabello negro. Bueno mas tarde les cuento de eso, Crona es muy tranquila y tímida, algunas veces ella comienza a llorar sin razón. Y eso me incomoda, y me hace sentir triste también.

La quinta se llama Alice, es muy traviesa y le encanta molestar a Ragnarok y Asura. Tiene además un encanto divino y es muy buena actuando, en especial si con Asura.

Y la sexta la más pequeña de todos es Jazmín, es un verdadero encanto. Es cariñosa y alegre, le gusta mucho jugar en especial si es el juego de las escondidas. Tengo un gran admiro por ella.

Bueno en cuanto a mi yo soy… la hermana mayor, así es y debo admitir que es muy difícil estar al cuidado de 6 hermanos; 3 hombres y 3 mujeres. Y contando conmigo somos 7 en total, algunas veces no soporto cuidar de Ragnarok y Asura. Bueno pero me alegro que ya no cuide de Asura por que el tiene 18 – porque el ya es mayor de edad –, en cuanto a los demás tienen: Ragnarok y Crona 16, Richard 13, Alice 8 y Jazmín 5. Y yo tengo 19, a la edad de los 21 debo casarme para heredar el trono, y si no lo hago el descendiente será…

_TOC TOC_

Maka - ¿Quién? – Pregunte en un tono aburrido. **(N/A: Maka aun esta desnuda, pero ella no habré la puerta; porque esta cerrada con llave. Adivinen ¿Quién fue?)**

¿? – Princesa Maka, su padre me mando a escoltarla hacia el comedor principal. – Dijo mi fiel amigo y sirviente Kid.

Maka – Arigato Kid, enseguida salgo. – Dije en un tono calmado.

Kid – Hai, Maka Hime-sama. – Dijo en un tono de sinceridad.

Me sentí un poco enfadada en ese momento, no era por Kid, sino es por aquel hombre que se hace llamar mi _padre_. Suspire relajadamente cuando ya comencé a calmarme saque de mi armario un vestido sencillo, no es como lo usan las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Sino que este vestido es realmente diferente; el vestido es color negro con un tono de blanco, la falda esta un poco esponjado que también tiene un tono de blanco y las mangas me llegan a la mitad de los brazos **(3)**. Ya estaba lista ahora tenia que ir con Kid para escoltarme hacia el comedor.

**– En el comedor –**

Llegamos a la entrada del comedor Kid me dijo que no podía entrar, ya que tenia que hacer algunos deberes. En ese momento cuando me dejo me sentí extraña como si algo malo iba a pasar, pero no le di importancia como quiera entre y vi a toda mi familia sentados. Me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté en el, en mi lado derecho se encontraba Richard y el izquierdo Crona. Antes de que los mayordomos nos sirvieran la comida, se detuvieron un instante sus miradas mostraban el miedo y sus cuerpos temblaban.

¿? - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto la persona que estaba a lado de Asura y Alice.

Maka – Me estaba vistiendo, ya que tu NO quieres vernos desarreglados. – Dije fríamente, mientras que veía afuera de la ventana la luna llena.

¿? – Mírame cuando yo te hablo niña. – Dijo aquella persona insoportable en un tono molesto.

Maka – Es lo único que no quiero ver, tu cara. – Dije muy aburrida mientras iba a comenzar a beber mi copa de sangre.

¿? - ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente! – Dijo en un tono tenebroso, uyyy que miedo tengo.

Maka - aquella persona insoportable en un tono molesto.

Maka – Es lo único que no quiero ver, tu cara. – Dije muy aburrida mientras iba a comenzar a beber mi copa de sangre.

¿? - ¡Discúlpate inmediatamente! – Dijo en un tono tenebroso, uyyy que miedo tengo.

Maka – Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué harás? ¿Me torturaras como siempre lo has hecho estos últimos 100 años? – Pregunte sarcásticamente pude notar el miedo de mis hermanos y de los mayordomos.

¿? – ¡Escúchame bien, maldita malcriada mal educada. Si no fuera por mi, en este maldito momento ya estarías bajo tierra siendo comida por los gusanos! – Dijo muy molesto además golpeo muy fuerte la mesa haciendo un estruendo ruido.

Maka – Y si no fuera por mi, tu cabeza ya estaría en la guillotina y tu cuerpo ya estaría siendo devorado por los buitres, cuervos o cualquier tipo de animal carnívoro. – Dije en un tono serio y triunfante.

¿? - ¡LARGATE DE MI PRESENCIA, Y TE QUEDAS SIN COMER! ¡¿ENTENDISTE? – Grito a todo pulmón, me retire de mi lugar tranquila pero antes de irme del comedor vi la mayoría de mis hermanos y todos los mayordomos temblando de miedo.

Suspire abrí la puerta y me salí, esto siempre me pasa desde que tengo memoria. Quería ir a mi habitación pero no tenia ganas estaba enojada, así que decidí ir al bosque para despejar mi mente. Me dirigí a la puerta de la salida y me salí, suspire y mire a mi alrededor había poca niebla en mi alrededor pero eso no me iba a detener. Así que me fui al bosque y lo primero que hice fue cazar fue cazar algunos venados, comencé a beber la sangre de mis victimas aunque sabe horrenda tengo que alimentarme bien.

Cuando termine iba directamente a la mansión para descansar, pero escuche algo detrás de unos arbustos no le di importancia y seguí en mi camino. Pero de repente algo salto detrás de mi, trate de defenderme de aquella cosa encapuchada pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo. De pronto esa cosa encapuchada saca de su abrigo una daga, _esperen esa daga es_… en ese momento algo le ataco. Mire aquella escena y quede totalmente deslumbrada, vi a un lobo luchando con aquella sombra encapuchada. El lobo trato de atacarlo nuevamente pero este escapo de la nada, el animal se veía cansado pero satisfecho en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Me levante de un brinco y vi que estaba en mi recamara, mi cabeza me comenzaba a doler pero de repente unas imágenes invadieron mi mente. Recordé que estaba en el bosque porque quería distraerme y cazar mi comida, después una sombra encapuchada me ataco y un lobo me salvo la vida. Pero ese lobo era realmente hermoso tenia el pelaje totalmente blanco como la nieve y sus ojos era rojos como la sangre. En ese momento me pregunte a mi misma, ¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo? Nunca tendré la respuesta pero… siento que todo esto fue un sueño.

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si preguntan quien era la persona que discutía con Maka tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo. Me gusta poner personas misteriosas en mis historias, porque se pone muy interesante. Apuesto que en este momento se están quedando con la duda jejeje._

**_"Bijou Sacré la vie et du décès"_**_ significa en francés **"Joya Sagrada de la vida y la muerte" (1)** y **"dégoûtant traître malheureux"** significa **"asqueroso traidor infeliz" (2).**_

_Ummm… no se describir los vestuarios de los personajes pero si quieren pueden ver el vestido que usa Maka en mi perfil._

_El proximo capitulose llamara: "El chico de los ojos carmesí"._


	3. Chapter 2: El chico de los ojos carmesi

Capitulo 2: El chico de los ojos carmesí

**"El amor de los jóvenes en verdad no está en su corazón, sino más bien en sus ojos"**

**– William Shakespeare.**

Crona's Pov:

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión decidí ir como sigue mi hermana mayor, llegue a su habitación y entre en ella. Me pare en seco y sentí en mis ojos caer lagrimas, murmure el nombre de mi hermana y corrí hacia ella para luego abrazarla. Sentí mis lagrimas caer de la emoción, me separe de Maka y ella me miro confundida.

Maka – Crona ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto confundida en ese momento seque mis lagrimas y le dije.

Crona – No es nada Maka-nee chan, me alegro que ya hayas despertado.

Maka – Eh?

Crona – Umm… bueno… es que tu… te desmayaste. – Dije nerviosamente aun me acuerdo cuando encontramos a Maka.

**_Flash Back_**

_Mire a mi hermana Maka salir del comedor muy enojada, nunca pense que esto pasaría ni mucho menos por una exageración de mi padre. Así es la persona con la que se enfado con Maka fue mi padre Giriko; el rey de los vampiros. Senti un mal presentimiento en ese momento, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo y a la vez me ponía muy nerviosa. No se si sea por la discusión de Maka y mi padre o por este presentimiento._

_Raganarok – Crona vamonos, ya perdí el apetito. – Dijo mi hermano muy enojado, vi como se levanto de golpe haciendo que la silla se cayera. Yo solamente me quede en mi lugar, trate de pararme pero no podía porque tenía mucho miedo._

_Asura – Yo también voy con ustedes, niños vamonos cazaremos algunos animales sabe mas deliciosa su sangre. – Dijo mi otro hermano mayor en un tono alegre, mire a mis hermanos retirarse y luego sentí alguien que me jalaba del brazo._

_Jazmín – Onee-chan vamos a cazar anemiales. – Dijo muy emocionada mientras jalaba mi brazo, me retire de mi lugar nerviosa y a la vez tranquila._

_Crona – Jejeje, Jazmín no se dice "anemiales", sino "animales"._

_Cuando salí junto Jazmín vi a mis hermanos alistándose para salir, antes de que saliéramos sentí una presencia familiar. Me di la vuelta y sentí mi corazón latir deprisa, mi rostro comenzó a arder y fue muy difícil de respirar._

_Asura – ¿Se te ofrece algo Kid? – Pregunto en un tono molesto._

_Kid – No joven Albarn, solamente queria saber si todos estan bien. Escuche los gritos del señor Albarn. – Dijo muy preocupado… esperen ¿preocupado?_

_Richard – Todos estamos bien Kid… bueno a excepción de. – No pudo terminar mi hermano menor ya que su mirada y voz mostraba tristeza. Vi a Kid y miro un cuadro que se encontraba al pie de la escalera._

_Kid – Siempre hace lo mismo, desde que me contrataron como su sirviente he visto al señor Albarn hacer muchas cosas terribles con la señorita Maka. – Dijo en un tono de amargura y tristeza._

_Jazmín – Asura-nee san tengo hambre._

_Todos vimos a la pequeña Jazmín quien rompió un minuto de silencio, e incluso comenzamos a reírnos al igual que Kid tiene una hermosa risa y también se ve muy lindo sonriendo. Esperen acaso dije ¿que su risa es hermosa? y ¿que es lindo sonriendo? Haber Crona en primera no puedes decir esas cosas de el y en segunda no puedes enamorarte de un sirviente, ¿enamorada? Por Kami-sama en que estoy pensando._

_Kid – Crona ¿Daijabou? – Pregunto muy preocupado, yo solamente me le quede viendo._

_Crona – Hai, estoy bien Kid. – Dije un poco tímida, sentí en ese momento algo en mi frente, era… Kid, bueno mas bien su frente junto a la mía._

_Kid – Mmm… bueno al parecer no tienes fiebre, pero me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo en un tono aliviado, su piel es muy suave y calida._

_Richard – Oigan tórtolos ya nos vamos, si quieren los dejo a solas. – Dijo mi hermano menor, en ese momento Kid y yo estábamos muy apenados y nerviosos por lo que dijo Richard._

_Me despedí de Kid y salí inmediatamente de la mansión, para luego reunirme con mis hermanos y comenzamos a cazar nuestras presas. En ese momento pensé a que sabrá la sangre de Kid, luego de repente sentí un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo fue en ese momento que alguien grito mi nombre._

_¿? – ¡CRONA VEN DE INMEDIATO, POR FAVOR! – Grito mi hermano mayor Asura en un tono desesperado y llena de miedo. Use mis habilidades vampiresas y corrí hacia el, fue ahí cuando vi la escena mas terrorífica que nunca había visto en mi vida._

_Crona - ¡MAKA! – Grite con todas mis fuerza, corrí hacia ellos y comencé a llorar mientras trataba de despertar a Maka._

_Asura, mis hermanos y yo regresamos rápidamente a la mansión, cuando llegamos llame a Kid para que llamara al Dr. Stein. Minutos después el Dr. Stein salio de la habitación de Maka, mientras que yo estaba llorando del miedo el nos dijo que mi hermana se había desmayo a causas de que se le había subido la presión. Eso nos causo un poco de alivio y preocupación, el Dr. Stein nos aconsejo de que cuando Maka despertara se alimentara de nuestra sangre._

_Asura, Ragnarok y yo asentimos, solamente vimos al Dr. Stein retirarse para después mirar las condiciones de Maka. Me sentí ahora mas aliviada que nunca, espero que jamás le ocurra algo malo, porque no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí._

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

Maka's Pov:

Crona – Y, eso fue lo único que pasó. – Dijo en un tono triste. – Yo… yo no… yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, Maka.

Mire a mi pequeña hermana llorando, yo solamente la mire y después la abrace fuertemente. Ella también me abrazo y siguió llorando amargadamente, se me hacia un nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón cada vez se oprimía mas en mi pecho. Acaricie su cabeza mientras que Crona ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Crona – Maka… me puedes… prometer… que no nos dejaras solos. – Dijo mi hermana mientras que seguía llorando.

Maka – Te lo prometo Crona. – Dije en un tono claro, mire a mi hermana y ella se quedo dormida en mis piernas.

Crona siempre solía dormirse de esta manera cuando era pequeña, al igual que Ragnarok. Acaricie de nuevo su cabeza mientras que ella suspiraba relajadamente, sentí que sonreía en mis adentros… pero no podía sonreír como lo hacen mis otros hermanos. En ese momento recordé la historia de Crona me quede impresionada por lo que me había pasado, entonces todo eso fue un sueño pero todo eso lo que me paso fue tan real.

Suspire cansada y aburrida aun no podía creer las ocurrencias y tonterías de Giriko, eso me sacaban de quicio tal vez un buen baño caliente me relajaría un poco mi estrés. Levante la cabeza de Crona de mis piernas, para luego acomodarla en la almohada, la tape con las sabanas y me fui directo al baño. Agarre la bata que se encontraba colgada

Después de aquel baño tan relajante me puse mi bata me seque el cabello con la toalla y salí del baño, saque de mi armario una falda escocesa color negro y una blusa de una manga larga y la otra de un tirante color rojo como carmesí tenia un listón negro color negro alrededor de la parte de abajo. Me la puse y me recogí mi pelo haciéndome dos coletas, después me puse un collar de una cruz plateada en el centro de ella tenia un hermoso rubí.

_TOC TOC_

Maka – adelante. – Dije relajadamente mientras me ponía mis zapatillas negras.

Asura – Maka, me alegro de que estés bien. No sabes el susto que nos diste. – Dijo mi hermano mientras que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, casi me sacaba el aire. Cuando le iba a decir que dejara de abrazarme pude sentir su aura llena de tristeza, temor y alivio, creo que es mejor que por ahora le dejare que me abrace todo lo que quiera.

Maka – suspirando – Gomen, por la discusión del desayuno. Creo que me pase con Giriko. – Dije en un tono serio mientras sentía que Asura dejaba de abrazarme, para después colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros. Vi como me veía seriamente y a la vez triste.

Asura – Maka… hermana tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el único que siempre te ocasiona problemas es padre. Nunca debió tratarte de esa forma, debí… debí detenerlo… aunque sea por una vez. – Dijo con una voz entre cortada me deslumbre Asura oculto su rostro en mis piernas – pero tenia primero los brazos en mis piernas y después acomodo su cabeza entre estos –, se veía como un niño indefenso. Después sentí que mis piernas mojadas, - y no me refiero a lo que Uds. Están pensando pervertidos -.

Maka – Asura ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte algo preocupada. – Asura…

Asura – Maka… gomen… no… no fui capas de… - su voz cada vez se oía mas cortada, entonces fue ahí donde escuche su llanto. Pero no era cualquier llanto cualquiera, sino que fue llanto de dolor y rabia.

Acaricie la cabeza de mi hermano mientras que el comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte, sentí mi corazón encogerse nunca me ha gustado ver a mis hermanos sufrir de esta manera. Aunque todos me digan que soy muy fría, rebelde y cruel, no lo soy con mis hermanos porque yo los trato de otra manera diferente. Comencé a cantarle la nana que siempre mi mama nos cantaba a mí y a mis hermanos cuando éramos unos infantes.

Levante la cabeza de Asura y me quede deslumbrada estaba llorando, vi aquellos ojos tristes que me estaban reflejando. La última vez que Asura lloro fue cuando mi madre nos dejo, eso nos causo mucha tristeza, mas para mis otros hermanos.

Maka – La última vez cuando te vi llorar tenías como unos 7 años. – Dije claramente trataba de sonreír pero no podía, pero sentí en mi interior una calidez que siempre me hace sentir bien.

Asura – Si… lo recuerdo bien… pero después me prometí a mi mismo… que jamás… lloraría. – dijo mi hermano con una voz entrecortada, Asura acomodo nuevamente su cabeza entre mis piernas mientras que me abrazaba la cintura.

Maka – Sabes siempre has sido un chico fuerte, pero ahora que lo veo no eres mas que un infantil. – dije divertidamente

Asura – Oye! Yo no soy infantil. – dijo haciendo pucheros. - Además los únicos infantiles son los mocosos.

Maka – creo que jamás cambiaras Asura. – Dije mientras que veía a Crona dormida tranquilamente.

Asura – Te digo algo, algunas veces los chicos me dicen que tu no actúas como una hermana. – Dijo mi hermano tranquilamente, mientras que yo estaba en shock ante ese comentario.

Maka - ¿Qué?

Asura - Sino que ellos me dicen que tu actúas como una verdadera madre. – Dijo mientras que el me dejaba de abrazar para luego verme frente a frente.

Maka - ¿Cómo una madre? – Pregunte confundida mientras que Asura me sonreía calidamente.

Asura – Así es Maka, tú te comportas como una madre en vez de una hermana mayor. – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba Crona. – Tú siempre nos proteges y nos defiendes de todo este mundo que esta lleno de oscuridad, eres la luz que nos ilumina el camino hacia la verdad y felicidad. Es por esa razón que mis hermanos te ven de esa forma como la madre que nunca pudieron tener y creo que jamás la tendrán.

Diciendo esto acaricio la cabeza de Crona y la beso en la frente, ya cuando termino se dirigió hacia a mi y me planto un beso en la frente también. Me le quede viendo como una tonta mientras que Asura salio de mi habitación.

Suspire y me levante de mi cama para luego ver a Crona, se veía tranquila e indefensa es como si fuese una niña pequeña. Me acerque a un lado de ella y la tape con las sabanas, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí de mi habitación, decidí ir a la biblioteca para leer un poco y despejar mi mente. Sonara raro pero en esta mansión tenemos nuestra propia biblioteca.

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, baje de estas hasta tocar el último escalón. Antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca alguien grito mi nombre llena de emoción.

¿? – ¡MAKAAAAAA! ¡MI HERMOSA Y QUERIDA SOBRINA!

Maka – Tío Spirit, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Dije mientras que mi tío me abrazaba con tanta fuerza.

Spirit – Dime ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita de todas? – Pregunto tontamente, el sabe perfectamente que no tiene que actuar de esa forma.

Maka – Tío cuando vas a entender que ya no soy una niña.

Spirit – Maka ya no me quiere. – Dijo mientras que estaba en un rincón con un aura oscura.

Maka – Creo que nunca cambiaras tío Spirit… pero sabes me alegra que no seas egoísta como Giriko.

Spirit – pensando – Jejejeje, esto nunca falla, desde que Maka era un infante siempre tenia que fingir estar triste así para que ella me animara.

Maka – Oye tío que te trajo hasta aquí.

Spirit – Bueno como han pasado muchos años de no verlos decidí en visitarlos jeje. – dijo felizmente, Spirit es el hermano mayor de Giriko mi padre. Algunas veces me pregunto porque mi tío tiene un hermano tan cruel y despiadado. – Y además te tengo una sorpresa Makita-chan.

Maka – Tío ya no soy una niña pequeña, así que solamente dime "Maka" y no "Makita-chan"

Spirit – Aunque tú digas que ya no eres la pequeña Makita-chan, tú siempre serás mi Makita-chan. No me importa si ya eres mayor por que tú siempre serás como la hija que nunca pude tener, Makita-chan.

No se como describir esto pero es verdad a lo que Spirit dice, el nunca tuvo hijos ya que el siempre había amado a la única persona que tenia su corazón. Nunca supe quien era esa persona ya que mi tío cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba el nombre de esa persona, desde que tengo memoria Spirit siempre me ha dicho "Makita-chan" y no "Maka". Que tiempos aquellos las dos únicas personas que me decían "Makita-chan" son Spirit y mi madre.

Spirit – Y ¿Bien? ¿Quieres ver tu regalo? – Pregunto mi tío muy emocionado, yo solamente asentí. – Bueno entonces vamos. Estoy seguro que te gustara demasiado tu regalo.

Cuando dijo eso un escalofrió invadió todo mi cuerpo, sentí que algo malo iba a pasar. Jamás pensé en decir esto pero sentía una gran tristeza y odio a la vez, comencé a preocuparme cuando llegamos al salón del trono. Mi tío abrió la puerta para después hacer una reverencia frente de mi, nunca me ha gustado que alguien hiciera eso me incomoda mucho.

Negué mi cabeza y entre al salón, el cual estaba lleno de invitados como; amigos, condenses, duquesas y algunos amigos de la familia. Todos me miraban con sus miradas serias, frías, odiosas y algunas con tristeza, cuando estaba frente al trono de Giriko hice una reverencia para después a mirar con mucho odio a Giriko.

Giriko – Hija mía me has dado un susto de muerte, cuando me entere por tus hermanos que te habían encontrado en el bosque… pensé que otra vez te volvería a perder. - Me quede totalmente sorprendida, ese maldito ser mentiroso como se atreve a mentir-le a todo el mundo.

Maka – Descuide su _majestad_ le prometo ante todos nuestros invitados y mis hermanos presentes, que esta vez no estaré _sola_. – Dije fríamente mientras veía a Giriko asombrado, pero sus ojos no demostraban ese asombro especial. Sino que era más bien odio y frialdad.

Giriko – Mi querida y bellísima Maka, no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar esas palabras tan claras y puras. Gracias a Kami-sama que me dio una hija con una mentalidad sabia. – Esta bien esto me hace sentir que tenga ganas de vomitar, Giriko se paro de su trono para luego dirigirse hacia a mi y después a darme un abrazo.

Maka – Tú crees que yo voy a caer en tus mentiras, Giriko. – Comencé a hablarle al oído fríamente.

Giriko – Suspirando – Solamente lo hago para mantenerte a ti y a tus mocosos hermanos con vida, agradece a Kami-sama que aun tengo un poco de paciencia con todos ustedes. – Dijo amargadamente mientras que con una de sus manos me apretaba una de mis costillas.

Maka – Pero sabes una cosa Giriko, _tu n'es pas plus qu'un farsante, j' engendré le fruit du mensonge et de la méchanceté._ **(1)** – Dije en un tono frió y serio, Giriko no dijo nada así que el me dejo de abrazarme y para después poner esa estupida sonrisa fingida.

Giriko – Mi querida Maka me alegro que ahora estés sana y salva.

Maka – A mi igual, su majestad. – Dije mientras que hacia una reverencia a Giriko. Me aleje de el para después irme con mi tío Spirit.

Giriko – Spirit, mi gran hermano mayor me alegra mucho de verte. – Dijo en un tono de felicidad.

Spirit – Lo mismo digo yo, hermanito.

Giriko – Spirit, me he enterado que le trajiste un obsequio a mi hermosa hija Maka. – Además de ser un mentiroso un chismoso, espero que Spirit sea mas astuto que el.

Spirit – Así es Giriko. Pero no es cualquier regalo común y corriente, sino que este regalo será muy difícil de encontrar para cualquiera que lo quiera tener. – Me quede sorprendida con el comentario de Spirit, pero jamás voy a olvidar la cara de Giriko parecía como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. – Ya pueden traerlo jóvenes.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón y de estas aparecieron tres persona; la primera persona era una mujer de cabellos negros, su piel era totalmente pálida, su color ojos eran negros, usaba lentes y vestía de una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro al igual que sus pantalones.

La segunda persona era un hombre de cabellos castaños, su piel era un poco pálida, su color de ojos eran cafés oscuros y vestía de una forma muy extraña era como las de un minero.

Y la ultima persona era un chico pero… no pude distinguir su cara porque tenia como una bolsa sobre su cabeza, - siento que ya lo había visto o presenciado en alguna parte… pero ¿Dónde? – Tenia además puestas unas cadenas en sus muñecas, – parecían estar demasiados pesadas – su piel era un poco morena y vestía de una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul claro aun que estas estaban llenas de sangre y lodo.

Spirit – Me pueden permitir su atención, por favor. – Al decir esto todas las personas le hicieron caso. – Gracias, como ustedes sabrán yo soy el hermano mayor de el Rey Giriko Albarn y soy el tío de los jóvenes príncipes y princesas de todo el reino vampiro.

"Le doy las gracias a Kami-sama por haberme concedido la oportunidad de vivir un día mas vida o mas bien un siglo de vida, jeje. También por la razón que quiero su atención es porque, yo Spirit le quiero otorgar este obsequio a mi hermosa y joven sobrina; Maka Albarn."

Al decir esto la mujer hincó al chico y des pues le quito la bolsa que tenia cubierta en su cabeza, me quede sorprendida al ver su color de cabello. Jamás en mi vida he visto a una persona con cabellos de color blanco, parecía como la blanca nieve o como el pelaje de un conejo. El chico comenzó a levantar un poco la cabeza para después mirarme, no sabía lo que veía con mis propios ojos.

El chico que ahora lo tenia justo frente de mi tenia los ojos rojos que parecían como el carmesí, esos hermosos ojos que tenia el chico me les quede viendo, en ese momento sentí que mi muerto y frió corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. Al ver esos ojos pude captar algo en ellos, era como si todo su mundo se parara, pero ¿Por qué siento que me falta el aire?, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, ¿Por qué siento mi cara arder como el fuego?, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento ahora?

* * *

_Por fin termine aunque no estoy satisfecha conmigo misma, bueno pero no me daré por vencida terminare hasta lo ultimo que haga. En fin en que estábamos… así para los lectores que les gusta la pareja; **Asura x Maka**, y con mucho respeto solamente les digo que ellos dos son solamente **HERMANOS**. Aunque también quise poner algo sentimental entre **Crona y Maka**, ya que siempre he visto un cariño de hermanas o primas entre ellas dos, **kawaiii **o._

_Oh! Se me olvidaba _**tu n'es pas plus qu'un farsante, j'engendré par le fruit du mensonge et de la méchancet **_significa _**no eres mas que un farsante, engendro del fruto de la mentira y la maldad. **

_Comenten onegaii._


	4. Chapter 3: Dulce Deseo

Capitulo 3: Dulce Deseo

**"Los deseos de nuestra vida forman una cadena, cuyos eslabones son las esperanzas."**

**– Lucio Anneo Séneca –**

Soul's Pov:

Cuando me quitaron la bolsa de mi cabeza incline un poco mi cabeza, ya que por la luz me molestaba, olisquee el lugar donde me encontraba y para el colmo tenia que ser un lugar lleno de vampiros, esto no es cool. Cuando mi vista se acostumbro rápidamente a la luz, levante mi cabeza y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Era la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fueron sus ojos esos hermosos ojos que parecían como el pasto de las praderas. Pero hay algo en ella que me hace recordar a alguien pero ¿Quién?

¿? – Mi señor le hemos traído este humilde obsequio a su hermosa hija, a la princesa Maka Albarn. – Dijo la tal mujer mientras que hacia una reverencia ante la chica y dos hombre que estaban detrás de ella.

¿? – Su majestad déjenme presentarle a mis dos consejeros la Srta. Yumi Azusa y el Sr. Joe Buttataki. – Dijo un señor pelirrojo señalando a la mujer y después al hombre que estaban detrás de mí.

¿? – y ¿Quién es el chico Spirit? – Pregunto el señor de aspecto de alcohólico.

Spirit – No lo se su majestad, el chico no ha dicho ninguna palabra después de que le encontramos vagando por el bosque del muerto. – Dijo el sujeto pelirrojo.

¿? – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo la chica de los ojos verdes, tenía una voz clara y dulce.

Soul – Mi nombre es Soul Eater, su alteza. – Dije en un tono claro mientras que…. Esperen un segundo ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Me quede sorprendido es la primera vez que respondo a una pregunta.

Spirit – Maka desde ahora en adelante, este chico será tu sirviente personal. – Dijo ese tal pelirrojo… ¡Esperen ¿Qué voy a hacer que?

Maka/Soul - ¡¿QUEEEEEE?

Maka – ¡No estarás hablando en serio tío!

¿? – No le hables en ese tono Maka. – Dijo aquel hombre de cabellos castaños, me daba muy mala espina ese tío.

Spirit – Giriko, tranquilízate creo que Maka solamente se quedo sorprendida eso es todo. – Con que ese señor es Giriko, pero aun así me da muy mala espina.

Giriko – No Spirit, Maka retirate de mi presencia y llevate a tu _sirviente_ contigo. – Dijo el alcohólico en un tono frío y serio, pero ¿Por qué maltrata mal a su propia hija? Ella no ha hecho na… esperen que estoy diciendo, mierda esto no se esta poniendo nada cool.

Maka – Pero… - Fue interrumpida por ese desgraciado de pacotilla.

Giriko – Nada de pero, puedes retirarte por favor. Hablaremos mas tarde esto Maka. – Ok ese sujeto si que es un bipolar, primero se enoja con la chica y después pone un tono leve.

Spirit – suspirando – Kid, puedes llevar a Evans a su habitación y entregarle su nuevo uniforme de sirviente. – Dijo el pelirrojo en un tono calmado y ¿triste?

Kid – Como usted lo desee Conde Spirit. – Mire a mi lado derecho y en eso vi a un chico que parecía de mi edad, el vestía de una forma rara y su cabello era muy raro, ya que el tenia de lado derecho tres líneas blancas.

Joe me quito las cadenas de los pies y de las manos, para después ser llevado por Kid fuera del salón. Todo esto que vi me dio muy mala espina en especial ese tal Giriko, su olor era muy fuerte olía a podredumbre. Cuando salí de ese insoportable lugar me quede sorprendido al ver a esta chica Maka justo frente de la de entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada llena de odio y ¿dolor?

Kid – Señorita Maka. – Dijo este mientras que hacia una reverencia. – Dígame ¿Necesita algo?

Maka – Kid, cuando termines de llevar a Eater a su dormitorio y le des el nuevo uniforme. Hazme el favor de llevarlo a mi habitación. – Dijo en un tono serio, mientras que yo como tonto me le quede viendo.

Kid – Como lo desee su alteza. – Y otra vez la reverencia, esto no es cool.

Cuando Maka se retiró Kid, me llevo por unos pasillos que conducían en diferentes lugares de la mansión y en uno de ellos fue la cocina. Veía a todo cocinero de un lado a otro, el olor de la comida me inundaba mi nariz, haciendo que se me hiciera agua a la boca, mi estomago empezaba a gruñir del hambre. Después de salir de la cocina terminamos en otro pasillo donde en este habían un numero de puertas, me toco en la 9ª puerta Kid la abrió y me hizo entrar en ella.

Kid – Bueno, pues bienvenido a tu habitación Soul Eater. – Dijo mientras que abría las cortinas de la ventana y realmente me impresiono mi nueva habitación. – Espera te daré el uniforme que usaras para tu trabajo como de sirviente.

Kid saco del armario un traje que tendré que usar como de sirviente; el traje era de color negro con una camiseta blanca, un chaleco color gris y un reloj de bolsillo plateado. **(1) **(**N/A: No soy muy buena describiendo la ropa, pero el traje que lleva Soul es parecido al de Sebastián del anime "Kuroshitsuji"**) Me quede con el ojo cuadrado al ver aquel traje, pero el traje que tenía Kid era un color diferente al mío, era como marrón.

Kid – Que descortés soy, mi nombre es Death the Kid. Soy el sirviente de los hermanos Albarn.

Soul – ¿Los hermanos Albarn?

Kid – Son los hijos de nuestro majestad Giriko y Kami Albarn. – Dijo mientras que se le cambiaba la voz al decir el segundo nombre.

Soul – Oye ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunte confundido mientras que Kid dejaba el supuesto traje sobre la cama.

Kid – Si, bueno yo ya me retiro. Te esperare en la entrada justo al pie de la escalera.

Salio rápidamente de mi habitación dejándome con la duda, hay algo extraño en esta familia. Bueno tal vez sea porque soy el nuevo sirviente de Maka… desde cuando le digo el primer nombre a esa chica, hay algo raro en ella pero ¿Qué será? Suspire mientras me quitaba la ropa sucia y después me puse el traje de mayordomo, ya cuando termine me mire al espejo que se encontraba a un lado del armario.

Soul – Parezco un pingüino negro. – Dije sarcásticamente, pero en verdad me sentí raro usando un traje en pleno día. Esto déjaselo para ir a una fiesta o para visitar un teatro, jeje esto no cool.

Salí de mi habitación me dirigía en donde estaba Kid, cuando por fin llegue vi a Kid platicando con una chica de cabellos rosados. Se veían que tenían una buena charla e incluso pude notar que ambos estaban sonrojados, jeje si estuvieran aquí mis compañeros comenzarían tendría un buen espectáculo.

Decidí dejar a ese par tórtolos a solas subí las escaleras y después le pedí a la suerte que acompañara y me guiara a mi futuro destino, mierda maldita suerte ahora si que estoy perdido en esta maldita mansión. Justo cuando iba a rendirme vi a una maide salir en una de las habitaciones.

Soul – Ummm… Oye no quisiera molestarte en tu trabajo, pero, ¿Podrías decirme en donde se encuentra la habitación de la Srta. Maka Albarn? – Pregunte nerviosamente mientras que la chica reía graciosamente.

¿? – Claro, pero sabes yo podría llevarte hacia ella. – Dijo la chica aunque debía admitir que era muy linda, tenía el cabello morado, la piel un poco pálida y ojos de color dorado.

Soul – Muchas gracias, ya comenzaba a desesperarme en este laberinto.

¿? – Jajajajaja, eres muy gracioso umm… perdón ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto mientras que me miraba confundida, yo le respondí.

Soul – Mi nombre Soul, Soul Eater.

¿? – Encantada de conocerte Soul-kun, mi nombre es Blair du le Court. – Dijo en un tono divertido.

Soul – Lo mismo digo, Blair… Ummm me podrías llevar con la Srta. Maka Albarn, por favor.

Blair – Por supuesto que si Soul-kun, ven es por aquí.

Blair me guió por los pasillos mientras que veía a mi alrededor, me sentí incomodo estando con una chica a solas. Mire a por ambos lados de las paredes viendo algunos retratos familiares, pero uno me llamo la atención. El retrato era de una mujer de unos 18 o 17 años era realmente hermosa, tenia una sonrisa angelical, su cabello era de un color rubio ceniza y le llegaba un poco hasta la cintura, su piel era muy pálida y se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos eran de un color aqua.

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla dorada mientras que ella estaba acompaña de cuatro niños pequeños, 2 niños y 2 niñas. La niña que se parecía a Maka cargaba a una niña mas pequeña, la niña mayor sonreía alegremente parecía realmente feliz. El otro niño tenía el cabello negro y en las puntas parecían ojos, tenía los ojos color marrón. Aquel niño sonreía tímidamente mientras que abrazaba las piernas de la mujer –debe de ser su madre -. Y el ultimo niño tenia un trajecito gris, no pude distinguir su apariencia pero se veía chistoso ya que el se estaba chupando el pulgar, el estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Parecía una familia feliz.

¿? – Oul-kun, Soul-kun, ¡Soul-kun!

Soul – Ummm… si ¿Que pasa Blair? – Pregunte nerviosamente y la miraba confundido, ella miro el retrato y puso una sonrisa triste.

Blair – Jeje, todas las personas que vivimos en esta mansión siempre nos ha gustado este hermoso retrato. – Dije en un tono dulce mientras que tocaba el retrato con sus yemas.

Soul - ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunte mientras que veía a la hermosa mujer, no se pero se parecía mucho a…

Blair – Ella es nuestra hermosa reina y sus queridos hijos. Dijo mientras que veía con agrado las personas del retrato. – Mira ella es Kami Albarn, la reina. Su hija mayor Maka Albarn, su segundo hijo Asura Albarn y los gemelos Ragnarok y Crona Albarn.

Ella señalaba a Kami y a sus hijos, se veían felices esa familia. Pero ¿Por qué no vi a la reina en el salón? Hay algo raro en esta familia y lo voy a descubrir cueste lo que me cueste. Blair me llamo por segunda vez mire por ultima vez aquel hermoso retrato antes de irme, ya después de dejar aquel pasillo Blair se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta, ella me miro y me sonrió. Toco la puerta y solamente se escucho un adelante.

Blair – Disculpe su alteza aquí le traigo a Soul-kun. – Dijo en un tono dulce y leve.

Maka – Gracias Blair déjalo pasar, puedes retirarte. – Dijo en un tono serio y molesto.

Blair – Con su permiso su alteza. – Ella me hizo una seña para que entrara a la habitación de Maka, cuando entre a la habitación Blair cerro la puerta y yo me que confundido.

Maka – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto muy serio y frió, Maka se encontraba sentada en una de esas sillas que usan los loqueros, mientras que bebía una copa que contenía un liquido espeso y color carmesí. – Contesta a mi pregunta es una orden.

Soul – Porque, ¿Acaso ya comenzabas a extrañarme, princesa? – Dije en un tono burlón mientras veía a la princesita intentar ocultar su rostro, ya que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Maka – Por favor, no seas tan estupido. ¿Quién querría estar con un sujeto como tu? Además de que ahora eres un sirviente. – Dijo en un tono mucho mas serio, mientras que jugaba con su copa.

Soul – Error. – Dije mientras que ella me miraba confundida, camine hacia ella y me acerque unos centímetros a su cara. – Ahora soy tu sirviente personal.

Maka – Bueno ya que tú lo dices. – Ella comenzó ha acercarse unos centímetros mas. – Tráeme otra copa de sangre, y que sea de buena calidad.

Soul – Eh? Y ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? – Pregunte odiosamente si hasta ella cree que lo voy a hacer.

Maka – Por que tú dijiste que eres mi sirviente personal. – Dijo mientras sonreía seducidamente.

Soul – Y si no quiero ¿Qué harás, beber mi sangre?

Maka – Hasta tu crees que lo voy a hacer, por Kami-sama de veras que eres tan inocente como para pensar que yo Maka Albarn bebería de un ser mortal como tu. – Wow debo admitir que esta chica tiene las agallas para defenderse bien.

Soul – Vale como usted diga _princesita_. – Le arrebate la copa que tenia en su mano, pero en ese momento me sentí extraño. Cuando toque su mano era tan calida y suave, yo pensaba que los vampiros tenia la piel fría y rasposa, pero en cambio ella es… mierda que me pasa.

Reaccione de golpe y me retire de allí, pero antes de que me fuera mire a Maka y vi que ella me miraba de una forma extraña. Negué mi cabeza y me fui de ahí, camine todo derecho hasta que por fin llegue a las escaleras. Cuando baje me fui directamente a la cocina, ya que llegue ahí algunos cocineros me vieron curiosos.

Soul – Ummm… me podrían llenar esta copa de sangre… para la princesa Maka. – Fantástico actué como un idiota, esto no es cool para mi.

¿? – Soul hasta que por fin te encuentro

Soul – Kid.

Kid – Veo que la Srita. Maka ya te puso a prueba. – Dijo mientras veía la copa, a que se refería con eso. – Venga te enseñare donde se almacena la sangre.

Me quede confundido mientras perseguía a Kid, entramos a un almacén donde guardaban la comida y después Kid abrió una puerta que se encontraba en el suelo. Ya cuando los dos bajamos creo que ya estábamos en ese almacén de sangre, me que sorprendido al ver una gran cantidad de enormes barriles los cuales creo que ahí guardaban la sangre.

Soul – Ummm…. La princesa Maka dijo que quería… - Fui interrumpido por Kid.

Kid – Quiere la sangre de la mas buena calidad. – Dijo en un tono gracioso, le mire de forma extraña. – Jeje, a lo que la Srita. Maka se refiere es que su sangre favorita es la del caballo de pura sangre.

Soul – Ya veo.

Kid – Bueno aquí es donde se almacena la sangre de la familia. – Mire todo a mi alrededor y no me dio nada de importancia. – Este barril que ves aquí es la sangre favorita de la Srita. Maka.

Me dirigí al barril y abrí la llave que tenia el barril, vi como el contenido rojo carmesí llenaba la copa de cristal. Me llamo tanta la atención la sangre, me pregunto a que sabrá mi sangre. Deje de llenar la copa de aquel espeso liquido carmesí, le agradecí a Kid y me retire del lugar. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la habitación de Maka, cuando comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo escuche una risita traviesa.

Soul - ¿Quién esta ahí? – No hubo respuesta alguna, cada vez aquella risa se acercaba más y más. Pero en unos segundos ya no se escuchaban.

Suspire mientras me masajeaba mis parpados, realmente me sentía cansado por ese maldito y largo viaje en limosina hasta me dolía la cabeza. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Maka, antes de que entrara a su habitación me que pensando en muchas cosas negué mi cabeza y entre a la habitación.

¿? - ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la voz de chico, mire a mi alrededor y vi a un chico que estaba acostado en el regazo de Maka.

Soul – Mejor dicho ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace en la habitación de la princesa Maka? – Pregunte muy molesto sentí mi sangre hervir, y a la vez… un momento ¿Por qué actuó así?

¿? – ¿Disculpa? Yo no te tengo que darte ninguna explicación, y menos a un sirviente impuro como tu. – Ese hijo de… como se atreve a decirme eso, impuro ¿yo? ¿Impuro yo? A mi nadie me tiene que faltar al respeto ni mucho menos a ese maldito engendro mal nacido.

Maka – Asura, basta ya. – Dijo en un tono frió y molesto.

Asura – Pero si el me… - Fue interrumpido por Maka mientras lo veía como si le dijera "no me hagas enojar"

Maka – Nada de pero, Asura quiero presentarte a Soul Eater, _mi sirviente_. – Sentí una mala vibración en todo mi cuerpo y a la vez sentí frió cuando dijo "mi sirviente".

Asura – Ah, ya entiendo… espera un momento ¿Cómo de que este albino es tu sirviente? – Me señalo el… espera ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo ese cretino? Esta vez no se la paso para nada.

Soul – A ¿Quién le dices albino? – Gruñí mientras que apretaba la copa de sangre.

Asura – El único a quien estoy viendo ahora.

Soul – Pensando – Muy bien ahora si lo mato, espero que sea hombre para defenderse por si solo.

Maka – Veo que si cumpliste a lo que te ordene, Eater. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras veia la copa en mi mano.

Soul – C-creo que así es.

Maka – Mph, me la podrías dar… es que me muero de _sed_. – Era mi imaginación o estaba hablando seducidamente. – Asura te puedes retirar, necesito hablar con Eater a _solas_.

Asura – Ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola con este albino, Maka. – Y otra vez con eso, si me vuelve a decir albino muy pronto sufrirá las consecuencias.

Maka –…Asura te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, además esta platica no es apta para niños pequeños. – Dijo en un tono burlón, Asura le fulmino la mirada y yo no podía aguantar las ganas de reír.

Asura – Oye yo ya no soy un niño pequeño, Maka.

Maka – Bien entonces, si tu dices que no lo eres hazme el favor de retirarte. – Dijo en un tono serio, Asura no dijo nada solamente asintió. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta el me miro de una forma asesina.

Asura – Una cosa si te digo albino, si le haces algo malo a mi hermana te juro que parto la cara.

Soul – Ni quien querría estar con una pecho plano como ella.

Asura – Mi hermana no esta plana, haber por que no la tocas si te crees tan machito albino. – Dijo muy molesto y esta vez ya no me dejo le voy a enseñar ese niño bonito, que conmigo nadie se mete.

Soul – ¿A quien le dices albino? Nariz chata.

Asura – ¿Nariz chata? O.O

Soul – Así es, si tu me sigues diciendo albino, yo te voy a decir nariz chata. – Dije en un tono amenazante.

Asura – Esto no se quedara así albino. – Dijo muy molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Soul – Como quieras nariz chata. – Escuche que cerraron la puerta de golpe, mire a Maka aun sentada. Ella me vio curiosa y a la vez sorprendida.

Maka – Eater, deja la copa en la mesa. – Hice lo que ella me dijo y la mire confundido, mientras que ella me hizo una seña que me acercara hacia ella.

Camine donde ella estaba y me miro seria y fríamente, justo cuando iba a hablarle Maka me dio una bofetada mientras la miraba confundido.

Maka – Que sea la ultima vez que te compartas así con Asura o con cualquiera que sean mis hermanos ¿Entendido? – Dijo en un amenazador y frió. – Por que si tu no lo Eater, tendré que castigarte de una manera cruel ¿Entendido?

Soul – Si, su majestad. – Mire a Maka realmente sorprendido, ninguna persona me ha dicho algo como eso. Cuando me quite la mano de mi mejilla sentí algo espeso en ella.

Maka – Muy bien, ya se fue ahora tenemos que… - Ella me miro sorprendida mientras que se tapaba la nariz.

Soul - ¿Qué pasa?

Maka – Estas sangrando, rápido sal de mi habitación. – Trate de acercarme a Maka pero ella retrocedió, cuando mire mi mano esta estaba manchada de mi sangre.

No se como ni cuando paso pero Maka me tumbo contra la pared, comenzó a respirar en mi mejilla –la cual tenia abierta- y después a lamer mi sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió en todo mi cuerpo cuando Maka respiro en mi cuello, en ese momento sentí mi otro instinto despertarse.

Maka – Soul… t-tengo sed. – Dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad, Maka comenzó a desabrochar hasta dejar mi cuello descubierto.

Soul – M-Maka… ¿Q-Que haces? – Pregunte nerviosamente, Maka seguía respirando mi cuello… Ok esto no es nada cool ni mucho menos si se trata de una vampiresa.

Maka – Hueles… delicioso e incluso tu sangre… es sabrosa. – Era mi imaginación o Maka trataba de beber mi sangre, esto responde a mi pregunta que me hice.

En ese momento inesperado Maka comenzó a lamer mi cuello, me estremecí y comencé a ponerme nervioso. Ella comenzó a decir algo que no alcance a escuchar, pero de pronto sentí algo atravesar mi cuello. Cuando quise saber que era ese dolor me quede sorprendido, aquel dolor que me molestaba eran los colmillos de Maka los cuales habían atravesado mi piel. No se que me estaba pasando pero en ese momento atraje mas a Maka a mi.

Soul – Bebe todo lo que quieras, si te gusta tanto mi sangre es tuya. – Dije en un tono relajado y suave. Maka dejo de beber mi sangre, para después mirarme con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos pude notar; confusión, deseo, pasión y… ¿tristeza?

Mire a Maka confundido pude notar que ella se estaba acercando hasta sentir su respiración en mi cara, ella comenzo a acariciar mi lastimada mejilla y además pude sentir sus labios rozando los míos. No se como describir esto pero ¿Por qué tengo el deseo de besarla?

_Esto Soul es: Deseo_

* * *

_Por fin termine espero que les haya gustado este capi, aunque ya tuve mas ideas jejeje. En fin sobre el traje de sirviente que están usando Kid y Soul están mi perfil, etto sobre el traje de Kid es igual al de Soul pero de diferente color. No soy muy buena esto T-T, así que por favor no se enojen conmigo. Comenten onegaii._


	5. Chapter 4: Melodia del corazon

Capitulo 4: Melodía del corazón

**"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor."**

**– Kurt D. Cobain –**

Maka's Pov:

No puede por que quería besar a Soul… esperen desde cuando digo su nombre, hablare de eso mas tarde. Nunca me imagine esto ¿Qué me esta pasando? En este momento me que sorprendida a lo que estoy haciendo, estoy a punto de besar a Soul pero ¿Por qué? Acaso hizo algo mientras que yo estaba distraída, no lo creo el no hizo nada malo, fui yo la responsable de mis actos… pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Soul – Srta. Maka, ¿Q-Que esta usted haciendo? – Pregunto en un tono nervioso, lo mire en ese momento por Kami-sama tiene unos hermosos ojos.

Maka – Yo… yo… - Por Kami-sama porque me comporto como una estupida… espera y porque lo dije en un tono confundido y nervioso.

Soul - Oii Maka, ya reacciona seductora de hombres. – Esperen que me dijo este hijo de…

Maka – Maldito seas, ¿Qué pensabas hacerme pervertido? – Dije muy enojada, por fin ya era hora de que regresara a la realidad.

Soul – Hola tu eras la que me estaba seduciendo, eso debería preguntártelo a ti. – Dijo ese maldito albino, por Kami-sama como lo odio.

Maka – Yo no te estaba seduciendo maldito albino. – Dije muy enojada mire con odio a Soul mientras que le enseñaba mi lengua.

Me retire de golpe de Soul mientras que el se abrochaba el traje, yo me dirigí furiosa hacia la mesa donde estaba la copa de sangre. Comencé a beberla pero que asco sabe mal, mire furiosa a Soul y después la copa de sangre, la puse de golpe en la mesa y me salí de mi habitación sin darle una explicación a Soul. Cuando salí de ahí decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco, tal vez eso me tranquilice un poco.

Maka –Pensando – _Con un demonio ¿Por qué bebí la sangre de Soul? Pero debo admitir que no tiene mal sabor… maldición Maka ya madura de una buena vez._

_"Bebe todo lo que quieras, si te gusta tanto mi sangre es tuya"_

Respiraba con mucha dificultad y a la vez sentí mi cara ardiendo, me recargue en un árbol de "Lluvia de Oro" y después subí en el para luego sentarme en una de la ramas. La brisa del aire golpeaba mi cara suavemente mientras que ya estaba tranquilizándome, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza aquellas palabras que dijo Soul.

¿? – ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? – Grite del susto cuando alguien me ataco por detrás.

Maka – ¡Estupido engendro del demonio! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Ragnarock? – Grite furiosa mientras que le di un coscorrón al tarado de Ragnarock, mi estupido hermano.

Ragnarock – Tch, bueno ya no exageres aun soy muy joven y tengo que disfrutar mis momentos de juventud… además por que no quiere tener una vida amargada y aburrida como la tuya Maka. – Dijo burlonamente, muy bien ahora si que ya no me aguanto esta es la ultima gota que derramo el vaso.

Maka – Makaaa-CHOP – Espero que con esto aprenda a respetar a su hermana mayor. – Que sea la ultima vez que te oiga decir eso, Ragnarock.

Ragnarock – Oye por que me golpeas… yo no tengo la culpa que tu seas amargada, fria y aburrida. – Esta vez le di un ultra-mega-Maka-Chop.

Maka – Ragnarock, un comentario mas de tus tonterías y te juro que en toda tu vida de juventud estarás recordando mis Maka-Chops. – Dije en un tono amenazante y a la vez lo miraba de una manera fría y malévola, hasta pude ver que el pobre se quedo frió y nervioso.

Pasamos minutos de silencio, comencé a relajarme y sentir la brisa acariciar mi rostro. También pude escuchar claramente la naturaleza que estaba a mi alrededor; el canto de las aves, el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles que hacia el viento y el sonido de una melodía de un piano… ¿Melodía? ¿Piano?

Ragnarock – Eh? ¿Te pasa algo Maka? – Pregunto confundido, yo no dije nada por que me llamo mas la atención la melodía del piano. – ¡Oye!, ¡Oye Maka!

Salte del árbol y corrí donde provenía aquella melodía, alcance a escuchar a Ragnarock gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos pero no le preste atención. Cuando llegue a la mansión entre de golpe y me dirigí a la sala de música donde se encontraba en el pasillo de abajo a la derecha. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la 5ª puerta la abrí lentamente y entre en aquella habitación, de pronto un estruendo ruido inundo el lugar debo admitir que me asusto un poco.

Me acerque un poco mas para ver quien era la persona que tocaba la extraña melodía, cuando me entere quien era me quede sorprendida hasta sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente rápido, mis cara comenzó a arder e incluso sentí que me faltaba la respiración. Aquella talentosa persona no tocaba nada mal… pero su melodía, no se como describirlo pero parecía estar llena de paz, alegría y acompañada de una ¿tristeza?

¿? – ¡¿Srta. Maka? – Dijo en un tono asustado y sorprendido al igual que su mirada. – Y-yo… umm yo… lamento haber entrado sin persimo a este lugar.

Maka – No hay problema, Eater – Mentí mientras lo veía confundido.

Soul - ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido.

Maka – Dije que no hay ningún problema, además tengo muchos años que no escucho que alguien toque este piano. – Dije en un tono relajado y medio triste, mientras miraba aquel hermoso piano de cola blanco con diseños alegres que estaba hecho en oro puro. – Tocaste bien.

Soul - ¿Qué? Enserio lo dice. – Dijo en un tono confundido, mientras que yo le miraba de una forma extraña. ¿Que era verdad? Soul toca de maravilla es como un profesional.

Maka – Acaso te mentiría, apuesto que todas las personas les gusta como tocas. – Dije en un tono de ¿alegría? Eso me sorprendió y mucho, cuando mire a Soul el parecía estar triste y enojado. ¿Por qué será? – Dije algo malo.

Soul – No, no dijo usted nada malo Srta. – Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara su comentario.

Maka – Ya no me digas Srta., o princesa, solamente dime Maka – Desde cuando soy así de ¿amigable?

Soul – Segura, o no será que me esta tomando el pelo para después. – Otra vez lo interrumpí.

Maka – Tonto estoy hablando enserio, solamente dime Maka.

Soul – Umm… como usted desee, Srta.… perdón Maka. – Me miro de una forma gentil y respetable.

Maka – Oye, ya que te di la oportunidad de llamarme Maka… ¿Te puedo llamar Soul?

Soul – Si – Dijo mientras reía sin parar, me quede confundida.

Maka – ¿De que te ríes? – Pregunte en un tono molesto y a la vez con una mirada de odio.

Soul – Jajaja, por que ya que tu eres alguien de la realeza me preguntas a mi para que te de permiso en decir mi nombre, jajaja. – Eso no me lo esperaba, pero Soul tenia razón le pregunte si le podía llamar por su nombre. Sentí algo extraño en mi cara justo en mis labios y mejillas ¿Qué es lo que tengo en esa parte de mi cara? Se siente realmente raro.

Maka – Soul, ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí? – Dije mientras que Soul me miraba con tristeza y con miedo.

Soul – ¿Estas segura que quieres escucharme tocar? – Pregunto en un tono que no pude reconocer, no dije nada ya que asentí.

Soul comenzó a suspirar mientras se acomodaba en pequeño banquillo, cuando estaba a punto de tocar un estruendo ruido inundo la habitación. No era como el otro este era diferente, luego ya estaba tocando de una manera relajante y suave. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a escuchar esa hermosa melodía, no le pude entender muy bien pero es como si estuviera diciéndome lo que sentía.

Pude concentrarme en las suaves y aguadas notas de aquella melodía que tocaba Soul, cuando escuche cada parte de la hermosa melodía esta se había acabado con una dulce y leve nota. Soul suspiro y después me miro con tristeza que a la vez fue cambiando a uno confundido, en cambio yo comencé a aplaudirle mientras que sentí de nuevo esa extraña cosa en mi cara.

Maka – Eso fue hermoso, aunque no le entendí muy bien fue realmente hermoso. – Dije en un tono que no pude reconocer.

Soul - ¿Estas aquí?

Maka – Claro que estoy aquí tonto, ¿pensaste que me iba a ir sin interesarme en tu música? – Dije burlonamente mientras que Soul me sonreía mostrándome sus dientes de ¿tiburón?

Soul – Me alegro que te haya gustado, eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Gracias. – Dije alegremente se veía relajado y feliz y a la vez pude notar que estaba sonrojado… pero a que se refería con que soy la primera persona.

Maka – Oye Soul. – Dije mientras que el miraba confundido y a la vez alegre. – ¿Por qué tienes tus dientes como los de un tiburón?

Soul – Ah! Sobre de eso… es que yo… bueno yo los tengo así desde el día que naci. – Dijo en un tono nervioso.

Maka – Ya veo… sabes eres muy raro para ser un humano. – Dije burlonamente no se por que pero me gusta hacerles bromas a los humanos son tan ingenuos

Soul – Jajaja, muy graciosa.

Maka – Sabes una cosa eres el primer humano que habita en este mundo de demonios y monstruos. – Dije en un tono enojado y triste mientras que tenia baja mi cabeza.

Soul - ¿El primero?

Maka – Si… eres el primer humano que estas con una de las 4 familias más poderosas de todo el mundo. – Dije en un tono molesto. – Algunas veces quisiera ser una chica normal con una vida normal como la tuya, en ves de una maldita sangre pura que intenta controlar su hambre y dejar de lastimar a los que me rodean.

Soul – Yo no pienso que tú eres así. – Sentí que me levanto del mentón para después encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos carmesí.

Maka – ¿Por qué lo dices como si no lo fuera?

Soul – Porque aunque tú no me creas, todos piensan o te ven que eres fría, egoísta, enojona, seria y gritona. – Me esta tomando el pelo este idiota, muy bien insulto mas y esta vez no me voz a contener. – Pero en cambio yo no pienso o te veo así, yo solamente veo como una persona responsable y protectora.

Maka – Soul.

No se que esta pasando ni tampoco se describirlo pero me sentí extraña es como si algo saltara en mi interior pero no se que es, Soul comenzaba a acercar su cara junto a la mía. Su respiración era como aquella brisa que me hizo sentir bien, su olor varonil llegaba hasta mi nariz. Ese aroma tan varonil me hizo sentir algo que jamás en mi vida pude sentir, sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos… me pregunto a que sabrá sus labios. Esta sensación ya la había sentido antes pero donde.

¿? Maka-onee-chan, ¿Dónde esta Maka-onee-chan? – Telepáticamente escuche los gritos de mi pequeña hermanita, en ese momento me separe de Soul.

Maka – Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, si Giriko nos encuentra seremos comida para _licántropos_. – Dije burlonamente mientras que veía a Soul, se veía raro como si algo le molestara.

Soul – Vale. – fue lo único que dijo antes de que se fuera y… ¡Me dejara sola en este lugar! Argh como lo odio.

Salí inmediatamente del salón y decidí ir a mi recamara para descansar, justo cuando llegue a las escaleras sentí una presencia familiar. Ni le di nada de importancia así que seguí con lo mío, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras se abrieron de golpe las puertas de entrada.

¿? – Maka-onee-chan, encontré a Maka-onee-chan. – Dijo la pequeña Jazmín con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella corrió hacia a mi y luego salto haciéndome que me cayera sobre las escaleras. – Maka-onee-chan, ¿Cómo estas?

Maka – Estoy bien Jazmín, dime ¿Dónde están los demás? – Hice mi mejor para hablarle cariñosamente, ya que me pegue bien feo en la parte de debajo de mi espalda.

Jazmín – Rasu-nee-san esta con Richi en los campos de pelea, Crona esta recolectando flores en el juardin, Ragno esta en su habitación y Alice esta dibuejando. – Comencé a mirarla tiernamente mientras que empecé a corregir su vocabulario. – Eres mala Maka-onee-san.

Comencé a soltar una pequeña risa mientras que mi hermanita inflaba sus pequeños molletes, me pare de las escaleras por que escuche el pequeño gruñido del estomago de Jazmín. Llame a Kid para que le diera de comer a Jazmín, cuando el vino le dije lo que tenia que decirle el solamente asintió y se llevo a Jazmín en sus hombros fingiendo ser un caballo, mientras que ella soltaba una risa de diversión.

Y cuanto a esos raros nombres son los apodos que les puso Jazmín a los chicos, ya que la pobre no puede pronunciar bien sus nombres. Bueno a excepción de mis de mis hermanas y el mío.

¿? – Yo también solía llevarte en mis hombros cuando eras una niña Maka. – Me gire de repente para toparme con mi tío Spirit sonriendo calidamente.

Maka – Si aun lo recuerdo, pero algunas veces también te pasabas un poco. – Dije seriamente mientras que sentí un aura negra alrededor de Spirit.

Spirit – Maka ya no me quiere.

Maka- Tío estas exagerando y compórtate como un adulto.

Spirit – Veo creo que nunca cambiaras, querida Maka. – Dijo mientras me sonreía calidamente, le mire por unos segundos y le abrace.

Después de abrazarlo me retire y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando entre fui directamente abrir las cortinas de la ventana, o mas bien las puertas del balcón. Me recosté en el sofá que parecía como el de los loqueros, todo parecía estar tranquilo ya estaba a punto de anochecer eso significa que habrá luna llena.

De pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche claramente aquellos aullidos de los lobos, de repente un recuerdo invadió mis pensamientos. Pero no era cualquier recuerdo cualquiera, sino que aquel recuerdo era muy importante para mi. Aquel recuerdo aquella noche en que nos arrebataron la felicidad de mis hermanos y la mía. Pero se que ahora todo un precio que deben de pagar esos malditos desgraciados, por haberme destruido la vida y la de mis hermanos, por atacar nuestros territorios y también por matar a sangre fría a varios inocentes. Solamente hay una cosa por hacer matar a esas desagradables bestias.

Suspire mientras que me levante del sofá para después dirigirme a mi cama que es mucho mas cómoda, descobije la cama y me metí entre las sabanas. Comencé a relajar mi mente y mi cuerpo aun recuerdo esa hermosa melodía que toco Soul, es la primera vez que escucho a alguien tocar así. Como me gustaría que Soul me ensañara tocar así como el lo hace. No se que sea esto lo que siento pero… se siente muy bien y hermoso como aquella melodía, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Y aquí terminamos por ahora espero que les haya gustado mucho, por que no s si me quedo bien o mal. Ya que últimamente no he tenido demasiada imaginación pero bueno no me quejo jejeje._

_El capitulo siguiente se llamara: **"Reunión de la luna llena"**_

_Para los fans que les gusta **Kid y Crona** necesitare su ayuda, ya que también ellos saldrán en los capítulos siguientes._

_Que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)_


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion de la luna llena

Capitulo 5: Reunión de la luna llena

**"El aburrimiento no puede existir donde quiera que haya una reunión de buenos amigos."**

**– Rene de Chateaubriand –**

Soul's Pov:

Camine por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina le pedí a uno de los cocineros que diera un vaso con agua y algo para comer, en cuanto me lo dieron me fui directamente a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe, me senté en mi cama y comencé a comer un sándwich que me preparo el cocinero. Cuando termine me recosté empecé a relajar mi mente nunca me he sentido así tan… ¿enojado?

Soul – Je esto no es nada cool. – Me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a masajear mi cabeza.

Comencé a recordar el momento cuando Maka me escucho a tocar el piano, es la primera persona que me dice algo así en toda mi vida. Aun recuerdo ese día cuando tenia 5 años, creo que jamás olvidare aquellos comentarios que siempre me hicieron sentir mal.

De pronto escuche un ruido familiar salí de mi cama y abrí las cortinas de la ventana que estaban a un lado de mi cama, me quede asombrado ya estaba anocheciendo eso significa que…

Soul – Mierda, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?

Saque rápidamente de mi armario mi antigua ropa, me quite el traje de pingüino y me puse mi otra ropa lo mas rápido que pude. Ya cuando termine abrí la ventana pero antes acomode algunas almohadas debajo de las cobijas de mi cama, salte por la venta y la cerré, comencé a correr y a correr hasta que por fin llegue a un arroyo.

Camine sobre este y nada al otro extremo de este, ya cuando llegue al otro lado empecé a correr nuevamente, por fin hasta que mis instintos despertaron. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, el aire no me llegaba a mis pulmones y comencé a estremecer del terrible dolor.

Soul – mierda… esto si duele. Vamos que sea rápido… que sea argh…

Me retorcí del dolor mientras que sentí todo mi cuerpo arder como mismo fuego del infierno, solté un grito ahogado. Cuando el dolor termino en ese momento supe que mi otra identidad se había liberado, sonreí triunfantemente mientras que seguí mi camino me quede sorprendido por mi gran habilidad.

Si por fin yo Soul Eater Evans, soy ahora el licántropo mas rápido y fuerte de todos… bueno no tanto por que todavía no se si soy fuerte, pero da igual soy mucho mas rápido que un vampiro o dhampiro.

Llegue al fin a mi verdadero hogar, el lugar donde yo crecí el bosque del llamado. Si este si es mi lugar donde yo pertenezco, no con esos puras sangre.

Olfatee a mi alrededor, pude captar aquel olor que me hizo recordar tanta cosas de mi infancia hasta lo reciente de mi mente. Aquellas fragancias de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, las esencias de las flores que liberan su exquisito aroma por las mañanas o en la medianoche y la brisa que siempre suele acariciar las ramas de los pinos. Esos recuerdos que invadieron mi memoria jamás los olvidare, ni incluso de aquella libertad que solíamos tener cuando éramos libres.

¿? – ¿Soul? ¿Eres tu Soul? – Maldición esa voz, no me digan que esa voz es de…

Soul – _Wes._ – Mierda para que mencione su nombre, cada vez que lo menciono el siempre…

Wes – ¡Soul, mí querido hermanito menor! – Ven a lo que me refiero. – ¡Te extrañe mucho hermanito! ¿Dónde has estado? Me has dado una preocupación de muerte.

Soul – _Wes ya deja de exagerar, solamente fue hace 21:00 hrs. Desde que me fui._ – Por Kami-sama te pido que le des al idiota de mi hermano un cerebro y madurez.

Wes – Mmm… no importa te extrañe mucho. Pensé que un loco maniático te cazo o que un vampiro te asesino a sangre fría. – Mierda este chico ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, pero bueno por ser mi hermano tiene derecho a que se preocupe por mí. – En fin me alegra mucho que mi lindo, petocho hermanito haya regresado a casa vivito y coleando.

Se me olvido mencionarles que Wes esta en su forma humana y lo peor de este es… que me esta abrazando a todo lo que da. Y lo peor de esto es que me esta asfixiando y no me deja tomar un respiro.

Wes – Waaaah y además te ves muy lindo en tu otra forma, Soul. – Muy bien ahora si ya libero a la bestia.

Soul – _¡WES CON UN CARAJO DEJAME EN PAZ, Y ADEMAS YA SUELTAME CON UN COÑO QUE YA ME ESTAS ASFIXIANDO!_

Wes – Oopss gomen, Soul. – Por fin que bueno que ya me soltó… pero demo… - Soul ya no me quiere, no merezco ser el hermano mayor.

Vi a ese estúpido arrinconado en un árbol con un aura negra, mientras que a mi se me colgaba una gotita estilo anime sobre mi cabeza. Siempre es lo mismo con el, desde que tengo memoria siempre hace eso. Por Kami-sama dame las fuerzas para calmar este coraje que ya tengo, esto no es nada cool.

Soul – _Wes quieres dejar de hacer eso, me sacas de quicio con esa maña que haces._

Wes – Bien vale, oye dime donde has estado todo el clan y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes,

Soul – _Una larga historia, pero créeme que esto te interesara al igual que el clan._ – Mire a Wes en ese momento, mientras que el se quedo sorprendido y para después sonreír de forma que no pude descifrar.

Wes – interesante hermanito, ya me muero ganas de escuchar toda tu historia.

En ese momento Wes comenzó a colocarse en cuatros patas y entendí que ya era la hora de su transformación de licántropo, cuando este termino su pelaje y ojos eran iguales a los míos… bueno no en todo, ya que Wes tiene todo el pelaje blanco de patas a cabeza y sus ojos son muchos mas brillantes. En cambio a mi también tengo mi pelaje blanco pero mis patas son grises y mis ojos no tienen ese brillo especial que tienen mis camaradas.

Wes – _Bueno en fin ya vámonos al reunión o sino el jefe comenzara a enojarse._

Soul – _Hai, Wes como están todos es decir… umm… _- No pude terminar lo que quería comentar a Wes, ya que unos recuerdos invadieron de repente mi mente.

Wes – _Jeje, todos estamos bien Soul aunque estuvimos muy preocupados por ti… ya que después que tu desapareciste algunas cosas están de lo peor._ – Respondió telepáticamente mientras me miraba tranquilamente.

Se que sonara raro esto pero… sabemos comunicarnos telepáticamente nosotros los licántropos cuando estamos en nuestra transformación, y saben otra cosa mas que podemos transformarnos cuantas veces queramos día o noche. Bueno no todos podemos transformarnos así como así, tendríamos que tener práctica para controlar la transformación y lo más importante nuestros instintos. Yo soy uno de ellos, esta es la primera vez que hago mi transformación… al igual que mis fieles camaradas.

En fin ya saben algunas cosas de nosotros los licántropos, pero hay algunas que aun todavía no se en realidad. Como sea en que estaba… así Wes y yo caminamos hasta llegar a… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo con mis propios ojos estamos aquí, por fin hemos legado a nuestro destino.

El Templo olvidado de las Profundidades. **(1)**

Wes – _Sorprendido hermanito, por que yo también lo estoy._ – Dijo burlonamente mientras que lo veía con mucha pena.

En ese momento sentí una presencia realmente poderosa y a la vez muy familiar gire a mis espaldas y fu en ese que algo o alguien me ataco de repente, empecé a gruñir molesto cuando vi a ese alguien quien según me había atacado, esa persona era…

Soul – _Black*Star._

Black*Star – _Oiii Soul ¿Dónde estabas viejo? ¿Qué cuentas amigo mío?_ – Grito de emoción mientras que sonreía a mis adentros de ver al idiota de mí mejor amigo.

Soul – _Nee estoy bien, un poco cansado por lo de mi transformación. Y más tarde te contare el resto de mi ausencia._ – Dije mientras que le di esos cinco con mi mano… o mejor dicho pata.

Black*Star – _Te ves muy bien con tu transformación, pero no es nada comparado con el mío. Alguien tan SUPER MEGA BIEN como yo puedo superar cualquier transformación u obstáculo._ – Mire con pena al azulito pero tiene razón, su transformación de licántropo se ve verdaderamente cool.

Su pelaje era totalmente del color azul cielo, mientras que sus ojos eran de color dorados bajos, su pata trasera izquierda tenia un pequeño tono de negro y en cuanto a su lomo derecho delantero tenia el signo de una estrella de color blanco.

¿? – _¿Tu? Por favor no me hagas Black*Star ni siquiera tienes las agallas como llamarte "el-licántropo-mas-poderoso-de-todos". Eso déjaselo a un profesional como._ – Awww por favor díganme que no se el idiota y presumido de… - Vaya, vaya miren quien nos trajo el viento. Si es el mismísimo Soul Eater Evans el hijo de…

Soul – _Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo maldito infeliz._ – Dije en un tono molesto e irritado.

¿? – _Wow, cálmate Soul no exageres y además no te irrites por lo de tu apellido._ – Dijo en un tono burlón… muy bien Soul tranquilízate, cuenta hasta diez e ignora a ese pedazo de imbécil. Si es que lo intente.

Black*Star – _Oye cuidado con lo que estas diciendo Ox._

Ox – _Estoy hablando con el perro no con sus pulgas._

Black*Star – _NO LE DIGAS ESO A TU DIOS MISERABLE INMORTAL, POR QUE YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR SOY EL LICANTROPO Y EL DIOS MAS FUERTE, INTELIGENTE, PODEROSO Y MUCHO EL MAS GUAPO DE TODOS, JAJAJAJAJA._ – Dijo mientras que reía como un loco, Ox, Wes y yo lo veíamos con mucha pena mientras que se nos colgaba una gota en la cabeza como estilo anime.

Wes –_ Ox, ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho tu mama que no insultes a tus amigos?_ – Hasta que por fin hablo el tonto de mi hermano… esperen que fue lo que le dijo.

Soul/Black*Star – _jajajajajajajajajaja._ – Por Kami-sama que vergüenza, imaginen que les digan eso al frente de sus camaradas. Esto si es cool.

Ox – _W-Wes cierra tu maldito hocico de mierda, maldito licántropo._ – Dijo el presumido muy enojado, pero yo que el me disculparía inmediatamente con Wes por que…

Wes –_ Ox, luego me dices de que por que no puedes conseguir novia y que además te rechazan como basura._ – Dijo en un tono maléfico y frio mientras que ponía una cara de asesino.

Ox – _G-Gomen._

En fin déjenme decirles de una vez como luce Ox su transformación de licántropo, su pelaje es de color café oscuro con un tono de negro en la parte de arriba y sus ojos son de color cafés claros.

¿? – Por fin los encuentro, ya falta menos de una hora para… - Esa voz ya he escuchado esa voz antes, esperen acaso será…

Soul – _¿Qué sorprendido?_

¿? – Soul ¿Eres tu Soul?

Soul – _El mismo y el único._

¿? – Woah mi fiel camarada, ¿Dónde has estado, Soul?

Soul – _Hey tranquilo, muy pronto escucharas toda mi historia. Solamente ten paciencia, Hero._

Hero corrió hacia nosotros mientras que me recibía con los brazos abiertos, creo que su carácter nunca cambiara pero da igual… es mejor ser sonriente y cool que siendo un amargado y presumido -me refiero a Ox-. La transformación de Hero es sorprendente… bueno tampoco cambiara a lo parecido en su forma humana, su pelaje es de color dorado pálido con un toque de kaki en su cara, sus ojos son de color azules claros y su nariz tiene una pequeña mancha color rosado.

Ya después de estar reunidos todos mis camaradas decidimos ya en asistir a la reunión, cuando llegamos mis camaradas y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares esperando hasta que iniciará la sesión.

El Templo de las Profundidades; es uno de los templos mas antiguas de toda nuestra era licantropía, desde que el primer licántropo lo construyo este siempre ha sido un refugio para nosotros. Al menos de que queda de ella, las columnas que tenían la forma de un remolino de lobos algunas ya estaban colapsadas, el techo que tenia una ventana de cristal y a la vez unas hermosas ilustraciones también estaba destruida quedando solamente un enorme agujero que se podía alumbrar con la luz de la luna, algunas estatuas también estaban destruidas o no tenían las piezas completas y por el ultimo lo mas importante para nuestro clan era el libro de…

"Bijou Sacré la vie et du décès"

Aun puedo recordar aquel día en como nuestro clan fue atacados por esos miserables demonios, destruyeron la mitad de nuestras tierras, aprisionaron a nuestros camaradas y lo mas importante se llevaron el libro de aquella profecía. De repente escuche un aullido agudo y fuerte que me sacaron de mis pensamientos, vi a todos mis camaradas levantándose para recibir a nuestro líder. Me levante en ese instante y cuando alce mi mirada hacia el jurado, me quede impresionado al ver a algunos de mis profesores y al líder más poderoso de todo nuestro clan.

¿? – _Mis hermanos hoy hemos estado esperado por mas de 300 años de esta noche… démosle un gran un gran aullido al gran líder y nuestro señor; Free._ – Escuche a todos los seguidores de Free aullar fuertemente, casi me dejan sordo pero da igual todos estamos agradecidos con el.

Free – _Silencio, gracias Harvar… y gracias a Kami-sama me he enterado por mi medios que uno de nuestros hermanos ha regresado sano y salvo… ese hermano que estamos hablando es de nuestro fiel, astuto y valiente licántropo… Solelius Eater Evans._ – Todos comenzaron a voltear de golpe dejándome como lobo disecado, mi respiración se corto de repente y mi corazón latía rápidamente. – _Seas bienvenido a tu hogar Solelius._

* * *

_Bien aquí he aquí el capitulo que les prometí, pero me dieron la ganas de poner una primera parte para ponerla mas interesante. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y si seguiré continuando hasta que me sangren mis dedos de tanto escribir y también hasta que se me duela mi cabeza. _

_Aquí también les dejo un review de la segunda parte de "**Reunión de la luna llena**"._

**_"¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"_**

**_"Hai, conseguiré el libro y además la traeré."_**

**_"Eso espero, pero… antes de que te vayas te diré algo muy importante"_**

**_"Y ¿Cuál es?"_**

**_"Que le reveles tu verdadera identidad"_**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion de la luna llena II

Capitulo 6: Reunión de la luna llena II parte

**El hombre que pretende verlo todo con claridad antes de decidir nunca decide.**

**– Henry F. Amiel –**

Soul's Pov:

Me quede como un lobo disecado, todos me miraron sorprendidos y algunos con decepción… creo que yo ya se porque, mire a mis camaradas y todos ellos me sonrieron felizmente en especial Wes y Hero.

Free – Mis hermanos por fin podremos vengarnos de esos miserables demonios chupa-sangre. – Dijo nuestro líder con un tono claro y agudo. – Hemos estado viviendo por 200,000 años de libertad… pero… toda nuestra libertad han sido encadenadas por aquellos infelices.

"Pero esta vez no permitiremos que esos bastardos nos arruine mas la vida, no permitiremos mas sangre derramada en nuestras tierras, no permitiremos mas esclavitud o muerte en este clan y lo mas importante no permitiremos que nos quiten nuestra libertad… porque nosotros somos los dueños de nuestras tierras, vidas y libertad."

Cuando termino todos los seguidores, mis camaradas y yo comenzamos a aullar y ladrar como locos. Free hecho un fuerte ladrido hasta que todos nosotros comenzamos a calmarnos, en ese momento Free me vio y me señalo para que fuera con el y con los demás seguidores, camine hacia el e hice una reverencia.

Free – En este momento también me he enterado por uno de mis mas fieles camaradas… quien ahora esta gravemente herido… me dijo que nuestro hermano Solelius había sido secuestrado por aquellos infelices. – Me puse nervioso cuando el líder hablaba de mi, esto no es nada cool. – Pero nuevamente gracias a Kami-sama que Solelius salió de aquel infierno del demonio, sano y salvo.

Escuche a mis camaradas a aullar y después Free libero un fuerte y agudo aullido los cuales a todos nos dejo sorprendidos, nuevamente ya todo el clan comenzó a aullar, gruñir y ladrar.

Ya había terminado la reunión eso significa que tenia que volver a la Residencia Albarn y volver a tener el papel de _sirviente_ y lo peor es que yo tengo que soportar a esa bipolar de la princesa, y me refiero a Maka Albarn.

Free – Solelius, quiero hablar contigo y con tus camaradas. – Dijo muy seriamente, eso me dio un gran escalofrió en todo mi peludo pellejo.

Soul – Dígame que desea gran Free. – Dije mientras que hacia una reverencia.

Free- Solelius, dime la verdad ¿Quién fue el desgraciado quien te secuestro? – Pregunto fríamente y a la vez preocupado.

Soul – Realmente, no me acuerdo muy bien… solamente pude escuchar sus voces, ya que tenia puesta una bolsa en mi cabeza. – Esta bien mentí en una partes… pero… ¿Por qué lo hice?

Free – Ya veo…

Soul – Pero antes de que me entregaran con unas personas… que ahora son mis amos… - fui interrumpido por Hero.

Hero – Espera ¿amos? Soul eso quiere decir… que eres ahora tú…

Soul – Hai... pero cuando fui secuestrado por aquellos vampiros, escuche que ellos comentaban acerca de un libro.

Free – ¿Qué tipo de libro Solelius?

Soul – No lo se… pero yo creo que es el libro que tanto hemos estado buscando. – Dije en un tono de esperanza.

Vi a todos mis camaradas e incluso a nuestro líder con una expresión de asombro, no se porque pero tengo la sensación de que estoy en lo correcto.

Free – Solelius, en este momento no se como decírtelo pero… - me quede confundido y a la vez sude frio, vi a todos mis amigos también confundidos y después mire al jefe... ¿Feliz? – Gracias por estas buenas noticias… chicos me dejarían a solas con Solelius, necesito hablar con el a solas.

Todos asintieron y se fueron dejándome a mi solo con el jefe, el me hizo la señal de que lo siguiera y le obedecí. Recorrimos por todos los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a una extraña puerta, esta estaba hecha de oro blanco puro, tenia una enorme luna en el centro de la puerta-la cual tenia unas raras ilustraciones que jamás en mi vida he visto-, también había unas columnas al igual que las de la entrada pero… estas estaban intactas como si nunca fueron derrumbadas. Vi como Free arañaba una de las ilustraciones de la puerta, cuando termino la puerta comenzó a brillar de un color blanco y las ilustraciones de un color azul pardo. Ya después de eso la puerta se abrió de una manera lenta hasta abrirse completa.

Free – Bueno sigamos.

Soul – Hai. – Dije mientras que entrabamos en aquella puerta y cuando lo hicimos debo decirles que me quede sorprendido e hipnotizado a la vez. Sorprendido porque me transforme en mi forma humana sin que yo no tuviera ningún dolor en mi cuerpo-si se preguntan porque, es porque aun no estoy acostumbrado a la transformación de hombre lobo-. Hipnotizado porque en este momento estoy viendo el mismo paraíso, era como un jardín o mas bien un bosque… estaba lleno de…

Vida.

Free – Solelius, no te distraigas aun no hemos llegado. –Reaccione en ese momento y asentí.

Soul – Free-san, ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte confundido mientras que el seguía caminado.

Free – Bien ya llegamos.

Soul – Eh? – Me confundí al principio pero cuando mire el camino me quede sorprendido, había un templo mucho mas grande que el otro he escuchado algunos rumores o historias de este templo pero jamás pensé que existiera. – Free-san… este templo es…

Free – Jajaja, si Solelius este es el verdadero y original Templo de las Profundidades.

Soul – P-pero… yo pensé que el verdadero templo era… - Fui interrumpido por el jefe mientras comenzaba a explicar.

Free – Aquel templo era solamente una copia Solelius, sabes nuestros antepasados fueron muy inteligentes al hacer otra replica de este templo. Creo que ellos ya sabían lo que iba a pasar en el futuro.

Soul – Ya veo.

Vi como el jefe se dirigía a la entrada del templo, me hizo una señal que le siguiera y lo hice. Cuando ambos entramos me quede embobado por el interior del templo, era exactamente igual al otro pero… este era diferente ya que estaba muy bien cuidado, la columnas estaban completas sin ningún rasguño, las paredes estaban llenas de vida y color y el techo que se suponía que tenia como una especie de ventana no tenia ningún vidrio roto.

¿? – Me alegro que hayas llegado justo Free-san y Soul. – Escuche una voz familiar, mire a mi alrededor y era…

Free – Su alteza. – Dijo mientras que se inclinaba, yo también me había inclinado ante el príncipe de todo el clan.

¿? – Cuantas veces tengo que decirles chicos que no tienen que inclinarse, por favor levántense. – Dicho esto obedecimos sus ordenes, no se como sea su apariencia humana, pero su apariencia licantropía es mucho mas sorprendente que la de ningún otro licántropo.

El príncipe tenia la piel color café cajeta con un tono de negro, el color de sus ojos era realmente diferentes el derecho era de color gris y el otro era miel. Y antes que digan todo el mundo ¿Quién es el príncipe? No tengo la menor idea de quien es, ya que ninguno de nuestros fieles camaradas saben quien es en realidad, ni si quiera nadie sabe su nombre.

¿? – Soul, me alegro que hayas regresado sano y salvo. Me he enterado de todo lo que ocurrió en el bosque.

Soul – Así es su majestad… pero me alegra de que nadie me haya acompañado ese día, sino todo quedaría un caos. –Dije mientras que el príncipe y Free asintieron.

Free- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Solelius… y además como el líder del clan, te dejo mi puesto como a ti Solelius Eater Evans. Unas claras palabras y la preocupación de un licántropo hacia su clan, lo hace convertir en un Gran líder. – Me quede sin palabras yo ¿líder? Debo estar soñando.

Soul – P-pero Free-san… u-usted no puede… - Fui interrumpido por el príncipe.

¿? – Soul… un líder significa mucho para nuestro clan, significa el que ordena y aclara las cosas. Hemos visto a muchos de nuestros hermanos y ninguno ha sido calificado para ser un buen líder. – hizo una pausa mientras se dirigía mas a mi. – Pero en cambio a ti, tú eres completamente diferente a todos ellos, eres el primer licántropo en salir de este bosque hacia nuestras antiguas tierras. Eso me hizo entender que eres mucho más astuto y que no le tienes miedo a la muerte, por eso Free-san y yo decimos nombrarte en el nuevo líder.

Soul – Entiendo… Free, acepto con mucho gusto tu puesto… pero no quiero arriesgar la vida de los demás, ya que estoy viviendo con el enemigo.

¿? – En ese no te preocupes Soul-san, estaremos al contacto no se como pero estaremos al contacto.

Free – Dime Soul ¿Cuántas personas viven en donde tu estas ahora? – Pregunto en un tono calmado y un poco irritado.

Soul – La verdad no lo se… lo único que yo se, es que en la mansión en donde ahora trabajo como sirviente viven 1 persona adulta con sus 7 hijos. – Dije mientras que veía a Free sorprendido e incluso sus ojos parecían como platos. – Son 4 chicas y 3 chicos, yo le estoy sirviendo a la hija mayor de la familia.

¿? – Entiendo… Soul-san…

Soul – Su alteza… discúlpeme si lo interrumpo pero también le quiero comentar que antes de que me entregaran a la familia con la que ahora trabajo, he escuchado la conversación de uno de los sujetos que me atraparon hablando acerca de un libro.

¿? – ¿Libro? Soul dime si es el libro de que tanto hemos… - Antes de que siguiera hablando asentí, dio un aullido claro.

Soul – Si me disculpa su alteza yo me tengo que retirar, antes que mi "ama" me vaya descubriendo que me escape de la mansión y también conseguiré el libro que tanto hemos estado buscando durante años. – Dije mientras que Free y el príncipe me miraban sorprendidos y un poco preocupados.

¿? – ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Soul – Hai conseguiré el libro y lo traeré de vuelta.

¿? – Eso espero, pero… antes de que te vayas te diré algo muy importante. – Dijo en un tono serio.

Soul – Y ¿Cuál es?

¿? – Que le reveles tu verdadera identidad. – Al escuchar aquello que dijo el príncipe me quede en shock y a la vez sude frio, pero ordenes son ordenes y además que ahora soy el nuevo líder tengo que obedecer mas las ordenes del príncipe.

Soul – Esto tomaría el riesgo de mi propia vida… pero si usted quiere que lo haga lo hare.- diciendo esto me retire y regrese a la superficie.

Eché un gran grito de desesperación quien ese cree ese principito como para decirme eso, por Kami-sama dame la fuerza como para no aniquilar a ese principito junto a Free. Comencé a correr a toda prisa hasta transformarme en mi identidad licantropía decidí despejar mi mente, hasta que me detuve en seco.

Jamás voy a olvidar lo que estoy viendo ahora, me quede en frio como una estatua y además pude sentir como sudaba frio en todo mi pelaje. Mis ojos quedaron como dos enormes platos blancos y mi corazón latía furiosamente, hasta pude sentir mi cara arder y mi respiración detenerse.

Aquella persona también me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de ¿felicidad? Y ¿alegría?, ella vestía un hermoso vestido color azul, gracias a Kami-sama que no estoy en mi forma humana porque tengo dos razones.

1ª – Si estuviera en forma humana de aseguro Maka me asesinaría por escapar de mi habitación y de aseguro me preguntaría ¿Qué estas haciendo en bosque a estas horas de la noche? Y ¿Por qué no estas en tu habitación?

2ª – Estuviera sangrando a cantaros. Por Kami-sama ese vestido que lleva puesto Maka es… demasiado… revelador.

Esto va a hacer una larga… laaaaaaaaarga noche.

_Esto Soul es una orden. _

* * *

_Y he aquí por fin el capitulo que todo el mundo de los lectores han esperado… a quien engaño gomen-nasai minna-san pero he tenido mucho trabajo en mi escuela que no he podido actualizar este capitulo. _

_Hoy 11-09-10 es un día de recordar a las personas del vuelo 11 y 93 e incluso el dia en que se derrumbaron las torres gemelas de la Ciudad de New York. Mis condolencias a las personas de ese inmemorable día._

_El próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: **"La búsqueda del lobo"**_


	8. Chapter 7: La busqueda del lobo

Capitulo 7: La búsqueda del lobo

**"Para lograr todo el valor de una alegría has de tener con quien repetirla."**

**– Mark Twain –**

Maka's Pov:

Fantástico esto no podría ser mas mejor aquí encerrada en mi habitación y porque, por las estupideces que dice Giriko. Por Kami-sama como lo odio, no se porque mi madre se caso con el. Hubiera preferido que ella se hubiera casado con otra persona en vez de ese tacaño… Pero si ella lo hubiese hecho en este momento no tendría a mis hermanos y hermanas conmigo… Kami-sama dame las fuerzas para controlar mis enojos con el tacaño insoportable de Giriko.

Como me gustaría que mama estuviera aquí, ella si me apoyaría en todo además… del error que cometió en casarse con el. Camine hacia la puerta de mi balcón y la abrí dejándome llevar por aquella refrescante brisa de verano, mire al cielo y vi la hermosa luna llena… mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche las 12:00 a.m., y después mi calendario.

Julio 13 del 2051

(**N/A: Umm… respecto al año, no tuve otra cosa más que inventarlo. Ya que he estado escribe y escribe mi fic se me olvido el eso, jeje**)

Esperen eso significa que hoy es… rayos como se me pudo haber olvidado. Esta fecha es muy importante para mí y la de mis hermanos. Corrí directamente hacia mi armario y saque ahí uno de mis vestido, pero no era cualquier vestido este vestido es muy especial para mi. El color del vestido era totalmente azul, llevaba por la parte izquierda abierta hasta la media pierna, por la parte del cuello tenia como un tipo de sostenedor que sostiene el vestido por detrás y tenia unas lentejuelas color dorado y café por arriba y debajo del straple del lado derecho. (**N/A: Disculpen otra vez la molestia demo… como ya saben que no se describir muy bien el diseño de la ropa, pueden ver el vestido que usa Maka en mi perfil**).

Me puse el vestido y comencé a peinarme dejando mi largo cabello suelto me puse un broche en forma de orquídea color celeste, después me puse unas sandalias romanas que en vez de llevar agujetas de cuero, estas llevaban listones. Me dirigí otra vez a la puerta de mi balcón para irme… pero antes de eso coloque algunas almohadas debajo de las sabanas, ahora si todo esta listo, me fui de mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Salte del balcón hasta a un árbol que estaba frente de mi, cuando ya estaba en el árbol baje de este hasta tocar tierra. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar en lo mas profundo del bosque me gire para ver aquella mansión era como el mismo infierno para mi y mis hermanos, fruncí el ceño y me aleje lo mas posible, comencé a correr nuevamente hasta que por fin llegue a Death City. No había ningún alma alguna en este lugar, los foros de luz alumbraban algunas calles de la ciudad.

Entre en una tienda que estaba abierta hasta las 24 hrs., del día, mire alrededor de la tienda era una florería, recuerdo esta hermosa florería cuando era pequeña…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Abrí de golpe la puerta de la tienda miraba todos los ramos de las flores que decoraban toda la tienda era como una pradera artificial, me sentía en un verdadero cuento de hadas. Escuche la campanilla de la puerta sonar mire detrás de mi y mire a mi tío sonreír mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, pobre el no tiene la culpa de que sea tan competitiva._

_¿? – Eres igual que tu madre… Makita…chan._

_Maka – Gomen-nasai tío Spirit. – Dije en un tono mientras que veía como el reía._

_Spirit – No hay problema Makita-chan, ya me encuentro mucho mejor._

_¿? – Buenas tardes, se les ofrece algo. – Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca, sus ojos eran de color grises._

_Spirit – Si estamos buscando un ramo de flores para una hermosa señorita... – Dijo mientras veía a la hermosa mujer pervertidamente. – Como usted._

_¿? – Umm… ¿C-como?_

_Maka – Mami._

_Spirit – Ah! K-Kami… n-no es lo que parece… jejeje. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras que volteaba a ver la puerta de la entrada de la tienda-la cual estaba deshabitada-._

_Maka – Disculpe. – Dije mientras que la hermosa mujer me veía confundida. – ¿Qué ramo me recomendaría comprar para mi mami?_

_¿? – Mmm… Ah! Tenemos esta hermosa decoración de hermosas rosas rojas acompañadas con orquídeas amarillas, margaritas blancas y plantas como el eucalipto. (**2**) _

_Maka – ¡Esta bonito! Pero… - Dije emocionada mientras que veía aquel hermoso ramo, pero después mi tono de voz cambio en algo negativo. – No tendrías un ramo que podría animar a mi mami, ya que ella esta enferma._

_¿? – Mmm… un ramo para animar a una persona enferma… - Ella coloco su dedo en su mentón. – Ah! Ya se… espera aquí en este momento te daré el ramo mas bonito para animar a tu mamá._

_Mire a la mujer caminar hacia una puerta que decía "SOLO EMPLAEDOS", mire a mi tío ya que el pobre se quedo en estado shock. Pobre… pero el tiene la culpa de estar coqueteando con las mujeres hermosas, esperen porque me siento así tan…_

_Triste y enojada._

_Maka – Tío…_

_¿? – ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Mire a la mujer y me quede realmente sorprendida con aquel hermoso ramo. – Y aquí esta el hermoso ramo, para la hermosa niña._

_El ramo tenía unas hermosas flores de durazno acompañados con orquídeas azules y lirios morados. _

_(**N/A: El ramo yo lo invente, ya que no existe en la vida real x.x**) _

_ Maka – ¡Es hermoso! _

_¿? – Si que lo es, estas orquídeas azules son únicas._

_Maka – ¿Únicas? –Pregunte confundida._

_¿? – Hai… estas orquídeas son difíciles de encontrar, la persona quien me las entrego me dijo que las había encontrado en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos de toda Death City. - Ella me miro y me entro el hermoso ramo en mis pequeños brazos, debo admitir que pesaba demasiado._

_Spirit – Yo lo cargo, Makita-chan. _

_Maka – Hai. _

_Spirit – ¿Cuánto va ha ser? – Pregunto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón su billetera._

_¿? – Va ha hacer $590 dólares. – Casi mi tío le daba un paro cardiaco cuando se entero del precio, el me miro y yo lo mire, suspiro y pago el ramo. – Muchas gracias que tenga un hermoso día, ah! Y mi nombre es Lilia Honshu._

**_En la mansión Albarn_**

_Corrí y corrí por los pasillos de la mansión hasta entrar en la recamara de mi mamá, cuando entre en esta, un sentimiento cálido me inundo mi ser. Vi a mi mamá cargando en sus brazos a mi nuevo hermanito(a), me dirigí hacia ella y mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver el nuevo recién nacido – mejor dicho a los dos recién nacidos -. _

_Kami – Makita-chan, quiero que conozcas a tus nuevos hermanitos: Ragnarock y Chrona. – Dijo mi mamá en un tono dulce y a la vez cansado, mire a mis dos hermanos quienes estaban dormidos._

_Maka – Están pequeñitos._

_Kami – Maka-chan, como hermana mayor promete que cuidaras de tus hermanos. –Dijo mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi cabeza._

_Maka – Hai, lo prometo._

_Kami- Arigatou, Makita-chan ^-^_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Maka – Muchas gracias Lina. – Hice una reverencia mientras que le agradecía a la florista.

Lina – No hay de que su majestad, es mi deber hacer este trabajo como florista.

Maka – Espero que Kami-sama te guarde en sus bendiciones.

Lina – Hai. Qué tenga un día maravilloso, su alteza.

Asentí mientras que salía de la florería, mire el hermoso ramo que le di a mi madre cuando nacieron los gemelos. Después nacieron Richard, Alice y el último Jazmín, siempre le he dado este hermoso ramo a ella, pero aquel día de la masacre todo cambio para mí y la de mi familia.

Me encontraba ahora en una mansión abandonada, tantos recuerdos inundaron mi mente mire de un lado a otro de la mansión todo estaba deshabitado y destruido. Las algunas ventanas estaban rotas, las puertas estaban dañadas y quemadas, la pintura estaba descolorida de las paredes de la mansión e incluso pude captar aquel olor a podredumbre de la carne y la sangre descompuesta. Deje el ramo en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión y comencé a orar por aquellas almas inocentes que perdieron la vida en aquella masacre, todo lo que yo ame en ese tiempo me lo arrebataron aquellos infelices de sangre fría. Mire por ultima vez la mansión y a un lado de mi me tope con una especie de lapida que decía…

_"AQUÍ REPOSAN LAS PERSONAS – QUIENES TRABAJARON CON LA FAMILIA ALBARN – QUE FUERON MASACRADAS A SANGRE FRIA, NUNCA LOS OLVIDAREMOS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES Y MEMORIAS. DESCANSEN EN PAZ._

_ENERO 23 1890 – JULIO 13 2012"_

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta al leer esto pero… no pude sentir aquellas lagrimas, ya no se ni como sonreír o reír a carcajada, odio engañar a mis hermanos cuando rio o sonrió de manera fingida me odio a mi misma. Pero la persona a quien mas odio con todo mi ser es aquel infeliz al que debo decir _padre_, el tiene la culpa de que mi vida este arruinada, por culpa _el_ ahora siento odio y rencor hacia el.

Me fui de aquel lugar de mis propias pesadillas y de mis mas profundos odios, corrí y corrí no me importaba si me tropezaba con algunos raíces sueltos de los arboles. Solamente quería estar sola y tranquila, me tropecé en ese momento y caí de rodillas, me faltaba el aire para respirar y mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentí que iba a explotar dentro de mi. Me pare y note que una de mis sandalias estaban rotas, chasqueé mi lengua de lo enojada que estaba, me quite ambas sandalias y las tire no me importaba si alguien las encontraba me vale.

Camine y camine sentí como mis pies se inundaban en la tierra se sentía tan bien… jamás pude sentir algo tan suave y lodoso como esto, ya que siempre Giriko me encerraba en mi propia habitación desde que tengo memoria. Después de aquella masacre Giriko me regañaba sin algún motivo, me castigaba si uno de mis hermanos se lastimaba o siempre me decía que odia la forma en que lo miro cuando me enojo. Como lo odio… un ruido extraño me saco de mis pensamientos estaba a punto de atacar a mi _victima_, cuando de pronto lo vi.

Era aquel lobo quien me había salvado la noche anterior, el me miro de una forma paciente, relajada y confundida. Sentí mi corazón latir a toda prisa en mi pecho… esperen porque late tan rápido, porque siento mi respiración entrecortada y porque siente mis mejillas arder. Intente en acercarme al animal pero el retrocedía como si el tuviera… miedo de mi.

Maka – Ven… no temas… no te hare daño lo prometo. – Dije en un tono nervioso y ¿Cálido? Pero el animal retrocedió un poco mas de mi, eso me hizo sentir mal. – Por favor no te vayas… te prometo que no te hare daño.

El lobo me miro de una forma que no pude conocer, se acerco unos centímetros mas donde el estaba, camine lentamente hacia el hasta que me detuve. Me hinque y lo mire atentamente, era realmente hermoso quise acariciar su pelaje blanco pero… algo me detuvo fueron aquellos ojos carmesí, esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien que yo conozco pero a quién. En ese momento sentí algo suave en la palma de mi mano, reaccione de inmediato y vi que era el lobo dejándose acariciar. De nuevo sentí esto en mi pecho era cálido y hermoso.

Maka – Jeje, tienes un pelaje suave ¿Sabes? – Dije mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente como si fuese de algo que se fuera a romper de manera fácil. – Gracias… sino me hubieras salvado en este momento ya estaría muerta… junto con los demás.

El lobo me miro confundido mientras se acercaba mas a mi, su patas delanteras estaban arriba de mis piernas – y también de mi vestido, pero a quién le importa que lo manche -.

Maka – Eres realmente impresionante y además eres demasiado poderoso como para vencer a un _partisan d'ombres_. (**3**) – En ese momento no pude contener las ganas abrazarlo, rodee mis brazos sobre su suave cuello, mientras ocultaba mi rostro sobre su lomo. – No sabes lo agradecida que estoy… a nadie le importo que este viva o muerta… y-yo… y-yo…

Sentí una pata en mi espalda reaccione en ese momento y mire al lobo, parecía que el comprendía lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Aun me encontraba abrazándolo se que sonara loco pero… siento como si este lobo fuera como un humano, y claro solamente que ese humano sea el pervertido de mi sirviente: _Soul_.

Maka – Sera mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde ¿No lo crees? – Dije en un tono burlón mientras que me alejaba del lugar pero en ese momento sentí que alguien me detuvo de mi vestido, mire a ese alguien y era el lobo, me hinque a su altura y le dije. – ¿Qué pasa tienes curiosidad en donde vivo? O ¿No quieres que me pase nada malo como la última vez?

El lobo paso a un lado de mi y se inclino como si fuera un caballo, en ese momento supe lo que el animal quería hacer, me senté arriba de el y me sujete de su cuello frágilmente. El comenzó a aullar fuertemente que casi me deja sorda pero debo admitir que tiene un aullido claro y sin desafinarse, primero lo que hizo fue olfatear mis huellas para ubicar donde quedaba mi supuesto hogar y después de unos segundos ya estaba comenzando a correr como un rayo. Pude sentir la suave y fresca brisa golpear cálidamente mi rostro era realmente relajante, acomode mi cabeza sobre la espalda del hermoso animal y pude sentir mis ojos cerrarse hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

**…**

Sentí todo mi cuerpo relajado y cálido en algo que no supe que era, y también pude sentir que estaba abrazando a algo o _alguien_ atrayéndolo un poco a mí. Sentí mucha pesadez en abrir mis ojos pero tenía que abrirlos para saber en donde estaba y a quién estaba abrazando, en cuanto los abrí me tope con uno par de ojos carmesí, cabello blanco y una sonrisa de tiburón…

¿SONRISA DE TIBURON?

Maka – Makaaaaaaaa- CHOP. – Ataque a ese ser de pervertido que se hace llamar Soul.

Soul – Tch, oiii ¿así tratas a tus sirvientes cuando te quieren despertar? – Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con el merecido Maka-Chop que le había dado.

Maka – N-NO M-ME VENGAS CON ESO T-TU SIRVIENTE PERVERTIDO. – Dije muy enojada y nerviosa ¿Quién se cree este idiota? Como para venir a MI cama y dormir en ella.

Soul – Yo ¿Un pervertido?, mas bien dicho tu. – Me dijo mientras me estaba señalando… esperen que fue lo que dijo.

Maka – ¿A quién le dices pervertida? Tu insolente sirviente descerebrado.

Soul – A ti, vampiresa seductora.

Maka – Hombre de poca fe.

Soul – Amargada.

Maka – Idiota

Soul – Tabla de planchar.

Maka – ¿T-tabla de planchar? Con mi cuerpo no te metas, racista insolente. – Dije muy enojada mientras que fui empujada contra la pared por el estúpido miserable de mi sirviente.

Soul – Vez, mira ni siquiera el pecho te ha crecido. ¿Estas segura que eres mujer? – En ese momento no pude colmar mi paciencia, ahora si este insolente se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Maka – ¡MAKA-CHOP! – Esta vez no me importaba si el tonto de Soul moría de una hemorragia cerebral se lo tenía muy bien merecido.

Salí de mi recamara dejando a Soul con su _suerte_, camine par los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar de estas. Justo en ese momento cuando iba a entrar al comedor escuche a alguien decir mi nombre.

¿? – Maka, ¿Eres tu, Maka? – Gire en ese momento y me quede sorprendida de ver aquella persona que he esperado tanto de verlo otra vez.

Maka – J-Justine… ¡Justine! – Grite de emoción y corrí hacia el hasta abrazarlo.

Justine – Hey ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo muy feliz mientras que correspondía al abrazo.

Maka – Justine.

Justine – ¿Si?

Maka – ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!, ni si quiera una carta me has enviado. Y tu dices que siempre cumples con tus promesas. – Dije muy enojada mientras lo golpeaba en su pecho.

Justine – Jeje, gomen… he tenido muchas misiones que se me ha olvidado escribirte.

Maka – Si yo lo dudo. – Cruce mis brazos y mire a otro lado muy enojada.

Justine – Estoy diciendo la verdad Maka, además te traje un obsequio y te aseguro que te agradara. – Mire con desconfianza a Justine mientras sacaba de su gabardina un paquete envuelto con papel café claro.

Maka – Y ¿Qué es?

Justine – Ábrelo y lo sabrás

Maka – Justine aun sigo desconfiando de ti, la última vez cuando tenia 8 me hiciste una broma de mal gusto. - Comencé a reclamarle y lo mire desconfiada.

Justine – Nah, pero solamente eras una niña y yo un adolescente que no sabia lo que hacia. – Dijo en un tono nervioso junto con una risa nerviosa, lo mire de una forma amenazadora y después mire el paquete que tenia en la mano.

Maka – Esta bien Justine lo voy a tomar. – Agarre el paquete y después comencé a amenazar con el paquete a Justine. – Pero si es otra vez de tus bromas Justine, jamás voy a dirigirte la palabra o nunca jamás en la vida aceptare uno de tus obsequios.

Justine – Umm… esta bien, como tu lo digas Maka. ^-^ - Sonrió cálidamente y me miro tiernamente, en eso sentí mis mejillas arder. De repente escuche a alguien toser, mire en las escaleras y era…

_Soul._

Soul – Perdón ¿interrumpí algo?

Maka – En realidad s… - Iba a contestarle pero Justine me interrumpió.

Justine – No, no has interrumpido en nada. Ya me voy Maka, tu padre me ha enviado para discutir algo con el, me alegra de que aun estés bien _ma belle pucelle de mes yeux_. (**4**) – En ese momento sostuvo mi mano y lo beso, me quede sorprendida por lo que hizo. De nuevo sentí ese ardor en mis mejillas y mi corazón latía rápidamente, cuando dejo de besar mi mano escuche un pequeño gruñido. – Con su permiso.

Soul – Se puede saber, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota? – Pregunto en un tono enojado.

Maka – Oye te prohíbo que no le hables de esa forma a Justine, entendiste.

Soul – Mph como sea, ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Señalo el paquete que tenia en mis manos.

Maka – Es un paquete ¿Qué no ves?

Soul – Fíjate que si puedo ver, ¿Pero que es?

Maka – Mph no lo se… bueno por que te tengo que decírtelo, son mis cosas no las tuyas, es mi vida no tuya. – Dije molesta quien ese cree este como para meterse en mi vida.

Soul – Sabes una cosita, Maka. Me he enterado que van ha a cazar un lobo que rodeando por ahí. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y este que se cree como para… esperen que fue lo que dijo.

Maka – ¡E-espera! –Grite haciendo girar a Soul con una sonrisa torcida, corrí hacia el y le dije. – Repite lo que acabas de decir.

Soul – ¿De que?

Maka – ¡No estoy para bromas o juegos, di lo que acabas de decir y es una orden!

Soul – Bien, bien si tanto lo deseas. Me entere que tu padre que esta dando una caza a un lobo, que esta merodeando por aquí. – Lo mire terrorífica sentí en ese momento una punzada en mi corazón y además sentí revuelto mi estomagó, en este momento quería vomitar. – Maka ¿Estas bien?

Maka – Soul… llévame a mi… habitación… y-yo no me siento bien.

Soul – Hai.

En ese momento no podía caminar o moverme, sentí que fui cargada por Soul debo admitir que sonó muy preocupado y además es demasiado cálido y fuerte. Acurruque mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras trataba de controlar mi tentación a su olor. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Soul me dejo en mi cama mientras que me veía muy preocupado, lo se porque lo note en sus ojos.

Soul – Maka, ¿Dime que tienes? Te veo muy mal. – Dijo muy preocupado se acerco en donde yo estaba, trate de alejarme de el no quería que fuera lastimado por mi… pero porque digo esto ¿acaso no lo odio por ser un sirviente? No, no lo odio por eso y creo que nunca lo puedo odiar porque…

Maka – S-Soul.

Soul – Dime Maka.

Maka – T-tengo… s-sed. – Vi como Soul se quedo en shock y yo ya se porque, preferiría morirme que…

Soul – Bien, te daré de mi sangre. – Dijo en un tono decidido se desabrocho algunos de sus botones hasta dejar descubierto su cuello.

Maka – S-Soul… no.

Soul – Shh… todo estará bien Maka, solamente estoy cumpliendo como mi deber de sirviente. Eso es lo que soy ahora un sirviente. – No Soul tu no eres eso, tu eres algo mas que eso… me cargo delicadamente hasta que acerco mi cabeza sobre su cuello. No pude hacer nada para controlar mi tentación por aquella sangre que ahora me gusta, bese el cuello de Soul para luego saborear con mi lengua sobre este.

Pude escuchar los gruñidos que hacia Soul al pasar o besar su cuello, en un segundo atravesé mis colmillos sobre su suave piel. Mientras que escuche un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior provenir de Soul, saboree el dulce néctar de la vida, la sangre de Soul. _Mi_ Soul, sentí como el me acerco mas a el. Deje de beber su sangre y lo mire perdidamente se parece tanto a aquel lobo, como desearía saber si el esta bien. Me sentí cansada que ya no pude contener mas mis ojos lo único que recuerdo fue que dormí en el pecho de Soul… como desearía quedarme así por el resto de mi vida con el.

**…**

Camine hacia el comedor ya era hora de la comida, que darán hoy. Cuando entre en el comedor vi a mis hermanos platicar a gusto y yo ya se porque, el idiota de Giriko no esta aquí. Salude a mis hermanas y hermanos de manera alegre aunque de verdad si me sentía así de alegre.

Ragnarock – Oii, Maka ¿Y a ti que licántropo te mordió?

Maka – ¿De que hablas Ragnarock? – Pregunte confundida.

Ragnarock – No lo se, solamente te veo mas cambiada. – Dijo en un tono serio y confundido, me miro mas de cerca eso si que me extraña. – Ah! Ya se por que estas tan cambiada… ya te estas poniendo vieja, jajajajajajajajajaja.

Maka – Makaaaaaaa-CHOP – Le dije que si volviera a decir una tontería más no se lo perdonaría.

Ragnarock – ¿Desde cuando tiene un libro? Que no se lo vi. – Dijo mientras que mis hermanos se reían ante su comentario.

Maka- Oye Asura, ¿Dónde Giriko? – Esta bien se me hace raro que el papanatas no este aquí eso me tiene de muy mala espina.

Asura - ¿Qué no te has enterado?

Maka –Uh? ¿Enterarme de que? – Pregunte otra vez confundida esto no me gusta nada.

Asura – Nuestro padre ha declarado que le den caza a un lobo que esta rodeando el bosque. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo, me quede en shock al escuchar esto. Me retire de mi lugar rápidamente hasta pude alcanzar lo que dijo Chrona.

Chrona – Maka… ¿Daijabou?

Maka – S-si, solamente que se me olvido avisarle a Kid de unas cosas. – Al principio soné en un tono de nervios pero después cambie a un tono tranquilo y claro.

Chrona – Oh… ya veo. – Me pareció raro al ver a mi propia hermana tan… triste, ya se la animare con algo.

Maka – Chrona. – Dije mientras que ella me miro confundida. – Ven.

Ella se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí y le comencé a decir sobre algunos deberes que tenía que hacer Kid, además vi a Chrona sorprendida, nerviosa, tímida y llena de felicidad. Salí rápidamente de la mansión no me importaba si algún vampiro me confundía con aquel animal, solamente quiere que el esté sano y salvo ante estos asesinos.

Desde ahora en adelante también protegeré a Soul y ese lobo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado tuve varias complicaciones para ser este capitulo, como, la escuela, los exámenes, proyectos, las practicas de violín y lo mas importante la imaginación T-T. Espero que me haya quedado bien el capitulo._

_El vestido que lleva Maka lo pueden ver en mi profile, **partisan d'ombres (3)** significa **Seguidor de Sombras** y **ma belle pucelle de mes yeux (4) **significa **mi hermosa doncella de mis ojos.**_

_El próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: **"Sospechas"**_


	9. Chapter 8: Sospechas

Capitulo 8: Sospechas

**"El juego de ponerse límites a sí mismo es uno de los placeres secretos de la vida."**

**– Gilbert Keith Chesterton –**

Maka's Pov:

Me encontraba en lo mas profundo del bosque sentí mi respiración agitada, y además mis piernas me dolían de tanto correr. En este momento solamente quería al lobo, seguí con mi búsqueda no pienso en rendirme hasta en encontrarlo. Me detuve por un instante cerca de un lago sentí todo mi cuerpo arder como el fuego, hasta sentí que me iba a desmayar del cansancio. Kami-sama dame fuerzas para seguir buscándolo y por favor que no le pase nada malo.

En ese momento iba a comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda pero de repente alguien me ataco por detrás, trate de mirar aquella persona pero me era imposible ya que este tenia una especie de capucha color negra. Trate de darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho pero fue mucho mas astuto que yo, agarro mi mano y sentí como este me lo apretaba hasta sentir mis huesos romperse, eche un grito de dolor pero no creo que nadie me haya escuchado estoy muy lejos de la mansión.

Maka - _Kami-sama no quiero morir, no ahora, quiero vengar la muerte de aquellas personas quienes fueron asesinadas, no quiero dejar a mis hermanos con ese mal nacido de padre que les toco, quiero buscar y proteger a ese lobo quien gracias a el estoy viva y además quiero… quiero saber mas acerca de Soul._ _Soul_

De repente escuche un ruido seco pude captar el olor de la sangre, pero no era la mía y además no sentí ningún en mi cuerpo. En ese momento abrí mis ojos y vi la escena mas impactante que también los dejaría en shock, lo que vi fue aquel lobo atacando aquella persona encapuchada. Me soltó en ese momento y trato de quitarse de encima a su contrincante, el lobo gruñía mostrando sus filosos dientes parecían como los de un tiburón. El encapuchado saco de su capucha una especie de daga y se dirigió hacia a mi, no le importo si su contrincante estaba justo frente de el.

¿? – Descuida solamente sentirás un pinchazo, princesa. – Su voz me era conocida pero no recuerdo en donde la escuche, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar en ese momento el encapuchado me sostuvo de mi cuello hasta colocarme en un árbol. Pude ver como este alzaba la filosa al aire, cerré mis ojos para recibir la filosa y puntiaguda arma justo en mi cuerpo.

Pero en ese preciso momento escuche un a alguien gritar mi nombre, y a la vez pude escuchar el grito del encapuchado y un golpe seco. Sentí que aquel miserable me soltó hasta dejarme caer, tosí varias veces y después mire a Soul quien corría hacia a mi.

Soul – M-Maka ¿Estas bien?

Maka – Soul… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan pronto? – Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que mi vista se lleno de una eterna oscuridad lo único que alcance a escuchar fue a Soul gritar mi nombre se escuchaba preocupado.

* * *

_Bueno chicos espero que es haya gustado este capitulo ya se que fue muy corto pero solamente les quiero decirles una cosa mas antes de que comenten…_

**_CAYERON JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD, AUN SIGAN LEYENDO QUE TODAVIA NO SE ACABA. UBIERAN VISTO LA CARA DE DECEPCION._**

* * *

Chrona's Pov:

Por Kami-sama que nervios, porque… porque siempre cuando estoy con Kid me pongo nerviosa. Yo no se ligar cuando estoy junto con Kid, pero… además de que tengo tiempo de estar a solas con el siempre siento este cálido sentimiento en mi pecho, es igual a lo que siento por mis hermanos pero en el caso de Kid es muy diferente.

Me detuve justo enfrente de la habitación de Kid, toque su puerta ocho veces, ya que el siempre dice que el numero ocho es simétrico. Yo no se lidiar con la simetría, escuche algunos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kid – Si ¿Qué pasa… Chrona. – En ese momento sentí toda mi cara arder al ver a Kid sin camisa.

Chrona – G-gomen. – Dije mientras que me cubría con la palma de mis manos mis ojos, en ese momento escuche la puerta cerrarse. Por Kami-sama porque me tuvo que pasar esto. Escuche nuevamente la puerta abrirse pero sin quitar mis manos de mi rostro.

Kid – C-Chrona y-ya no es necesario de que cubras tu rostro… ya me puse una camisa. – Dijo nerviosamente y apenado, quite mis manos de mi rostro y suspire de alivio.

Chrona – G-gomen-nasai… Kid-kun… y-yo no quería… - Hice una reverencia mientras que Kid me interrumpió.

Kid – Umm… n-no hay problema… C-Chrona.

Chrona – Pero de verdad… perdóname… yo no quería molestarte… y mas ahora que es tu día libre. – Dije nerviosamente por Kami-sama, yo no se lidiar con chicos semidesnudos.

Kid – No hay nada de que perdonar, Chrona. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Chrona – Hai… necesito que me acompañes al hibernadero.

Kid – Con mucho gusto la acompañare. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y alegre e incluso sonreía cálidamente.

Chrona – A-arigatou Kid-kun.

**…**

Llegamos a la entrada del hibernadero, no se porque razón mi hermana Maka quería que le consiguiera orquídeas silvestres… pero no importa con tal de que mi hermana este satisfecha y feliz yo también lo estaré. Kid abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia, no lo se pero se me incomodo. No me gusta que el haga eso porque… me hace sentir mal.

Kid – ¿Pasa algo Chrona? – Pregunto preocupado, lo mire y le sonreí nerviosamente.

Chrona – Kid-kun… sabes ya no es necesario que hagas eso. – Me miro confundido mientras que pude notar en su mirada algo de tristeza y confusión.

Kid – ¿a que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto algo temeroso.

Chrona - En que ya no quiero que tu estés reverenciándome… es decir… umm… - No pude terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que me puse muy nerviosa… yo no se lidiar con las platicas.

Kid – Entiendo, trata de decirme que le da vergüenza mi trabajo como sirviente ¿Verdad?

Chrona – ¡N-no! Claro que no es solamente que… en este momento yo ya no te veo como _mi_ sirviente… - Pude notar en su mirada la perdición y la tristeza. – Sino que ahora te veo como mi mejor amigo de toda la _vida_. – No se porque dije eso pero al decirlo sentí mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho… que es este sentimiento por que me siento mal de mis propias palabras.

Kid – Ya veo, entonces en este momento renuncio a ser _su_ sirviente, - Me quede sorprendida y a la vez pude sentir mas corazón apretarse mucho mas. – Porque desde ahora en adelante seré su mejor amigo y a la vez juro en protegerla de todo mal.

Chrona – Hai. – Me sentí aliviada y a la vez un poco apenada por el juramento que acaba de hacer, ahora tendré a alguien que me proteja y ese es Kid, mi sirviente, mi amigo y mi amor… esperen que acabo de decir.

Por Kami-sama yo no se lidiar con los discursos.

* * *

Asura's Pov:

Me encontraba por los pasillos de la mansión, debo decir que hoy es un día de locos. Giriko esta dando a caza a un animal que esta en _su_ territorio, Chrona desapareció así de repente sin dejar rastro y Maka se fue con Kid en no se a donde… a todo esto porque Maka saldría con ese Kid, que no se supone que ella ya tenia un sirviente _personal_.

Bueno pero me alegra que ella este con alguien al que yo confió, en vez de _alguien_ que apenas esta comenzando hacer sus deberes de sirviente y a todo esto no he visto a ese idiota del alvino por aquí. Me detuve por un instante en el despacho de mi _padre_, ya que estaba escuchando una conversación muy interesante de Giriko y de un monje.

¿? – Y ¿Bien ya hiciste lo que te ordene, Justine? – Dijo muy padre muy irritante, si sigue así nadie lo soportara.

¿? – Hai, pero digamos que no fue nada fácil su alteza. – Dijo ese monje llamado Justine… esperen un momento Justine, ese si que es un buen bromista con Maka. La última vez que hizo una de sus bromas, Maka casi le daba uno de sus tremendos Maka-chop.

Giriko – ¿A que te refieres?

Justine – En que será muy difícil en encontrar la "_Bijou Sacré la vie et du décès"_, su alteza. – La que… esto me suena muy familiar, donde había escuchado eso "_Bijou Sacré la vie et du décès"_. Donde, donde lo había escuchado…

Giriko – ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI AUN NO LO HAS BUSCADO! ¡ENCUENTRA ESA MIERDA DE PORQUERIA! ¡QUIERO QUE LO ENCUENTRES INMEDIATAMENTE! – Grito el histérico de mi supuesto padre mientras que partia en dos su escritorio de un golpe, debo decir que dejo a Justine y a mi con un miedo que no puedo explicar.

Justine – Como usted ordene, su alteza. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras que hacia una reverencia. – Ahora si usted me disculpa me retiro.

Abrieron la puerta de repente pero fui muy astuto y además rápido en salir de ahí, pude ver claramente como Justine salía del despacho de Giriko. Cuando el se alejo de ahí volví justo en la entrada de la puerta y escuche claramente a Giriko hablando por si mismo.

Giriko – Esta vez no me rendiré, buscare esa maldita joya cueste lo que me cueste. Hay Kami cuanto te extraño, desde aquel día que nos dejaste no puedo perdonarte a ti ni a tu hija. Ella es una abominación para esta familia e incluso para el clan, pero además ella esta recibiendo todo el pecado que tu ocasionaste a esta familia.

Maldito ser enfermo como se atreve a ser eso a Maka, no tiene el perdón alguno para ser padre. Ahora ya se porque siempre desquita su ira contra ella… pero… que ocasiono mi madre a nuestra familia. Aquí hay cabos sueltos, no se pero yo ya me estoy hartando de todo esto, voy a descubrir lo que realmente esta pasando con esta familia. No me importa si me meto en una bronca con el viejo, solamente quiero acabar con esto… la vida de nuestra familia es como una Caja de Pandora.

* * *

_ Jejeje he aquí el capitulo que les prometí, - oigan eso rimo – bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado, aunque no me convenció del todo pero… que mas da me gusta mucho suspenso. _

_En cuanto a todo esto tendrá muchas dudas sobre Kami, se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con ella?, ¿Cuándo saldrá? Y ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando con su familia?_

_Eso lo sabrán en algunos capítulos jejeje, como me gusta poner tanta duda y suspenso en mi fic._

_En el próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: **"La fotografía"**_


	10. Chapter 9: Fotografia

Capitulo 9: La fotografía

**"La amistad, si se alimenta solo de gratitud, equivale a una fotografía que con el tiempo se borra."**

**– Isabel de Rumania –**

Maka's Pov:

**_Death City: Mayo 13 del 2004_**

_Estaba en mi pequeño columpio balanceándome, mientras que el aire golpeaba frágilmente mi rostro. Estoy muy emocionada porque muy pronto mi nuevo hermanito/hermanita nacerá dentro de muy poco tiempo, vi a mi tío Spirit venir hacia donde estaba, deje de columpiarme y lo mire directamente. Pero al parecer mi tío parecía estar… triste… porque mi tío esta así._

_Maka – Tío Spirit ¿Daijabou? – Pregunte muy preocupada._

_Spirit – Hai, Makita-chan. – Dijo en un tono feliz mientras que me sonreía cálidamente y feliz._

_Maka – Muuu… tío Spirit, deja de decirme Makita-chan. – Reproche mientras inflamaba mis molletes._

_Spirit – Jejejeje, te ves muy tiernas cuando estas reprochando._

_Maka – Tío Spirit… ¿Tú crees que voy a hacer una buena hermana? – Pregunte un poco desconfiada en mi misma._

_Spirit – Claro que si Makita-chan. Serás la mejor hermana de todo el mundo. – Dijo alegremente. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Maka – Es que… he escuchado que algunos de mis amigos que ser el hermano mayor es muy difícil y desesperante._

_Spirit –… ya veo, Maka-chan eso lo tienes que ver por ti misma. En todos los casos como el mío, ser el hermano mayor será complicado y desesperante como tu lo dices, pero en este momento vas a tener un nuevo hermanito/hermanita que aun no sabe defenderse. – Lo mire confundida ante su explicación._

_Maka – Eh? ¿No saben como defenderse?_

_Spirit – Veras aun tu hermanito/hermanita son demasiados pequeños, ellos no aun no saben que es el peligro como nosotros los grandes. Por eso ellos necesitan aun hermano mayor para que los puedan defender de todo mal Maka-chan._

_Me quede con la duda con respecto al ser la hermana mayor, pero si en ese caso mi tío tiene toda la razón el siempre me ha dicho que ha protegido a mi padre de todo lo malo. Ahora creo que es mi turno de hacer lo que tenga que hacer, me baje mi columpio y abrace a mi tío, corrí y corrí hasta entrar a mi casa después me dirigí a la recamara de mi madre y entre en ella. Ahí pude ver a mi hermano Azura y a los gemelos junto a mi madre quienes estaban dormido-bueno excepto mi madre-, camine hacia un lado de la cama y los mire cálidamente para después mirar el estomago de mi madre._

_Maka – Prometo cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo mal, si algún día les llegara a pasar algo malo, yo les prometo que los defenderé de eso._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y pude notar que estaba en mi recamara, cuando me levante sentí un dolor horrible en mi muñeca, la mire y esta estaba vendada. Me quede pensativa por un instante que me había pasado y como llegue hasta aquí en mi recama si yo estaba en el bosque. Entonces comencé a recordar lo que había pasado, un miedo inundo mi cuerpo al recordar a Soul peleando en aquel encapuchado, en ese momento algo o _alguien_ me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿? – Vaya hasta que la _Bella Durmiente_ despertó. – Dijo aquella voz que tanto anhelaba, era la de…

Maka – ¡Soul! – Salí de mi cama y me dirigí hacia el hasta abrazarlo… - ¿Por qué lo estoy abrazando? ¿Qué es esto lo que siento en mi pecho? ¿Porque cuando veo a Soul me siento bien? ¿Por qué no dejo decir su nombre?

Soul – M-Maka.

Maka – S-Soul… tuve tanto… miedo… pensé que iba a… - Pude sentir dos brazos fuertes abrazando alrededor de mi cintura, en este momento Soul me estaba correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

Soul – No voy a permitir que pase eso… jamás permitiré que alguien vulva a lastimarla o atacarla, preferiría ser yo el que reciba sus ataques. – No se porque dijo eso pero sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, este sentimiento que será… esto ya lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Me separe de el y me quede hipnotizada en aquellos ojos carmesí, son iguales a los de aquel lobo en ese momento me estremecí comencé a recordar que antes que llegara Soul a rescatarme el lobo fue quien me había salvado. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, estará bien aquel animal.

Soul – Maka ¿estas bien? Estas pálida.

Maka – Soul, antes de que tú llegaras en mi auxilio ¿Has visto a un lobo que estaba atacando al encapuchado? – Pregunte muy temerosa pude notar en la mirada de Soul que estaba en shock. - ¡Soul, te ordeno que me respondas ahora mismo!

Soul – Maka… cuando llegue a detener a esa persona, yo… yo no vi a ningún lobo. Solamente eras tú y ese encapuchado.

Maka – Soka… entonces no viste nada.

Soul – No… será mejor que te vayas a recostar, has estado muy débil desde que te traje hasta aquí. – Lo mire confundida porque siempre tiene ese tono de preocupado.

Maka – Bien vale, lo hare. Pero antes Soul quiero que me hagas algo por mí.

Soul – Como usted desee Maka.

Maka – Quiero que vayas a limpiar todo mi armario, y es una orden y no un favor. – Dije mientras que vi la reacción de Soul de preocupado a enojado.

Soul – ¡Oiii, no crees que tu deberías hacer tu propia limpieza aquí en tu recamara! – Dijo muy enojado en ese momento le fulmine la mirada y le dije.

Maka – Sabes Soul, tengo dos razones para no limpiar MI habitación y parte de ella.

Soul – A ver dímelo, su GRAN majestad. ¿Cuáles son esas dos razones? – Pregunto molesto e irritado.

Maka – En primera yo no puedo recogerla porque estoy débil y herida, y segunda porque eres mi sirviente, idiota. – Dije en un tono calmado mientras que me estaba recostando en mi cama, en ese momento Soul se dirigió en donde yo estaba y me dijo con voz irritada.

Soul – Sabes una cosa princesita en cuanto acabe con esto, haber quien te hace otro favor porque yo ya no voy a hacer nada.

Maka – Eso lo discutiremos mas tarde, _Soul_. – Dije en un tono frio. – Ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada como para escuchar tu molesta voz.

Me tape hasta arriba de mi cabeza y fingí estar dormida, lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar de el fue un gruñido lleno de odio y un comentario diciendo _"vampiros se creen dueños de todo"_.

Maka – No Soul, alguien también se adueño de lo más importante que teníamos… e incluso que era muy… importante para mí. – Me dije a mi misma.

En ese momento sentí algo recorrer de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, no se que es pero no quería descubrirlo. No además de eso pude sentir, sino que sentí mi corazón achicarse y apretarse en mi pecho… por Kami-sama que me esta pasando, que este sentimiento o dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora en mi pecho.

* * *

Soul's Pov:

Pero que demonios se cree esa princesa bipolar, después de que le salvara la vida varias ni un gracias me ha dado. Y con que me lo agradece con esto recogiendo su desordenada habitación, por Kami-sama solo dame un poco de paciencia y fuerza para controlar mis instintos y buscar ese maldito libro que tanto mi clan como yo estamos buscando.

Soul – Je esto no es nada cool.

Limpie, acomode y sacudí toda la habitación de la princesa bipolar, desde cuando no ha limpiado su habitación… bueno esto no es para tanto no era mucho que digamos. Ahora lo único que faltaba era el armario, me dirigí hacia la puerta de este y en cuanto la abrí por Kami-sama me quería morir. El armario era demasiado grande y además de eso… toda la ropa y zapatos estaban desacomodados, esta bipolar-seductora lo único que me va a dar es sacarme de quicio y descontrolar mis sentidos.

¿? – _Entonces ¿Por qué no la matas de una buena vez?_ – Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz.

Soul – Pensé que habías muerto. – Dije sorprendido, porque tenías que aparecer maldito.

¿? – _Oii, Soul ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Yo no puedo morir, porque soy parte de ti niño ingenuo._

Soul - ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz? Maldito infeliz.

¿? – _En que te unas a mi, Soul. Su tu me eliges junto con la sangre negra, te daré el máximo poder que tanto has deseado en la vida._

Soul – Te lo diré por última vez maldito Demonio y grábatelo muy bien en tu miserable cabeza de mierda, jamás ni en la vida, ni en los años me uniré a ti o la sangre negra, entendiste o te lo doy por escrito.

Demonio – _Bien, bien has lo que quieras Soul, pero si tu cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme_. – Hasta que por fin desapareció… bueno no de todo… como desearía que desapareciera de mi vida.

Soul – Kami-sama dame fuerzas para controlar esta situación.

Suspire mientras veía todo mi alrededor del armario, bien no tengo mas de otra. Comencé a recoger la ropa de Maka, y lo eche en el cesto de ropa sucia, acomode toda la ropa que estaba mal colgada. Después iba a guardar los zapatos en una hilera que estaba debajo de la ropa, cuando termine de recoger TODO el desorden decidí ir a la cocina para comer algo, ya que por rescatar a la princesita he gastado todas mis energías.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación escuche un sonido extraño, pero al principio no le di la menor importancia alguna. Entonces fue ahí cuando escuche a alguien hablar en un tono entrecortado, me dirigí para averiguar donde se encontraba ese sonido. Y el lugar donde se encontraba eso fue… en la cama de Maka. Destape las cobijas que la cubrían y lo que había visto me dejo sorprendido y a la vez preocupado.

Soul – Maka… ¿Estas bien? ¿Dime que tienes? – Pregunte en un tono nervioso y a la vez preocupado, vi a Maka llorar mientras hablaba entre sus sueños.

Maka – Mmmn… Mama… regresa por favor… no nos dejes.

Soul – Maka, despierta…

Maka – Mama no te vayas… no te vayas…

Soul – ¡Maka! – Por Kami-sama que hago ahora, si la despierto bruscamente me matara… pero sino la despierto esto se empeorara.

Maka – ¡No te vayas! – Grito en un tono de ¿miedo? Mientras que se levantaba bruscamente de su cama, pude ver como su respiración estaba agitada y su mirada parecía estar perdida de la nada. En ese momento comenzó a llorar y abrazar por si sola cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

Soul – Maka ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte preocupado y confundido jamás en mi vida he visto a una persona reaccionar de esa forma, en ese momento Maka me miro con aquellos hermosos ojos jades llenos de lágrimas… esperen que estoy diciendo.

Maka – ¡S-Soul! La extraño… la extraño demasiado. – Dijo con una voz quebrada mientras que ella acurrucaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Soul – M-Maka…

Maka – Todo esto fue mi culpa… si yo no fuera tan cobarde, en este momento… Kami seguiría con nosotros. – Vi como ella apretaba mi traje de mayordomo y acurrucaba mas su cabeza en mi pecho, sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi traje. Se que me meteré en un lio por hacer esto, en ese momento abrace a Maka mientras que pude notar como ella se estremecía.

Soul – Shhh… tranquila, tranquila todo esta bien… no se en realidad que fue lo que paso con madre… pero se que tu sufriste por ello. Si quieres liberar todo ese sufrimiento que has cargado toda tu vida, puedes hacerlo… nadie puede obligarte a guardarlo. – Dije en un tono gentil y calmado, pude escuchar los gemidos de dolor que causaba Maka y sus lágrimas atravesaban más mi traje. Acaricie su cabeza mientras que mis dedos sentían aquellos sedosos cabellos dorados cenizos, hasta desprender aquel exquisito aroma que tanto me gusta oler.

_Orquídeas._

Pude escuchar los suspiros de Maka, quise separarme de ella pero… una parte de mi me decía que no lo dejara sola. Así que decidí quedarme así, aunque sea por unos segundos... por Kami-sama ¿Qué rayos esta pasándome? Esto no es nada cool.

Soul – ¿Ya estas mejor?

Maka – H-Hai… go-gomen.

Soul – Uh? Porque te disculpas si no has hecho nada malo. – Dije confundido mientras que Maka se separaba de mí.

Maka – Solamente quiero que dejes de mirarme o abrazarme solo por lastima, no quiero que nadie haga eso… es muy molesto para. – Dijo en un tono tristeza y a la vez molesto, su fleco tapaba la mitad sus ojos que no podía ver aquel color jade que tanto me gusta ver… pero que estoy diciendo.

Soul – Mph… comprendo, bien ya hice todo lo que usted me pidió hacer. Ahora si me disculpa, majestad yo me retiro con su permiso. – Antes de que me retirara sentí que alguien jalo de mi traje, mire hacia esa persona que tenia frente pero luego ella me solto.

Maka – Antes de que te vayas quiero que hagas un ultimo favor… quiero que tu y Kid limpien el sótano, ya he recibido muchas quejas de algunos sirvientes que quieren mas espacio para guardar la basura de _Giriko_. Dijo en un tono frio y enojado trate de decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solamente pude asentir. En ese preciso instante salí de la habitación y me retire como si nada hubiera pasado… pero no puedo olvidar aquella mirada de tristeza que tenia Maka hace unos instantes.

Soul - _¿Qué tantos secretos oculta esta familia?_ – Pensé en mi mismo, mientras bajaba las escaleras justo cuando llegue al último escalón, escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse de repente. En ese vi a una chica de cabellos rosados junto con el "_rayitas_", pero… ambos se veían contentos y llenos de paz y felicidad.

¿? – Umm… a-arigato Kid-kun… espero que no te hayas aburrido en el invernadero. – Dijo nerviosa la chica de los cabellos rosados, mientras que pude notar en ella y el "rayitas" un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kid – Al contrario, me divertí mucho Chrona. Espero que algún día podamos ir de nuevo. – Dijo el "rayitas" mientras que se expresaba de manera educada.

Chrona – H-Hai… bueno y-yo… y-yo voy a v-ver a Maka-nee-chan. – Vi como ella se retiro hasta pasar junto a mi y subir las escaleras.

Soul – Oii Romeo, deja de estar en las nubes y pongámonos a trabajar.

Kid – Eh! S-Soul ¿C-Cuanto tiempo llevas a-ahí? – Pregunto nerviosamente mientras que se piel tornaba de pálido a rojo.

Soul – Nee… apenas voy llegando, así Maka-hime me dijo que tenías que ayudarme a limpiar el sótano. – Dije en un tono aburrido, Kid salió de su transe y asintió y me indico que le siguiera hasta el sótano.

Después de caminar en los largos pasillos del palacio – lo cual fue una tortura para mi – me sentí realmente aburrido por la atmosfera que estaba realmente silenciosa. Ya se voy a bromear con el rayitas para matar esta aburrición.

Soul – Oii Kid, ¿Qué estaban haciendo tu y la chica con la que estabas? – pregunte en mi cool mientras esperaba la respuesta de Kid.

Kid – Ah! E-etto… estuvimos en el invernadero.

Soul - ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Kid – Solamente vimos flores… aunque Chrona recolectaba sus favoritas la flor de durazno.

Soul – Mmm… ¿Te gusta?

Kid – ¿Quién?

Soul – No te hagas el tonto, ¿Te gusta esa chica? – Por Kami-sama es o se cree el tonto.

Kid –… No puedo decir que no… así que si, aunque no creo que ella y yo. – Dijo en un tono de tristeza mientras que bajaba su cabeza.

Soul – Y ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kid – Ella es una princesa, yo soy un sirviente. Chrona es una vampiresa, y yo soy un… hibrido. – Me quede con el cuadro y no lo me pude creer ¿Un hibrido? ¿Kid es un hibrido?

Soul – Woow… jamás pensé que fueras un hibrido. ¿Qué eres en verdad?

Kid – Ya sabes mucho por hoy… pero una cosa si te advierto Soul, si tu le dices a alguien, que yo estoy enamorado de Chrona, jamás te lo voy a perdonar. ¿Entendiste? – Me amenazo con una voz que no pude reconocer, suspire y le dije.

Soul – Bien vale, no se lo diré a nadie ni mucho menos a ella, la princesa bipolar, ni el nariz chata. – Dije en un tono burlón mientras que Kid me veía confundido.

Kid - ¿Princesa bipolar? ¿Nariz chata?

Soul – Así le llamo a Maka-hime y a su hermano Azura.

Kid – Pfff jejejejejeje, deberás que te pasas Soul… aunque deberías respetarlos en especial a Maka.

Soul – Nee, pero admites que fue gracioso ¿No? Te acabo de escuchar reír.

Kid – Si… bueno ya hemos llegado, al sótano.

Kid abrió las puertas del sótano y entramos en el en un instante, y por Kami-sama esto era mucho peor que el armario de Maka. Había montones de cajas regados por todos lados, objetos antiguos que atravesaban por donde pisabas y algunos muebles que estaban cubiertos por sabanas que contenían polvo. Decidimos separarnos por nuestro lado y ahí comenzamos a limpiar todo este desastre, aun me sentía débil ya que no he recuperado mis fuerzas gracias a ese maldito sin vergüenza. En fin comencé en acomodar algunas cajas en una de las esquinas en una columna, empareje las cajas según en su orden que estaban… pero una de ellas me dio mucha curiosidad, en aquella caja decía _"Cosas importantes de los Albarn"_. Tal como el dicho _"la curiosidad mato al gato"_, abrí la caja para ver su contenido y comencé a checar que cosas tan importantes guardarían los Albarn. Pero solamente contenía: libros, álbumes, recortes de periódicos viejos, un joyero que estaba con llave, un diario y fotos.

Comencé a ver primero el álbum ahí venían fotografías muy chistosas, embarazosas y raras, pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención fue la fotografía de Kami – la madre de Maka y los hermanos Albarn – junto con tres jóvenes chicos. Solamente pude reconocer al tal Giriko y su hermano Spirit… pero ¿Quién será el otro sujeto? Y ¿Por qué oculta su rostro su rostro con una mascara en forma de calavera? Saque la fotografía con mucho cuidado del álbum y la guarde en mi bolsillo de mi traje, seguí viendo el álbum hasta terminarlo… pero también saque otra fotografía de este, se lo daré a Maka. Guarde las cosas que no necesitaba excepto los recortes de periódico y el diario, al igual que las fotos guarde el periódico y el diario en mi chaleco.

¿? – ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Salte del susto al escuchar la voz de…

Soul – Idiota no vuelvas a asustarme así, Kid

Kid – Jejejeje, gomen es que como aquí es demasiado silencioso comencé a desesperarme.

Soul – Entonces decidiste en asustarme ¿No es cierto? – Dije en un tono molesto.

Kid – Oye, ¿Qué hacías con esa caja? – Señalo la caja que estaba viendo hace un rato.

Soul – Uh? Nada es solo que se me cayo cuando estaba acomodando las cajas de allá. – trate de sonar muy nervioso mientras que señalaba la columna de las cajas que estaban en la esquina.

Kid – ¡SORPRENDENTE HICISTE UNA COLUMNA SIMETRICA! ¡ES PERFECTA! –Me quede con los ojos redondos, y este que caja lo golpeo tan fuerte como reaccionar así.

Soul – Oii, Kid ¿Estas bien? - Pregunte nervioso mientras veía al "rayitas" moverse de un lado a otro.

Kid – ¡SIMETRICO, SIMETRICO, SIMETRICO! ¡QUE COLUMNA MAS SIMETRICO HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

**…**

Kid – Gomen por actuar de esa manera, ya es una costumbre desde que tengo memoria.

Soul – Deberás que eres raro. – Dije mientras que ponía una cara de disgusto.

Kid – Jeje, ya me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones por fin después de un largo día me merezco un buen descanso, pero antes quiero entregarle la fotografía a Maka. Cuando mire a mi alrededor ya no estaba Kid por ningún lado, bueno mas tiempo para mi corrí por las escaleras hasta subirlas, para después dirigirme a la habitación de Maka. Cuando la abrí esta estaba cerrada, que mala suerte pero bueno intente todo lo que pude. Saque las dos fotografías de mi bolsillo y deslice la fotografía que pensaba en darle a Maka, me retire inmediatamente de ahí y me oculte en una esquina – que no estaba tan lejos ni cerca de la habitación de Maka –. Escuche como se abría la puerta de su habitación y saque un poco mi cabeza para ver lo que iba a ocurrir, mire como Maka sostenía la foto en ambas manos, para después voltear en ambos lados de los pasillos. Pero después su mirada se despejo en aquella fotografía y una cálida y hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios… no se como decir esto pero, me gustaría ver con frecuencia esa hermosa sonrisa angelical de aquella princesa, que vive en un mundo lleno de oscuridad… en donde nadie pueda protegerla y ni salvarla. Pero yo seré el único que la salvara de aquel miserable mundo de tinieblas, y protegerla de todo el mal… aun si se trata de mi mismo.

Soul – _Prometo sacarte de tu cautiverio Maka, solamente espera un poco mas._

_Esto Soul es promesa eterna._

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termino que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)

NAAAAH NO ES CIERTO AUN NO HE TERMINADO LES FALTA LEER UNOS PARRAFITOS MAS Y YA TERMINAN JEJE, LOS ENGAAÑE DE NUEVO.

* * *

Maka's Pov:

Mire como Soul se retiro de mi habitación sin ninguna palabra eso me hizo sentir algo triste… esperen porque ponerme asi, yo debo de ser fuerte y no débil. Pero… no puedo aunque intente ser esto no puedo, por Kami-sama dame la fuerza necesaria para vencer esto que siento en mi pecho. Algo me saco tan de repente de mi pensamientos, mire a la puerta y vi que en la entrada de esta estaba…

Maka – Chrona

Chrona – ¡Maka! – Vi como ella corría hacia donde yo estaba con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. – Te… te traje esto.

Maka – Arigato Chrona, son realmente bellas. – Trate de fingir un poco de esa alegría en mi voz, y crean que Chrona se lo pudo creer. Ella me sonrió dulcemente mientras que yo fingía esa _tal_ sonrisa. – Dime Chrona ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Chrona – H-Hai. – pude notar en sus mejillas un leve rubor.

Maka – Me alegro que lo hicieras Chrona.

Chrona – Maka-nee-chan, ¿Por qué no vas al invernadero? Es muy divertido estar ahí.

Maka – Tu sabes que no puedo entrar ahí Chrona… me esta prohibido entrar ahí. – Dije tranquilamente mientras que olía el exquisito aroma de las flores de duraznos.

Chrona – Pero ese lugar fue hecho para nosotros. – Trato que yo entrara en si, pero aunque ella lo intentara no puedo hacer yo nada… ni por mi misma.

Maka – Giriko solamente lo construyo para que tu y nuestros hermanos vieran lo que realmente nuestra madre amo, Chrona.

Chrona – Pero…

Maka – No te preocupes, por mi… mientras que tu sigas trayéndome o contándome las cosas que pasan ahí, siempre imaginare que en verdad lo estoy visitando. Je. – Trate de animar un poco a mi hermana, desde que ella era pequeña nunca se separaba de mi hasta que un día Giriko fue a mandar a construir aquel hermoso invernadero. Todos entraron, todos excepto yo… Giriko me prohibió la entrada en aquel paraíso, eso le afecto a Chrona y mas cuando me veía sola a esperar hasta que todos salieran de ahí. Pero en vez de eso me alejaba del invernadero.

Chrona –…ka. Maka. ¡Maka!

Maka – Uh?

Chrona – ¿Daijabou? – Pregunto preocupada.

Maka – Hai, estoy bien Chrona. – Dije mientras que le acaricie su cabeza.

Chrona – Que bueno, yo ya no quiero ver a Maka-nee-chan tan sola y triste. – Dijo en un tono de dolor y además pude notar que casi iba a derramar sus lágrimas.

Maka – Je, no estoy triste ni sola Chrona, los tengo a ustedes es lo único que me hace feliz. Verlos felices y contentos unos a otros. – Dije mientras que limpiaba una de sus lágrimas. – Ademas, te prometo que algún día todo esto se terminara y ambas podemos ir al invernadero a ver las flores y plantar algunas nuevas. ¿Qué te parece?

Chrona – ¡Hai! Entonces… yo te prometo que ya voy a dejar de llorar. Arigato Maka-nee-chan. – En ese momento sentí como ella me abrazo de una forma cálida y especial, correspondí a su abrazo y escuche como ella rio. Chrona se separo de mí y se fue de mi habitación pero antes de que ella se fuera, se despidió de mi con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora estoy de nuevo aquí sola en mi habitación, sin alguien con quien me acompañe. Me dirigí a mi puerta y la cerré con llave, recargue mi espalda contra esta y come a deslizarme. Sentí como mi vista veía un punto de mi habitación, en ese momento vi que algo se deslizo en mi puerta. Mire con desinterés hacia esa cosa que habían deslizado, pensé que era una de las cartas de los sirvientes… pero… me equivoque, agarre delicadamente aquel objeto y con mucho cuidado de no maltratarlo… es…

La fotografía de mi madre y la de todos mis hermanos presentes.

La fotografía que tenia en mis manos mostraba; a una mujer sonriendo con la sonrisa mas hermosa de todas, sentada en su en una silla de jardín dorada de lado derecho, ella tenia en brazos a una linda niña de cabellos castaños fuertes. - eran mi madre Kami y mi hermana Alice – Luego en el pasto del se encontraban 3 niños pequeños, dos niños y una niña, el primer niño – que era un poco mayor que la niña y el otro niño – tenia puesto unos shorts kakis, una playera polo color blanca y zapatos negros, su color de pelo era negro. La niña era igualita al niño que estaba a la de ella, ella tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de seda color crema, su color de pelo era rosado pálido. En el centro de ellos dos estaba sentado un lindo niño que tenia puesto unos shorts verdes bajos y una playera polo color beish. Su color de cabello era café oscuro – Son mis hermanos Ragnarock, Richard y Chrona –. Después a lado izquierdo y derecho se encontraban también los dos hijos mayores que estaban encentrados junto con la mujer – quien se supone que ella mostraba un largo vestido de seda color celeste y que mostraba su panza de unos 5/6 meses de embarazo –. En el la izquierdo aparecía el niño tenia puesto una camisa polo color blanca con unos shorts azul cielo, su color de cabello era negro que al finales de las puntas se mostraban como ojos y sus color de ojos eran rojo marrón. Y por el ultimo el derecho aparecía una niña que tenia puesto un vestido elegante y largo color crema, ella sonreía cálidamente a la cámara. Su color de cabello era un rubio cenizo y sus ojos eran de color jade. – Somos Azura y yo –.

Me levante de golpe y abrí la puerta a toda prisa, me salí de mi habitación para ver quien era la persona quien me dio la foto. Mire en ambos lados de los y nadie, me sentí confundida y a la vez feliz, mire la fotografía que tenia en mis manos y la acurruque sobre mi pecho. Ahora me siento mucho más fuerte y segura de mi misma, esta vez no me rendiré ante nada, protegeré a mis hermanos y hermanas, a las personas que viven en esta casa y en toda Death City de Giriko o de quien sea.

Por que yo Maka Albarn, la princesa del vampiro y futura soberana de toda Death City, protegeré las vidas futuras cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

_Y he aquí por fin termine todo este largo capitulo, batalle mucho para sacar volar mi imaginación. Pero termine, espero que les haya gustado porque puse todo mi esfuerzo y empeño a este fic y a sus lectores. Que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)_

_En el próximo capitulo de "Pasiones Prohibidas": **"Un beso accidental"**_


	11. Chapter 10: Un beso accidental

Capitulo 10: Un beso accidental

**"Para una mujer, el primer beso es el final del principio; para un hombre, el comienzo del final."**

**– Helen Rowland –**

Maka's Pov:

Me desperté un buen humor ya que alguien me dejo ayer una fotografía de mi madre y de mis hermanos debajo de mi puerta, me gustaría saber quien fue la persona quien me entrego la foto. Pero… todo esto es muy raro, ya que Giriko me había dicho que las fotos y todas las pertenencias que poseíamos nosotros fueron robadas o destruidas después de la masacre. Aquí hay algo muy raro y voy a descubrir todo esto, ya estoy harta de esta farsa de _familia feliz_.

Salí de mi cama y comencé a sacar de mi armario una blusa de manga larga color azul rey que tenía alrededor del cuello un listón color blanco y una de tablones color negro. Tome después una toalla y me metí a mi baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y después me metí en ella. Sentí como el agua caliente recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo… pero este calor no era nada comparado como el calor de Soul… _Soul_.

Maka – _Por Dios, Maka ya deja de pensar en esas tonterías en tu cabeza._ – Pensé en mi misma mientras negaba mi cabeza, cuando termine de bañarme me cambie inmediatamente. Me cepille mi cabello y me hice como siempre mis dos coletas.

Salí de mi habitación para después dirigirme al comedor, ya llegando ahí entre inmediatamente. Gracias a Dios que Giriko no estaba ahí, me senté en mi asiento y comencé a beber mi copa de sangre.

Asura – Vaya hasta que por fin te despiertas hermanita… si sigues durmiendo así jamás tu pecho crecerá. – En ese momento fruncí el seño mientras soltaba una venita estilo anime en mi cabeza, deje de beber mi copa y le dije en un tono frio y enojado.

Maka – Asura, si me vuelves ha insultar no voy a tolerar mi paciencia contigo ¿Entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas?

Asura – Mejor… no digo nada. – Dijo en un tono de miedo mientras comenzaba a beber su copa de sangre.

Maka – Bien… y eso va para todos ustedes chicos. – Mire a los demás mientras que ponían cara de espanto.

Estaba apunto de desayunar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, sentí un tremendo escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. Pero ya he estado acostumbrada a esto, mire hacia la entrada de la puerta y allí se encontraba Giriko y… ¿Justin? Pude sentir como mi corazón latía rápidamente e incluso pude sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas, despeje mi vista sobre la comida y comencé a comer. También pude ver como mis hermanos ignoraban la presencia de Giriko.

Giriko – Maka, Asura… en este momento estaré fuera de la ciudad por 2 semanas. – Dijo en un tono molesto… esperen que dijo que.

Asura – No me digas, "quiero que ustedes dos estén a cargo de la mansión" ¿Me equivoco? _Padre_.

Giriko – Ie, y estas en la correcto hijo mío. Estas 2 semanas de mi ausencia estaré muy _ocupado_ con mi trabajo. – Les aseguro que pude escuchar algo misterioso en el tono de voz de el. – Bueno me retiro, hijos míos. Que tengan unos _maravillosos_ fines de semanas

Justine – Señor… el chofer ya esta aquí.

Giriko – Bien, me alegro que este de puntual como siempre lo hacen todos… bueno _casi_ todos. – Fruncí el seño cuando el me miro de una forma molesta.

Vi como cerraron la puerta del comedor mientras que pude notar la preocupación de todos mis hermanos en sus rostros, suspire y dije.

Maka – No se preocupen por mi chicos, vean el lado positivo tendremos 2 semanas sin la presencia de Giriko.

Asura – Tienes mucha razón, Maka.

Maka – Hai.

Chrona – Maka-nee-chan… etto… quisiera que me acompañaras a ver las flores del invernadero ¿Puedes? – Mire a mi hermana quien estaba un poca nerviosa y a la vez llena de alegría, le sonreí cálidamente.

Maka – Claro Chrona, he estado esperando todo este tiempo para ver las flores que plantaron tu y los demás. – Dije en un tono animado mientras que mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos, excepto Chrona quien tenía una alegría en su mirada.

Chrona – Arigato, Maka.

Alice – ¿Oigan que les parece si hacemos un día de campo ahí?

Maka – Es una buena idea.

Alice – ¿Lo dices en serio? – Pregunto muy entusiasmada, mientras que yo asentía. – Arigato, Maka-nee-chan.

Jazmín – También ¿Podemos invitar a Kid-kun? – Pregunto mi pequeña hermanita mientras que ponía esa cara divina que tanto me gusta.

Maka – Claro, Jazmín. Es una excelente idea. – Pude ver como la pobre de Chrona comenzaba a ponerse roja.

Alice – Nee, Maka-chan ¿También invitamos a Soul-kun?

Maka – Si… ¡¿QUE? – Esta niña me tomo el pelo, vi como me miraba pícaramente… ¿Esta niña por quien me toma?

Alice – Vamos Maka-chan, invitemos a Soul-kun ¿Si? Además el también necesita descansar… ya que el pobre haces demasiadas tareas que tu le encargas. – Dijo en un tono de drama… pero ella tiene razón Soul ha hecho demasiadas coas por mi que yo no le se valorar… pero un momento el es mi sirviente y yo decido que hacer con el.

Maka – Alice… esta bien tu ganas, pero… si el no quiere ir con nosotros no lo obligare.

**…**

Soul – Acepto tu invitación. – Me quede en shock al escuchar la respuesta de este idiota, mientras que mi querida her-ma-ni-ta Alice saltaba de alegría y daba saltitos de la felicidad.

Alice – Arigatou, Soul-kun.

Soul – No hay de que.

Aun no lo puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, solamente seriamos mis hermanos, Kid y yo. No este tarado, ¿Por qué me abandonaste Kami-sama? Fruncí el seño a Soul mientras que el me veía con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida de triunfante… infle mis molletes mientras me retiraba de ahí, cuando llegue justo a la entrada de la puerta vi a todos esperándome… bueno ahora tenemos que esperar a Alice y a mi sirviente.

Kid – ¿Estas lista Srta. Maka? – Pregunto caballerosamente, mientras que asentía.

Jazmín – Esperen faltan Alice-nee-chan y Soul-kun. – Porque de todos los sirvientes que trabajan aquí, me tuvieron que escoger ese pervertido-seductor.

¿? – No te preocupes Alice, ya estamos aquí. – Mire al dueño de esa voz que tanto me causa calosfrió… Soul.

Jazmín – Ya estamos todos, vámonos. Maka-nee-chan, te gustara mucho el inventadero. – Comenzamos a reírnos ante el comentario de mi tierna hermana.

Maka –Jazmín, no es "inventadero" sino "invernadero".

Jazmín – Haii ^-^.

Salimos de la mansión pero lo malo de salir de ahí, era por la luz del sol… digo mis hermanos no le podían pasar nada malo, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a ella. En cambio a mi, no, porque gracias a Giriko – que siempre me prohibió salir de la mansión – la luz del sol lastima mi piel, es decir me quema, pero eso no quiere decir que me convierta en cenizas. Sino algo peor, puedo perder el conocimiento, me deshidrato y además puedo morir sino puedo hacer atendida rápidamente. Lo se porque ya me ha pasado una vez.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Estaba tomando un vaso de mi sangre favorita, tenia 14 años ese entonces. Me encontraba en la sala leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Las leyendas nunca mueren" solamente relataban leyendas urbanas, no me llamaban mucho la atención de aquellas personas que relataban sus historias sobrenaturales. Bufe aburrida cuando leía la leyenda de "El Guardián del Espejo", que tontería de leyenda porque el personaje siempre tiene que ser tan idiota como para decir lo que no debía de decir, patético._

_¿? – ¡Maka! – Escuche que alguien gritar mi nombre de la nada, asiendo que echara un grito y a la vez que me cayera del susto del sofá en donde estaba sentada._

_Maka – Asura ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa forma, mientras que estoy leyendo, tonto? – Grite furiosa, sabe el que nunca me ha gustado que hagan eso._

_Asura – Jajajajajajajaja, debiste ver la cara que pusiste. Te veías como el gato de la Sra. Morris. Jajajajaja._

_Maka – ¡MAKA-CHOP! – Le incruste mi libro que leía en la cabeza del tonto de Asura, mientras que el se sobaba su cabeza._

_Asura – ¡Auch! Que ruda eres, solamente estaba bromeando._

_Maka – Una mala broma de muy mal gusto, Asura. – Me defendí mientras que lo veía enojada. - ¿A que viniste?_

_Asura – Eh? Así, Chrona, Ragnarock, Richard y yo vamos a jugar a afuera en jardín. Y bueno Chrona me dijo ¿Qué si tu querías jugar con nosotros? _

_Maka – Asura tu ya sabes que papa no me deja salir ni por un rato. – Dije mientras que me retiraba de la sala, vi como Asura me detuvo justo en la mitad de las escaleras._

_Asura – Si ya lo se, pero tan si quiera hazlo por Chrona. Ella siempre me pregunta en donde estas y porque nunca sales de este lugar. – Pude escuchar claramente su tono… parecía decir la verdad acompañado junto la tristeza y preocupación. Suspire y dije._

_Maka – Esta bien Asura, tu gana pero solamente será por un rato. ¿Ok? – Mire cálidamente a mi hermano mientras que el asentía _

_Asura y yo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta una parte me decía que tenia un mal presentimiento pero no le di importancia, ya que otra parte de mi sentía aquella emoción y libertad que tanto he deseado. Cuando asura abrió la puerta una cálida brisa de aire golpeo suavemente mi rostro, dejándome llevar por la refrescante esencia de la libertad misma, el calor del sol lo pude sentir debajo del techo de la salida de la mansión, era cálido como si alguien te estuviera abrazando dándote ese calor para calmar ese frio que tanto has tenido. Bajamos las escaleras a toda prisa ya tenia tantas ganas de jugar junto con mis hermanos, vi como asura se me adelanto e incluso veía a todos mis hermanos divirtiéndose... pero de repente todo comenzó a dolerme, sentí me estremecía y gemía del dolor._

_No se como explicarlo pero… era como si te derramaran aceite hirviendo en todo tu cuerpo o te arrojaran a una hoguera que era invadida a su alrededor por aquellas llamas del fuego. Eso fue lo que realmente sentí, vi como mis hermanos gritaban mi nombre y por ayuda, sentí aquellas gotas de agua que caían de las mejillas de mis pobre hermanos. Lo demás ya no me acuerdo porque un manto negro me cubrió, solamente alcance a escuchar el nombre de la persona quien me salvo…_

_Spirit._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kid – Srta. Maka ¿Daijabou? – Mire a mi fiel amigo quien estaba preocupado y a la vez vi que cargaba una sombrilla con el.

Maka – Hai, no te preocupes Kid. Estoy bien.

Kid – Me alegro… - Suspire y le mire cálidamente mientras le sonreía.

Maka – Kid, ya deja de recordar el pasado, ¿Onegaii?

Kid – Haii, tienes mucha razón Srta. Maka.

Maka – Solamente dime Maka, Kid. . Dije mientras caminaba afuera de la mansión, esperando en el techo a Kid.

Kid – Como usted lo desee, Srta.… digo Maka. – Corrigió su error mientras abría la sombrilla y la colocaba encima de mí.

Maka – Kid… mejor entrégale a Soul la sombrilla, tu puedes irte adelantando. – Dije en un tono claro y positivo.

Kid – Pero… - Coloque un dedo sobre sus labios y le dije.

Maka – Soul ahora es mi sirviente, y tu lo sabes bien… ahora el tendrá que hacer lo que yo le pida. ¿Entendiste?

Kid – Hai. – Dijo en un tono triste, pude ver como sus manos fueron aprontándose de más.

Maka – No te preocupes lo hará, bien… tu me conoces lo que soy capas de hacer ¿Verdad? – Coloque mi mano sobre la suya, mientras que sentía como este se relajaba.

Kid – Esta bien Maka… sabe yo siempre la he valorado como una persona valiosa para mi.

Maka – Haii.

Kid – Con su permiso, Maka-chan. – Dicho esto hizo una reverencia mientras que me sonreía cálidamente y feliz, mire como el se iba pero antes…

Maka – Y una cosa mas Kid. – El giro a verme confundido y le dije. – En vez de cuidarme a mi, cuida mas a Chrona.

El pobre no dijo nada solamente asintió, mientras que pude notar en sus mejillas una gran sonrojo. El piensa que no se nada de Chrona y de él, pero a mi no engaña… no me importa que ellos dos sean diferentes por que lo único que a mi me importan de los es su felicidad.

¿? – Oii, ¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte ahí parada? – Fantástico tengo un momento lleno de felicidad y este tarado de sirviente interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Maka – Vaya hasta que por fin llegas Soul, ten. – Le di la sombrilla que ya estaba abierta.

Soul – ¿Y yo para que quiero una sombrilla?

Maka – No hagas preguntas, solamente toma la sombrilla y _hagas_ lo que _hagas_ no la apartes de mí. ¿Entendiste? – Dije en un tono frio e irritado, pude ver confusión en sus ojos… Dios se ve muy guapo cuando esta así, esperen acaso dije ¿Guapo?

Soul – Tch. ¿Para esto me querías? ¿Para cuidarte de los rayos del sol? ¿Por qué no lo haces por ti misma? O ¿Acaso no quieres dañar tu apariencia? – En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se oprimía mas a mi pecho y a la vez pude sentir un sabor amorgo en mi boca.

Maka – Mejor ya cállate… y has a lo que te ordeno.

Dicho esto Soul coloco la sombrilla arriba de mí, no quise verlo ni por un instante, pero cada vez que veo esos ojos carmesí… me recordaban al hermoso lobo. Me pregunto si el estará bien, como quisiera que el estuviera aquí conmigo haciéndome compañía. Hubo un gran silencio, mire el suelo por donde caminaba mientras que Soul sostenía la sombrilla.

Soul – Oii, ¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto pero no le respondí. – Bien, si tú quieres hacer así.

Maka - ¿Cómo?

Soul – Ah! Ahora si quieres hablar. – Estúpido te estoy dando la oportunidad de que pueda hablar contigo.

Maka – Si te digiera de que porque estoy debajo de esta sombrilla, ¿Me escucharías?

Soul – Sip. – Por Kami-sama, esto es muy difícil de explicar. – Soy todo oído.

Maka – Cuando era pequeña solía disfrutar del sol como los demás, pero un día todo cambio.

"Giriko siempre me mantenía encerrada en la mansión mientras veía a mis hermanos como se divertían afuera, pasaron los años y no podía salir de aquella prisión hasta que un día decidí salir. En ese momento me sentí libre como si fuese un pájaro que desprendió sus alas para salir de su jaula, cuando ya estaba a punto de estar con mis hermanos de pronto sentí un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo. No me podía mover y a la vez me sentí deshidratada."

"Mi tío Spirit me conto en cuanto llamo al Dr. Stein le dijo las terribles noticias, que yo ya no podía tocar la luz del día. Ahora solamente debo estar encerrada de nuevo en la mansión, porque mi cuerpo ya no pudo acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Debo decir que ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar hasta que anochezca y así poder salir tan si quiera un rato de ese cautiverio, todos en la mansión ya lo saben… todos excepto Giriko."

Mire a Soul que tenía una mirada confusa y a la vez llena de compasión, seguíamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos al invernadero. Soul se quedo realmente sorprendido cuando lo vio, solté una risita de mis labios, se ve tan guapo cuando hace eso. El invernadero era igual que la mansión pero en vez de que sea de concreto y piedra, esta tenia ventanas por todos lados. (**1**)

Maka – Y bien, ¿Entramos o nos quedaremos aquí admirando lo que ves? – Pregunte burlonamente, pude notar una sonrisa de Soul en sus labios. Mientras que yo también le sonreía cálidamente.

Kid – Adelante sus majestades. – Dijo mientras que abría la puerta, vi como Alice y Jazmín corrían de emoción hasta entrar al invernadero. Asura solamente me esperaba hasta que entrara ahí.

Asura – Bien entremos, te va ha gustar mucho esto Maka. - Comencé a asentir y entre al hermoso invernadero. Es realmente hermoso había diferentes clases de flores, tropicales y con delicias esencias.

Maka – Wow es hermoso, por primera vez en la vida siempre he deseado entrar aquí.

Kid – Pues ahora lo ves Maka-chan, ya después de tantos años de estar encerrada en esa mansión… se te dio la oportunidad de ver lo que tanto has querido ver.

Maka – Hai, cómo desearía que… mi madre estuviera aquí. – Mire a Asura y después a Kid, ambos tenían una mirada triste y de compasión.

Asura – Yo también… algunas veces pienso que ella cruzara esa puerta, para después correr hacia nosotros.

Kid – Si, recuerdo que ella siempre solía plantar sus flores favoritas. – Mire a Kid mientras que el miraba los hermosos lirios, ella siempre me solía decir que quería hacer un invernadero para plantar aquellas flores.

Soul – Oigan aun sigo aquí, si me permiten ya quiero sentarme y descansar. – Argh, como odio a ese idiota que no sabe que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando.

Asura – Si tanto te molesta porque no te largas, alvino. – Dijo en un tono irritado y molesto.

Soul – Con mucho gusto me gustaría hacerlo, nariz chata. Pero como lo ves no puedo hacerlo porque tengo que proteger a tu, her-ma-ni-ta del sol. – Le fulmine la mirada como me gustaría golpearle la cara… pero como no puedo estar debajo del sol, esto seria muy difícil de hacer.

Asura – Escúchame muy bien alvino, si vuelves a poner ese tono o insultas a Maka. Te juro por mis hermanos y mi madre que te voy a desaparecer de este mundo.

Soul – A mi no me amenaces nariz chata, ahora si me disculpas ya me voy. – Reaccione de inmediato cuando comenzó a caminar, este tonto que no sabe que no puedo tocar el sol.

Maka – Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres como para hablare así a Asura? – Pregunte muy molesta.

Soul – No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, además tú me dijiste que hoy es mi día libre así que quiero aprovecharla. – Muy bien esta es la última gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si ya no lo aguanto más.

Maka – Eres… eres un… eres un… - Pude notar que el me miro confundido. – ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO SIN VERGÜENZA!

En ese momento vi que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, ya no me importaba si me quemara por el sol cuando dejara de sostener la sombrilla. Solamente quise darle su merecido a este tonto, cuando le iba a golpear la cara pude sentir en mi mano arder y quemarse. Aleje mi mano de la luz… pero a la vez me aleje de mas haciendo que me retirara de la sombrilla, cerré mis ojos para recibir los rayos del sol y el suelo. Pero, no pude sentir nada de esas dos cosas, sino que sentí dos fuertes brazos rodear mi cuerpo hasta caer sobre el verde pasto y debajo de una sombre de un sauce.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí un gran rubor en mis mejillas, arriba de mi se encontraba Soul… pero ese no era el problema, sino que el se encontraba arriba de mi con una posición muy incomoda y además me encontraba besándome con él. Trate de quitármelo de encima empujándolo, pero de repente sostuvo mis muñecas haciendo mas profundo el beso. Me incorpore cuando trato de profundizar más el beso pero… debo admitir que besa muy bien, así que también correspondí al beso. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido así, ni mucho menos besando a una persona, sentí mis muñecas liberarse del agarre de Soul. Esta seria mi oportunidad para irme de aquí, pero porque sigo besándolo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Debo admitir que su piel es muy suave y su cabello es muy sedoso, sus manos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis caderas.

Pude comprender que este seria el mejor de mis días. Y nada ni nadie me lo arruinaran.

¿? – ¡Maka-nee-chan!

Bueno casi todos.

* * *

_Bueno chicos he aquí el capitulo que le había prometido, gomen por la tardanza pero he tenido muchos exámenes y practicas de violín. Pero por lo termine, espero que les haya gustado y en los próximos capítulos habrá lemon solamente tengan paciencia. _

_También en los próximos capítulos ya se revelaran más secretos que oculta tanto Giriko, al igual sobre el pasado de Maka._

_Oh! Se me olvidaba también en los próximos capítulos para los fans de Kid x Chrona y Black*Star x Tsubaki, solamente se sugiere discreción._

_Que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)_

_En el próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: **"El sirviente y La princesa"**_


	12. Chapter 11: La princesa y el sirviente

Capitulo 11: El sirviente y La princesa

**"La declaración lisonjera que más agrada al amor no está en lo que se dice, sino en lo que se escapa."**

**– Ninon de Lenclos –**

Chrona's Pov:

Mire a mis hermanos Asura y Maka y después a Soul-kun, mi hermano Asura estaba sentado en medio de los dos y con la mirada fruncida y enojada. Mientras que Maka estaba tomando su té tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada, aun recuerdo hace unos momentos lo que había ocurrido con ellos dos. Por suerte Kid detuvo la discusión de Maka y Soul… y el de Asura.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Estaba esperando a Kid, mis hermanos y a Soul-kun, mis hermanas estaban mirando emocionadamente algunas de las flores que acaban de florecer. Me recosté en el verde pasto y admiraba las nubes que pasaban lentamente en el cielo, casi me quedaba dormida cuando escuche la voz de mi hermano Asura._

_Asura – Ya estamos aquí._

_Chrona – Hermano… uh? Y ¿Maka-nee-chan? – Mire en ambos lados donde estaban parados mi hermano y Kid._

_Kid – eh? Pensamos que Soul y Maka-chan ya estarían aquí._

_Chrona – ¿Qué? Yo pensé que aun estaban con ustedes. – Tengo un mal presentimiento y a la vez me siento muy nerviosa. Por Kami-sama espero que mi hermana este bien._

_Asura – Ese maldito hijo de perra. – Elevo su tono voz parecía estar enojado con Soul-kun._

_Chrona – Asura no digas eso delante de las niñas. – Dije algo temerosa, yo no se lidiar con las maldiciones._

_Asura – Gomen… Por Kami-sama, esta es la primera vez que Maka visita este lugar. – Nunca vi a mi hermano tan… desesperado y preocupado, bueno solamente por Maka. En especial ahora ya que no puede estar en el sol._

_Chrona – Y si nos separamos para encontrarla… mas rápido. – Ambos me miraron muy sorprendidos._

_Kid – Es una buena idea Chrona._

_Asura – Bien entonces hagámoslo. – Kid y yo asentimos y empezamos a buscar a mi hermana._

_Busque y busque por todo el invernadero pero no la encontré, tal vez ya haya regresado con los otros justo cuando me iba a retirar, escuche un sonido raro en uno de los arboles que no estaban tan lejos ni cerca de la entrada. Camine hasta que me quede en shock cuando lo vi, en un sauce vi a mi hermana Maka con Soul-kun… pero no era eso que me quede en shock, sino que el estaba arriba de mi hermana y besándola. Sentí un gran rubor en mis mejillas, por Kami-sama yo no se lidiar viendo a las personas besándose._

_Chrona - ¡Maka-nee-chan! – Grite lo mas bajo que pude pero como Maka tiene un buen sentido del oído me escucho. Ella me miro y después a Soul-kun, pude notar en su rostro que estaba totalmente roja._

_Maka - ¡SOUL QUITATE DE ENCIMA! – Grito mientras que lo empujaba._

_¿? – ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?_

_Chrona – H-hermano._

_¿? – ¡Oye tu, ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Maka maldito albino? – En ese momento yo me aleje de ese lugar junto con Maka-nee-chan. Por Kami-sama yo no se lidiar con las discusiones. Ni mucho menos si son los de Asura._

_Soul – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me digas albino? Nariz chata._

_Asura – ¡Me vale un bledo estúpido albino, aléjate de Maka de inmediato!_

_Soul – Ja, como quiera ya me iba a quitar de esta tabla de planchar._

_Asura – ¡Maka no es ninguna plana! ¡Haber si te crees tan machito ¿Por qué no se los tocas?_

_Maka – MAKAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOPS._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kid – Chrona, ¿Por qué el joven Asura esta serio? – Pregunto curioso mientras me saco de mis pensamientos.

Chrona – Umm… creo que no es… el momento de… hablar de esto, Kid. – Dije nerviosamente pude notar en su mirada algo de nostalgia y ¿Tristeza?

Kid – Oh, esta bien.

Chrona –… etto… no quiero te quiero meter en un problema…con mi hermano… esta muy molesto en este momento.

Kid – Ya veo, con razón puedo presenciar su aura negativa. – Murmuro por si mismo, que querrá decir con eso.

Chrona – ¿Dijiste algo Kid? – Pregunte curiosamente.

Kid – Umm… no me hagas caso.

No pude responder pero simplemente asentí, como quisiera saber más de Kid. Desde que tengo memoria Kid siempre ha sido muy misterioso, también recuerdo desde aquel día que le encontraron y lo trajeron a la mansión. Unas breves imágenes invadieron mi cabeza, hasta pude sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas… pero ahora por estar en las nubes no preste atención a lo que estaban diciendo mis hermanos.

Jazmín – Chrona-nee-chan, nos hace una persona mas para completar nuestro equipo, ¿Quieres jugar?

Chrona – Hai, Jazmín.

Jazmín – ¡Sii! – me quede confundida por un rato, pero no le di importancia ya que Maka-nee-chan jugara también.

Chrona – Alice, ¿Qué juego vamos a jugar? – Pregunte muy confundida mientras que mi hermana Alice me miraba pícaramente.

Alice – Jejeje, jugaremos al escondite. – Dijo en un tono divertido para luego cambiar a otro tono que no pude averiguar. – Pero en parejas.

Chrona – ¿Q-Que?

Alice – Jejeje, bueno ¿Quién cuenta? – Pregunto mientras veía nos veía a todos.

Jazmín – Que cuente… umm…. Rasu.

Asura – Eh?

Soul – Jajajaja, ¿Rasu? Jajaja, ¿Te llamas "Rasu" Asura?

Asura – Cállate albino. Jazmín ¿Por qué siempre me escoges en este juego? – Pregunto mi hermano en un tono irritado.

Jazmín – Porque me gusta como Rasu-nii-san se desespera, cuando no encuentra a Chrona-nee-chan y Alice-nee-chan. – Dijo en un tono alegre y divertido. – Cuenta hasta… hasta…

Soul – Que cuente hasta 100. – Dijo el sirviente de Maka-nee-chan, algo me causo un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. No se porque, pero ese chico tiene un aura fuerte y feroz.

Asura – Tu no te metas albino, esta es una reunión familiar así que cierra esa boca o sino… - Fue interrumpido por Maka-nee-chan.

Maka – Asura, recuerda que hay niños aquí. Si tu o Soul no se comportan como debería de ser… les daré una de mis _Maka-chop_.

Vi como mi hermano y Soul-kun se pusieron pálidos por el tono macabro de Maka… ya era de esconderse pero el único problema era… que teníamos que escondernos en parejas. Ragnarock con Alice, Richard con Jazmín, Maka-nee-chan con Soul-kun… y yo… con _Kid_.

Kid – Bien supongo que somos los… únicos que no tenemos compañero. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras que veía en sus mejillas un leve rubor.

Chrona – H-hai… ¿Nos vamos?

Kid – Eh?

Chrona – D-digo… estamos jugando a las escondidas… ¿Nos escondemos?

Kid – Ah, así. Vamos. –Dijo mientras que tomo mi mano, eso me hizo sentir extraña cada vez que estoy con el me hace sentir mas… protegida, feliz y tranquila. – Chrona ¿Estas bien?

Chrona – H-hai ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kid – Es que tu rostro esta un poco rojo y… siento tu mano temblar. - Dijo en un tono preocupado.

Chrona – N-no, e-estoy bien… d-deberás s-solamente que… que… - Mire a Kid que estaba confundido, lo se porque sus ojos me lo demostraban. – Olvídalo.

Kid – Chrona…

Nos ocultamos en las ramas de un cerezo, Kid estaba recargado en el tronco de este y yo solamente me columpiaba. Pude sentir la brisa del viento que entraba por el techo del invernadero. Se sentía bien, y más cuando estaba con Kid… Lo mire y pude sentir un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, Kid estaba tranquilamente dormido su rostro parecía como el de un ángel. Me acerque un poco mas a el mientras que estaba unos centímetros de el, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, en ese momento Kid abrió sus ojos y yo me retrocedí hasta alejarme de el. Pero lo peor lo que había hecho era que no me di cuenta era que me había tropezado con mis propios pies, pude sentir que caía del árbol. Antes de que mi cuerpo se impactara contra el duro suelo cerré mis ojos y lo único que alcance escuchar fue la voz Kid.

Pude escuchar claramente el impacto de mi cuerpo pero… no siento ningún dolor, oí un gemido dolido pero no era mío, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos ojos ámbares…. ¿Ámbares?

Kid - ¿E-estas bien? – Pregunto dolido y a la vez preocupado, mientras que sentí como mis latidos de mi corazón palpitaban rápidamente.

Chrona – Kid… - En ese momento sentí mis lágrimas como corrían hasta mis mejillas.

Kid - ¿Chrona?

Chrona – G-gomen-nasai… - Abrace a Kid mientras que lloraba en su pecho, yo-yo no se… yo no se lidiar con mis lagrimas.

Kid – Shhh… tranquila estoy bien. Pero lo más importante es que tú estés a salvo de todo esto. – Dijo en un tranquilo mientras que el me separo de su pecho.

Chrona – Kid… yo… - Pude sentir su mano cálida limpiar aquellas que caían de mis mejillas.

Kid – Tranquila… deberás estoy bien… no es tu culpa… - No se cuando, ni como sucedió todo esto pero en este momento estaba… ¿Besando a Kid?

Por Kami-sama, que estoy haciendo se supone que Kid es mi mejor amigo, y yo… yo que soy para el. Pude sentir como sus labios se movían con los míos, me estremecí en ese momento cuando sentí algo acariciar mis labios. Lentamente abrí mi boca y algo se metió dentro de ella, mis brazos rodearon el cuelo de Kid mientras que el abrazaba mi cadera. En ese momento rompimos nuestro beso ya que nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno, mire a Kid totalmente sonrojado… por Kami-sama yo no se lidiar con los besos.

Chrona – Y-yo… yo… go-gomen-na… - Sentí los labios de Kid apoderándose de los míos, correspondí lentamente mientras que soltaba un leve suspiro. Lentamente Kid fue separando sus labios de los míos, mire aquellos ámbares que tanto admiraba no se que sea esto lo que siento ahora pero creo que estoy…

Kid – Te amo Chrona. – Me quede en shock por lo que dijo… Kid ¿Me ama? – Se que suena extraño pero desde el día que tu familia me encontró hace 200 años… me enamore por completo de ti… fue amor a primera vista.

Chrona – Kid… yo…

Kid – Por favor no ignores estos sentimientos que siento por ti… se que es una prohibición entre los_ sang pur_ y los_ sang sale impur _(**1**)… y mas cuando se trata de una princesa y de un… bueno para nada, inútil y asqueroso sirviente… como yo. – Pude notar como su voz se quebraba cada vez cuando se insultaba por si mismo, y además como su rostro angelical se llenaban de aquellas amargas lagrimas.

Chrona – Yo no pienso que eres asi Kid… y además no quiero que tu o alguien mas te insulte… por que eres diferente. Además me duele mucho… si se trata de la persona que mas amo en este mundo. – Dije en un tono quebrado mientras que abrazaba a Kid. – Kid, yo también te amo, eres la persona mas importante para mi y eres la única persona que me hace sentir feliz y bien.

Kid – Chrona… mi querida Chrona.

Kid me correspondió al abrazo mientras que sentí mi vista nublarse hasta cubrirme en un manto lleno de oscuridad.

* * *

**Kid's Pov:**

Por fin he dicho le he dicho a Chrona lo que siento por ella, al igual que sus sentimientos. Quien diría que una princesa y un sirviente no pueden enamorarse… no importa tan siquiera estoy realmente feliz por quitarme este peso de encima. Bueno no todo por completo… por Kami-sama cuando tendré la oportunidad de decirle a Chrona la verdad de mi apariencia.

Como le diré a ella y su familia que yo no soy un humano… bueno si soy un humano, pero no completo. Porque una parte de mi vida también tiene una identidad oculta… como desearía decirle lo que realmente soy… _un hibrido_.

* * *

_Espero que para los fans de **KID x CHRONA** les haya gustado este capitulo especial, perdona por la tardanza que tanto tiempo han estado esperando. Pero tuve muchos obstáculos que tenia que esquivar… en fin se estarán preguntado ¿Cuál es la otra mitad de vida de Kid? Tendrán que esperar hasta que publique otro capitulo de **KID x CHRONA.** Apuesto en este momento que no podrán dormir por la duda._

**_(1_**_) "**sang pur" significa "sangre pura" y "sang sale impur" significa sangre sucia impura** _

_Para los fans de **BLACK*STAR x TSUBAKI** prepárense porque muy pronto ya aparecerán en los próximos capítulos ;)._

**_En el próximo capitulo de "Pasiones Prohibidas": "El diario de mamá"_**


	13. Chapter 12: El Diario de Mama

Capitulo 12: El Diario de Mamá

**"Si realmente quieres recordar aquellos recuerdos, como aquellas paginas de diario en las que escribiste, te llevaran a lo mas profundo de tu pasando y de tus sentimientos."**

**– Sweet Vampire Angel –**

(**N/A: No pude encontrar una frase para este capitulo, así que decidí por mi misma en hacer uno a mi modo**)

Soul's Pov

Ya han pasado tres días desde que la cara de borracho ahogado se fue, mph como lo envidio… pero me alegro por Maka y sus hermanos por fin ellos no tendrán que escuchar las estupideces de ese imbécil, en especial para Maka. En fin yo también quisiera irme de esta mansión… pero NO… porque tengo tres malditas razones para quedarme en esta maldita mansión de unos locos vampiros en especial de Maka.

1. Tengo que seguir investigando lo que ocurre con esta familia.

2. Le prometí al principito que buscaría ese maldito libro cueste lo que me cueste.

Y la más importante e imperdonable Nº 3. Soy el sirviente de esa princesa que tantas veces tengo ganas de… de… argh olvídenlo, esto no es nada cool.

Suspire profundamente mientras cerraba la llave de aquel barril que contenía la sangre favorita de la princesa, mire el contenido de la copa la cual ya estaba apunto de caerse. Puse cara de asco ya que por estar caminando rápido se me lleno la mano de sangre, me vale un bledo con tal de que la princesita tome su biberón de sangre ya estará satisfecha.

Subí lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar en la bodega, camine con sumo cuidado desde la cocina hasta la salida de esta, suerte que ya los cocineros terminaron sus deberes porque sino habría un pequeño accidente con ellos. Salí de la cocina y camine por los laaaaaargos pasillos de la mansión, llegue rápidamente hasta las escaleras y comencé a subir. Ya llegando hacia la planta alta me encamine hacia la habitación de Maka, cuando llegue en esta toque la puerta dos veces solamente escuche un _"adelante"_.

Maka – Vaya hasta que por fin llegaste, _Soul_. – Pronuncio mi nombre en un tono frio y molesto.

Soul – No te enojes, porque si te enojas te saldrán arrugas. – Dije en un tono burlón mientras que dejaba la copa de sangre en la mesa.

Maka – Por si no te diste cuenta Soul, soy una _inmortal_. Personas como nosotros _jamás_ envejeceremos. – Pude notar un tono de odio y ¿Tristeza? En su voz, bien creo que tendré que fingir haciendo el papel de _"humano"_.

Soul – Woow, seria demasiado cool ser inmortal. – Casi soltaba una risa cuando Maka me miro sorprendida y a la vez confundida. – No tendrás miedo de la misma muerte, no podrás morir sino vivir por toda la eternidad y además…

Maka – Mejor ya cállate, no sabes de lo que dices.

Soul – ¿Qué se siente ser una inmortal Maka? – Lo se, lo se… sonó muy cursi, además porque yo también soy igual que Maka. Pero créanme si es muy cool ser un inmortal.

Maka – Mph… ser inmortal puede ser divertido… pero puede ser a la vez aburrido, porque para un inmortal… no se le puede conceder lo que mas desea, por ejemplo; no podrán envejecer, morir, ni tampoco enamorarse. – Pude ver un leve sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas de Maka… se ve tan hermosa… y otra vez con eso hasta voy a entender que… - Dime Soul, ¿Qué se siente ser mortal?

Soul – _No estará hablando en serio. Y yo como voy a saber… nunca y ni seré un mortal, ahora si Soul ya metiste la pata._ – Me enoje conmigo mismo mientras que Maka me veía con aquellos hermosos ojos color jade que tanto me hipnotizaba. Suspire y le dije. – Ser mortal también es aburrido, no tienes nada que hacer, sientes que todos están contra de ti, no te dejan disfrutar de la vida e incluso tienes ganas de quitarte la vida… por no ser nadie en este mundo.

Maka – Eso…

Soul – Pero sabes también puede ser divertido, hermoso, puedes disfrutar/convivir de tus compañeros y de tus familiares, te enamoras sin ninguna razón de la persona que tanto amas, además puedes casarte, tener hijos y morir en paz junto con esa persona que tanto amas.

Maka – ¿Qué significa para ti eso, Soul? – Pregunto en un tono ¿Dulce? Y tímido.

Soul – Para mi eso es… algo aburrido y a la vez hermoso, Maka. – Dije en un tono convencido, en ese momento ni me di cuenta que estaba cerca de Maka. – Y para ti, ¿Qué significa la inmortalidad?

Maka – Para mi eso es… la condena de la vida eterna.

No se como describir esto pero… me siento feliz y a la vez confundido.

Feliz, porque me agrada estar con Maka… no se porque razón me siento así cuando estoy con ella, pero siempre he querido estar con alguien que me comprenda, que me acepte por lo que soy y no por mi apariencia lobuna, que comprenda mis verdaderos sentimientos atreves de la música-en especial por el piano-, que me digan que no estoy solo y cosas bellas, y por el ultimo que me digan la verdad.

Confundido, porque no se cada vez siento esta sensación dentro de mi pecho y además porque cada vez que la veo triste, enojada o ida, me siento preocupado… ven a lo que me refiero jamás en mi vida me he preocupado por nadie… bueno a excepción de mi madre que en paz descanse. Cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de Maka, siento mi corazón palpitar realmente furioso en mi pecho, pero eso no es todo algunas veces siento una profunda ira cuando ese cara de borracho ahogado la insulta o la lastima física y verbalmente. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Acaso esto seria… no, no, no basta ya Soul, ella es una princesa y tu un sirviente, ella es una vampiresa y tu licántropo, ella es Maka y tu eres… solamente soy Soul. Por Kami-sama, si tan solo tuviera un poco de poder todo seria tan fácil.

Maka –… oul… Soul… ¡Soul!

Soul – Uh? ¿Ocurre algo?

Maka – ¿Me puedes acompañar a buscar algo en el sótano?

Soul – Umm… si c-claro. - Mire a Maka confundido, ¿Qué querrá hacer ahí?

Maka tomo la copa que había dejado en la mesa y comenzó a beberla, siempre he tenido la curiosidad sobre el sabor de la sangre… ¿A que sabrá la mía? Mire a Maka acabarse aquel liquido carmesí, casi me da risa cuando puso cara de asco… siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella me siento feliz y bien? Creo que jamás encontrare la respuesta, pero como dicen mis camaradas _"No te apresures y tomate tu tiempo."_ Tal vez tengan razón, voy a dejar a un lado todo esto y comenzare hacer mi trabajo.

Soul – Y ¿Por qué quieres ir al sótano? – Pregunte mientras que bajábamos las escaleras.

Maka – Digamos que ya es tiempo de recuperar lo que es mío. – No pude descifrar su tono de voz pero se escuchaba muy decidida.

Soul – _Maka… como quisiera saber mas de ti, y además que tantos secretos guardas._ – Pensé por mi mismo mientras que di un leve suspiro.

Maka – Soul, ¿Estas bien?

Soul – Hai, solamente estoy un poco cansado eso es todo. – Mentí.

Maka – Gomen. – Me le quede mirando ¿Por qué se disculpa?

Soul – ¿Por qué? Tú no has hecho nada. – Maka se detuvo al pie de la escalera mientras que inclinaba su cabeza.

Maka – Porque… he sido muy egoísta contigo Soul... ni si quiera te he dado un gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi… así que perdón. – Camine hacia ella y la voltee para después abrazarla. – P-pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Soul – Agradeciéndote, me di cuenta que tampoco puedes ser tan cruel y fría con alguien que ha hecho muchas cosas por ti.

Maka – Oye se supone que YO me estoy disculpando contigo, Eater. – Me separe de ella y vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en ese momento una risa escapo de mis labios. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Soul – Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas. – Mierda ahora si la he cagado, como se me ocurre decirle eso.

Maka – C-cállate. – Dijo en un tono apenado y un poco molesto, agacho su cabeza levemente mientras que su vista miraba el suelo. – No digas tonterías que no son ciertas.

Soul – Yo no pienso que sean tonterías, al contrario yo digo la verdad… y sabes una cosa mas. – Coloque mi mano sobre su mentón hasta levantarlo un poco, haciendo que su mirada se fijara en la mía. – Me gustaría ver como eres en verdad y verte sonreír con más frecuencia.

Maka – Soul…

Mire el hermoso rostro de aquella vampiresa, debo admitir que tiene una belleza que no se como explicarlo. Sentí poco a poco inclinar mi cabeza hasta llegar a la suya, su respiración se entrecortaba, su aroma era único y agradable, y aquellos ojos que ahora demostraban la confusión, la tranquilidad y el ¿amor?.. Ahora ya lo veo todo claro. Este sentimiento, esta aceleración que llevo en mi corazón, esta atracción y preocupación que siento por Maka… _mi_ Maka… claro como no me di cuenta desde un principio, como pude ser tan idiota. Estoy enamorado de Maka. Poco a poco nuestros labios ya estaban a punto de juntarse, pero algo o _alguien_ nos interrumpieron.

¿? – ¡Soul! ¡Maka-chan! Hasta que por fin los encuentro. – Mierda justo cuando estaba apunto de besar a Maka esté tenia que interrumpir. – Upss… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Soul – _No, solamente quería estar en esta posición con Maka para que alguien nos detuviera… obvio que si nos interrumpiste, estúpido _"rayado." – Me dije a mi mismo sarcástica y telepáticamente.

Maka – N-no interrumpiste nada Kid. – Dijo en un tono nervioso mientras que su vista miraba para el otro lado.

Kid – ¿De verdad?... porque parecía que Uds. Dos estaban a punto de besarse. – Pude sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas y al igual que las de Maka.

Soul – Jajajajaja, Kid deberas que ya ni la haces. Solamente le estaba soplando el ojo, ya que ella decía que le molestaba una basurita… jajaja. – Dije nerviosamente mientras colocaba una mano detrás de mi nuca.

Kid – Mmm… Maka-chan, Chrona me dijo que si usted quiere acompañarnos al invernadero.

Maka – Me gustaría mucho Kid… demo ya tengo planes con Soul.

Kid – Ya veo, ¿Qué se traen Uds. Dos? – Vi como nos miraba "rayitas" a Maka y a mi pícaramente.

Soul/Maka – ¡Nada! – Dijimos al mismo mientras que nos miramos uno al otro.

Kid - Jejeje, solamente bromeaba no me hagan caso… pero si hablo en serio ¿Qué se traen Uds. Dos?

Maka – Kid, promete que en tu vida jamás, jamás se lo dirás a nadie sobre que te voy a decir.

Kid – Lo prometo Maka-chan.

Maka – Soul y yo iremos al sótano a sacar algunas de mis pertenecías y las de mi madre también. – Dijo mientras que vi como este Kid palideció.

Kid - ¿N-nani? P-pero u-usted sabe q-que nadie puede e-entrar ahí… a excepción de los empleados. – Dijo en un tono temeroso y nervioso, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Maka – Lo se, pero sabes una Kid… Giriko no esta aquí y eso significa que ya puedo hacer lo que quiera, y comenzare primero en sótano quieras o no. – Dijo en un tono serio y calmado, vi como Kid la miraba nerviosamente para después soltar un suspiro.

Kid – No se como lo haces, Maka-chan… pero estoy de acuerdo con usted, ya es hora de que todo esto acabe.

Maka – Hai, Soul vámonos.

Soul – Hai.

Maka y yo nos retiramos del lugar mientras que nos dirigíamos nuevamente al sótano… pero me siento un poco nervioso, ya que en aquel lugar tome algunas cosas de esa maldita caja. Cuando llegamos Maka dio un suspiro y comenzó a desacomodar las cajas, empecé a ayudarle a sacar algunas cosas de las cajas… peo solamente encontrábamos pura _"basura"_ como dice ella. Justo cuando estuvimos a punto de sacar otras cajas algo o alguien abrió la puerta del sótano, Maka se quedo petrificada del miedo y además me abrazo fuertemente.

¿? – Maka hasta que por fin te encuentro… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Pregunto una voz clara no era mas ni nada menos que…

Maka – Por Kami-sama, Chrona no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

Chrona – G-gomen… umm… ¿P-por que estas abrazando a Soul, Maka-nee-chan? – Pregunto nerviosamente mientras que nos señalaba abrazándonos, un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al igual que las de Maka.

Maka – N-no e-es l-lo que parece Chona.

Chrona – Uh?

Soul – Oii, ¿nos quedaremos así toda la tarde abrazados o seguimos en lo que estábamos haciendo? – Pregunte en un tono aburrido mientras que veía a Maka como se soltaba, pero además pude escuchar de ella un _"lo siento"_.

Chrona – A todo esto… K-Kid me dijo que ustedes dos iban a buscar algo aquí… en el sótano. – Nuevamente se abrió la puerta y adivinen quien estaba detrás de ella… así es no es ni nada menos que… _"rayitas"_ digo Kid.

Kid – C-Chrona… no creo que deberíamos de estar… ya veo.

Maka – Chrona sabes bien que no puedes estar aquí… hay cosas que pueden… - Fue callada por su hermana menor.

Chrona – Lo se… pero no quiero que te canses mucho… ya escuchaste lo que Dr. Stein dijo sobre tu salud. – Ok no se que esta pasando aquí pero a que se refieren con la salud, recuerdos y cosas que no quieren decirme, creo que ya es hora de investigar lo que esta pasando aquí.

Soul – No me gustaría interrumpir su plática pero si no estamos haciendo nada aquí, yo me retiro. – _Casi_ me iba a retirar _casi_ pero luego sentí que algo o alguien me jalo bruscamente de mi traje, haciendo que me cortara el aire. – _Cough_, ¡p-pero que te pasa estas loca! _Cough_

Maka – No, no estoy loca… y te vas a quedar aquí ayudarme a buscar lo que estoy buscando quieras o no… porque si no lo haces _Eater_, te dare un Maka-chop que te dejara en shock por el resto de tu _vida_. – Desde cuando tiene un libro en la mano, que ni si quiera recuerdo que lo haya visto.

Soul – Preferiría estar en estado de shock en vez de estar con una tabla-de-planchar. – Murmure lo más bajo que pude… pero como yo leí – o mejor dicho me obligaron a leer – un libro de vampirismo, debo admitir que su historia me sorprendió… pero no es nada comparado con el nuestro.

Maka – ¿Qué dijiste _Eater_? – Sude frio al escuchar la voz de ella.

Soul – N-nada. – Dije nerviosamente mientras que Maka siguió hablando.

Maka – Baka… bien entonces empieza a buscar una caja donde dice "COSAS IMPORTANTES DE LOS ALBARN".

Kid – Creo haber visto esa caja. – Dijo el _"rayitas"_, vaya hasta que alguien rompe el silencio.

Maka – Enserio ¿Dónde Kid? – Mire a la _plana_… digo Maka con aquella mirada ilusionada.

Kid – Fue en lugar donde estaba Soul, por aquí. – Ahora que lo recuerdo esa caja era… con una mierda ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? En esa maldita caja saque el maldito diario, los cortes de periódico y esa fotografía. Nos dirigimos a aquel lugar donde encontré _esa_ caja, un miedo se apodero en todo mi cuerpo que no podía controlarlo por mi mismo, de pronto _algo_ o _alguien_ me saco de pensamientos.

Chrona – Soul-kun… ¿Estas… b-bien? – Pregunto la hermana de Maka… parecía estar preocupada y a la vez nerviosa, suspire y le dije.

Soul – H-hai… no te preocupes, solamente estoy cansando eso es todo. – Ok la mera verdad mentí ya estoy demasiado estresado y confundido con esta familia.

Chrona – Uh?... soka… c-creo que mejor te vayas a descansar… n-no t-te preocupes por mi hermana yo le explicare de esto ¿Vale? – Mire confundido a la pelirosa pude escuchar un tono sinceridad en su voz, suspire en ese momento y asentí.

Me retire tan rápido como pude de ese lugar pero algo me distrajo en ese mismo instante… era la voz de Maka, parecía estar un poco molesta y desilusionad… ya que al parecer estaba buscando aquel diario que a había tomado hace unas semanas atrás (**N/A: Para los que no recuerden en que momento sucedió lo del diario, eso paso en el capitulo 9: La Fotografía… espero que no les haya molestado con su lectura, jannae**) y que jamás tuve el _tiempo_ de leerlo, en fin empecé a correr por todos los pasillos hasta mi habitación. Entre en el y comencé a buscar ese diario nada mas tengo un pequeño problema – o mejor GRAN problema –.

Soul – Mierda ¿En donde demonios deje ese maldito pedazo de libro viejo? – Comencé a masajearme la cabeza ya que muy pronto tendré una gran migraña por esto… en ese momento lo recordé. – En el ropero.

Abrí la puerta de este y saque todo lo que había ahí, mis trajes, mis zapatos y cosas importantes de mi vida intima… y bingo encontré lo que estaba buscando, solamente el único problema era ¿Cómo le diré a la _plana_ de esto? Argh al diablo con esto, Salí de mi habitación me vale un bledo de esto con tal de que la princesita este feliz con esto, yo ya estaré descansando. Volví al sótano para ver si no hay moros en la costa… pero para mi sorpresa ya no había nadie solamente cajas desacomodadas y desordenadas, también algunas cosas fuera de estas. Suspire cansando y decidí ir a ver como estaba Maka y que sorpresa me espera de ella… como quisiera que Maka ya no tenga estos problemas con el cara de borracho, me gustaría llevar todo esa carga de tristeza y dolor que lleva en su corazón y alma... mi amada Maka… tal vez Kid tenga razón debería respetarla y comenzar a ver como es ella en realidad. Espero que también algún día ella pueda entender lo que soy… un licántropo.

Me encontraba ahora en la habitación de Maka – _mi_ Maka – toque tres veces la puerta y solamente escuche un _"adelante"_, pero no era la voz de ella… sino mas bien era la de… _Kid_. Una parte de mi comenzó a destrozarse mientras que la otra me invadía una rabia llena de celos, abrí la puerta y de repente todo mi ser se calmo ahí no solamente se encontraban Maka y el _"rayitas"_ sino que también estaba Chrona… gracias a Kami-sama que Maka no estaba con _ese_ tipo.

Maka – Soul… - Escuche atentamente la voz de _mi_ querida vampiresa… su voz parecía estar algo entrecortada.

Soul – Maka ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte preocupado mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

Maka – Soul… no lo encontré… - Me quede en shock al ver como las lagrimas de Maka recorrían por sus mejillas.

Soul – ¿Qué no encontraste que, Maka? – Esta bien se que mentí otra vez, pero tuve que hacerlo porque sino se darán que yo tome algo que no es mío.

Chrona – No encontramos el diario de mi madre. – Dijo la pelirosa en un tono preocupado y triste mientras que se encontraba a un lado de "rayitas".

Soul – Maka… no te preocupes por eso, porque yo… - Fui interrumpido por ella.

Maka – Ja, ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? ¡Ese fue el diario de mi madre Soul, tu no entiendes nada… NADA, SOLAMENTE PIENSAS QUE ES UN OBJETO SIN SENTIDO. PERO PARA MI ES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE… NO ERES MAS QUE UN SIRVIENTE SIN SENTIDO ALGUNO, UN SIRVIENTE QUE NO CAPTA LAS COSAS, UN SIRVIENTE BUENO PARA NADA Y ADEMAS UN MISERABLE SER QUE NO TIENE CORAZON, NI SENTIMIENTOS… ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA! – Me quede en shock ante las palabras de ella, sentí como mi corazón se destrozo en mi pecho, mis oídos me retumbaban por cada palabra que salieron de la boca de Maka e incluso pude sentir mis lagrimas que trataban de salir a la fuerza, suspire entrecortado mientras que mi flequillo cubría mis ojos carmesí. Me levante y dije en un tono que no pude reconocer por mi mismo.

Soul – Solamente… quería decirte… que yo, ya lo había encontrado. – Deje el diario en la mesa y comencé a retirar de la habitación, pude notar las miradas sorprendidas de los demás… pero mas la de ella. – Me retiro.

Cerré la puerta de manera suave, comencé a caminar despacio, después rápido y luego me di cuenta de que ya estaba corriendo. Salí de la mansión y pude sentir como las lagrimas caían de mi rostro, luego vi como el cielo azul se torno en un color gris para después dejar caer la inmensa lluvia. No me importa si llegara a enfermar, no me importa mojarme, no me importa este clima… pero lo que en verdad si me importa es… que no puedo odiar a Maka, es la única persona a quien mas amo con todo mi corazón.

Espero que algún día ella también pueda amarme.

_Esto Soul es dolor. _

* * *

_Lo se, lo se deberían odiarme por esto… pero les prometo que lo voy a reponer… verán es que últimamente no he podido continuar ya que tuve muchos problemas en la casa, en el cole, y muchas cosas en mente que ya me estoy quedando sin imaginación. _

_Así que acepto tomatazos, las criticas – pero tampoco ni se pasen porque lo pongo peor -, etc.… etto sobre el capi quiero también informarles que eso lo vi en una serie de tv que solamente vi una vez, no me acuerdo cual era pero fue muy triste y bueno se me ocurrió ponerlo en mi fic. Aunque tuve que cambiar los diálogos, pero da igual me siente pésima por esto no merezco ser fan de **SOUL x MAKA. *Me escondo en un rincón con un aura negra estilo anime***_

_En serio les prometo que todo esto lo voy a reponer, solamente denme tiempo necesario para pensar en como lo hago._

_En el próximo capitulo de "Pasiones Prohibidas": **¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?, el perdón de Maka.**_

_Jannae T^T_


	14. Chapter 13: ¿Recuerdas como nos

Capitulo 14: ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?, El perdón de Maka.

**"El recuerdo es el perfume del alma."**

**– George Stand – **

Maka's Pov:

Mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que alguien intenta explicarme una cosa, no puedo cerrar mi boca? ¿Por qué? Solamente se decir esa palabra/pregunta ¿Por qué? Tome con mis manos temblorosas el diario de mi madre, aun puedo recordar su mirada… aquella miraba reflejaba… tristeza y dolor. Quise abrir el diario pero no pude hacerlo, tenia mi mirada como ida solamente recordaba mis palabras, la expresión de Soul, sus palabras tranquilas y relajadas que además mostraba un tono entrecortado… deje el diario de nuevo en la mesa y comencé a seguir a Soul, pude escuchar su débil corazón y su agitada respiración a kilómetros de aquí. Me asome por el barandal de la escalera y vi por la ventana la silueta de Soul corriendo a toda prisa, fruncí el ceño y comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta, tome mi paraguas y Salí de prisa de la mansión, solamente pude escuchar el grito de Kid llamándome que poco a poco se desvanecieron.

Maka – Soul, mi querido Soul perdóname. – No me importa lo que dije… porque ahora he comprendido algo, que me siento atraída por el. No se que sea este sentimiento solamente se… que no quiero perderlo.

* * *

Kid's Pov:

Vi como Maka salió de repente de su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra, es por eso que no pudimos encontrar a Soul en ese momento… el estaba ayudándonos a buscar el diario de Kami. Lo tome y trate de abrirlo pero no se pudo abrir, tal vez esta cerrado con llave.

Chrona – Kid ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto la persona quien mas amo en este mundo.

Kid – Esta cerrado, Chrona… el diario de tu madre esta cerrada, buscare la llave no tardo.

Me retire rápidamente de la habitación de Maka, pero en ese preciso momento cuando estuve por bajar las escaleras la vi. Vi a Maka salir de la mansión, un miedo invadió todo mi cuerpo, no es que este enamorado de ella… sino que yo la quiero como una hermana y como amiga, grite su nombre varias veces pero ella siguió corriendo. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para tomar un paraguas y después para tomar una botella que contenía una especie de líquido dorado. Cuando lo bebí, todo mi cuerpo me empezó a doler casi estaba agonizando, caí cobre la cama y comencé a tener uno de mis _ataques_.

* * *

Chrona's Pov:

Mire con curiosidad el diario de mi madre que es lo que habrá escrito en él, me parece que cuando Kid encuentre la llave de este lo sabré muy pronto. Suspire mientras salía de la habitación de Maka, no tenia ganas de ir a mi habitación, ni tampoco al invernadero estaba un poco molesta por lo que sucedió tenia todas mis esperanzas en aquel diario… pero siempre todo acaba mal. Tal vez si leo un poco como lo hace mi hermana Maka no me vaya a sentir así, baje las escaleras hasta tocar el ultimo escalón de estas para después dirigirme a la biblioteca… debo decir que esta mansión tenemos de todo e incluso en las afueras de este tenemos un planetario, ya cuando llegue a la biblioteca entre en ella tenia muchas ganas de leer algunos poemas soy fanática a la poesía alemana, japonesa, italiana, griega, un poco de española y mi favorita la francesa.

Me dirigí a la sección de la poética y saque algunos libros, ya cuando los seleccione decidí dirigirme a mi habitación nunca me ha gustado estar sola en esta enorme biblioteca, ya que una vez mi dos hermanos mayores Asura y Ragnarock me asustaban con sus historias de fantasmas. Me retire de ahí lo mas rápido que pude y corrí lo mas aprisa hasta llegar a las escaleras, comencé a respirar con dificultad ya que desgaste todas mis energías por estar corriendo. Yo no se lidiar con las carreras. De repente sentí que _algo_ o _alguien_ toco mi hombro eché un grito que casi sentí que me desmayaba del susto, pero antes de de desmayarme escuche claramente una voz familiar era de… _Kid_.

Kid – Tranquila Chrona, soy yo.

Chrona – Kid… me alegra que eres tu… me… me asustaste. Dije muy apenada mientras que sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Kid – Upps… gomen no quise asustarte Chrona. – Me miro muy apenado mientras que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y vergüenza.

Chrona – N-no t-te preocupes ya… ya estoy bien. Solamente que Salí de la biblioteca y me pareció escuchar algo ahí. – mentí mientras que Kid me miraba confundido y a la vez como que no me creía, por Kami-sama yo no se lidiar con las mentiras.

Kid – Pero ¿Estas bien, no te paso nada? – Pregunto en un tono de miedo y de preocupación, yo solamente asentí y le sonreí cálidamente. – Que bueno que no te haya pasado nada Chrona.

Chrona – K- ¿Kid? – Lo mire confundida mientras que el me estaba abrazando, no pude ver su rostro ya que lo tenia oculto en mi cuello. – Kid… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo?

Kid – No –Dijo en un tono triste.

Chrona – Kid te conozco… se que… te paso algo malo y… no me lo quieres decir… así que… ¿Por favor dímelo? – Sentí como el me abrazaba fuerte haciendo que me mi cuerpo se juntara hacia el suyo, sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas mientras que oía sus gemidos de… ¿Dolor? – Kid.

Kid – Por un momento pensé… pensé que tu… que tu… - Escuche un tono ahogado en su voz mientras que sus lagrimas recorrían por mi cuello. En ese momento lo abrace de manera protectora… Kid parecía como un niño que quiere ser protegido de un maligno monstruo, comencé a cantarle una hermosa nana que siempre mi madre solía cantarme de niña.

En ese momento ya estábamos en el segundo o tercer escalón de la escalera – o más bien yo estaba sentada y Kid… estaba recostado y su cabeza estaba en piernas.

Chrona – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? / Pregunte mientras le acariciaba nerviosamente sus negros cabellos.

Kid – Hai… arigatou, Chrona – Me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos ámbares, siempre me han gustado sus ojos desde que tengo memoria… pero lo que siempre me han agradado de ellos es aquel brillo que poseen. – ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

Chrona – Hai… - Sonreí cálidamente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla… como olvidarlo, ese día cuando lo conocí mi vida se lleno de alegría y felicidad. Aun lo recuerdo como si todo eso hubiera sido ayer.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Estaba mirando las flores que había plantado mi madre, vi a mi hermana Maka cargando un balde que usan los jardineros para regar las flores – la cual contenía agua – ella empezó a regarlas mientras sonreía cálidamente. Comencé a reirme ya que la pobre de mi hermana se había mojado, - se preguntaran porque – porque nuevamente mi hermano gemelo Ragnarock la había asustado con una serpiente de hule… pero el también tendría sus consecuencias… Maka en vez de pegarle con uno de sus _Maka-Chops _ - ya que en ese tiempo teníamos 4 años – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciendo que el pobre se muriera de la risa._

_Ragnarock – Jajajaja… Maka-nee-chan… jajajaja, ya… me rindo. – Vi como mi hermano trato de separar a Maka de el._

_Maka – Esta bien ya no te vuelvo a hacer cosquillas si tu me prometes que ya no me vas a asustar. _

_Ragnarock – Lo prometo. – Mire a mi hermana y mi hermano levantarse del suelo mientras escuchaba mi estomago gruñir._

_Chrona – Maka-nee-chan, tengo _hambre._ – Dije en un tono vergonzoso mientras Maka reía._

_Maka – Es cierto, creo que estuvimos demasiado tiempo aquí afuera que se nos olvido la hora de la _comida_. Vengan vayamos adentro y avisemos a alguien que nos prepare algo de _comer_. _

_Comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía la entrada de la mansión y justo cuando entramos nos encontramos a Blair, una de las mejores sirvientas de la mansión… mi hermana Maka le dijo de favor que si nos preparara algo de comer y ella asintió. Mientras que preparaban la comida nos dirigimos a la sala de televisión, ya que tenía ganas de ver una película. Cuando entramos a la sala empecé a elegir la película y se la di a mi hermana, ella me miro con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y después se dirigió al reproductor del DVD para poner la película._

_Ragnarock y yo nos sentamos en suelo mirando la película – la cual se llamaba "La Bella Durmiente" – mientras que mi hermana estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, me levante de mi lugar y por pura curiosidad me senté a un lado de ella mirando el libro que estaba leyendo. _

_Chrona – ¿Qué lees onee-chan?- Pregunte mientras veía a veia hermana, ella me miro y me sonrío._

_Maka – Un libro de amor. – Dijo mientras que seguía leyendo, la mire confundida y le volví a preguntar._

_Chrona – ¿Qué es eso? _

_Maka – Creo que eres demasiado pequeña para saber eso. _

_Chrona – Onee-chan, onegaii tan si quisiera dímelo. – La mire con mi mirada de perrito abandonado mientras que a ella le colgaba una gotita estilo anime._

_Maka – Esta bien te lo diré… el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso de todos. Es cuando amas a alguien que es especial para ti… eso es el amor, Chrona._

_Chrona – ¿Cómo ellos dos?- Señale la tele mientras que en una de las escenas de la película mostraba a la princesa bailando con el príncipe en bosque._

_Maka – Umm… algo así, jeje. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras continuaba con su lectura._

_Mire a mi hermana aun mas confundida, suspire y me senté correctamente mientras continuaba viendo la película, me sentía muy incomoda ya que tenia un presentimiento. Comencé a relajarme mientras que escuche que alguien abrió la puerta del comedor, vi a mi hermana girarse a un lado del sofá y después dejo a un lado el libro que leía. Me levante de mi lugar y mire a la persona que estaba en la entrada del comedor._

_Chrona – ¡Mami!_

_Maka – Mamá, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto mi hermana algo preocupada._

_Kami – Je, no te preocupes Maka estoy bien. – Dijo mi madre en un tono dulce y clamado._

_Chrona – Mami… ¿Quién es el? – Pregunte mientras que señalaba a un niño de unos 6/7 años, que se estaba escondiendo detrás de mi madre._

_Kami – Maka, Chrona, Ragnarock… quiero que uds. Tres sean amables con este pequeño… pobre criatura._

_Ragnarock – Oiii… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto mi hermano en un tono aburrido mientras que se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá. Mire al niño ocultándose detrás de mi madre mientras nos miraba con miedo, me le quede viendo y le sonreí cálidamente._

_Kami – Maka… necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante. – Dijo mi madre en un tono preocupado y serio._

_Maka – Umm… ok. – Mire a mi hermana salir del comedor junto a mi madre, justo cuando el niño iba a salir cerraron la puerta dejándolo con la mirada perdida._

_Mi hermano no le di importancia y siguió viendo la película, mire al niño preocupada y confundida ya que el estaba vendado. Su cabeza estaba media vendada al igual que su brazo izquierdo, en la parte de su ojo derecho tenia un parche cubriéndolo, su rostro estaba lleno de raspaduras y algunos moretones, sus piernas también estaban llenas de raspaduras y algunos vendajes, y en su cuello tenia un parche de lado izquierdo. Suspire y me dirigí hacia el cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre, el me miro con aquellos hermosos ámbares… pero en ellos demostraban tristeza, miedo y dolor. Su cabello era negro como la noche aunque en la parte derecha tenias tres líneas blancas y su piel era totalmente blanca._

_Chrona – Umm… ¿C-como t-te llamas niño? – Pregunte nerviosa mientras que el no me dijo nada, así que le volví hablar. – M-mi n-nombre es Chrona A-Albarn._

_¿? – …_

_Chrona – Etto… ¿Por qué estas vendado? ¿Te caíste? – Pregunte preocupada, el solamente se me quedaba viendo y después pude notar como sus lagrimas caían de su rostro. – ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_¿? - …_

_Chrona – G-gomen… n-no q-quise hacerte llorar… no se lidiar con las personas que lloran. – Dije mientras que le limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo de mano, el me miraba confundido y después dijo._

_¿? – ¿Cómo que "no sabes lidiar con las personas que lloran"?_

_Chrona – Hablaste. – Dije en un tono feliz._

_¿? – Claro que puedo… hablar. P-puedes contestar mi pregunta._

_Chrona – H-hai… pero con una condición._

_¿? – ¿C-cual es? – Pregunto nervioso a la en un tono de temor._

_Chrona – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunte mientras lo miraba con alegría._

_¿? – Umm… m-mi nombre es… Kid. – Pude notar un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas._

_Chrona - ¿Kid?... es un bonito nombre._

_Kid – E-etto… a-arigatou… también el tuyo Chrona… es un nombre hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña como tu. – Sentí mi corazón latir demasiado rápido y además pude sentir mi rostro arder, mire a Kid quien tenia una caída sonrisa en su rostro._

_Chrona – A-arigato… Kid – Fue lo único que dije mientras que invite a Kid a ver otra película en el DVD – ya que la otra ya se había terminado -, el se sentó a un lado mío y ahí comenzamos a ver la otra película. Ya después de unos minutos Kid se quedo dormido en mis piernas, su cabello era muy suave. Acaricie cada mechón de cabello y pude notar una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento me sentí realmente feliz ya que en ese mismo día nos convertimos en los mejores amigos._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Kid – ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto el chico a quien mas amaba en este mundo, sacándome de aquel hermoso recuerdo de mi infancia.

Chrona – Estoy recordando. – Dije en un tono feliz.

Kid – Y ¿En que recuerdas? – Pregunto otra vez.

Chrona – El día en que nos conocimos… Kid. – Sonreí alegremente, en ese momento sentí algo en mis labios abrí mis ojos en par y mire aquel niño que se convirtió en un chico de 17 años.

Correspondí aquel beso que se lleno de ternura, tampoco nunca olvidare el primer y ultimo que Kid me dio por primera vez en la vida… ni tampoco olvidare aquel niño que ayude a curar las heridas de su cuerpo y de su corazón.

* * *

**"Enseñemos a perdonar; pero enseñemos también a no ofender. Sería más eficiente."**

**– José Ingenieros –**

Maka's Pov:

Había estado corriendo como media hora y ninguna señal de Soul, había tirado el paraguas me estorbaba demasiado por el frio viento que ahora ya estaba haciendo. La lluvia ya había borrado las huellas de el y las mías, pero seguí corriendo… mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, me detuve por un instante y grite el nombre de Soul con todas mis fuerzas. Caí rendida en el suelo y comencé a llorar amargadamente no sabia como distinguir mis lagrimas por la lluvia, por Kami-sama como pude ser tan estúpida e idiota… intente levantarme del suelo pero no pude ya que mi cuepo no reaccionaba me sentía débil, ¿Por qué me siento mal así? Es decir Soul solamente lleva unas semanas trabajando como mi sirviente, ni si quiera lleva trabajando meses o años… solamente semanas. Jamás en mi vida me sentido otra vez asi… triste e infeliz, solo hay una cosa que debo de hacer… decirle un _"lo siento"_.

Me levante débilmente del suelo mire mis piernas y la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo estaba completamente manchado de lodo, pero no importa comencé a caminar sin ganas buscando a en cada lugar de mi alrededor. Pero ninguna señal de él… de pronto vi a una persona sentada debajo de un árbol, no pude distinguir quien era. Ya que la lluvia estaba a cantaros, me acerque hacia el árbol y de pronto mis ojos se deslumbraron al ver a aquella persona que estaba sentada, como les decía no sabia distinguir entre la lluvia ni la lagrimas que caían de mis rostro, solamente puedo decirles que me sentí feliz de ver a esa persona.

Maka – ¡Soul! – Me abalance hacia el y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Soul – ¿Maka? ¿P-pero que estas… - Lo interrumpí.

Maka – Perdóname Soul… yo… yo no quería… yo no quería hacerte daño. Perdóname por favor. – Acurruque mi cabeza sobre su mojado pecho, mientras que comenzaba a llorar con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento sentí como Soul correspondió a mi abrazo.

Soul – Shhh… tranquila ya todo esta bien… muy pronto todo tu dolor desaparecerá… _princesse du vampire _(**1**) – Sentí un miedo recorrer por todo mi cuerpo… esperen esa ultima frase es… me separe bruscamente de el y mis ojos se abrieron de mas.

Maka - ¿Quién… eres tú? – Pregunte en un tono temeroso.

Soul – Jajaja, Maka soy yo Soul… ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? – Dijo mientras que sujetaba del brazo.

Maka – No… tú no eres _Soul_. – Mire atentamente a esa persona quien se suponía que era _Soul_, de repente sentí como mi brazo comenzó a doler.

Soul – No debiste decir eso. – Mire atentamente como sus ojos y cuerpo cambiaron a… no pude ser.

Maka - _Sang sale (**2**)_… ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES? – Pregunte enojada.

¿? – Tú debes de saber mí querida _princesse du vampire_. – Ronroneo en mi oído mientras me coloco bruscamente en el árbol, sosteniendo mis muñecas arriba de mi cabeza. – Veamos si es verdad que tu sangre es deliciosamente buena.

Maka – Si te acercas a un centímetro más a mi cuerpo _te mato_ – Dije en un tono amenazador mientras que veía al maldito infeliz reírse, no pude saber como era ya que usaba como una especie de capucha color sangre.

¿? – Veamos si puedes hacerlo. – Dijo mientras que se acerco a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo con su asquerosa lengua putrefacta y después a besarlo. – Descuida te prometo que no te dolerá… solamente sentirás un pinchazo y ya.

Intente reclamarle pero me cubrió la boca con su otra mano libre, pude sentir su respiración sobre mi piel… comencé a patearlo pero el coloco una de sus piernas junto a las mías, y con su rodilla comenzó a masajearme en esa _zona_. Solté un suspiro mientras que ese maldito infeliz comenzó a darme besos de mariposa en cada parte de cuello hasta llegar por mis pechos. Solamente pensaba en una sola cosa… en Soul. Si yo no fuera una estúpida engreída, que soy una maldita buena para nada esto no hubiera estando pasando… pero como todos dicen el _hubiera_ no existe. Aquel maldito ser de mierda dejo de besarme pero… abrió su boca y dejo crecer aquellos filosos y grandes colmillos, acerco nuevamente su cara a mi cuello y ya estaba a unos centímetros por morderlo. Pero no sentí ningún dolor.

Escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre en un tono de terror, pude escuchar los pasos de aquella persona quien corría hacia a mi. Sentí como jalaron al maldito infeliz de vampiro de mí, reaccione en ese momento y mire con horror la sangrienta escena que estaba pasado. Vi a dos personas luchando uno contra el otro… la primera persona no se le podía reconocer por su capucha… pero sabia que ese ser era un _vampiro_, la otra persona si la pude reconocer era un muchacho de piel no tanto bronceada, que vestía de un traje elegante, su cabello era color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran color rojo como la sangre… esa persona era… _Soul_.

El muchacho encapuchado recibió demasiados golpes hasta que escupía sangre de su boca, me tape de repente la nariz ya que su olor era insoportable… no se como describirlo pero olía como a carne descompuesta. No se como paso pero de repente vi al encapuchado tirado al suelo, mire a Soul quien estaba completamente exhausto y su respiración estaba entrecortada. El me miro con aquellos ojos que mostraban odio, rabia, coraje, dolor, tristeza y preocupación, sentí mis mejillas arder ya que el se me acerco sin decir ninguna palabra.

Justo cuando iba a hablar sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, es difícil de describir… pero era algo como furia y pasión, intente separarme de el pero mi cuerpo no pudo responder. Correspondí inmediatamente el beso… no se porque lo hice, pero solamente se… que ya extrañaba este sentimiento y los labios de Soul. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones golpeaban nuestras caras, Soul coloco su frente junto a la mía y me dijo.

Soul – Tonta… nunca vuelvas a salir así… sin estar acompañada, deberás que eres una tonta.

Maka – Soul… yo… yo, lamento haberte dicho esas horrendas palabras… deberás lo lamento mucho. – Escondí mi cara en su pecho mientras que escuchaba la sonora lluvia y los latidos de Soul.

Soul – Baka. – Fue lo único que dijo mientras que el me abrazo, comenzó a tararearme una hermosa nana, era la mas hermosa de todas e incluso sentí mis parpados cerrarse hasta que todo se lleno de oscuridad.

* * *

_Como se los prometí espero que ahora si les haya gustado este capi aunque tuve que encontrar la forma de cómo hacerlo jejeje… pero bueno yo ya les cumplí y espero sus comentarios pliss. Que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)_

**_Princesse du vampire_**_ (1) significa **princesa del vampiro** y **Sang sale** (2) significa **sangre sucia**_

_En el próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: **"Los sentimientos guardados"**_


	15. Chapter 14: Los sentimientos guardados

**"Cuando el amor desenfrenado entra en el corazón, va royendo todos los demás sentimientos; vive a expensas del honor, de la fe y de la palabra dada."**

**– Alejandro Dumas –**

Capitulo 14: Los sentimientos guardados

Maka's Pov:

Comencé a acurrucarme en mi cama ya que por estar todo el tiempo debajo de la lluvia sin ningún paraguas me he enfermando… pero eso no me importa, lo que mas me importa ahora es que Soul esta de regreso. Me siento realmente feliz por eso aun recuerdo el beso que nos dimos debajo de la lluvia… recuerdo que vi una vez una película muy parecida a esto que acabo de pasar.

_TOC TOC_

Maka – A-adelante – Dije mientras veía la puerta y luego comencé a sonreír cálidamente.

Soul– ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo aquella persona mostrándome una sonrisa torcida.

Maka – Hai.

Soul – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el chico de los ojos carmesí.

Maka – Tu que crees. – Dije en un tono cansado, vi como Soul se sentó a un lado mío de la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

Soul – Aun tienes fiebre. Llamare al Dr. Stein. – Antes de que el se fuera lo detuve agarrando su traje de mayordomo. – ¿Qué ocurre Maka?

Maka – Soul... no te vayas, no me dejes sola. – Me miro confundido mientras soltaba una carcajada, en ese momento infle mis molletes.

Soul – Jaja, claro que no me iré… jamás voy a dejarla sola ni por un instante, eres una _importante_ persona para mi y para todos. – Dijo en un tono relajado.

Maka – Gomen.

Soul – ¿Por qué te disculpas? – En ese momento lo abrace sin importar lo que piense.

Maka – Por mi culpa… te hice daño… perdóname, yo no quería… - Dije con una voz entrecortada, oculte mi rostro sobre su cuello y comencé a llorar.

Soul – ¿Maka?

Maka – Debí haberte escuchado primero… pero no, siempre tengo que… que interrumpir a las personas en _especial_ a ti… tu has hecho todo por mi y mira como te lo pago. – Comencé a aferrarme más a su cuello mientras que empecé a llorar amargada y tristemente. Sentí como Soul se me separo de el y coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas, secando mis lagrimas de ellas.

Soul – No me gusta verte llorar Maka. – Dijo en un tono calmado.

Maka – Pero… - No se cuando, ni como paso pero pude sentir sus labios junto los míos. Me quede confundida y feliz a la vez… otra vez esta sensación en mi pecho ¿Qué será?, sentí los labios de Soul moverse lenta y cariñosamente.

Lentamente Soul se separo de mi pero antes de que se alejara, me apodere de sus labios ahora era yo quien lo besaba apasionadamente. En ese instante Soul correspondió al beso, me abrazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que con mis dedos empecé a acariciar sus blancos cabellos.

Ambos rompimos el beso para tomar aire, coloque mi frente contra la suya y mire aquellos ojos carmesí que tenían un brillo especial. Comencé a respirar aquel olor varonil de el, de un momento a otro Soul apodero sus labios junto a los míos, me acostó en mi cama mientras que el se acomodo encima de mi. Rompió el beso y comenzó a besar mi cuello, no se… pero se sentía tan bien cuando hizo eso, lamio y mordió mi sensible piel. En ese momento le quite su saco haciendo que este terminara en el suelo, sentí como las manos de Soul deslizar mis tirantes de la pijama dejando al descubierto mi desnudo pecho – el cual comenzó a besar –. Arquee mi espalda y solté un leve gemido cuando Soul besaba, lamia o mordía mi pecho mientras que con la otra la masajeaba.

Acerque mas su cabeza hacia mi pecho mientras que sentí su mano libre deslizar por una de mis piernas, separe su cabeza de mi y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente. Su mano aun continuaba deslizándose hasta llegar a mi intimidad, empecé a desabrochar torpemente su camiseta dejando descubierto su musculo pecho, deslice mis manos sobre este y pude escuchar un gruñido ahogado. Sentí algo dentro de mi intimidad que hizo que yo arqueara mi espalda y soltara un gemido de ¿Placer?, no se lo que estaba pero una parte de mi me decía que lo debía detener… pero por la otra parte me decía que continuara, que no me detuviera. Así que… obedecí la primera.

Separe a Soul de mi y lo mire totalmente avergonzada y jadeando, al igual que el jadeaba me miro confundido, me acomode la pijama y me cubrí con la sabana sentí mi rostro arder como el fuego… tal vez me dio fiebre… si eso es me dio fiebre, espero no haber contagiado a Soul. Por estar en mis pensamientos alguien me destapo, mire aquella persona y nuevamente sentí esta sensación en mi pecho.

Soul – Gomen… creo que me deje llevar. – Dijo en un tono triste y avergonzado mientras que su cabello cubría su mirada.

Maka –Hai… m-mejor olvidemos esto… ¿Quieres? – No pude a mirar a Soul por la vergüenza, solamente pude escuchar sus pasos y después la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

Recordé lo que había pasado aun puedo sentir sus besos y caricias en todo mi cuerpo, todos mis sentidos comenzaron a despertarse por su presencia. Pude saborear aquel sabor de sus labios y de su boca, respirar su aroma varonil que tanto me gusta, tocar su bien formado cuerpo… pero mas aquel musculoso pecho, escuchar su voz cuando pronunciaba mi nombre y ver aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que siempre me hipnotizaba y olvidaba las cosas de alrededor.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha, tome una toalla del armario del baño, abrí la llave caliente de la regadera y me metí en ella. Pude sentir como el agua caliente recorría cada parte de mi desnudo cuerpo… era realmente refrescante para mi frio cuerpo, al sentir esta sensación en mi ser recordé aquellas caricias que me había dado Soul… un leve rubor apareció en mis mejillas y comencé a masajearlas, por Kami-sama _¿Por qué no lo detuve en ese momento?_

Agarre mi shampoo favorito _"orquídeas"_ y me lo aplique en mi cabello, me lo remoje de nuevo y sentí la espuma de este caer por todo mi cuerpo. Cerré la llave de la regadera y Salí de este, me enrede la toalla en mi cuerpo y Salí del baño. Pude ver como el vapor caliente salía hasta desaparecer en la fría habitación, me dirigí a mi armario y saque de ahí una blusa escocesa sin hombros (**1**) y un pantalón de mezclilla. Me lo puse y me dirigí al peinador a peinarme, me hice una cola de lado derecho, suspire y camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación para después salir de ella.

Pero en ese momento me encontré a Blair y… ¿Soul?, parecían estar platicando… me quede en shock al ver a los dos juntos. Pero _¿Qué este sentimiento en mi pecho? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?_ Comencé a respirar con mucha dificultad en ese momento escuche a alguien llamarme. Era el…

Soul – Maka… ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de la cama?

Maka – Eh? E-etto… yo… bueno ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones? – Fantástico primero le digo a Soul un "lo siento" y ahora le contesto así de feo… pero _¿Qué me esta pasando?_

Blair – Maka-chan, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto mi ama de llaves en un tono preocupado y a la vez gentil.

Maka – Me siento mucho mejor… Blair. – Dije en un tono calmado.

Blair – Que bueno… Blair, no quiere que Maka-chan se siga enfermando… porque sino Blair se sentirá triste al igual que los hermanos de Maka-chan. – Dijo en un tono triste mientras que veía distraídamente el suelo.

Maka – Blair, no estés triste… estoy bien, además me siento con mucha energía. – Sonreí cálidamente mientras que veía a Blair con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Blair – Maka-chan... arigatou… si me disculpas tengo que continuar con mis deberes. Me retiro. – Dicho esto ella siguió caminado por los pasillos hasta entrar en una de las recamaras de mis hermanos, pude sentir la mirada junto a la mía.

Soul – Veo que aun no has cambio tu personalidad… princesa bipolar y de pechos planos. – Dijo en un tono burlón… esperen que fue lo que el me dijo.

Maka – Otra vez con tus insultos, _albino_.

Soul – Touché.

Maka – ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Blair? – Pregunte algo curiosa y… ¿Celosa?

Soul – Naa… estuvimos platicando. – Dijo en un tono aburrido mientras que yo comencé a tensarme.

Maka – Y… ¿De que platicaban? – Pregunte algo temeroso.

Soul – ¿Estas celosa? – Sonreía pícaramente mientras pregunto en un tono interesado.

Maka – Jajaja… ¿Yo celosa?... En tus sueños.

Soul - ¿Entonces porque preguntaste? – En ese momento comenzó en acercarse hacia a mi.

Maka – U-umm… yo… yo… - Comencé a ponerme nerviosa ya que Soul estaba mas cerca de mi, pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro y en mis hombros que estaban descubiertos.

Soul – Maka… tengo al que decirte… - Dijo en un tono nervioso.

Maka – ¿Qué es Soul? – Al igual que el le pregunte algo nerviosa.

Soul – Maka… yo… yo soy… yo soy… quiero decirte que yo soy…

¿? – ¡Te lo advertí, alvino! ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras a Maka! – En ese momento ambos saltamos de un brinco al escuchar el grito de… ay no puede ser.

Soul – Oh! Eres tú, nariz chata. – Dijo en un tono calmado y a la vez burlón.

Asura – ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas _nariz chata_, maldito _alvino_? – Pregunto furioso el entrometido de mi hermano.

Soul – Umm… contando con esta unas 16 veces ¿Por qué?

Asura – No te hagas el payaso, _Eater_. – Dijo mi hermano en un tono amenazador y frio.

Soul – Como quieras… si me disculpas Maka, tengo una _cosa_ importante que hacer. – dijo mientras que me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente.

Asura – Tsk… maldito alvino, ya vera cuando… Maka ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado.

Maka – Hai…

Asura – ¿Te hizo algo ese maldito?

Maka – Ie. – Fue lo único que dije mientras que me retiraba de la puerta de mi habitación, pero de repente me sentí mareada que me recargue en la pared.

Asura – ¡Maka! Tonta esta ardiendo, creo que jamás cambiaras hermanita. – Pude sentir su mano en mi frente mientras que sentí mis ojos pesados y cansados… en ese momento mi hermano me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación, ya cuando entro en ella me dejo en mi cama y para después taparme con la sabana. – Llamare al Dr. Stein y no hagas reproches como "yo no necesito un doctor, por que ya me siento mejor".

Maka – ¿Por qué no llamas a otro? – Pregunte algo cansada.

Asura – Porque el es único que tiene la experiencia en la medicina vampírica. – Dijo en un tono calmado y a la vez dulce.

Maka – También olvidas que es un loco maniático que siempre a intentado… diseccionarnos. – Pude ver el rostro de Asura palidecer y además a comenzar a temblar.

Asura – No me recuerdes eso… la ultima vez que me enferme de catarro casi ese maniático me iba a abrir la garganta. – Mire a mi hermano en una esquina de la habitación con un aura negra

Maka – Ya, ya… solamente lo hizo porque nunca quisiste tomarte la medicina, jeje. – Dije en un tono burlón mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda.

Asura – Es que sabia/sabe feo XP.

_TOC TOC_

Maka – Adelante.

¿? – Con su permiso su alteza. – Dijo una voz familiar de un hombre… esperen no me digan que es...

Asura – ¿Qué haces tú _aquí_? – Pregunto en un tono molesto y frio.

¿? – Tranquilícense, príncipe Asura… veo que jamás cambiara su carácter. – Dijo en un tono relajado.

Maka – ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Dr. Stein? – Pregunte confundida mientras que el sacaba del bolsillo de su bata un cigarro, pero en ese momento lo pare antes de que lo encendiera. – Sabe muy bien Stein que no me gusta que fumen en mi habitación.

Stein – Lo siento, su alteza… pero ya es una de mis costumbres. – Se acomodo sus anteojos y se retiro el cigarro de su boca. – Y bien ¿Cómo se siente?

Asura – Maka, aun tiene fiebre y casi se desmaya en las escaleras – Maldito Asura mentiroso… va a ver cuando el Dr. Stein termine de checar mi salud.

Stein – Pasa saliva. – Obedecí a lo que me dijo mientras coloco sus manos en mi garganta. – Muy bien. Y dime Maka ¿Te ha dado uno de tus ataques en estas semanas?

Asura – Mmm… la verdad Doc. Maka si ha tenido uno de sus ataques, pero de los mas fuertes. – Le fulminé la mirada mientras que ponía una expresión de "2 y van 0"

Maka – Dr. Stein ¿Cómo esta Marie? – pregunte en un tono relajado mientras que aun le fulminaba la mirada a Asura.

Stein – Ella esta bien… aunque debo admitir que su carácter nunca cambiara. – Comenzó a tomarme la presión mientras que checaba su reloj.

Maka – Umm… Dr. Stein, quisiera platicar con Ud., a solas – Dije en un tono calmado.

Stein – Esta bien. – Ambos miramos a Asura que puso una cara de "ni de loco te dejare con este loco psicópata." Pero todo fue lo contrario.

Asura – Esta bien… pero si este loco si pasa de la raya, lo saco a patadas de la mansión. – Dicho esto se retiro de muy mala gana de mi habitación, justo cuando se fue Stein hablo.

Stein – Y dime lo que quieres hablar, su alteza.

Maka – Stein Ud., sabe que cuando era pequeña había cambiado mi carácter… después del… - Fui interrumpida por el.

Stein – Mmm… si aun lo recuerdo, ese mismo día también tuviste una recaída muy fuerte que casi pierdes la conciencia. – Dijo en un tono ¿Triste? – Luego de que te recuperaras… cambiaste… y todo por la culpa de _el_.

Maka –…

Stein – y podría preguntar ¿A que viene eso, alteza? – Pregunto confundido mientras que giraba su tornillo.

Maka – Stein… ¿Si una persona quiere cambiar su actitud… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer? – Pregunte mientras jugaba con mis manos.

Stein – Su alteza… si una persona quiere cambiar su actitud, lo único que tiene que hacer darse esa oportunidad.

Maka – Ya veo.

Stein – Muy bien, cambiando de tema. Tu pulso sanguíneo esta débil y te veo un deshidratada, así que te recomiendo que te tomes esto. – Saco de su maletín tres frascos de diferentes colores; uno marrón, el otro morado y el último amarillo. (**2**)

Maka – Umm… hai. – Tome los tres frascos en mis manos mientras que el Dr. Stein se retiraba de mi habitación.

Stein – Con su permiso su alteza. – Hizo una reverencia y se fue, justo cuando iba a tirar a medicina en el florero escuche que alguien abría la puerta. Sentí en ese momento mi corazón latir y mis mejillas arder.

¿? - ¿Qué estas haciendo Maka?

Maka – S-Soul… e-esto y-yo… - No puede ser _¿Por qué siempre tengo que tartamudear cuando lo veo?_

Soul – Veo que quieres tirar la medicina uh?

Maka – Si ¿Y qué? – Abrí la tapa del frasco y estaba a punto de vaciar el contenido en una maceta – la cual se encontraba en la mesa. – Pero en ese momento sentí que alguien sostuvo mi mano. – ¿Qué haces?

Soul – No voy a permitir que tires la medicina. – Dijo en un tono enojado.

Maka – Bueno y a ti que te importa si la tiro o no, Soul.

Soul – ¡Me importa mucho, Maka! – Me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo, sentí mi sangre congelarse y mi corazón latir rápidamente. – ¡Aunque no te conozca bien me molesta demasiado tu carácter, siempre finges que nada te importa… ni si quiera tu vida!

Maka – Oye que te crees que… - Fui interrumpida por el.

Soul – Aun no he terminado, quiero que por una vez en tu vida capacites de lo que estas haciendo… te haces daño y a las personas que te rodean también. Por una vez en la vida quiero saber/ver como eres en verdad! – Me quede sin habla y no quite mi vista en Soul, su cabello tapaban aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto me gusta ver, pude sentir su mano quitándome el frasco de la mía, para después colocarla en la mesa. Justo cuando iba a hablar el me acorralo hacia la pared, aun quise ver su mirada pero esta aun estaba oculta por su cabello.

Maka – Soul… yo…

Soul – Maka… tan siquiera un día, dame la oportunidad de saber quien eres. – Pude sentir su suspiro en mi rostro, mientras que el se separo de mi para después salir de mi habitación coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y lo bese.

En un principio sentí como Soul se estremeció ante el beso que le di, pero poco a poco el también me correspondió. Abrazo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras que yo rodee los míos en su cuello, nos separamos en ese momento ya que nuestros pulmones nos exigía oxigeno. Mire a Soul de reojo y junte mi frente contra la suya aun podíamos sentir nuestra agitadas respiraciones golpeando nuestros rostros, en ese mismo instante hable.

Maka – Soul… con mucho gusto lo hare… te ensañare como soy en realidad, pero si tu también me prometes enseñarme la tuya.

Soul –… Lo prometo. – Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados, no se que sea esto pero me gusta permanecer a lado de Soul.

Maka – Soul…

Soul – ¿Si?

Maka – Creo que… liberaste mis sentimientos – que estaban guardados en lo más profundo mi corazón. – - Me separe de el y le sonreí de una manera y cálida y tierna hacia mucho tiempo que no mostraba una… ni mucho menos a mis hermanos, es la primera vez que le sonrió de esta manera a una persona.

Creo que Soul tiene razón he estado fingiendo con una personalidad falsa todo este tiempo, ya es hora de que cambie y regrese a mi verdadero _"yo"_.

Asura – Oye Maka ¿Que le dijiste…. – Oh! Rayos hasta cuando Asura me va ha dejar sola. – Tu… ¡¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER DE NO MOLESTAR A MAKA?

Por Kami-sama dame fuerzas y también un hermano que ya no sea un sobre protector – en especial si es conmigo. –

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos aquí lo tienen el capitulo que tanto han estado esperando, apuesto en este momento se han quedado decepcionados sobre el _actito_ que tuvieron** Soul y Maka**. Pero tuve que pararle por un instante… ya que sino todo mi fic se arruinaría… además se que el texto no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, hice todo lo que pude para mejorarlo pero mi imaginación me fallo._

_En fin pero si a ustedes le gustaron que bueno, jejeje._

_En el próximo capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas"**: **"La identidad de Kid"**_


	16. Chapter 15: La identidad de Kid

Capitulo 15: La identidad de Kid

**"Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar."**

**– Elliot Gould –**

Crona's Pov:

Estaba en el comedor junto con mis hermanos _comiendo_, mire a mis dos hermanos mayores; Asura y Maka, con una mirada de enojo. Quise preguntarles a unos de los dos de que les estaba pasando… pero decidí guardar silencio aunque me quedara con la duda. Bebí mi copa de sangre mientras escuchaba la plática de mis otros hermanos, en ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió. Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente y mi rostro me ardía como si me fuera a dar fiebre, mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba… _Kid_ junto con Soul-kun.

Asura – ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora albino? – Pregunto mi hermano en un tono molesto e irritado.

Soul – Maka… quiero que me des permiso de ir a mi pueblo natal por unos días, recibí un mensaje de mis padres y dicen que es urgente que este con ellos. – Dijo el sirviente de Maka mientras que escuche una copa romperse, mire a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado y vi a mi hermana con una mirada de ¿Tristeza? Y ¿Dolor?

Maka –… S-Soul… - Susurro en voz baja para después tomar un gran respiro. – Soul espérame en el despacho de Giriko… ahorita te alcanzo. – Mire nuevamente a Soul-kun mientras que el asentía para después retirarse, escuche a mi hermana levantarse de la silla y salir del comedor. Me quede confundida por el comportamiento de mi hermana jamás en la vida había actuado de esa forma, justo cuando iba a preguntarle a mi hermano Asura lo que pasaba me quede callada con tan solo de ver su mirada de confusión.

Chrona – Umm… e-etto, y-yo m-mejor me re-retiro… v-voy a ver si n-necesita algo Maka-nee-chan. – Me retire de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la puerta del comedor justo en ese momento escuche a Kid susurrarme en el oído algo como _"necesito hablar contigo"_.

Mire a Kid retirarse del comedor para después salir de la mansión, me quede confundida en un principio _¿De que querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso seria algo muy importante para el?_ En ese momento negué mi cabeza y decidí seguir a Kid, justo cuando iba a salir de la mansión escuche a alguien gritar… creo que yo ya se quien fue la que grito…

Maka – ¡Soul, te ordeno que regreses en este instante! – Grito mi hermana mientras que Soul-kun bajaba las escaleras tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. – ¡No me des la espalda cuando te hablo!

Chrona – Maka… Soul-kun. – Dije en un tono bajo pero al parecer mi hermana me escucho al igual que Soul-kun.

Maka – ¡Soul! ¡Espera! – Dijo mi hermana en un tono preocupado mientras bajaba por las escaleras. – Argh! Ya vera ese idiota, cuando regrese le juro que es hombre muerto.

Mire con pena a mi hermana mientras que ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, lo se porque cada vez que Maka esta enojada o estresada siempre va a ahí. Suspire en ese momento mi hermana me tenia realmente preocupada, desde aquel día que mi hermana se arrepintió de lo que había con Soul-kun, la veo mas alegre y cariñosa con todos… acaso no será que Maka…

Kid – Chrona ¿Daijabou?

Chrona – E-etto… s-si estoy bien. – Tartamudee mientras que le sonreía cálidamente, pero Kid me sonrió tristemente es como si algo malo le pasara.

Kid – Que bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Chrona – Hai. – Tome la mano de Kid y salimos juntos de la mansión, en nuestro hubo un gran silencio. Ninguno de nosotros dos no hablo, yo no se lidiar con el silencio.

Kid – Chrona – En ese momento rompió el silencio mientras que yo lo miraba nerviosamente, pero cuando lo mire se veía distraído y preocupado.

Chrona – ¿Si, Kid?

Kid – ¿Qué pasaría si yo… no fuera lo que tu creías? – Pregunto algo triste mientras que su mirada esta perdida, yo me confundida en ese momento que querrá decir con eso. – ¿Me seguirás amando… sin importar lo que pase?

Chrona – Kid… y-yo s-siempre te amare, aunque seas un amante de la simetría. – Dije en un tono apenado mientras que mis mejillas se tornaban en un leve sonrojo.

Kid – Gracias… Chrona, espero que no me odies por lo que soy en verdad. – Susurro en mi oído pero se escuchaba triste y lleno de… miedo, Kid que te esta pasando… ¿Por qué estas así? – Llegamos, Chrona.

Mire el lugar y me quede en shock por ver aquel sitio… unos leves recuerdos invadieron mi mente al recordar este lugar, donde antes era un sitio tranquilo, armónico y lleno de paz, pero ahora es todo lo contrario. Aquel lugar era el miedo de mis pesadillas… El bosque del ahorcado.

Chrona – Kid este lugar es… - Me interrumpió.

Kid – Hai… el bosque del ahorcado, fue el lugar donde me encontraron… Spirit-san y Stein-kun. – Dijo en un tono triste al igual que su mirada lo demostraba.

Chrona – Kid…

Kid – Ven Chrona… quiero mostrarte algo. – Dijo casi con una voz dulce y a la vez triste.

Solamente asentí y lo seguí entrando aquel deshabitado bosque, Kid agarro mi mano ya que no se lidiar con las piedras sueltas. Justo cuando le iba a preguntarle de que estaba pasando, el me abrazo con mucha fuerza es como si temiera de que algo malo me pasara. Pude notar como su respiración era frágil y a la vez lenta, que será lo que le pasa a Kid. Sin pensarlo dos veces también correspondí al abrazo, sentí que el me atrajo mas a su cuerpo como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas al ser juntadas de manera perfecta.

Chrona – Kid… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunte preocupada aun sin romper el abrazo.

Kid – Chrona… aun me seguirás amando… si no soy lo que tu pensaste que fui. – Escuche su voz apagada y a la vez pude sentir su respiración entrecortarse.

Chrona – Kid… yo… yo siempre te amare… pero ¿Por qué me dices esto? – No me dijo nada solamente pude notar que su cabello le cubría la mirada, coloque mi mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el se sobresaltara. – Kid… ¿Estas bien?

Kid – Hai… Chrona… yo… yo creo que es mejor que ya te diga la verdad.

Chrona – ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – Me sentí rara en ese momento, mi corazón se me oprimía en mi pecho y sentí una gran tristeza.

Kid – Chrona… yo soy… yo soy… soy un dhampiro.

Me quede en shock retire mi mano sobre de el y sentí mis lagrimas caer de mis mejillas, según mi padre nos conto a mi a mis hermanos que dhampiros y los hijos de la luna atacaron sin piedad a mi familia. Sentí un gran rencor hacia aquellas personas y también al recordar de lo que ellos hicieron, pero… no puedo tener ese rencor hacia Kid, que yo recuerda el no tuco nada que ver con aquella masacre.

Kid – Chrona… yo… lo siento. – Dijo con algo de tristeza y a la vez de vergüenza, no le pude decir nada solamente hui. Hui como una cobarde ni siquiera le dije que lo amaba o algo mas… solamente hui.

Llegue a la mansión y los sirvientes me dieron la bienvenida pero no les dije nada, subí rápidamente las escaleras, gracias a Dios que no me caí de estas. Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella, me dirigí a mi cama y me deje caer a ella. Llore y llore hasta dejar caer la ultima gota de lagrima, sentí mi respiración volver a la normalidad y mi corazón también, todo mi cuerpo se relajo en ese instante y después un manto de oscuridad me cubrió.

_Por fin termine el capitulo y gomen-nasai, minna-san. Por haberme tardado tanto fue la culpa de los exámenes finales y la escuela, no tuve tiempo de darme a mi misma un descanso… pero he aquí el capitulo por fin esta terminado. _

_Les prometo a todos Uds., que seguiré y seguiré escribiendo mis capis hasta terminar mi fic, jannae__J__._

_En el próximo capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas":** **"El miedo de perderte"**_


	17. Chapter 16: El miedo de perderte

Capitulo 16: El miedo de perderte

**"En punto a amores tengo otra superstición: imagino que la mayor desgracia que a un hombre le puede suceder es que una mujer le diga que le quiere."**

**– Mariano José de Larra –**

Chrona's Pov:

Estuve en mi cama llorando nuevamente aun recuerdo lo que me había dicho Kid hace un rato… un dhampiro, ¿Quién lo creería? Me enamore del enemigo… de un ser que destruyo la vida de las personas inocentes, me levante de mi cama y me seque las lagrimas que aun recorrían de mis mejillas, me dirigí a mi baño y encendí la luz. Me mire al espejo que tenía enfrente de mí y me dije a mi misma.

Chrona – todo esta bien… muy pronto lo superaras. – En el reflejo del espejo pude ver a una chica muy parecida a mi, se veía triste, destrozada y confundida. – A quien engaño… no se lidiar con esto… ni si quiera conmigo misma.

Decidí ir a tomar algo de aire fresco así que Salí de mi habitación, camine despacio en los pasillos aun recordaba la confesión de Kid… de su verdadera identidad. Ya después de bajar las escaleras me dirigí hacia la salida, justo cuando iba a salir escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre. Me di media vuelta y vi a mi hermana mayor correr hacia a donde estaba, respiraba con mucha dificultad y me dijo.

Maka – Chrona… ay gracias a Dios que te… alcance.

Chrona – Maka… ¿N-no deberías estar descansando? – Pregunte mientras que mi hermana me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Maka – Si lo se… pero sabes ya me siento mucho mejor, por cierto ya te enteraste. – La mire confundida, que le pregunte.

Chrona – ¿De que?

Maka – No lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – Negué mientras que ella me miraba tristemente. – Chrona… Kid… el… Kid renuncio.

Chrona - ¿Q-Qué? – Me quede confundida, sentí que todo el mundo se me caía encima y sentí como si una daga filosa atravesó lo mas profundo de mi corazón, no entendí porque estaba pasando esto. Mire a mi hermana y le dije. - ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Maka –… No lo se Chrona, cuando le pregunte porque quería hacer eso… el solo me dijo que ya había complacido a nuestra familia después de que lo habíamos rescatado en el bosque… pero también se veía triste cuando dijo eso. – No podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de mi hermana.

Chrona – Maka… ¿Dónde esta Kid?

Maka – No lo se Chrona, no dijo a donde iba… solamente renuncio, además me dijo que ya no quería ser mas tu sirviente. – Agache mi cabeza y mi vista se puso borrosa, sentí mis lagrimas caer de mi rostro. En ese momento abrí de golpe la puerta Salí corriendo de ella, pude escuchar los gritos de Maka llamándome pero los ignore. En el medio del camino choque con mi hermano… Asura.

Asura – Hola Chrona… - Lo interrumpí antes de que el siguiera hablando.

Chrona – Asura… ¿Tu si sabes a donde fue Kid? – Pregunte mientras que mi hermano me miraba preocupado y triste.

Asura – Chrona… Kid… el no dijo nada a donde iba e incluso supe que el había renunciado, lo siento mucho Chrona. – Antes de que el me consolara lo esquive y seguí corriendo sin importar lo que había hecho, solamente pude alcanzar la voz de Asura gritándome haciendo un gran eco. – ¡Chrona! ¡Espera!

Corrí y corrí sin parar ahora me encontraba en el bosque del ahorcado, el lugar donde Kid me llevo y me dijo lo que es verdad. En ese instante comenzó a llover pero eso no me detendría, seguía corriendo sin importarme que estuviera empapada, pero por no estar atenta en mi camino me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Comencé a levantarme pero estaba realmente cansada, rompí el llanto y sentí como mis lágrimas caían de mi rostro, no sabia si eran las gotas de la lluvia o las lagrimas. Solamente se que estaba destrozada por dentro y por fuera, me levante y camine hacia un árbol para protegerme de la lluvia, me senté en el y abrace mis piernas mientras cubría mi cabeza en ellas. Trataba de no volver a llorar pero era imposible nuevamente rompí el llanto.

Chrona – Kid… p-perdóname…perdón. – Solloce mientras trataba de buscar consuelo en mi misma pero me era imposible, al igual que me costo cantar la nana que solía cantar mi madre. – No se… como… lidiar… con esto.

¿? – Pobre niña inocente. – Dijo una voz que no pude reconocer, alce mi mirada para ver quien era aquella persona… pero que hace el aquí. - ¿Estas bien, Chrona-hime-sama?

Chrona – H-hai… p-pero… ¿Qué haces… a-aquí? N-no deberías estar… con…

¿? – Mph… yo diría que no, además veo que estas sola dime, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos o tu sirviente? – Pregunto en un tono seductor mientras que el se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, intente huir de ahí pero sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía.

Chrona – A-aléjate de mí. – Dije mientras que estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

¿? – Sabes he tenido demasiada sed, así que me harías el favor de dejar que beba tu sangre. – No era una pregunta, mas él deseaba beber mi sangre.

Chrona – N-no… ¡No… y-yo no quiero que tu bebas de mi sangre! ¡Yo quiero que sea Kid, el que lo beba! – Lo mire con temor y odio mientras que él me miraba sorprendido.

¿? – Mph, con que Kid… no me digas que tu… jajajaja, ¿Estás enamorada de ese hibrido? – Él me sostuvo de mi cadera y me acorralo más en el árbol y comenzó a lamer mi cuello. – No digas tonterías ¿Quieres?, eres una princesa y el es solamente un hibrido… un dhampiro quiero decir.

Chrona – No me importa si el es un dhampiro… yo lo amo como es… - Pude sentir un aura oscura en todo su cuerpo, no se como describirlo pero daba miedo. – Kid es muy diferente a nosotros… pero yo jamás lo criticaría por su identidad.

¿? – ¡Tch… no me importa si lo amas o no, pero eso no impidiere… A QUE BEBA TU SANGRE! – Dijo en un tono de enojo y rencor, pude ver que sus colmillos crecieron más de lo normal. Cerré mis ojos para recibir el dolor de sus filosos colmillos… pero no sentí nada de dolor, solamente sentí que el se alejo de mi.

Cuando abrí los ojos me quede en shock al ver la escena, vi que _él_ estaba siendo golpeado ferozmente por… _Kid_.

¿? – ¡Tú… MALDITO HIBRIDO!

Kid – No te permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a Chrona, ¡¿ENTENDISTE? – Grito en un tono de odio, debo admitir que me dio miedo al ver la reacción de Kid.

¿? – Mph… y sino lo quiero hacer… que yo recuerde tu especie y la de Chrona son muy diferentes. – Eso es cierto Kid y yo somos diferentes en nuestros gustos y aspectos.

Kid – Si… lo se, pero eso no significa que debo dejarte que lastimes a Chrona. – Me quede en shock en ese momento, acaso Kid no lo importa lo que somos.

¿? – Veo que no conoces la historia de los vampiros y los dhampiros… hibrido. – Pude notar la tranquilidad de Kid e incluso su aura. – Bien si quieres te lo contare, y quiero que estas atenta tu también, Chrona.

"Hace muchos años había una revolución de humanos y vampiros de Pura sangre, ambos vivían en armonía y en paz. Pero había una ley que prohibía a los pura sangre relacionarse con los humanos, esto lo habían decidido los jefes de las familias mas importantes de todo el mundo vampírico, las familias fueron; los Albarn, los Gorgón y los Death. Esas familias son las mas importantes de nuestro mundo."

"Pero esa ley se rompió después de que un miembro de estas familias se revolcara con un humano, el culpable de todo esto fue… Shinigami-sama. Él fue el culpable de destruir nuestra nación y el orgullo de su familia, le íbamos a mandarle a matar pero como el fue elegido de ser nuestro líder. En ese entonces los antiguos líderes decidieron que Shinigami-sama tendría que matar a aquella humana–con la que se revolcó– y a su hijo, pero él muy inútil no cumplió con su deber. Él decidió ocultar a su "familia" en un lugar seguro."

"Cuando todos se enteraron de eso, decidieron acabar con eso de una vez y por todas… pero el muy idiota fue muy astuto en enterarse, así que el los escondió muy bien sin dejar rastro. Pero fue muy inútil para él, ya que uno de los rastreadores los encontró y dio en acabar con esa familia. Cuando Shinigami-sama se entero de lo que habían hecho con su "familia" estallo en ira, pero era lo mejor para su nación y la de su honor. Ahora ya lo sabes en nuestro mundo ustedes no son mas que una mierda de escoria que solo están en nuestro camino, y sabes que es lo mas repugnante… en que tu… eres el maldito hijo de Shinigami-sama Death."

Me quede en shock por aquellas palabras de él, acaso Kid… es… el hijo del mismísimo Shinigami-sama. Pude notar la expresión de Kid mostraba confusión, odio, rencor y tristeza, en ese momento algo me saco de mis pensamiento fue un grito de dolor y odio que salió de Kid. Me escondí rápidamente detrás de el árbol ya que se estaba poniendo feo, vi a Kid descargar toda su ira contra él, dejándolo mal herido y ensangrentado. Pero él logro escapar después de que Kid le atravesara su mano en el pecho de él.

Me acerque hacia el despacio ya que Kid parecía no estar de buen humor, cuando logre en acercarme el de repente me agarro fuertemente de mi brazo. Ahogue un grito de dolor al sentir sus filosas uñas atravesando mi piel, pude notar que sus ojos se habían tornado en un color rojo carmesí, ya no eran aquellos ojos dorados que siempre me hacían sentir protegida, feliz y segura. Sino que ahora sus ojos carmesí mostraban odio, rencor, odio, dolor y tristeza, antes de que yo digiera algo el me soltó y me miro avergonzado y odiado, justo cuando el se iba a ir lo abrace por detrás y le dije.

Chrona – No te vayas… por favor, no te vayas.

Kid – Chrona… suéltame por favor… yo no merezco estar aquí. – Dijo en un tono frio y triste. – Tú mereces estar con alguien que sepa controlar sus instintos, y alguien que sea como tú.

Chrona – ¡No! – Justo cuando grite un trueno se escucho. – ¡No digas eso por favor, yo no quiero que nadie más que tú éste conmigo!

Kid – Chrona… - Justo cuando se giro me dijo aquellas palabras que jamás en mi vida quise escuchar. – Tu y yo somos diferentes… es por eso que hare todo lo posible para olvidarme de ti.

PAFF!

Chrona – ¡BAKA! ¡KID, IDIOTA! – Comencé a llorara en ese momento mientras que Kid so coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, la cual abofetee dejándola completamente roja. – ¡No quiero que jamás digas eso, porque me duele… ya se que aquellas palabras que acaban de decir te dejaron dolido! Y se que duele que alguien te diga toda la verdad.

Kid – Chrona…

Chrona – ¡Cállate todavía no termino…! cuando tu me dijiste de tu verdadera apariencia me quede confundida y triste, no sabia como lidiar con eso… pero sabia que no podía odiarte porque en lo mas profundo de mi corazón me decía que tenia que dejar el pasado atrás. – Levante mi mirada y note que Kid aun seguía en shock. – Cuando me entere de la verdad acerca de aquella masacre que los dhampiros atacaron sin piedad aquellas personas inocentes, jure vengarme de ellos… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir con eso, así que lo deje atrás.

Kid – ¿Por qué?

Chrona – Porque gracias a ti tú me abriste los ojos, tu me ayudaste con mi odio y rencor hacia los dhampiros. Siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en la malas, Kid. – Agache mi cabeza y seguí derramando mis lágrimas. – Pero… si tu te vas, yo no podre seguir con esto… ni tampoco se… como podría lidiar con esto. Pero por favor no te vayas… porque tengo miedo.

Kid – ¿De que tienes miedo?

Chrona – Tengo miedo… de perderte. – Estalle de lagrimas mientras que buscaba con suelo de mi misma, pero al momento de abrazarme sentí dos fuertes brazos rodear todo mi cuerpo y sentir una cálida respiración en mi cuello.

Kid – Yo también… yo también tengo miedo de perderte, Chrona. – Deje de llorar en ese momento, acaso también Kid tenía miedo de perderme. En ese momento lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, y comencé a respirar su olor varonil, aunque estuviera lloviendo a cantaros aun su aroma seguía ahí.

Kid me separo y lo mire pude observar aquellos ojos que tanto extrañaba, tome cuidadosamente sus mejillas y lo bese tiernamente. Sentí a Kid corresponder mi beso y me abrazo de mi cintura, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia a mi. Él también lo hizo conmigo atrayendo mi cuerpo junto con la de él, acaricie nerviosamente su suave cabello con mis dedos y el acaricio tiernamente mi espalda. En ese momento nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno y nos separamos, lo mire nuevamente a los ojos y jamás olvidare aquellas palabras que dejaron a mi corazón latir.

Kid – Te amo, Chrona.

Chrona – Yo también te amo, Kid.

Ambos nos miramos y nos dimos otro beso, debo admitir que este día fue triste pero a la vez tiene un final feliz. Es por eso que _jamás_ dejare que alguien lastime a _mi_ Kid, ni tampoco dejare que se vaya de mi lado.

* * *

_ Aquí como se los prometí termine este capitulo especial, debo admitir que me hizo llorar y eso que soy la escritora. Creo que voy a estar traumada por esto… y si hay fans de **KidxChrona**… gomen-nasai._

_Espero que le haya gustado mi fic, por que aun hay más secretos que les rebelare acerca de la Familia Albarn, e incluso pondré mas cosas sentimentales en los próximos capítulos, que tengan un día cool. Jannae ;) _

_En el próximo capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas": "La Carta"**_


	18. Chapter 17: La Carta

Capitulo 17: La Carta

**_"La belleza es una carta de recomendación que nos gana de antemano los corazones."_**

**– Arthur Schopenhauer –**

Maka's Pov:

No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo. ¿Quién se cree él como para hacerme esto?, maldito Soul… pero va a ver cuando llegue de su viaje. Pero… ¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Soul, mi corazón late rápido? ¿Es que acaso yo… no, no, no Maka tranquila todo esto debe ser una confusión. Me recargue en el sofá mientras que veía un punto de la sala, aun recuerdo la platica que tuve con Soul esta mañana.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Llegue al despacho de Giriko como se lo prometí a Soul, cuando entre en el vi a Soul tomar un marco que contenía la foto de mamá. Sentí mis mejillas calientes al ver el rostro de mi sirviente confundido, carraspee en ese momento mientras que el tonto se le cayó la fotografía del susto. Me miro un poco asustado y a la vez en shock, reí divertida mientras entraba al despacho, me dirigí en el asiento donde siempre Giriko se sienta y me senté sobre el._

_Soul – Maka ¿Para que… - Lo interrumpí y aclare mi garganta._

_Maka – Soul… antes de que sigas hablando déjame decirte algo. – Lo mire mientras que el estaba confundido. – Yo… yo… yo no puedo dejar que tu te vayas así como así. Te lo prohíbo._

_Soul – ¡¿Qué? ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, MAKA! – Dijo enojado mientras que golpeaba el escritorio, tiene razón no puedo mantenerlo encerrado todo el tiempo… pero… no quiero que el se vaya… esperen que me esta pasando. – ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!_

_Maka – No estoy sorda y no estoy tan lejos Soul. – Dije en un tono tranquilo mientras agachaba mi cabeza sin mirarlo. – Además estas actuando como Giriko._

_Soul – ¡NO ME ESTES COPARANDO CON EL!, - Suspiro. – Escucha se que te prometí jamás irme de tu lado… pero mi familia me necesita, Maka._

_Maka – Yo también te necesito Soul. – Escuche los pasos de Soul caminar a un lado del escritorio, para después girar la silla y jalarme haciendo que el terminara de abrazarme._

_Soul – Maka… se que también prometí nunca separarme de ti, y nunca dejare que nada malo te pase… pero te suplico que me dejes ver a mi familia tan siquiera por unos días. – Lo mire y vi aquellos ojos carmesí llenos de preocupación y tristeza, correspondí inmediatamente al abrazo y acurruque mi cabeza sobre su cálido pecho. _

_Maka – ¿Cuándo regresaras? – Dije mientras que hacia círculos en su pecho._

_Soul – No lo se… depende de la situación que tiene mi familia._

_Maka – Comprendo… entonces ¿Cuándo te iras? – Pregunte en un tono triste, Soul no respondió a mi pregunta solamente escuche sus suspiros y sentí como el se separo de mi. – ¿Soul?_

_Soul – Gomen, Maka… es hora de que me vaya ahora. – Dijo en un tono triste y frio, me quede en shock cuando me contesto de esa manera. Se retiro del despacho mientras que yo le gritaba, hasta que llegamos de las escaleras. _

_Maka – ¡Soul, te ordeno que regreses en este instante! – Grite mientras que Soul siguió caminando rápido ignorando de todo su paso, como si nada hubiera pasado. – ¡No me des la espalda cuando te hablo!_

_Chrona – Maka… Soul-kun. – Escuche a alcanzar la voz de mi hermana mientras veía junto con Kid como Soul salía de la mansión._

_Maka – ¡Soul! ¡Espera! – Grite preocupada, empecé a bajar rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la mitad de la entrada. – Argh! Ya vera ese idiota, cuando regrese le juro que es hombre muerto._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ahora me encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo una de mis novelas favoritas _Romeo & Julieta_ de William Shakespeare, como me gustaría ser Julieta. Ella es gentil, amorosa, comprensiva, amada por todos, tiene la persona mas especial en su vida y además es hermosa. Y yo… soy despreciable, odiada, fría, seria, odiada por todos, una malnacida, no tengo a nadie que yo ame y soy fea.

Sentí como mis lágrimas caían de mi rostro y comencé a sollozar amargamente, cerré mi libro y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Cuando termine de llorar decidí ir a mi habitación, Salí de la biblioteca y camine por los pasillos comenzando a recordar a Soul, ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con él… mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente?, creo que jamás lo sabré. Ni tampoco sabré porque siempre Soul me besa cuando yo estoy con el, justo cuando llegue a las escaleras escuche a alguien gritar… era Richard.

Richard – Hermana, al fin te encontré. – Dijo en un tono feliz mientras me sonreía alegremente.

Maka – Richard, ¿Por qué tan contento? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte algo confundida mientras que el me entregaba un sobre blanco.

Richard – Mira, es una carta para ti… te la envío tu amiga Tsubaki. – Al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga de la boca de mi hermano la tome rápidamente, mientras que la abría cuidadosamente. Justo cuando la abrí empecé a leerla. – ¿Qué dice Maka?

Maka – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - grite mientras que todos mis hermanos salieron de la sala de televisión.

Asura – Maka ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurrió algo? – pregunto mi hermano preocupado.

Maka – Jajaja, Asura ¿Recuerdas a Tsubaki? – Pregunte emocionada.

Asura – Umm… si ¿Por qué?

Maka – Recibí una carta de ella… Tsubaki me escribió que ella se quedara aquí durante unos días… a dormir. – Dije emocionada mientras escuchaba a mis demás hermanas gritar como locas, mientras que Asura y Ragnarock ponían una cara de espanto. – Pero no se preocupen chicos, en la carta dice que también su hermano Masumune, se quedara aquí también.

Asura/Ragnarock – YEAH! – Chocaron sus manos mientras que empecé a sonreír cálidamente.

Alice – Maka-nee-chan… estas sonriendo de verdad.

Maka – Hai. – Aun recuerdo cuando Soul me dijo que sonriera con mas frecuencia… tal vez tenga razón debo liberar la verdadera Maka. – Chicos preparemos una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Qué les parece?

Richard – Me parece una buena idea, Maka. – Dijo mi pequeño dedicándome una sincera sonrisa.

Asura – Bien tenemos muchas que hacer.

Maka – A-ano ¿Dónde esta Chrona? – Pregunte mientras buscaba a mi hermana.

Asura – Creo que esta en su habitación. – Dijo sin interés.

Maka – Bueno voy a ir a buscarla. – Me retire y subí las escaleras mientras caminaba por los pasillos para ver a mi hermana… tal vez necesita consuelo por lo de Kid.

Mire nuevamente la carta y comencé a leerla otra vez para ver lo que decía.

_Querida Maka:_

_¿Cómo has estado amiga mía? Espero que bien como siempre, te extraño mucho Maka desde el día en que tu y tu familia se mudaron después de aquel suceso. Mi familia te su ultimo pésame aunque eso paso hace muchísimos años, en fin por la razón que te estoy escribiendo es para pedirte perdón. Ya que hemos perdido contacto me siento muy apenada… mi mamá dijo que estaba muy apenada de no visitarte después de tantos años, así que… me dio permiso de que me podía quedar unos días en tu casa, serán como aquellos días cuando éramos pequeñas ¿Te acuerdas? Esos días tan felices y hermosos que hemos estado disfrutando en nuestra infancia, algunas veces pienso de ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien les hubiera avisado sobre el ataque? ¿Aun tendríamos aquellas fiestas de pijamadas? ¿No estarías en un infierno como ahora? No se como estarías, ni tampoco se porque las personas son crueles con otras… pero lo único que yo se es que agradezco a Kami-sama de que mi mejor amiga esta viva al igual que su familia… _

_Apuesto que en este momento estas feliz de que te haya escrito y además de que me vaya a quedar unos días en tu casa… oh! Se me olvidaba mi papá me dijo que también mi hermano Masumune se quedara en tu casa… ya sabes como son los padres que siempre el hermana tiene que proteger a la menor, jejeje. Cuidarte mucho amiga mía, estoy emocionada por verte otra vez espero que algún día todo esto acabe._

_Atte.: Tu amiga de toda la vida, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. _

P.S. Dile a tu hermano Ragnarock que no nos interrumpa cuando estamos hablando.

Comencé a soltar una risita mientras leía el final de la carta, suspire mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando Tsubaki y yo éramos pequeñas. Ya cuando llegue a la habitación de Chrona toque tres veces pero no oí a nadie, toque otra vez y nada, me quede un poco confundida y a la vez preocupada. Abrí la puerta lentamente mientras llamaba a mi hermana, pero nadie me contesto, pase dentro de su recamara y me quede con la boca abierta y con los ojos de plato. La imagen era que mi hermana estaba dormida en su cama con una cálida sonrisa y además estaba acompañada de su fiel sirviente, Kid; quien la estaba abrazando de forma protegida y cariñosa, él se veía feliz demostrando una sincera y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos parecían como una bonita pareja, reí en mis adentros mientras me retiraba de ahí, cundo Salí de la habitación comencé a sonreír alegremente. Solamente espero que Giriko o mis hermanos – en especialmente Asura y Ragnarock – no se enteren de esto, no quiero que mi hermana ni Kid los separen. Hare todo lo posible para que la felicidad de Chrona y Kid no se borre de su vida.

_Mi querido Soul… en este momento ¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

* * *

_¡Termine! Lamento mucho el retraso he tenido mucho pero mucho trabajo con la siguiente posada que vamos a tener el sábado y bueno ya saben como son las fiesta navideñas, jejeje espero que les haya el fic. Porque a mi si me gusto._

_En el siguiente capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas": "Tsubaki: La princesa demonio"**_


	19. Chapter 18: Tsubaki: La princesa demonio

Capitulo 18: Tsubaki: La princesa demonio

**"Gran parte de la bondad consiste en querer ser bueno."**

– Lucio Anneo Séneca –

Tsubaki's Pov:

Mire emocionada la limosina la cual miraba por mi ventana, me aleje de ahí y volví a mi a cama para arreglar mi maleta. Guarde ahí algún cambio de ropa, mi diario, una foto de mamá y papá, algunos regalos para mis amigos, mis dos libros favoritos acerca de la licantropía y la vampírica. Me distraje un poco al ver una fotografía que estaba en mi mesita de noche, la tome con delicadeza como si se fuese a romper fácilmente. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver la imagen, éramos Maka y yo cuando éramos pequeñas tal ve tendríamos unos 5 o 6 años de edad cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía.

_TOC TOC_

Tsubaki – Adelante. – Dije amablemente mientras que abrieron la puerta. – Hermano.

Masumune – Tsubaki ¿Ya estas lista? – Pregunto un poco apresurado, tal vez porque esta emocionado de ver a la Familia Albarn.

Tsubaki – Hai, solamente me falta una cosa más y ya termino.

Masumune – Bien en 5 minutos ya nos vamos. – Asentí mientras que mi hermano cerraba la puerta.

Tsubaki – ¿Cuántos años hemos pasado por esto, Maka? ¿Cuánto has sufrido con ese ser infeliz? – Me dije a mi misma mientras veía la fotografía tristemente, desde hace unos años me he enterado por Asura que mi amiga había sido maltratada por Giriko. Pero… _¿Por qué maltrataría así a su propia hija?_

Suspire mientras colocaba la fotografía en mi maleta, ya cuando termine de empacar cerré mi maleta y comencé a cargarla. Justo cuando iba a dirigirme hacia las escaleras me encontré con Mifune, uno de los más fuertes guerreros samurái e incluso uno de mis más fieles guardaespaldas.

Mifune – Veo que esta pesado esa maleta, su majestad. – Dijo mientras que veía que batallaba en cargarla.

Tsubaki – Hai, pero no te preocupes Mifune no esta… tan pesada que digamos. – Dije mientras que trataba de que no se me cayera todo el peso de la maleta en mí.

Mifune – Déjeme ayudarla con eso, Tsubaki-hime. – Agarro mi maleta mientras lo miraba agradecida. - ¿Esta lista para su viaje, princesa?

Tsubaki – Si, aunque me siento nerviosa. Es la primera vez que veo a una de mis mas mejores amigas después de tanto tiempo. – Dije tranquilamente y feliz mientras que mostraba una alegre sonrisa.

Mifune – Si, desde que me acuerdo ustedes dos eran inseparables. – Dijo en un tono dulce y sincero.

Tsubaki – Si… pero… después de aquel día todo termino e incluso nuestra amistad. – Mire el suelo tristemente recordando cada suceso que pasaba en mi memoria.

Mifune – Error. – Lo mire confundida mientras que el me sonreía cálidamente. – Usted y Maka-hime jamás perdieron o perderán su amistad, porque estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz de verla, Tsubaki-hime.

Tsubaki – Mifune… arigatou. – Lo abrace en ese momento mientras que sentí mis lagrimas caer de mi rostro.

Llegamos a la limosina mientras que Mifune ponía las maletas en portaequipaje, me despedí de mis padres y de todos los que trabajaban en la mansión. Masumune también se despidió de todos, mientras que mi padre le decía que como el hermano mayor debería cuidarme de cualquier cosa. Mifune abrió la puerta de la limosina y entramos mi hermano y yo en ella. Justo cuando la cerro el se dirigió al asiento izquierdo de adelante, baje el la ventana del auto y mis padres nos miraban con una cálida sonrisa. Cuando llego el chofer encendió el auto y empezó a dar en marcha, mi hermano y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y de los sirvientes mientras que notaban las lágrimas de mi madre caer de sus mejillas y la sonrisa de tristeza de mi padre. Ya habíamos salido de la mansión y aun sigo pensando en mis padres preguntándome como estarán ellos.

Masumune – Tsubaki, no tiene porque preocuparte… mamá y papá están bien. – Dijo mi hermano tratando de animarme mientras que tomaba mi mano.

Tsubaki – Tienes razón, hermano. – Dije convencida mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

Masumune – Que bien, porque no te quiero ver deprimida cuando lleguemos a la casa de los Albarn – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras que yo asentí. – Dime ¿Qué harás allá cuando llegues, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki – Umm… veré a mi amiga Maka y le platicare todo lo que hemos hecho estos años, también le ensañare que ya se dominar las sombras y las cosas que me enseñaron tu, mama, papá y Mifune. – Dije emocionadamente mientras que veía a mi hermano sonreír alegremente.

Masumune – Ya veo, también le dirás a la pobre de Maka si ha conseguido novio, eh?

Tsubaki – Probablemente si, aunque no me quiero meter en la vida privada de los demás. Y tú lo sabes bien, onee-tan. – Bueno es verdad a mí nunca me ha gustado meterme en la vida de otros.

Masumune – Bueno yo solamente lo decía, hermana. Porque a la edad de los 21 tienes que casarte. – Dijo mientras que miraba un libro acerca de las bestias más peligrosas de toda Death City.

Tsubaki – Ya lo se, pero aun yo no quiero… - No pude terminar lo que le iba a decir a mi hermano, ya que en ese momento se escucho que algo había golpeado el auto. Mire asustada ha mi hermano quien me sostuvo antes de que yo cayera al suelo del auto.

Masumune – ¿Estas bien, Tsubaki? – Pregunto preocupado mientras me miraba si no estuviera lastimada.

Tsubaki – Hai, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Mire confundida a mi hermano mientras que el trataba de calmarme.

Masumune – No lo se, llamare a Mifune para saber que fue eso. – Saco un teléfono del respaldo trasero del asiento mientras se comunicaba con Mifune, en ese momento sentí que algo me decía que tenía que salir del auto. Así que lo hice sin pensarlo, me desabroche el cinturón, abrí la puerta y Salí para ver lo que ocurría. – ¡T-Tsubaki, espera!

Justo cuando llegue con Mifune y el chofer quienes estaban hincados me quede confundida, triste y preocupada, me acerque a ellos en silencio y jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar lo que vi. En suelo se encontraba un lobo recostado como si estuviera dormido, en su pata trasera estaba llena de sangre, y parecía estar respirando pero débilmente. Pero era un lobo demasiado hermoso su pelaje era azul cielo y tenia como un especie de símbolo en su lomo derecho parecía como el de una estrella, me hipnotizada por el bello animal. Intente acercarme mas a el pero Mifune me detuvo.

Mifune – Princesa Tsubaki, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? será mejor que regrese adentro.

Tsubaki – Mifune tenemos que ayudarlo. – Dije mientras que me acerque al indefenso animal.

Mifune - Pero… su majestad… - Lo interrumpí en ese momento con una voz preocupada.

Tsubaki – Mifune, por favor trae el botiquín de los primeros auxilios que deje en una maleta rosa.

Mifune - Hai. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que se fuera por el botiquín.

Tsubaki – Leo, busca a mi hermano y dile que me ayude.

Leo – Hai, Tsubaki-hime. – Dijo mi chofer en busca de mi hermano, mientras que yo acariciaba al indefenso lobo.

Tsubaki – Tranquilo todo estará bien, te prometo que te mejoraras muy pronto. – Comencé ha acariciarlo cuando el lobo abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo mire directamente y le sonreí cálidamente.

Mifune – Alteza aquí tiene el botiquín. – Lo tome inmediatamente mientras sacaba lo necesario.

Masumune – Tsubaki, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto mi hermano mientras me veía preocupado.

Tsubaki – Hermano ayúdame a curarlo, onegai.

Masumune – H-hai. – Se dirigió donde yo estaba y miro la herida del animal. – Veo que es una herida profunda, Tsubaki dame el alcohol.

Se le di mientras que yo sostenía al pobre animal del cuello, cuando mi hermano abrió la tapa de la botella dejo caer un líquido transparente en el muslo del lobo. Pude sentir el dolor del pobre animal mientras que el se gemía de dolor, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón cuando miraba al indefenso lobo sufrir de dolor. Ya después de que mi hermano terminara de desinfectar la herida la vendo, acaricie el hermoso pelaje del animal mientras que sentí sus latidos latir rápidamente.

Masumune – Bien ya esta, ahora tenemos que dejarlo en un lugar seguro. – Dijo mi hermano mientras sonreía cálidamente.

Tsubaki – Masumune… no puedo dejarlo así como así, ¿Por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros? – Mire a Masumune y Mifune mientras que ellos estaban en shock.

Masumune – ¡¿Qué? ¿Estas loca, Tsubaki? – Grito en un tono sorprendido y enojado. – No podemos llevarnos a ese animal salvaje en el camino.

Tsubaki – Tal vez tu no quieras Masumune… pero yo si quiero, no puedo yo abandonarlo ¿Qué pasaría si un cazador u otro animal salvaje lo atacaran, porque esta mal herido? – Dije en un tono de tristeza y miedo, pude sentir que _casi_ mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos. – Por favor en cuanto se recupere lo dejare ir, pero por ahora no. Onegai, onee-tan.

Masumune – No se como haces para convencerme hermanita, pero… esta bien tu ganas, Tsubaki. – Dijo rendido mientras miraba a Mifune. – Mifune llévate al lobo dentro de la limosina.

Mifune – Como usted lo ordene su alteza. – Hizo primero una reverencia y luego se dirigió donde estaba el lobo y yo, lo tomo con mucho cuidado y se lo llevo a la limosina.

Tsubaki – Masumune. – Dije mientras que el volteaba a verme, en ese momento le sonreí cálidamente y le dije. – Arigatou.

Masumune – No hay de que, bueno ya tenemos que irnos ya perdimos 10 minutos de retraso. – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras que se levantaba, me ayudo a levantarme y ambos nos dirigimos adentro del coche.

Ya cuando entramos todos seguimos en nuestro camino, mire a mi hermano quien estaba durmiendo y a la vez escuchando su ipod touch. Y yo miraba por mi ventana el bosque, despeje mi vista en ese instante para ver al hermoso lobo quien dormía tranquilamente. Acaricie su cabeza mientras que el se acurrucaba mas a mi regazo, suspire cansadamente y oprimí un botón para que saliera un relax, acomode mis piernas sobre este y mire tranquila al maravilloso lobo.

En ese instante recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido mi hermano y yo hace unas horas, el tiene razón ya muy pronto seré mayor de edad y tendré que buscar a un buen marido… es lo que siempre me dice mi madre. Pero dejare que el tiempo y el destino me dé la oportunidad de encontrar al chico perfecto… alguien que se enamore de mi y no de mi belleza, que entienda mis propios sentimientos y además que sea comprensivo, gentil, caballeroso y que no ame el dinero como otros lo hacen. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Aquí como se los prometí a los fans de **B*SXTSUBAKI**, aunque B*S este en su forma lobuna no me importa me gusta mucho el drama y la acción. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi, por que en el próximo capi será mucho mas padre ya lo verán. _

_En cuanto a los fans de **SOULXMAKA Y KIDXCHRONA**, seguiré continuando con su relación. En fin también en la siguiente historia pondré de regreso a Soul, aunque tendrá muchos problemas con Maka y B*S XP._

**_QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, MINNA-SAN._**

_En el próximo capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas": "Visiones"**_


	20. Chapter 19: Visiones

Capitulo 19: Visiones

**"Todos estamos aparentemente atrapados en un mundo mental en el que las visiones se diluyen con la ensoñación y el deseo."**

**– Ken Kessey –**

Maka's Pov:

Estuve caminando por el jardín de mi casa por los nervios y la emoción de ver a mi mejor amiga, me dirigí hacia un pequeño kiosco y me senté en una pequeña banquilla. Deje mi paraguas a un lado mío mientras sentía la fresca brisa del viento golpear mi rostro, saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi celular y empecé a ver algunas fotografías que acabo de tomar, comencé a soltar algunas risitas cuando vi las fotos. Pero me pare en una sola fotografía, el día en que Soul me salvo después de que iba hacer atacada, aun recuerdo cuando el me beso fue algo extraño pero agradable.

Maka – Mi tonto, Soul… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué? – Me recosté en la banquilla y cerré mis ojos para relajarme. – Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

¿? – Tal vez espiándote para ver lo que estas haciendo, Maka. – Fantástico lo único que faltaba escuchar la voz de Soul… ¡La voz de Soul! Me levante de golpe y ahí estaba recargado en el poste de madera del kiosco, en su pose cool y con esa sonrisa torcida que mostraba sus dientes de tiburón.

Maka – Ahora lo único que me faltaba… ya basta Richard, deja de crear esas ilusiones que siempre me aburren. – Dije en un tono aburrido y molesto mientras lo miraba en una forma amenazadora.

Soul – ¿Ilusión? ¿De que hablas, Maka? – Pregunto confundido aquella ilusión de "Soul".

Maka – Ya basta Richard te lo advierto. Una broma más y te juro que yo misma te daré un gran Maka-Chop. – Grite furiosa mientras que se me hacia un vuelco en mi corazón, desde que Soul se fue hace unas horas me sentí mal, triste y preocupada, pero… ¿Por qué me preocupo por eso?

Soul – Maka… soy yo Soul. No se… por que me dices que soy una ilusión, pero soy Soul. – Vi fríamente a este supuesto "Soul" y vi que este se tenso y su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza.

Maka – Haber si realmente eres "Soul" demuéstramelo. – dije burlonamente mientras cruzaba mis brazos y arqueaba una ceja de desconfianza, el suspiro y luego se acerco hacia a mi y me dijo.

Soul – Si fuera Soul haría esto. – Sostuvo mis mejillas con sus manos y después me beso apasionadamente, me resistí en aquel beso pero… oh! Al diablo con esto también lo bese, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el abrazo mi cintura.

Me levante y justo en ese momento Soul me acerco mas a el mientras que el mordía mi labio inferior, solté un gemido y a la vez abrí mi boca, sentí como su lengua acariciaba la mía mientras que yo también hacia lo mismo que el. Pude saborear su exquisito sabor de su boca era como un dulce caramelo desasiéndose de su boca y de la mía, pero como siempre algo tenia que pasar… y no, no fue Asura… fue el maldito oxigeno que se nos acabo. Me separe de el y junte mi frente sobre su mentón, mire a Soul perdidamente mientras que su mirada me mostraba ternura y… ¿Amor? Este sentimiento, esta calidez en mi pecho ¿Qué será?

Soul – ¿Ahora, me crees? – Me levanto el mentón mientras miraba aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí cálidamente.

Maka – Soul… eres tú. - Dije en un tono feliz y convencido, pude notar felicidad en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, me lance sobre de el mientras que me sostenía.

Soul – Vaya y tu decías que no ibas a caer sobre mis brazos. – Dijo algo burlón mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Maka – Soul n_n.

Soul – ¿Si?

Maka – ¡Makaaaaaa-CHOP! – Le incruste una enciclopedia de 1, 000, 000,000 paginas en su cabeza mientras que el pobre cayo inconsciente con un charquito de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Soul – ¡¿PERO POR QUE CARAJO ME GOLPEASTE VAMPIRA DESQUICIADA? ¡¿PRIMERO ME BESAS Y DESPUUES ME GOLPEAS? – Me grito mientras me miraba de una forma aterradora la cual ni me asusto ni tantito.

Maka – ¡En primer lugar deja de gritarme y segunda… FUISTE TU QUIEN ME BESO IDIOTA Y ADEMAS DIJE QUE ME LAS PAGARIAS MUY CARO POR HABERME DEJADO HABLANDO SOLA, ESTUIDO PERVERTIDO! – Dije furiosa cuando sentí mi rostro arder por lo enojada que estaba, mire a Soul con una cara de pocos amigos mientras que el se acercaba sigilosamente hacia a mi. – A-aléjate de mi o te daré librazo en tu cabeza de piedra que tienes.

Soul – Puedes darme cuantos librazos quieras _Maka_, pero antes quiero decirte algo que es sumamente importante. – Sentí mis mejillas arder y a la vez mi corazón latía rápidamente y furiosamente cuando escuche las palabras de Soul.

Maka – T-te digo que te a-alejes. – Alce mi mano por los aires pero en ese momento Soul detuvo el ataque y después me acorralo en una esquina del kiosco donde había sombra. Lo mire furiosa y a la vez confundida. – P-pero… ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, Soul?

Soul – Nada. – Acerco su rostro con el mío no pude resistir aquellos ojos carmesí que eran tan… seductores, hermosos, únicos y especiales, sentí que mi rostro comenzó arderme mientras que Soul se acercaba a mi oreja y después de decirme aquellas palabras. – Solamente viendo tu hermosa belleza, _Maka_.

Maka – Eh? – Me tomo por sorpresa cuando me beso y coloco su lengua dentro de la mía por segunda vez, intente separarme de el cuando se nos acabo el oxigeno. – P-pero ¿C-Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas y además a besarme de esa forma?

Soul – Por que es la verdad Maka, de todas las chicas que conozco eres muy diferente a ellas. – El me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura mientras me miraba con esos ojos de borrego… ¿Enamorado?

Maka – ¿Otras chicas? – Dije fríamente y enojada fulminándole la mirada.

Soul – Y además… por que hoy me di cuenta… de que yo… yo… - Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Soul mientras que sus latidos de su corazón estaba acelerado mas de lo normal.

Maka – ¿Tu? ¿Qué?

Soul – Que yo te… - De pronto de la nada alguien grito que la familia Nakatsukasa había llegado, vi que Soul soltó un gruñido y después se separo de mi, pero antes de que se eso pasara le sostuve su mano haciendo que el me mirara confundido. Le pregunte de lo que quería decirme pero el lo negó, eso me hizo algo extraño en mi pecho como si mi pecho lo golpeara fuertemente o clavaria una daga en ella. – y ¿Bien? ¿Nos vamos?

Maka – H-hai. – Antes de que tomara mi la sombrilla la mano de Soul choco con la mía haciendo que millones de descargas invadiera mi cuerpo, sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas mientras que Soul abría la sombrilla y la colocara sobre de mi.

Caminamos y a la vez platicamos de que lo hicimos le pregunte a Soul como le había ido en su viaje y con su familia, el me dijo que todo le fue muy bien que por la razón de que su familia le había llamado era porque estaban angustiados. Le sonreí con una cálida y a la vez triste sonrisa mientras que miraba cabizbaja el suelo, luego sentí dos fuertes abrazos abrazándome por detrás y sentí una leve respiración en mi cuello, eso me hizo sentir un poco extraña y nerviosa pero… a la vez algo hermoso. Coloque mis manos sobre aquellos brazos que Soul rodeaba, dejándome llevar por esa calidez y ternura que me daba como desearía que todo volvería a la normalidad que una vez pase en aquel tiempo. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión escuche un chiflido que soltó Soul al ver la limosina de la familia Nakatsukasa, cuando entramos a la mansión ahí estaban… mis amigos de la infancia pero en especial Tsubaki.

Tsubaki – ¡Maka-chan! – Grito de alegría mi amiga de toda la vida, mientras que yo gritaba su nombre de emoción.

Maka – ¡Tsubaki! – Ambas nos abrazamos para después ver la miradas de todos y de los sirvientes de alegría.

Tsubaki – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Maka-chan.

Maka – Lo mismo digo Tsubaki, dime ¿Cómo han estado tu familia? – Pregunte emocionada.

Tsubaki- Todos están bien. – Dijo en un tono dulce mientras mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

Masumune – Oye Tsubaki, ¿Qué hago con el animal? – Mire confundida al hermano de Tsubaki quien traía cargando a un lobo, me sentí rara cuando vi a ese animal.

Tsubaki – Maka… no quiero ser grosera pero… me puedes enseñar mi habitación para que el pobre de Star descanse. – Mire a mi amiga quien parecía estar preocupada por aquel lobo, sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que no había problema. – Gracias Maka-chan.

Asura – Bueno yo los dejo tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer. – Dijo mi hermano mientras que el hacia una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar… a mi se me hace que algo esta haciendo. – Ah! Se me olvidaba, Maka. Justine hablo y me dijo que te digiera que te extraña y que seguirá teniendo contacto contigo.

Maka – G-gracias Asura por el aviso. – Dije nerviosamente mientras que sentí un rubor en mis mejillas y además alcance a escuchar un gruñido que provenía de Soul.

Asura – De nada.

Maka – Bien déjame enseñarte tu habitación Tsubaki. Blair, puedes mostrarles las habitaciones a nuestros demás huéspedes ¿Por favor?

Blair – Hai, Maka-chan. - Me retire del lugar junto con Tsubaki y su hermano Masumune quien cargaba al lobo, justo cuando subimos las escaleras Tsubaki me pregunto de quien era el chico de los cabellos blancos y le respondí que era mi sirviente Soul.

Cuando le conté que mi tío Spirit me lo dio como regalo, ya que por ser la única de la familia que no tenia sirviente personal. Debo decir que esto molesto mucho a Tsubaki, a ella nunca le ha gustado esas clases de cosas contra otras personas. Tsubaki tiene razón es como si nosotros estuviéramos discriminando a las personas que no son como nosotros, tal vez… no, hablare con Soul y le diré que si quiere seguir continuado con esto. Cuando llegamos a la nueva habitación de Tsubaki su hermano dejo al canino sobre la cama mientras que mi amiga se sentó sobre esta, desde que tengo memoria Tsubaki fue una niña muy bondadosa y gentil con todos e incluso con los animales mas salvajes. Me le acerque y me senté a un lado del animal, comencé ha acariciarlo tenia un pelaje suave pero me raspaba un poco mis manos al tocarlo, yo pensé que iba a ser mucho mas suave como de aquel lobo blanco… me pregunto como estará, creo que ya lo estoy empezando a extrañar.

* * *

Chrona's Pov:

Me le quede mirando a Kid jugando con mis hermanas menores Jazmín y Alice al juego de la "Gallina ciega", ese juego siempre me lo hemos jugado mis hermanos, Kid y yo cuando éramos unos niños. Pude escuchar las risas de mis hermanas mientras que Kid intentaba atraparlas. Me levante de mi lugar y empecé a corretear a mis hermanas, mire a Kid quien se había quitado la venda de sus ojos pude notar una sonrisa cálida y tierna en sus labios mientras que el también nos empezaba a corretear por todo el jardín. Cuando terminamos de jugar decidí ir a mi habitación para tomar una ducha, justo cuando mis hermanas entraron a la casa Kid tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta el, quedando atrapa en sus brazos. Sentí todo mi rostro arder cuando comenzó a besar mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios, correspondí al beso disfrutando aquellos labios suaves y cálidos. Después nos separamos por la falta de aire y comenzamos a mirarnos es como si nuestros ojos fueran los que estuvieran conversando en vez de palabras, me soltó y ambos entramos a la mansión fingiendo que nada había pasado. Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al final de estas pero antes mire nuevamente a Kid quien estaba justo en la entrada con aquella sonrisa cálida y gentil que formo en sus labios, le devolví la sonrisa y me retire de ahí. Ya después de que llegue a mi habitación y entre en ella, me dirigí al baño y comencé a abrir la llave de la regadera comencé a quitarme la ropa para después colocarla en la ropa sucia, entre en la regadera soltando un suspiro al sentir el agua caliente en mi desnudo cuerpo.

Cuando termine de bañarme tome la bata que estaba colgada en una esquina de la regadera, me la puse y Salí del baño, comencé a dirigirme al armario para después sacar un hermoso vestido color coral con tirantes delgados, tenía un listón blanco alrededor de la cintura y un moño en el lado derecho. Me mire al espejo y comencé a sonrojarme cuando recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo Kid hace unas horas. Solté un bostezo y a la vez sentí un sueño que no podía aguantar, me dirigí a mi cama y me recosté un rato, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba descansando en los brazos de Morfeo.

**_SUEÑO DE CHRONA_**

Estaba en el gran salón de baile veía a las personas con disfraces y antifaces, me sentí nerviosa y preocupada en ese momento. De repente un gran estruendo se escucho, las personas gritaban sin ninguna razón y a la vez se dirigían a la salida, en ese momento un gran miedo invadió mi cuerpo vi a un muchacho de cabello celeste y otro de cabello rubio convirtiéndose en lobos. Trate de retirarme de ahí pero mi cuerpo no respondía, luego una mano sostuvo la mía y me saco rápidamente del salón. Aquella persona era un muchacho… pero se me hacia familiar… esperen es Kid, ambos corrimos en lo mas profundo del bosque hasta terminar cansados y nos detuvimos en un árbol. Pero de pronto algo perforo el cuerpo de Kid haciendo que el gritara de dolor, cuando cayo lo sostuve y lo lleve a un lugar seguro… nos detuvimos en una especie de cabaña y ahí nos quedamos luego comenzó a llover fuertemente. Le di en ese momento a Kid de mi sangre y este la bebió con desesperación, un calor invadió nuestros cuerpos y me deje llevar por este… Kid me quito el disfraz que traía puesto y yo también se lo hice a el, ambos comenzamos a gemir y/o a jadear de placer, mientras que nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaban. Cada vez el placer se hacia mas y mas placentero hasta que sentí una explosión dentro de mi… ahora me encontraba en el salón del trono y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era _el_… pero ¿Por qué esta en trono y también tiene la corona? De pronto una gran pelea se inicio mis hermanos mayores lucharon hasta que ellos ya no podían mas, de repente mi hermana Maka fue noqueada por _el_. Fui con ella para poder protegerla y recibir el ataque de aquella persona, cerré fuertemente mis ojos para recibir el impacto pero… no sentí nada, solamente escuche un sonido seco mientras que un aroma familiar inundo mis fosas nasales, abrí un ojo para ver lo que ocurría y en eso… vi algo que jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar. Mis lagrimas cayeron cuando lo vi… corrí hasta su cuerpo y llore en el mientras que _el_ me decía que todo estaría bien, pero luego su respiración y su corazón pararon y a la vez que aquellos ojos que me hacían sentir viva y protegida se cerraban para nunca abrirlos de nuevo.

**_SUEÑO DE CHRONA_**

Grite desesperadamente mientras que mis lagrimas caían de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, sentí mis respiración entrecortase y escuchaba mis propios sollozos. Mire atentamente el lugar en donde yo estaba, en mi recamara, suspire un poco aliviada mientras que acurrucaba mi cabeza sobre mis piernas y comencé a llorar. Luego escuche que alguien abría la puerta, alce mi vista para ver quien era, una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en mis labios mientras corría hacia Kid.

Kid – Chrona ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas temblando? – Pregunto en un tono preocupado pero no le pude responder, ya que comencé a llorar en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. – Chrona por favor, ¿Dime que es lo que te pasa?

Chrona – Fue horrible… todos… todos… todos estaban muertos. – Dije en un tono entrecortado y triste, abrace fuertemente a Kid, quería que el me protegiera de todo lo malo y entonces fue ahí cuando lo escuche decir.

Kid – Shhh… no llores, ya estoy aquí te prometo que nada malo te va a pasar, _mi querida Chrona._

Chrona – Kid. – Ahogue un gemido de dolor mientras acurrucaba mi rostro sobre el pecho de Kid mientras que el me abrazaba tiernamente y a la vez protectoramente.

Espero que esta visión que tuve no se haga realidad, no podría soportar otra perdida después de que ocurrió en aquella masacre. Abrace a Kid tiernamente mientras que respiraba aquel aroma varonil que tanto me hipnotizaba y me cautivaba, se me separe de su pecho y lo mire atentamente a sus ojos. Vi como Kid se inclinaba más y mas hasta llegar a mi rostro, y en ese preciso momento nuestros labios se juntaron en uno solo.

* * *

_Por fin acabe espero que les haya gustado minna-san, lamento si me tarde pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y además tuve muchos exámenes T-T y me la pase estudie y estudie. En fin que tengan un feliz día ;)_

_En el próximo capitulo de **"Pasiones Prohibidas": "Sacrificio de amor"**_


	21. Chapter 20: Sacrificio de amor

Capitulo 20: Sacrificio de amor

**"La perfección del amor es morir por amor"**

**– Denis de Rougemont –**

Maka's Pov:

Estábamos en el comedor disfrutando de la cena, converse con Tsubaki acerca de sus antiguos compromisos, debo admitir que rompió el record mundial del rechazo. Mire perdidamente a Soul quien estaba atendiendo a mis dos pequeñas hermanas, ellas comenzaron a hablar con el a gusto mientras que Soul les ayudaba con su comida. Una torcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando el me miro, desvié mi mirada hacia otro y tome de mi copa de sangre en pequeños sorbos. Cuando terminamos de comer mis hermanos y mis amigos nos dirigimos cada uno en nuestras habitaciones, aunque yo no tenía ganas de estar en mi habitación así que decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco o a despejar mi vista. Le hable a Soul para que me acompañara… pero el muy desobediente de mi sirviente no me hizo ningún caso, maldije entre dientes mientras que Salí de la mansión muy molesta. Mire perdidamente la hermosa luna llena una buena para salir un rato, en el camino había una tensa niebla que no me dejo ver absolutamente nada, pero no le di importancia alguna. Pude escuchar los grillos haciendo un escándalo, la brisa del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles y además… aquellos aullidos de esos malditos, de pronto sentí mi pecho oprimiéndose en ese momento me acorde del lobo. Decidí ir a buscarlo para verlo nuevamente, para poder tocar su hermoso pelaje blanco, mirar aquellos encantadores ojos hechizantes y esa calidez que siempre me hace sentir… ¿Protegida?

Suspire cansada no se cuanto he caminado para encontrarme de nuevo con el, espero que se encuentre bien. Me senté un rato debajo de un árbol y comencé a mirar la luna, una vez mi tío Spirit me dijo que la luz de la luna hacían resaltar mi belleza e incluso hasta mis hermanos me lo dicen. Aun recuerdo cuando era pequeña mi madre solía contarme la historia de un amor imposible, era un poco como la de _Romeo y Julieta_, pero esta era mucho mas diferente… solamente que mi memoria aun no lo recuerda, me pregunto como era aquella historia que tanto me encantaba. De pronto algo me seco de mis pensamientos me levante de golpe de mi lugar, y comencé a ver en todo mi alrededor, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente pero mi expresión y postura estaban firmes y tranquilos. Escuche como algo o _alguien_ me llaman por mi nombre en un susurro, al principio me desespere para saber quien era aquel payaso que me molestaba y entonces… fue ahí cuando apareció el chistosito.

¿? – Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar, _princesse du vampire_. – Dijo aquel bastardo del otro día, lo se por que reconocí inmediatamente su voz.

Maka - ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, maldito _sang sale_? – Pregunte fríamente y molestamente mientras que le fulminaba la mirada fría y asesina.

¿? – Uyyyy, que carácter tiene la princesita… sabes es de mala educación ser grosera con tus invitados, _Maka_. – Lo último de su conversación lo puso en un tono seductor, Dios que asco de ser es.

Maka – Mejor lárgate antes de que te degollé tu maldita cabeza. – Lo amenace seriamente mientras que escuchaba como _el_ reía a pura carcajada, como si se tratara de un juego.

¿? – Jajaja, vaya que chica mas interesante me he topado. Ahora ya se por que no tienes pareja, querida princesa. – No se como paso pero de la nada me acorrala nuevamente al árbol, tal como lo hizo aquel día.

Maka – _Suéltame_. – Dije amenazadoramente y fríamente.

¿? – Esta bien te soltare… pero antes quiero que me des algo a cambio. – Dijo en un tono divertido, pero su miraba mostraba algo de lujuria y seducción.

Maka – Jamas obtendrás mi sangre… - No pude terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que ese _ser_ de mierda me interrumpió.

¿? – Jajaja, ¿Quién dijo que quería tu sangre, vampirita? Lo único que quiero de ti es… – El se acerco hasta mi oreja y luego escuche la palabra mas grotesca que jamás en mi vida he escuchado. – votre virginité

Maka – Estas enfermo, ni en un millón de años o en siglos le entregare mi virginidad a alguien como tú o alguien mas. – Dije en un tono enojado y frio, en ese momento sentí mis ojos arder y mi sangre arder… eso significa que me estoy transformando en lo que de verdad soy.

¿? – Bien si no te quieres entregar por las buenas… lo hare por las malas.

Me beso bruscamente mientras que yo lo alejaba de mí, me mordió fuertemente mi labio inferior haciendo que este sangrara. Un liquido dulzón llego a mi boca ¿Acaso este era el sabor de mi sangre? En que estoy pensando en este momento estoy apunto de ser violada por un maldito vampiro-violador, no se en que momento me arranco la blusa dejándome al descubierto mi sostén negro. Sentí sus manos putrefactas y sucias recorrer por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales los empezó a masajear y apretar, en ese momento sin querer solté un leve suspiro. El se separo de mi y comenzó a besar mi mejilla, mandíbula y cuello, con mis manos trate de empujar su pecho y alejármelo de mi, pero luego aquella escoria me tomo de mis muñecas colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. En ese momento sin pensarlo dos veces utilice mis piernas para golpearlo en donde mas le duele, y lo logre, el cayo y a la vez soltó un gruñido de dolor. Cuando el se incoó era mi oportunidad para escapar, tome lo que quedaba de la blusa y corrí inmediatamente, me coloque mi blusa que ya estaba totalmente rota pero no me importo. Lo único que ahora me importa es que no sea violada por _el_, corrí y corrí sin importar en donde me dirigía, solamente quería llegar en un lugar que me mantuviera a salvo. En ese momento me tropecé con una raíz de árbol que estaba suelta, intente nuevamente levantarme pero al parecer por mi mala suerte me lastime el costado derecho, gemí de dolor al tratar de levantarme y no además de eso, mi tobillo esta fracturado e inflamado.

¿? – ¿Con que queriendo escaparte de mi, princesita? – Aquella voz me dejo en estado de shock, trate de levantarme y correr nuevamente sin importar de que estuviera mala herida. Pero antes de hacerlo sentí un peso encima de mi y a la vez unas manos recorrían nuevamente a mi cuerpo. – Creo que es hora de tu castigo, _Maka_.

Maka – S-suéltame… ah! – Solté un gemido cuando este infeliz toco uno de mis pechos, en ese momento me sentí una inútil e incluso sucia.

¿? – No te preocupes muy pronto todo esto terminara. – Dicho esto me giro bruscamente mientras atacaba mis labios contra los suyos, trate de empujarlo con mis manos y piernas pero eran imposibles. Aquel maldito infeliz separo mis piernas y sostuvo mis muñecas colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. – Veo que eres una desobediente, _Maka_.

Maka – Espero que te mueras muy pronto… John McVont. – Si aquel infeliz era uno de los sirvientes de nuestra familia, pero después de aquella masacre John perdió la consciencia y la cordura cuando se entero que su prometida Jessica había sido asesinada. – Ya veras, cuando mis hermanos se enteren de esto tú…

John – No, tus hermanos nunca me encontraran princesa…. ¿Sabes por qué? – No dije nada solamente lo mire con profundo odio y rencor. – Bien te lo diré de todos modos, ya que… será nuestro pequeño secreto. Cuando tus hermanos te lleguen a encontrar tú ya estarás muerta y no además de eso, _querida_, sino que yo les diré que fuiste violada por uno de _ellos_ y además asesinada por _ellos_.

Maka – Eres un maldito enfermo John, se que perdiste a la persona que mas amabas, pero haciendo esto es una tontería y además una barbaridad. Ahora ya se porque quisiste ser un sangre sucia, ¿Dónde esta aquel John que era sincero, cariñoso y amable? – Dije en un tono serio y a la vez triste mientras miraba aquellos ojos olivos que mostraban enojo, locura y muerte, en ese entonces el se acerco a mi oído y me dijo.

John – Aquel John murió junto con su prometida. – En ese momento el me arranco de un tirón la blusa dejándome nuevamente al descubierto mi negro sostén, luego el recorrió con una de sus manos una de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Maka – B-basta… ah… ah!

John – Me detendré cuando yo quiera. – Masajeo con sus dedos bruscamente mi intimidad mientras arquee mi espalda y solté un gran gemido. – Tu cuerpo esta caliente, princesita.

Maka – _Alguien ayúdenme por favor._ – Trate de soltar aquellas palabras que salían de mi mente, pero en vez de eso solamente soltaba gemidos cuando aquel engreído besaba mis pechos o masajeaba mi intimidad. – _Soul ¿En donde estas, Soul?_

John – Veo que aun no te corres, Maka. – Sentí mi rostro arder por ese comentario, no se si era por el enojo o la vergüenza. – Pero no te preocupes hare que te corras.

Maka – _Soul_. – En ese momento escuche un golpe seco y además mi cuerpo ya no tenia tanto peso. Sentí algo caliente salir de mis ojos y a la vez gemí de dolor. No quería ver lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento sentí que alguien me abrazo y me acurruco entre sus brazos. – _Este aroma, esta calidez, es…_

_Soul._

Soul – Maka ¿Estas bien? – Esa voz que tanto extrañaba era la de el, mire asustada y a la vez un poco aliviada aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que tanto me atraían. Abrace fuertemente a Soul mientras acurruque mi rostro sobre su pecho mientras soltaba gemidos de dolor. – Perdóname, Maka. Perdóname.

Maka – S-Soul… baka. Eres un baka casi fui… - No pude terminar que casi me iban a violar, ya que los labios de Soul se posaron contra los míos. Me quede en shock al principio pero después rápidamente correspondí al beso, esta sensación ¿Por qué cada vez que el me besa, siento como si mi mundo de tinieblas se llena de luz y calidez?

Soul – No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Maka, jamás permitiré que nada malo te pase… perdóname, fui un estúpido. – Dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento y a la vez lleno de tristeza, pude notar que el se quito su chaleco y me la coloco sobre mi semi-desnudo cuerpo… esperen ¿Semi-desnuda? – Maka ¿estas bien?

Maka – Umm… O/O – Maldición ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa?

John – Jejeje, no lo puedo creer, lo veo y no lo creo. Una princesa y un sirviente ¿Besándose?

Soul – Maldito seas malnacido, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de esa manera a Maka? ¿Qué no tienes un poco de dignidad o respeto hacia ella? – Dijo en un tono enojado sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir rápidamente.

John – ¿Qué? – Miro confundido a Soul y luego me miro a mi, una sonrisa divertida y macabra apareció en sus labios y luego el dijo. – Ah! Ya entiendo ¿Estas enamorado de la princesa?

Maka – Eh? – Mire confundida y a la vez sorprendida a Soul, pero su mirada parecía estar oculta por su cabello. Cuando le iba a preguntar si era cierto el dijo.

Soul – ¿Yo? Jejeje, que tontería. Jamas en la vida me enamoraría de una vampiresa tan fría y tonta, que nunca le interesa la vida, y además no estoy interesado en ella. – Sentí en ese momento como una punzada en mi corazón al escuchar aquellas que dijo Soul.

John – Si no estas interesado en la princesa, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Note los ojos de Soul abrirse en par, es cierto si yo no le importo a Soul ¿Por qué el esta aquí?

Soul –… Por que le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola. – Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando el dijo eso, ¿Qué es esto lo que siento en mi pecho? ¿Por qué mi corazón late rápidamente?

John – Veo que eres un sirviente estúpido y entrometido… pero en ese caso te asesinare a ti primero y después a Maka. – En un movimiento rápido vi como aquel sangre sucia iba atacar a Soul, pero el fue mucho mas rápido que John.

Soul – No dejare que ataques a _mi_ Maka. – Me quede sorprendida cuando dijo eso "_su_ Maka", sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir furiosamente.

John – Jajajaja, ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, muchacho estúpido? ¿Que no habías dicho que no estabas _interesado_ en la princesa? – Dijo el maldito sangre sucia en un tono burlón mientras que miraba con odio y frialdad a Soul.

Soul – Esta bien te diré la verdad… si, estoy enamorado de Maka. Y a mi no me interesa que si ella sea una vampiresa o una princesa… la amo como es… como ella misma. – Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, en ese momento una carajada seca y fingida apareció.

John – Jajajajaja, realmente no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo un maldito humano débil y bueno para nada puede estar enamorado de la princesa mas fría y cruel de todo el mundo vampírico?

Soul – No te atrevas a decirle a Maka de esa manera. – Dijo en un tono molesto y lleno de ira. – Maka en realidad no es así, solamente se que ella oculta su verdadera personalidad… y no se porque lo hace.

Maka – Soul. – Me quede en shock cuando dijo eso… ¿Cómo sabe que este no es mi verdadero _yo_?

John – Pero vaya idiota que eres… ya basta de tanto parloteo y terminemos esto de una buena vez. – De pronto saco de su túnica una espada color negra con una línea blanca y como una especie de boca en el mango de la espada, luego de que sacara la espada me miro de reojo y un macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Después miro a Soul y este le dijo. – Pensándolo bien… si yo no puedo tener a Maka como _mi_ mujer, entonces… no será de nadie.

En un movimiento rápido John corrió hacia a mi, en ese momento quise salir corriendo pero el muy canalla fue mucho mas rápido que yo. Un miedo se apodero en cada parte de mi cuerpo, cuando John apareció unos centímetros de mi, escuche como la voz de Soul me gritaba que me retiraba de ahí. Pocos segundos después John alzo su espada y una macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cerré mis ojos en ese momento para recibir la filosa hoja de la espada atravesar mi cuerpo. Pero… luego de que ese momento llegara sentí que algo u alguien me empujo para después escuchar un ruido seco y un aullido… esperen ¿Aullido? Un aroma que me resultaba familiar inundo mi nariz ¿De donde he olido este aroma? Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo que vi me dejo en shock… era aquel lobo blanco quien recibió el ataque de John con su espada, pero ¿Por qué John tiene esa expresión de asombro hacia el lobo? Mire como el cuerpo de aquel animal cayo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, vi como un tono rojizo invadió la parte de su estomago de su pelaje banco hasta dejarlo completamente en un tono carmesí. Corrí hasta _el_ y acurruque su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí unas gotas salir de mis ojos, solté unos gemidos de dolor y a la vez sentí como mi corazón se destrozo… de pronto sentí una especie de tela en el cuerpo del lobo, mire atentamente al pobre animal y lo único que mire me dejo en shock. Ya no tenia sostenido aquel lobo blanco, sino que ahora tenia el cuerpo de…

Maka – ¿Soul?

John – Lo veo y no lo creo… el sirviente era… un hijo de la luna, no mejor dicho un _licántropo_. – Mire por unos sengundo aquel infeliz con frialdad y a la tristeza, por haberle hecho esto a _mi_ Soul… no mejor dicho a uno de los asesinos de la masacre. – Jajaja, ya veo con que este chico era un licántropo… que vergüenza un licántropo enamorado de una vampiresa… patético.

Maka – Soul… ¡Por favor… no te mueras, por favor! ¡Te necesito… te necesito, Soul! – Grite desesperadamente mientras que aquellas gotas caían rápidamente de mis ojos, acurruque más el cuerpo de _mi_ sirviente junto al mío.

John – Maka, no me digas que tu estas llorando por este infeliz. – ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Llorando?

Maka – Maldito… ¡MALDITO SEAS JOHN! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! – Mire con rabia mientras que lloraba sin parar solamente note a John reír macabramente mientras que me susurraba "muere", alzo su espada lo mas alto que podía, cerré mis ojos pero eso significaba que ya no tenia miedo. Acerque mi rostro junto con la de Soul y respire aquel aroma varonil y le susurre en sus labios diciéndole. – Soul perdóname por todas las tonterías que hice… perdóname por no demostrarte quien fui en realidad… perdóname por no haberte dicho que… yo también te amo en lo mas profundo de mi alma y de mi corazón.

Luego escuche un ruido seco y un olor estupefacto y desagradable, pero no sentí ningún dolor, es mas ni siquiera llegue a sentir el filo de la espada atravesar mi cuerpo. Alce mi mirada para ver lo que sucedía y lo único que vi fue algo que me dejo impactada y en shock, era una especie de mano que fue atravesada justo en la plena cara de John. Aquella mano fue retirada bruscamente mientras que el cuerpo de aquel sangre sucia colapso, mire aquel dueño de la mano y sentí mis ojos abrirse en par… era mi hermano… Asura. Quien tenia una mirada de odio, muerte, dolor y tristeza, luego sentí la presencia de alguien mas. Gire mi cuerpo y vi al Dr. Stein con una mirada de satisfacción y con una sonrisa tranquila y orgullosa. De repente algo o _alguien_ me abrazo fuertemente demostrando un miedo y tristeza, era Asura quien me abrazaba.

Maka –Asura… - Pero el me interrumpió antes de que yo hablara.

Asura – ¡BAKA! ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SALGAS MIENTRAS QUE NO ESTES ACOMPAÑADA? – Un miedo invadió mi cuerpo, es la primera vez que Asura me gritaba de esa manera. Pude escuchar sus gemidos de dolor mientras que el demostraba aquella tristeza que hacia que mi corazón me doliera.

Maka – ¡P-perdóname Asura! – Llore amargadamente mientras que abrace mas a Soul contra mi cuerpo, luego sentí que Asura me abrazo de manera protectora.

Asura – Shhh… ya todo esta bien Maka… no llores estas a salvo. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que viera oscuridad.

**…**

Desperté y descubrí que estaba en mi habitación y me encontraba en cama, mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche y ahí decía que eran las 2:45 a.m. me levante de mi cama y decidí salir de mi habitación por unos instantes. Luego de que caminara por los pasillos mi mente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado con Soul y conmigo… ¿Quién lo creería, una vampiresa enamorada de su peor enemigo… un licántropo? Me detuve en una puerta y comencé a abrirla, era una habitación de huéspedes, entre en ella y me dirigí hacia la cama donde se encontraba un muchacho de cabello blanco y con unas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Me hinque y sostuve sus mano contra la mía nuevamente comencé a llorar tristemente al recordar como el recibió el ataque que se suponía que yo tenia que recibir.

Maka – Perdóname Soul… perdóname. – Llore aun mas fuerte mientras que lleve su mano en mi rostro, luego una voz familiar me llamo.

Soul – Llorar no es cool, ¿Sabes?

Maka – ¡Soul! – Lo abrace alrededor de su cuello mientras lloraba en su hombro, sentí sus caricias detrás de mi espalda tratándome de tranquilizar. Me separe de el y lo mire molesta mientras que abofetee.

Soul – Oye pero que te pasa… primero lloras y dices perdón, y ahora me pegas mientras que yo estoy herido por haberte salvado la vida. – Me dijo molesto pero su mirada se notaba un poco un enojado y a la preocupado.

Maka – Baka… eres un baka Soul, ¿Cómo pudiste protegerme y además mentirme? – El me miro en shock mientras que pasaba una mano detrás de su cabeza sacudiéndose su cabello blanco. – Eres un maldito ser mentiroso… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Soul? ¿Por qué…

Soul – Lo hice pro que te amo Maka. – Sentí mi corazón latir rápida y furiosamente, cuando iba a protestar Soul me beso apasionadamente. Mientras que yo trataba de separarme de el… pero el cuidadosamente me acostó y sostuvo mis muñecas, no lo sostenía tan fuerte como John me lo hizo dos veces. Luego sentí que sus dientes filosos mordieron de levemente mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca mientras que solté un suspiro. Paso su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con el, me separe de Soul por falte de oxigeno.

Maka- S-Soul… y-yo. – Me quede mirándolo atentamente en su mirada se mostraba confusión, lujuria, pasión y amor.

Soul – ¿Tu que?

Maka – Yo… también te amo. – Bese con desesperación a Soul mientras que el soltaba mis muñecas, yo en cambio rodee su cuello en cuanto el abrazaba mi cintura. Me separe nuevamente de el y le dije. – ¿Por qué recibiste el ataque? Y no me digas que lo hiciste por que era tu deber protegerme.

Soul – Porque te amo y sacrificaría todo de mi para que nada malo te pase, Maka.

Me acomode en su pecho cuidadosamente mientras que el me abrazaba de mi cintura, tal vez dejare de pensar en mi pasado por un tiempo. Tendre que averiguar porque razón los licántropos atacaron a mi clan… pero aun asi no me importa que Soul sea uno de ellos porque... lo amo con todo mi ser.

**Sin City (Ciudad del pecado)**

¿?'s Pov:

Mire la luna llena resplandeciente como siempre lo hago cada noche, suspire cansadamente mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio. Me senté en la silla y cheque en mi computadora un mensaje que había recibido varias horas, el mensaje decía:

_A quien corresponda:_

_Se le solicita urgentemente a una reunión en el reino de Death City, donde yo el rey Giriko Albarn quiero proponer un acuerdo con el príncipe de Sin City sobre una importante noticia. Que le diré cuando llegue a la mansión Albarn, espero su respuesta muy pronto._

_Atte.: Giriko Albarn. _

Me recargue en el respaldo y comencé a pensar dudosamente, sonreí maliciosamente mientras que le respondí con agrado. Cuando envié el mensaje mire una fotografía de cuando era niño junto con una bebé recién nacido quien dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre.

¿? – Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, mi querida Maka. – Dije mientras bebía de mi copa de sangre.

* * *

_Aquí como se los prometí mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi… aunque tuve una pequeña falla en mi imaginación, también perdone la demora últimamente he tenido mucho que hacer en mi colegio como terminar los ensayos de una obra, practicar mis clases de canto y violín, hacer trabajos extras y muchas cosas relacionadas mas…_

_En fin a todos que son fans de **SOULXMAKA** le informo que en 2 o 3 capítulos mas ya pondré **LEMON**, también necesito su ayuda con la pareja de **B*SXTSUBAKI** porque en realidad tengo muchos problemas con la imaginación. y como recompensa de su cooperación le s hare un fic de su personaje/pareja favorita. _

_Que tengan un día cool, jannae ;)_

**_En el próximo capitulo de "Pasiones Prohibidas": ¿Quién viene de la ciudad del pecado?_**


	22. Chapter 21: ¿Quien viene de la ciudad

**_ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON Y LENGUAJE VULGAR_**

* * *

Capitulo 21: ¿Quién viene de la ciudad del pecado?

**"La curiosidad de conocer las cosas ha sido entregada a los hombres como un castigo"**

**– Michael Eyquem de Montaigne –**

Soul's Pov

Bese a Maka desesperadamente y apasionadamente, al principio ella trato de separarse de mí así que profundice más el beso haciendo que ella me correspondiera nerviosamente. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior haciendo que Maka dejara liberar un suspiro y que abriera lentamente su boca, pase mi lengua por esta saboreando su dulce sabor, ella también hizo lo mismo conmigo, ambos estuvimos saboreando uno al otro con nuestras lenguas. En ese momento nuestro oxigeno ya se había terminado y maldigo por eso, nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva de nuestras lenguas, mire a Maka que estaba sonrojada y respirando una gran cantidad de aire. La bese nuevamente pero esta vez de manera cariñosa, deje sus labios para después besar su mejilla hasta su mandíbula, escuche sus suspiros y después unos gemidos escapando de su boca cuando mordí levemente su cuello pase mi lengua en su suave piel haciendo que ella gimiera de ¿placer? Me abrazo alrededor de mi cuello mientras pasaba mi mano por debajo de su camisón, recorriendo en cada parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento gruñí al sentir sus pechos y me alegro de que este momento no este usando sostén. Sentí como Maka se separo de mi mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos jades mostrando tentación, lujuria, perdición y amor, coloque ambas manos en sus hombros y comencé a deslizar sus tirantes haciendo que dejara su pecho al descubierto, pero en ese instante Maka se lo cubrió mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Soul – ¿Por qué te cubres? – Le susurre al oído seductoramente mientras lamia su lóbulo.

Maka – T-tu… d-dijiste que… ah! – La interrumpí en ese momento mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos y a la vez besaba su hermoso cuello. – Soul.

Soul – Te amo Maka, desde la primera vez que te vi. No sabes cuanto te amo.

Maka – Yo también te amo Soul. – Me beso con ternura, en cambio yo también lo hice.

Sentí las manos de Maka desabrochar tímidamente mi camiseta para luego quitármela y lanzarla haciendo que se perdiera en una parte de la habitación, le quite completamente su camisón dejándola solamente con sus bragas, la acosté mientras besaba todo su desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos el cual comencé a besar, morder y succionar en cuanto el otro lo empecé a masajear. Me volvía completamente sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos, Maka separo mi cabeza de su pecho y comenzó a besarme con desesperación y a la vez ternura. Deslice una de mis manos sobre sus suaves y delicadas piernas haciendo que ella soltara un gemido cuando coloque un dedo sobre su intimidad, mire como Maka arqueaba su espalda mientras soltaba un gran gemido de placer. Lamí su cuello con locura, en cuanto a ella movía sus caderas, coloque otro dedo en su intimidad haciendo que soltara otro gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Una vez que coloque el tercer dedo ella se había llegado en su primer orgasmo en mis dedos, los saque de su intimidad y los comencé a lamerlos, mire seductoramente a Maka mientras que ella mostraba un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Bese sus labios carnosos hasta hacer un camino de besos con saliva en su pálida piel, lami y mordí sus pechos mientras ella gemía de placer, luego seguí en mi camino hasta su vientre y por el ultimo llegue a la mitad de su intimidad. En ese instante bese con desesperación aquellos labios de su intimidad hasta lamer aquel néctar que salía de su intimidad, senti una corriente eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y sentí como mi hermosa vampiresa arqueaba del placer que le daba hasta escuche que ella soltaba aquellos gemidos que me volvían completamente loco.

Maka – S-Soul… ah… n-no... n-no te… d-detengas… ah! – Gimió de placer mientras que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cabeza, haciendo que diera más impulso.

Soul – Sabes deliciosa Maka. – Gruñí mientras pase más mi lengua dentro de su intimidad.

Maka – C-calla… ah… S-Soul! – Empecé a jugar con su clítoris con mi lengua y después morderlo suavemente con mis dientes. Recorrí mis manos en su desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos. Me separe de su intimidad y la mire directamente a los ojos, luego me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído.

Soul – Te deseo.

Maka – S-Soul… ¿Por qué? – Dijo entre jadeos, debo admitir que se ve realmente atractiva con aquella mirada llena de lujuria, deseo y pasión.

Soul – Porque te amo. – Fue lo único que dije mientras que Maka me abrazo y se sentó en mi regazo, haciendo que nuestras intimidades chocaran entre si. Luego ella lamio mi lóbulo y después de eso me susurro al oído seductoramente.

Maka – Yo también te deseo, así que quiero entregarte solamente a ti _algo_ que jamás en la vida ningún _hombre_ o bestia obtendrá de mí.

Soul – ¿Y qué es eso lo que me quieres entregar? – También le susurre seductoramente a su oído.

Maka – Mi virginidad, mi corazón y mi alma. Eso solamente será todo tuyo. – Me quede sorprendido ante aquellas palabras que salían de ella, pero más me quede sorprendido es que dijo que me entregaría su virginidad.

Soul – M-Maka… yo… yo no merezco tener tu virginidad, ni mucho menos tu corazón o tu alma. No merezco tener nada tuyo. – Dije en un tono triste y convencido.

Maka – ¿Por qué dices eso, Soul? – Dijo en un tono temeroso mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre mis mejillas.

Soul – Porque… tu y yo somos diferentes, tu eres una princesa y yo un sirviente. Tu eres una vampiresa y yo un licántropo, eso quiere decir que tu y yo somos mph… - No pude terminar que nosotros dos somos _enemigos_, ya que Maka me había besado intente separarme de ella pero me deje llevar por su beso, luego Maka rompió el beso por un instante y dijo.

Maka – Soul… a mi ya no me importa si eres un hijo de la luna, no me importa lo que eres enserio. Te amo por que eres sincero conmigo y me tratas diferente como si fuese una _humana_, nunca en la vida alguien me ha tratado así, solamente tu Soul.

Soul – Maka. – Agarre su mentón y seque aquellas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, luego de secarlas me acerque a sus labios y le dije cariñosamente. – Creo que me arrepentiré por lo que voy hacer… pero también te entregare todo mi ser a ti, Maka. Solamente a ti.

La bese con tanta pasión y cariño al igual que ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, sentí como mi _amigo_ comenzaba a despertarse al sentir la intimidad de _mi Maka_. Moví bruscamente mis caderas contra su intimidad haciéndola gemir, Maka recorrió con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta quitar aquellas molestas vendas que cubrían la mitad de mi torso, cuando por fin las quito, miro mi cicatriz pude notar una mezcla de tristeza y culpa en su mirada. Luego recorrió con su lengua en mi cicatriz, tengo suerte de que sea un licántropo ya que nosotros nos recuperamos en cuestión de segundos, gruñí cuando beso y mordió seductoramente mi cuello. No se en que momento me había sacado mis pantalones y me había quedado solamente con mi ropa interior, Maka me recostó y ella quedo encima de mi, me beso cariñosamente e hizo un camino de besos, me deje llevar por aquel camino que empecé a gruñir de placer. Luego de un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había quitado mi ropa interior, sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas al ver aquella chica con una mirada perdida y seductora. En ese momento Maka empezó a jugar con mi miembro con sus manos, eso me hizo sentir un millón de descargas recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, mire a Maka y note que me estaba sonriendo seductoramente y pícaramente, ella metió mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a jugar con el como si fuese su juguete favorito. Coloque mi manos detrás de su cabeza y la impulse para que me diera aquel placer que tanto había deseado – fantástico ahora soy un maldito ser pervertido miserable – sentí como la lengua Maka jugaba con todo mi miembro, gruñí aun más ante aquel placer que Maka me daba. En ese momento sentí todo mi interior caliente ese significa que iba a llegar mi primer orgasmo, intente retirar a Maka temía de que algo malo le fuera a pasar, pero creo que fue imposible de avisarle ya que me había corrido en el interior de su boca. Me miro con aquellos ojos llenos de perdición, ella se me acerco sigilosamente y me beso con deseo y pasión, nos volteamos y yo quede encima de ella, Maka abrió sus piernas y me miro con una suplicante, me le hacer y le dije.

Soul – ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? No habrá vuelta atrás, Maka. – Dije seriamente y a la vez de temor.

Maka – No me importa si no hay vuelta atrás y si quiero hacerlo, Soul. – Dijo en un tono convencido, suspire y me coloque en sus piernas.

Soul – Si te lastimo, muérdeme en mi hombro.

En ese momento la penetre cuidadosamente y después rápidamente, escuche un peque gritillo salir de su boca mientras la bese, la abrace alrededor de su cintura y comencé a moverme lentamente y cuidadosamente pero me detuve por unos segundos. Deje de besarla y Maka mordió mi hombro como se lo había pedido, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente queriendo decirme que el dolor ya había pasado. Moví mis caderas placenteramente al igual que las de Maka, escuche cada gemido y grito de placer salir de su boca, lamí sus pechos haciendo que aun siguiera gimiendo más y más mí nombre, como lo dije antes amo sus gemidos me vuelven completamente locos. Comencé a embestirla bruscamente haciendo que gritara mi nombre con más placer, en ese instante sentí que íbamos a llegar momento más esperado; el clímax. La embestí una y otra vez, y cuando di la ultima embestida Maka enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que ambos nos corriéramos y gritáramos nuestros nombres uno del otro. Caí rendido en su pecho mientras recuperábamos aire para nuestros pulmones, intente salir de Maka pero ella me dijo algo que jamás en la vida había escuchado.

Maka – Por favor quédate dentro de mí. – Dijo algo apenada mientras que la besaba.

Soul – Como usted desee, _my vamprise_.

Por fin… Maka es mía, solamente mía, y yo soy solamente suyo. Se que suena egoísta pero que se le puede hacer, solamente soy un chico-licántropo que esta completamente enamorado de una chica-vampiresa. En ese momento caímos los dos en la brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Maka's Pov:**

Abrí mis ojos perezamente pero después sentí una cálida respiración en mi cuello, el cual me estaba dando cosquillas, trate de levantarme pero sentí un gran peso en mi cuerpo. Luego antes mis ojos me encontré a Soul dormido encima de mi, casi iba ha pegar un grito al cielo pero en ese momento unas breves imágenes de aquella noche invadieron mi mente, sentí mis mejillas arder cuando recordé la noche en que le di todo mi ser a Soul. Cuando trate de hacer a un lado a Soul solté en ese momento un gemido, sentí algo raro en mi intimidad así que moví mis caderas y nuevamente solté otro gemido. Abrí mis ojos en par al descubrir que Soul estaba en mi interior, en ese instante se me ocurrió algo interesante que despertaría a Soul, moví mis caderas bruscamente y casi iba a soltar un gemido, escuche un gruñido placentero que provenía de Soul. Él movió lentamente sus caderas haciendo que millones de corrientes recorrieran mi cuerpo, apreté fuertemente con mis piernas las caderas de Soul haciendo un movimiento sensual contra las mías.

Soul – Mmmn, Maka aun es temprano déjame dormir. – Dijo en un tono somnoliento mi amado licántropo, pero de repente el se levanto de golpe haciendo que ambos nos perdiéramos en nuestras miradas, luego sonrió seductoramente y me dijo. – ¿Qué estaba haciendo la hermosa y traviesa _vampiresa_?

Maka – Mmm… nada solamente esperaba a que mi fiel y guapo licántropo se despertara y me diera de _desayunar_. – Empecé a seguir con su juego mientras jugaba con su cabello blanco.

Soul – Ya veo, ¿Qué quiere desayunar la hermosa _joven_? – Susurro seductoramente en mi oído mientras lamia mi lóbulo, suspire y le dije.

Maka – Quiero _besos de sangre_. – Dije mientras besaba sus labios de manera cautivadora y tierna.

Soul – ¿Cómo se prepara ese _desayuno_? – Recorrió con sus manos en mi desnudo cuerpo hasta llegar a mis caderas.

Maka – Es fácil, solamente muerdo _tú_ cuello y luego beso tu cuello, labios y cuerpo. – Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo mire traviesamente.

Soul – ¿Me podrías _enseñar_ para después _preparártelo_ para la próxima vez? – Dijo con un gruñido mientras lamia su cuello.

Maka – Con mucho _gusto_. – Dije seductoramente mientras le sonreía divertidamente.

Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, luego suspire su cuello, lo lamí hasta que él se estremeció y gruño a la vez, y por el ultimo lo mordí. Bebí de su sangre con tanto deseo mientras impulsaba mi cuerpo junto con la de él, Soul abrazo mi cuerpo mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías desesperadamente. Cuando termine lamí la ultima gota de gota de su sangre, y después comencé ha hacer mi tarea de besar su cuello, sus labios y por el ultimo su cuerpo. Comenzamos a jadear y gemir al movernos al compas de nuestras caderas, pero lo detuve al instante de que llegáramos al clímax, bese con ternura sus labios al igual que él los míos. Deje de besarlo y lo mire cariñosamente, en ese momento le dije.

Maka – Sera mejor que regrese a mi recamara.

Soul – ¿Y porque te permitiría que tu te fueras a tú recamara? – Pregunto curioso mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

Maka – Porque si no regreso mis hermanos me buscaran por toda la mansión junto los sirvientes. – Dije cariñosamente y haciendo pequeños círculos en su cuerpo.

Soul – entonces que sigan buscando hasta nos encuentren. – Susurro divertidamente.

Maka – Ok, pero tendrás problemas con Asura. – Me miro confundido y a la vez con un poco de desinterés.

Soul – ¿Y ese que tiene que ver con esto? – Dijo molestamente y mostrando el ceño fruncido y a la vez aburrido.

Maka – Pues si se entera que tú tuviste relaciones con su hermana mayor, te castigaría y créeme que no son muy bonitos sus castigos. – Dije algo preocupada mientras miraba con pena a mi pobre chico-licántropo.

Soul – Ja, ¿Qué puede hacer ese nariz chata? – Pregunto burlonamente, suspire y le dije entre silabas.

Maka – Cas-trar-te.

Soul – ¿No estas hablando enserio o si? – pregunto temeroso mientras se ponía maas palido que yo.

Maka – Créeme estoy hablando enserio. – mire al pobre de mi sirviente algo temeroso pero después lo calme con un beso y lo abrace hasta que ambos nos quedáramos recostados sobre la cama. – Pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste, te lo prometo.

Soul – Suspiro. – Ya comenzaba ha asustarme, pero espero que no me dejes solo en esto. – Dijo aliviado pero a lo vez un poco temeroso, le susurre en sus labios un "lo prometo" y lo bese tiernamente. En ese momento Soul iba a entrar nuevamente en mi pero algo o alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que los dos nos levantáramos del golpe… ay no puedo creer que sea _él_.

¿? – Oye inútil alvino has a… - Si alguien adivina quien díganlo… así es Asura.

Soul – Ahora si ya estoy muerto. – Murmuraba y lloraba silenciosamente él pobre de mi novio.

Asura – Tu. – Y es en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. – ¡TU MALDITO ALVINO SIN VERGÜENZA COMO PUDISTE VIOLAR A MAKA DE ESTA MANERA, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA MALNACIDO.

Maka – ASURA ALEXANDER ALBARN, COMPORTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¿QUIERES? – Grite enojada mientras que Soul y Asura me miraron temerosos y sorprendidos. – Gracias, ahora Asura… CIERRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESA MENDIGA PUERTA Y ESCUCHA A LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR.

Asura – H-hai. – Dijo temeroso mientas su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina, cuando cerro la puerta le indique se sentara a un silla que estaba en el peinador. – Me podrían explicar ¿Qué carajos están haciendo ustedes dos desnudos?

Maka – Asura esto es muy importante lo que te voy a decir. – Dije seriamente mientras lo miraba convencida. – Asura estoy enamorada de Soul, y no te voy a ocultar lo que él y yo hicimos anoche.

Asura – ¿De qué estas hablan… - Antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpí.

Maka –Todavía no he terminado, Asura yo le entregue algo preciado a Soul que ahora jamás nadie podrá obtener. – Dije seriamente y a la vez con temor, mire a mi hermano con culpabilidad pero tenia que decírselo. – Le entregue mi virginidad.

Asura – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tu hiciste que? – Dijo mi hermano sorprendida mente mientras se levanto de su lugar.

Maka – Ya escuchaste Asura, se que en este momento rompí la regla más importante de las cuatro casas. – Dije en un tono arrepentido mientras mire ha Asura seriamente.

Asura – Maka ¿Sabes lo que has hecho ha esta familia? – Dijo seriamente y molestamente mi hermano.

Maka – Lo se, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Porque lo hice por amor Asura, no quiero casarme sin amor. – Dije en un tono triste mientras Asura suspiraba desahogadamente.

Asura – Maka, te entiendo. Entiendo por lo que sientes por este alvino inútil. – Lo mire sorprendida mente, él mostraba una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

Maka – A-Asura.

Asura – También lo se porque cuando estuviste en peligro, vi claramente como Soul te protegió y te defendió de ese maldito sangre sucia. E incluso te protegió de una muerte que no hay regreso para un inmortal. – Lo mire sorprendida mente, en cuanto a Soul tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – La espada demoniaca es una de ellas por ejemplo. Stein me explico que esa espada es una de las tres armas más poderosas del mundo vampírico, también dijo que si cae en manos equivocadas podría extinguir nuestro mundo o peor aun caer en la locura como lo hicieron los _sang sale_ hace muchos años por su poder.

Soul – ¿Qué tiene que ver con que yo protegí a Maka del ataque de ese sujeto que casi la viola y con la locura de la espada? – pregunto mi novio algo confundido.

Asura – Muy simple, ya que tu protegiste a mi hermana de la muerte, ella va ha ser la siguiente sucesora al trono. Pero si no fuera así… nuestro mundo seguirá siendo gobernado por mi padre, _Giriko_. En cuanto a la locura de la espada, Stein dice que tiene un gran poder que oculta la espada, aun no sabe con exactitud cual sea su poder. Pero lo que si sabe es que una persona de un corazón puro y fuerte, con una mentalidad superior a la nuestra podrá descubrir el poder que oculta la espada. – Debo admitir que mi hermano esta vez pensó muy bien con la cabeza hueca que tiene ni quien lo pueda entender. – Bueno yo ya me retiro, pero antes de retirarme te diré algo alvino. Protege a Maka de todo mal que hay en su alrededor y hazla feliz como ahora se lo merece, pero oye una cosa más. Si me entero de que algo malo le ocurrió a mi hermana o si tu la hiciste sentir mal, te aseguro de no haber tocado esta mansión o mejor aun de no haber nacido.

Soul – Nee, no te preocupes un chico cool como yo jamás dejaría a la persona que ama en esta vida. – Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando menciono eso. – Además si es buena en la cama.

Asura – PENSANDOLO BIEN, MEJOR TE CASTRO. HABER COMO LE VAS HACER _ESO_ A MAKA.

Maka – DOBLE MAKA-CHOP – Dije molestamente mientras que saque un enciclopedia de 200, 000, 000, 000, 000,000 paginas y lo estampe en cada quien de sus cabezas al pervertido de Soul y al amenazante de Asura. – ¿Qué ustedes dos no tienen un poco de vergüenza? Saben que mejor me voy a mi habitación.

Tome la pijama que estaba aun lado de la cama y me la puse, después salí de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta de salida, mirando a los dos tarados de mi hermano y de mi sirviente totalmente noqueados. Una vez que salí de la habitación de Soul me dirigí a la mía y ya que llegue allí lo que único que hice fue meterme a bañar, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí en ella. Comencé a tallar cada parte de mi cuerpo pero empecé a recordar aquellas caricias y besos que Soul me daba cuando hacíamos el amor, fue como lo primera vez que lo sentí cuando estaba enferma. Pero me alegra de que no lo detuve y no me arrepiento por lo que él y yo hicimos, _¿Acaso esto lo vivió mi madre con Giriko?_ Salí de la regadera y me enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, una vez que salí del baño me vestí con un vestido color caqui con encajes florales y que me llegaba a la rodilla, unas sandalias de metedoras con un diseño floral color café madera. Me coloque una diadema color café chocolate en mi cabeza y me deje el cabello suelto, decidí ir a desayunar aunque ya me había desayunado a Soul esta mañana pero como quiera quise comer algo. Una vez de que salí de mi habitación y llegue a las escaleras una brisa fría recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento en que baje las escaleras las puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron. La luz del sol me segó y lo único que vi fue una silueta de una persona mayor, una vez de que las puertas se cerraron mis ojos se abrieron en par… no puede ser es…

¿? – Oh! Maka mi hermosa hija primeriza ¿Cómo te la pasaste todo este fin de semana? – Pregunto aquel de aspecto de alcohólico, si a es como le dice Soul a ese infeliz.

Maka – G-Giriko. – No puede ser ¿Por qué esta _él_ aquí?

Giriko – ¿Qué te pasa Maka? Parece que has visto un fantasma – Dijo burlonamente aquel maldito degenerado. – Oh! Ahí están mis 6 adorados hijos.

Asura – ¿Qué no se suponía que llegarías en tres días, _padre_? – Pregunto fríamente mi hermano a Giriko.

Giriko- Si lo se, pero recibí la noticia de una vieja amiga. – Dijo el infeliz de ese mal nacido parecía estar ¿Alegre? Esperen algo no esta bien.

Chrona - ¿Quién es esa amiga, papa? – Pregunto seriamente mientras que todos la veían sorprendida e incluso Giriko.

Giriko – Vaya Chrona, por una vez en tu vida dejas de tartamudear te felicito. – Dijo burlonamente ha Chrona, pero me centre en Kid quien tenia los ojos ¿Rojos? ¿Por qué _él_ tiene los ojos de ese color? – Bueno como iba diciendo mis amados hijos, les tengo dos buenas noticias en especial para ti Maka.

Maka – Déjame adivinar, la prime te vas ha ir muy lejos de aquí y jamás regresaras en tu vida, y la segunda que yo podre gobernar sin ningún marido. – Dije burlonamente mientras mis hermanos, los sirvientes y mis amigos se contenían de la risa. Pero el muy amargado de Giriko me frunció el ceño.

Giriko – No mi querida _Maka_, esos no son las buenas noticias. – Dijo irritado al mencionar mi nombre. – La primera buena noticia es que alguien muy importante va ha venir desde Sin City hasta aquí.

Ragnarock – Espera estas hablando de que _ellos_ vendrán aquí a Death City. – Dijo furiosamente mi pequeño.

Giriko – Si así es, no es maravilloso.

Maka – Maravilloso yo mejor diría desastroso. – Esta vez mis hermanos Asura, Ragnarock, Richard y Alice no contuvieron la carcajada, en ese momento se escucho un gran aullido.

Giriko – Pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Pregunto molesto el cara de alcohólico

Tsubaki – G-Gomen-nasai, Albarn-san. E-es solamente que mi mascota no se ha encontrado muy bien estos días. – Dijo mi amiga asustada por la reacción de Giriko.

Giriko – ¿Quién es… ah! Pero si son ustedes chicos no lo había reconocido, Tsubaki t Masumune Nakatsukasa, los hijos de la familia más poderosa de demonios. – Que vergüenza que tengas que tener un padre que cambia de personalidad en cuestión de segundos. – Vengan déjame verlos frente a frente.

Maka – No se preocupen así es siempre que hay visitas. – Les susurre a mis amigos mientras pasaban a mi lado un poco confundidos.

Giriko – Vaya Tsubaki, pero mírate cuanto has crecido. Creo que has heredado la belleza de tu hermosa madre y la tranquilidad de tu padre. – Si deberás que Giriko no tiene vergüenza alguna, ¿Cómo le puede decirle eso a mi mejor amiga?

Tsubaki – Umm… s-se lo agradezco mucho Albarn-san. – Dijo nerviosamente mi amiga mientras le caía una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

Giriko – Tampoco no me he olvidado de ti Masumune, apuesto a que has rebasado los poderes de tu padre ¿No? Creo que también heredaste algo de tu hermosa madre, y esa es… - Fue interrumpido por Masumune.

Masumune – Mis más sinceras disculpas Albarn-san, pero en este momento todavía no he rebasado a mi padre y solamente herede la dignidad y la paciencia de mi madre.

Giriko – Oh, bueno en ese caso sean bienvenidos a mi humilde mansión. – Así o más ignorante. – Bueno en este momento todo los sirvientes quiero que la mansión este impecable y que hagan un excelente banquete para nuestros invitados la Nakatsukasa y la Familia Gorgon. Bueno que esperan ellos llegaran esta noche y quiero que todo este listo para hoy.

Todos los sirvientes se habían retirado rápidamente mientras que Giriko se dirigía arriba en su despacho, suspire cansada y confundida ¿Por qué Giriko me sonreía de esa manera? ¿A qué viene la familia Gorgon aquí en Death City? Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y mire el dueño de está era Soul, tome su mano y lo lleve al comedor de visitas. Una vez que llegamos cerre las puertas con llave y me sente en el sofá algo preocupada, se que algo va ha pasar aquí pero no se que es.

Soul – Maka ¿Quién es la familia Gorgon? – Pregunto algo confundido mientras se sentó a un lado de mí.

Maka – La familia Gorgon es una de las cuatro familias más importantes del mundo vampírico. – Dije en un tono preocupado no se porque siento esto en mi pecho pero se siento vacio y destrozado.

Soul – ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto preocupado mientras yo le abrazaba, me sentí débil y mal será porque de nuevo se me bajo la presión por culpa de ese infeliz de Giriko.

Maka – Solamente estoy cansada. – Y era verdad me sentí cansada sin hacer nada, pero es muy raro si hace unas horas estaba bien.

Soul – ¿Te llevo a tu habitación? – Pregunto mientras yo asentía, me levante pero me maree al instante, gracias a Dios que Soul estaba ahí. – Maka ¿Estas bien que te pasa?

Maka – S-Soul yo…- No alcance a decirle que "_estoy bien"_, ya que me había desmayado pero antes de perder el conocimiento escuche a Soul gritar mi nombre.

Abrí mis ojos y note que estaba en mi habitación suspire y me levante, pero justamente cuando lo iba ha hacer note que alguien estaba en mis piernas y era _él_, _mi Soul_. Debo admitir que tiene las facciones de un ángel, mi hermoso _ángel guardián_. Me recosté y nuevamente decidí descansar un rato.

* * *

_Gomen-nasai por la tardanza minna-san pero últimamente he tenido mucho problemas en la escuela y con la imaginación, además de que perdí una semana para terminar algunos de fics tengo una ultima semana libre, si me dieron 2 semanas de vacaciones, pero la semana anterior tuve mucho trabajo y además no me he sentido muy bien en los días pasados. Pero aquí como se lo prometí un con **LEMMON** de mi pareja favorita, saben que es curioso que este ha sido uno de mis primeros con lemmon es decir aunque todavía no he terminado **"EL VAMPIRO Y EL ANGEL"** que fue mi primer fic con el futuro lemmon lo sigo continuando aunque he tenido una pequeña falla con mi imaginación. En fin creo que también podre un lemmon en el fic de **"CHRONA WHITE".**_

_En fin felices vacaciones y disfrútenlas no los desperdicien._

_Ah! Se me olvidaba como se los prometí a ustedes los fans de **B*SXTUBAKI** ya publicare tal vez en unas horas el capi, aquí les dejo el capi._

**_En el próximo capitulo de "Pasiones Prohibidas": La doncella y el muchacho misterioso. _**


	23. Chapter 22: La doncella y el joven

**_ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON  
_**

* * *

Capitulo 22: La doncella y el joven misterioso

**_"El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad."_**

**– George Bernard Shaw –**

Tsubaki's Pov:

Me sentí extraña con el padre de Maka-chan y el de sus hermanos, cada vez que me decía que mi belleza era mucho más superior que la de mi madre. Ese hombre tiene un aura muy extraña, la verdad no me gusta estar en una casa donde hay una persona que actúa así, pero gracias a Dios que mi hermano mayor Masumune lo interrumpió sino fuera por él no sabría que hacer y esa es la verdad. Cuando vi a todos los sirvientes retirarse note que aquel chico se dirigía con mi amiga Maka-chan, pero note que ella se veía muy pálida y además como si se fuera ha desmayar. Vi a Maka-chan caminar junto a Soul-kun hacia el comedor de bienvenida, me quede un poco distraída entre ellos dos pero se veían lindo juntos, en ese momento sentí algo caliente pasar por mi mano reaccione y note que era aquel hermoso lobo, Star, por la razón que lo nombre así fue porque tenia una mancha blanca en forma de estrella. Me hinque y comencé a acariciarlo me quede perdidamente en su mirada es como si fuera ha llegar a entender lo que esta pasando, no se porque mi corazón late rápidamente cuando estoy con Star, pero me hace sentir diferente y confiada de mi misma. De pronto escuche un grito desesperado en el comedor, Star se adelanto y yo fui tras él en ese momento abrí la puerta y lo que me dejo en shock, Soul-kun estaba tratando de reaccionar a Maka-chan mientras que ella estaba mucho más pálida que de lo normal. Soul-kun me dijo que buscara ayuda mientras que él trataba de reaccionar a mi amiga, asentí y me fui rápidamente note que Star se había quedado con Soul-kun, pero en este momento la vida de mi amiga esta en riesgo espero que no sea uno de esos ataques que le daba de niña. Me dirigí afuera y ahí estaban todos platicando o jugando, corrí rápidamente hacia ellos mientras me miraban preocupados y curiosos.

Asura – Tsubaki ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado mientras que Ragnarock lo interrumpió.

Ragnarock – Sabes Tsubaki deberías participar en una maratón porque sabes corres demasiado rápido.

Tsubaki – Chicos… Maka-chan… -No pude hablar ya que me faltaba el aire y me puse nerviosa en como podían reaccionar sus hermanos.

Chrona – ¿Qué le pasa a Maka-nee-chan? – Pregunto la hermana menor de Maka-chan preocupada, cuando me calme dije.

Tsubaki – Creo que a Maka-chan le dieron uno sus ataques.

Todos – ¡¿Qué?

Asura – ¿C-Cómo dices Tsubaki? – Pregunto asustado mientras que se paro bruscamente del suelo para después tomarme de los hombros.

Tsubaki – Solamente se que le dio uno de sus ataques y además esta totalmente pálida. – Dije preocupada y asustada.

Asura – ¿Y la dejaste sola? – Dijo en u tono molesto y serio mientras que él me agito bruscamente haciendo que me lastimara ambos brazos. – Contesta Tsubaki.

Tsubaki – E-ella esta con… - En ese momento que iba a decir que estaba con "Soul-kun" alguien grito mientras nos llamaron la atención.

¿? – OII TU EL CHICO DEL CHALECO ROJO, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASI A UNA MUJER? – Mire aquel muchacho misterioso tenia tez morena, cabello azul, ojos verdes claros y una especie de estrella en su hombro derecho, note una mirada llena de odio y molestia.

Asura - ¿Y tu quien eres? – Pregunto el hermano de Maka en un tono enojado.

¿? – Je yo soy, EL GRAN BLACK*STAR Y SERE EL UNICO QUIEN SUPERARA HA TODOS LOS DIOSES, JAJAJAJAJAJA. – Grito aquel muchacho mientras una gotita estilo anime caía de mi cabeza, sentí pena por ese chico pero a la vez me dio algo de curiosidad en sus palabras.

Asura – ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? – Me susurro mientras le decía que no sabía nada de él. – Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes, Kid llama al Dr. Stein y que venga de inmediato. Yo voy a ver a Maka.

B*S – Oii ¿estas bien? – Pregunto el muchacho preocupado, yo solamente asentí. – ¿Segura que estas bien? Porque si algo te hizo ese rarito te juro que yo le parto la cara.

Tsubaki – N-no enserio e-estoy bien. – Dije nerviosamente mientras que él me sonreía cálidamente.

B*S – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto curioso en cuanto a mi sentí que mi corazón latía rápidamente y a la vez sentí algo raro en mi estomago.

Tsubaki – Umm… m-mi nombre es… T-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

B*S – Con que Tsubaki uh? Es un hermoso nombre. – Acaso él dijo que mi nombre es hermoso, por Dios ¿Por qué me pongo así de nerviosa? – Oye una pregunta, ¿Por qué ese chico te estaba maltratando?

Tsubaki – Uh? Ah! Él no me estaba maltratando e-es que una amiga mía se puso mal y umm… - ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa? Vamos Tsubaki cómo te puedes poner nerviosa si solamente es un chico como todos, pero debo admitir que él es muy diferente a otros chicos.

B*S – Oye Tsubaki ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto nuevamente preocupado mientras yo le miraba confundida.

Tsubaki – S-si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

B*S – Bueno es que estas roja. – ¿Qué? ¿Estoy roja? Coloque mis manos sobre mis cachetes y note que estos me estaban ardiendo.

Tsubaki – C-con permiso. – Dije nerviosamente mientras me dirigí dentro de la mansión pero antes de que entrara escuche a Black*Star gritar mi nombre, su voz parecía como el de un relámpago. Una vez de que llegue dentro de la mansión decidí ir a mi habitación para pensar bien las cosas, cuando llegue me senté en la cama y comencé a recordar a él. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón latió rápidamente? Esto jamás lo he sentido con ningún muchacho, pero ¿Por qué con él si?

En ese momento escuche que algo o alguien arañaba la puerta de mi habitación, me levante de mi cama para dirigirme a la puerta y para mi sorpresa fue Star quien estaba sentado tranquilamente, abrí completamente la puerta y deje que él pasara ha mi habitación. Una vez que entro volví a sentarme en mi cama y me quede pensativamente en lo que había pasado hace un rato, en ese momento sentí la cabeza de Star apoyándose sobre mis piernas. Empecé ha acariciarlo y me perdí en aquellos ojos dorados, es como si comprendiera por lo que estoy pasando. Suspire cansada mientras me recosté en mi cama, aun pienso en aquellos encantadores ojos color verde los cuales mostraban una energía positiva y lleno de resplandor. Me cubrí con una almohada y grite desesperada tratando de olvidar aquel muchacho, ¿Por qué me pongo asi si apenas lo conocí haces unos minutos? Sentí que Star se acomodo a un lado de mi parecía estar preocupado, lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa cálida mientras lo acariciaba.

Tsubaki – Ay Star si tan solo supieras lo que estoy pasando ahora. – Note que él se acurruco en mi regazo me siguió mirando con aquellos ojos dorados. – Hoy conocí a un chico llamado Black*Star, y él umm… gracias a él me salvo de Asura. Ya sabes el hermano de Maka-chan, bueno Black*Star me defendió de eel y le estoy muy agradecida con él. Sabes una cosa más lleva una estrella en su hombro derecho al igual que el tuyo Star, y además tiene el mismo color que el tu pelaje.

Star se levanto y me lamio mi mejilla y después mi cuello haciendo que me diera cosquillas, empecé a acariciarlo en su cuello hasta sus costados. En ese momento lo abrace cariñosamente y lo bese en la frente y en su nariz, me separe de Star y decidí ir a darme una ducha, tome una toalla y me metí al baño. Abrí la llave caliente de la regadera y me metí en esta, una vez que sentí el agua caliente recorrer por todo mi cuerpo me quede pensando de lo que había pasado conmigo, se que estoy exagerando con todo esto pero de todos mis compromisos con diferentes chicos nunca me sentí interesada en ellos, pero con ese chico Black*Star hizo algo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y además debo admitir que se sintió muy hermoso. Una vez de que termine de bañarme me enrede la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí del baño, mire a Star quien estaba atento a lo que estaba haciendo por un momento pensé que él se estaba sonrojando. Menee mi cabeza y me dirigí a la ventana la cual deslice las cortinas para que nadie me viera que me estaba vistiéndome, una vez que lo hice me dirigí a mi armario y saque de ahí una falda larga color blanca y una blusa de tirantes delgado del mismo color, me coloque mi ropa interior y después la ropa. Sentí un poco de sueño después de tomar aquel baño, decidí acostarme un rato para descansar un poco, quite la colcha y la sabana de la cama y me acosté en ella, Star se coloco a un lado mío parece que también quería descansar un rato, lo abrace como uno de esos muñecos de felpa que usaba cuando era niña. Antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo le susurre a Star un _"que descanses bien"_.

En un momento sentí que algo o alguien estaba un lado de mi, entreabrí mis ojos y lo que vi me dejo en shock. Era aquel muchacho de esta mañana pero ese no era el problema, sino que el problema era que él estaba encima de mí. Casi iba a gritar no sabia si era por susto o por ayuda pero en ese momento aquel muchacho me beso, sentí mis ojos abrirse en par e incluso trate de separarme de él. Pero debo admitir que sus labios son demasiado suaves… pero en que estas pensando Tsubaki, ese muchacho te quito tu primer beso, en ese mismo instante se separo de mí ya que nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno. Lo mire atentamente y aquellos hermosos verdes brillaban, sentí mi corazón latir furiosamente y mis mejillas me ardían como si tuviese alguna fiebre, el muchacho se me acerco y me beso nuevamente. El cual también correspondí saben es la primera vez que yo beso ha alguien de esta manera, digo no son como aquellos besos que les doy a mi padre, a mi madre, a Masumune, a mis amigos o a Mifune, este beso es realmente diferente. Nos separamos para tomar aire y otra vez nos besamos pero apasionadamente, mis manos recorrieron la ancha espalda del muchacho peliazul y sus manos recorrieron lentamente por mi cuerpo como si de una muñeca de porcelana me tratase, acaricie su azulado cabello mientras eel acariciaba uno de mis pechos, en ese momento solté un suspiro. Nos separamos y después aquel muchacho beso mi cuello mientras que yo soltaba unos leves suspiros y gemidos, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro su nombre; Black*Star. Comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo, en cuanto a mi comencé a recorrer su cuerpo. Su perfecto cuerpo, le saque tímidamente la camiseta negra mientras sentí una de sus manos meterse por debajo de mi blusa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón late rápidamente cuando le veo? ¿Por qué cundo estoy con ese muchacho llamado Black*Star me siento feliz, llena de paz y de amor? Esto jamás lo sentí cuando anduve con otros muchachos pero ¿Por qué con él si? No se en que momento me había sacado la blusa y la falda, en ese momento me enrede con la sabana y me oculte con esta, sentí que Black*Star me descubría de la sabana y me miro con aquellos ojos llenos de confusión, diversión, cariño, lujuria y amor.

B*S – ¿Por qué te cubres? – Me pregunto con esa voz llena de bondad y a la vez varonil.

Tsubaki – P-porque no se que estoy haciendo. – Dije nerviosamente mientras sentí mis mejillas arder.

B*S – Ya veo… aun no estas preparada para esto. – Dijo en un tono de tristeza, dolor y culpa, suspiro y me volvió a decir. – Perdóname por obligarte ha hacer esto.

Tsubaki – n-no e-espera. – Dije temerosa y le tome del brazo antes de que el desapareciera de mi vida, ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya? – Por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola como siempre lo estoy.

B*S – Aun no estas preparada Tsubaki, estas confundida de tus propios pensamientos y sentimientos… yo solamente soy un desconocido para ti. – Dijo en un tono convencido y entrecortado, sus palabras fueron como una daga para mi corazón, esas palabras que parecían de un hombre maduro, hecho y derecho. No pude encontrar su mirada cálida ya que estaba ocultándose en sus cabellos azules. – Sera mejor que te olvides de mi por algunos días.

Tsubaki – No, no quiero que te alejes de mi Black*Star. – Lo abrace mientras sentí como se tenso de mi agarre e incluso pude escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente. - Aunque yo no te conozca lo suficiente es como si yo… como si yo te conociera de hace mucho tiempo, por tus ojos se que me demuestras lo que eres y lo que sientes.

B*S – ¿Cómo puedes saber quien soy en verdad? Tu sabes si soy un asesino que quiera asesinarte o que soy un ladrón que quiera secuestrarte. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Mire lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes y note que estos decían lo contrario.

Tsubaki – Porque si tu fueras un ladrón o un asesino en este momento me harías daño, yo estaría gritando y las personas que habitan esta mansión me socorrerían. Así que no eres como uno de _ellos_. – Acaricie su rostro la cual parecía tener una facción lobuna, su mirada mostraba sorprendida, sincera, orgullosa, bondadosa y amor.

B*S – En eso tienes razón alguien tan BIG como yo jamás le haría daño a una persona como tú, Tsubaki. Eres como una camelia, hermosa, frágil, orgullosa de si misma e incluso de un aroma exquisito y único. – Dijo sinceramente mientras sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Tsubaki – Las camelias podemos ser hermosas, frágiles y orgullosas de nosotras mismas… pero nunca tendremos aroma como otras. – Dije tristemente sentí mis ojos empañarse y después las lágrimas empezaron a salir de estos, en ese momento me escuchaba llorando por lo que había comentado, siempre era lo mismo desde que tengo memoria, nadie me consolaba y nadie me consolara en este momento.

B*S – Pfff. Éstas muy equivocada. – Dijo graciosamente mientras levantaba mi mentón secaba mis lagrimas. – Pueden ser que las camelias no tengan olor, pero tú tienes un aroma exquisito y único. Lo se muy bien porque el primer día en que nos conocimos pude olfatear tú aroma es realmente delicioso y es muy difícil de explicar, solamente compáralo con el fresco aroma de la mañana, del manantial y de la tierra mojada. Ese aroma nunca lo podre encontrar en ningún lugar, más que contigo Tsubaki. **(N/A: Lo que B*S esta relatando en este momento es cuando lo atropellaron, que no se les olvide, eh?)**

Tsubaki – Black*Star, nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso como eso. – Sentí nuevamente mis lágrimas caer de mis ojos pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino de alegría, coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas, me acerque hasta su cara y le bese.

Era un beso dulce, cariñoso y lleno de amor, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y las mías alrededor de su cuello. Nuestros cuerpos parecían como dos piezas de un rompecabezas fundiéndose en uno solo, Black*Star mordió mi labio inferior suavemente mientras que yo la abría hasta que él metía su lengua dentro de mi boca. Yo le hice lo mismo a él cuando pase mi lengua tenia un sabor delicioso y dulzón pero a la vez no te empalaga, es difícil de explicar pero era como la miel, las cosechas rojas y limón, todo esto en uno solo. Me separe de Black*Star por la falta de aire mientras lo miraba perdidamente, junto nuestros labios nuevamente y me coloco nuevamente en la cama, cayo encima de mi. Sus manos recorrieron nuevamente mi cuerpo mientras que yo le hacia lo mismo, en ese momento escuche un "clip" y sentí que mi brasier se aflojaba hasta que esté se caía. En ese momento comencé a sonrojarme como un tomate, pero Black*Star se me acerco a mi oído y me susurro cariñosamente _"no tengas vergüenza de ti misma, eres la diosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi _larga_ vida"_ me beso tiernamente mientras mi mente se quedo en blanco, correspondí al beso dejándome llevar por las caricias que Black*Star en este momento me daba. Dejo mis labios para después besar desde mentón hasta mi busto, gemí en ese momento de placer y a la vez diciendo el nombre de_ mi muchacho misterioso_, sentí como su lengua comenzó a lamer mi pezón mientras que su otra mano libre masajeaba mi otro busto, acerque más su cabeza dejando que me llevara hasta el placer, su otra mano libre comenzó ha acariciar una de mis pernas hasta llegar a la mitad de mi entrepierna. En ese mismo instante solté un gritillo al sentir las caricias que me daba en mi intimidad, después gemí de placer cuando comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, sentí en ese momento me quito mis ya húmedas bragas hasta comenzar nuevamente a masajear mi intimidad. Empecé a mover mis caderas para sentir aquel placer que tanto quería sentir, gemí y jade su nombre hasta que de repente sentí como una explosión dentro de mi. Mire a Black*Star y note que el lamia algo blanco que tenia en sus dedos, separo mis piernas y comenzó ha hacer algo que jamás en mi vida alguien me había hecho, empezó a lamer mi entrepierna haciendo que yo gritara de placer su nombre sentí como Black*Star comenzaba a lamer mi intimidad e incluso morder los labios de mi entrepierna suavemente. En ese momento sentí algo salir de mi intimidad hasta que Black*Star se separo de mi, jadee rápidamente mientras lo veía ha acercarse a mi para luego besarme. No se lo que había hecho pero debo admitir que fue placentero, comencé ha acariciar su espalda hasta llegar la parte baja de sus pantalones, busque el botón y la cremallera de este hasta que sentí un bulto duro. Escuche un gruñido ahogado salir de Black*Star en ese instante empecé a masajear aquel bulto hasta escuchar un gemido salir de su boca, cuando por fin encontré el botón y la cremallera los desabroche pero antes de eso Black*Star me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo hice. Escuche como se quitaba el pantalón y después el bóxer entreabrí un ojo y note que el estaba colocado en mis piernas, en ese momento sentí que algo entraba en mi entrepierna haciendo que gimiera de placer, ya después de eso sentí que _eso_ me penetraba hasta llegar a una barrera hasta que esta se desgarro. Solté un grito de dolor mientras mi lagrimas salían de mis ojos era como si una navaja me estuviera cortando en dos, Black*Star me beso mientras mis manos las colocaba detrás de su espalda para después arañarla con mis uñas, una vez que el dolor despareció comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas. Black*Star también hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos ya estuvimos al ritmo del compas de nuestras caderas, enrede mis piernas en su cinturas dejándome llevar por el ritmo una vez de darnos besos y caricias en ese mismo instante sentí algo en mi interior que estaba apunto de explotar todos le decían que el clímax, y eso fue sentí en ese momento el clímax. Black*Star se corrió dentro de mi mientras caía rendido en mi pecho ambos estuvimos respirando rápidamente mientras que un velo de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, en ese momento me deje llevar una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo.

**…**

Me moví entre las sabanas de la cama durmiendo plácidamente mientras que escuche que algo o alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, gruñí mientras que abrían la puerta y en ese momento mire que era mi hermano, luego abrí de golpe mientras que mi hermano me veía confundido en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado cuando estaba con Black*Star.

Tsubaki – H-hermano p-puedo explicar todo lo que ocurrió s-solamente no te enojes. – Dije nerviosamente mientras mi hermano me veía mucho más confundido.

Masumune – ¿De qué estas hablando Tsubaki? – Pregunto confundido.

Tsubaki – Mira si te vas ha e-enojar porque estoy denuda yo… - Pero en ese instante el me interrumpió.

Masumune – Tsubaki ¿En serio de que estas hablando? Yo ni si quiera te veo desnuda tan si quiera. – Me señalo, me mire y note que estaba con la ropa que me había puesto. – Tsubaki no me digas que tu…

Tsubaki – ¿Qué? – Pregunte temerosa mientras miraba de reojo la habitación en busca de Black*Star. – ¿Qué Masumune?

Masumune – Tsubaki ¿Estabas soñando sueños eróticos? – Pregunto algo burlón mientras que yo comencé a sonrojarme de la vergüenza, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. – Dios mío que mentalidad tienes, y más para una virgen como tú.

Tsubaki – ¿Sueños eróticos? – Murmure lo más bajo mientras Masumune reía a pura carcajada, - pensando - _¿Entonces todo esto era un sueño?_

Masumune – Jajajaja, deberás que te la bañas Tsubaki. Jajajaja, mejor ya baja a cenar y vístete elegantemente porque ya llego la Familia Gorgón. – Dijo mi hermano entre risas jamás me sentí tan avergonzada en mi vida, una vez que mi hermano se retiro de la habitación yo me quede pensativa.

Tsubaki – Solamente fue un sueño, que tonta soy. – Baje mi cabeza mientras sentí mis lagrimas salir de mis ojos y después comencé a sollozar, salí de mi cama tristemente y por estar distraída tropecé con la sabana hasta caer de la cama. Suspire ahogadamente mientras me levantaba en ese momento había algo debajo de mi cama, la saque y mis ojos se abrieron en par era una camiseta, pero no uno cualquiera era de… - Black*Star, entonces no estaba soñando era real. Todo fue real.

Sentí _algo_ en mi pierna y era Star, quien parecía estar confundido lo mire y le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba. Comencé a besarlo mientras le decía que _Black*Star_ es _real_, me levante y me dirigí al armario de ahí saque un vestido estraple color aqua tipo sirena con decorado dorado en flores de loto. Me quite la blusa y la falda mientras me ponía el vestido emocionada, una vez que ya lo traía puesto me coloque unos zapatos color dorados, me hice un peinado estilo romano y por el ultimo me maquille. Cundo termine me despedí de Star y le dije lo mucho que lo adoraba y lo amaba mientras que él me miraba algo confundido, lo bese y salí rápidamente de la habitación. Justo cuando me fui recordé aquella mirada de Star diciendo algo que jamás lo podría decir era algo como _"yo también digo lo mismo, Tsubaki"_

* * *

_Por fiiiiin gracias a Dios que termine aunque muy tarde gomen-nasai minna pero tuve unos pequeños problemas familiares y además de un poema que tenia que hacer pero todo quedo resulto. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con _LEMMON_, aunque es muy pronto de ponerlo, pero no importa. En fin este es mi primer **LEMMON** de _B*SXTSUBAKI._ No tengo nada maas que decir, oh! Esperen ya el lunes entre al colegio T-T _*grito desesperada*_ pero no se preocupen are todo lo necesario para terminar mis fics, aun disfruten este ultimo día chicos. Bueno muchos besos y abrazos jannae._

_Ah! Y una cosa más el dentro de unos días del mes de **MAYO** será mi cumple. XD_

**_En el próximo capitulo de_**_ **"Pasiones Prohibidas": ¿Comprometidos? El sentimiento del alma.**_


	24. Chapter 23: ¿Comprometidos?

Capitulo 23: ¿Comprometidos? Los sentimientos del alma

**_"¡Ay, amor! ¡Qué mal me gobernaste! ¿Por qué un sentimiento tan dulce me trae tanto dolor, tanto deseo?"_**

**– Giacomo Leopardi –**

Maka's Pov:

Me encontraba en cama mientras Soul, Blair, Kid y mis hermanos estaban reunidos para saber lo que tenia en cuanto al Dr. Stein revisaba mi pulso, cuando termino de revisarme me recosté la verdad es que no me encontraba muy bien, no se lo que tengo pero debe ser la presión que se me bajo. Mis ojos me pesaban tratando de buscar el sueño pero no lo puedo conseguir ya que hay personas en mi habitación, nunca me ha gustado que las personas me miren cuando duermo es molesto y penoso.

Asura – Stein ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto mi hermano preocupado mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Stein – Bueno ha decir la verdad tienes la presión muy baja Maka, ¿te has tomado la medicina que te había recetado la semana pasada? – Pregunto seriamente en cuanto a mi solamente asentía. – Mmm.… es muy raro para tu caso Maka pero creo que la medicina no te ayudara más con esto.

Asura – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la medicina no le ayudara? – Pregunto muy molesto mientras miraba fríamente y dolorosamente.

Stein – Me temo que no hay remedio Asura, la salud de Maka esta muy grave solamente hay dos razones por la cual ella necesita recuperarse. – Explico el doctor muy serio pero a la vez algo preocupado.

Ragnarock – ¿Cuáles son esas dos razones Doc? – Pregunto mi pequeño hermano fríamente pero a la vez doloroso y preocupado.

Stein – La primera es… que Maka necesitara de una cirugía y la… - En ese momento Asura le interrumpió cuando iba ha explicar la segundo opinión.

Asura – No, no le permitiré que un maldito maniático como usted toque el cuerpo de mi hermana. – Dijo molestamente y a la vez lo fríamente.

Stein – Déjenme explicarle joven Asura la segunda opción. Bien como decía la segunda puede ser que uno de ustedes sea el _donador_ eterno de Maka, asi ella puede beber de su sangre por toda la eternidad. Cuando el _donador_ eterno muere será reemplazado por otro. – Cuando termino de explicar me dejo en shock, yo no quería condenar a ninguno de mis hermanos, mis amigos o los sirvientes a una eterna condena por mi culpa.

Maka – No... – Dije débilmente mientras que todos me miraron sorprendidos bueno a excepción de Asura. – No lo permitiré.

Asura – ¿Cómo de que no Maka? ¿Qué no ves que estas muriendo poco a poco? – Dijo enojado mientras apretaba sus manos y dientes.

Maka – Se que suena egoísta Asura, pero no permitiré que nadie sacrifique su vida por la mia no lo permitiré y punto final. – Dije cansadamente mientras me acurrucaba en la cama.

Asura – Maka… - Lo interrumpí en ese momento.

Maka – Dr. Stein ¿Cómo será la cirugía? – Cuando dije eso la mirada de todos se congelo como un hielo.

Stein – suspiro – La operación seria quitarte lo mas preciado para una mujer. – Dije en un tono tranquilo pero sabia que estaba destrozado y decepcionado, fue en ese que le pregunte.

Maka – ¿Qué seria Stein?

Stein – Te quitaría… la matriz Maka. – Cuando termino de decirme eso una parte de mi se colapso, la mirada de todos se destrozo e incluso hasta las lagrimas se le salieron. Pero me centre más en Soul parecía estar mucho más destrozado, furioso y decepcionado. – Si escoge la operación te quitaría la matriz, perderías la oportunidad de ser madre y de procrear a tu primogénito.

Maka – Stein no me cambiara de opinión quiero la operación. – Dije seriamente mientras mi hermano Asura me grito furiosamente.

Asura – PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO MAKA, ¿Qué NO HAS ENTENDIDO? TE QUITARAN LA MATRIZ MAKA, NUNCA PODRAS TENER ESA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER A TUS PROPIOS HIJOS. ES COMO SI NO TE INTERESARA SER UNA MADRE. PERO EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO CARAJO.

Maka – Asura, ¿Quieres calmar… - Fui interrumpida por él.

Asura – NO ME DIGAS ME CALME CON UNA MIERDA, ERES UNA MALDITA HIPOCRITA MAKA. SOLAMENTE PIENSAS QUE TODO ESTO ES COMO UN JUEGO PERO NO ES ASI, ¿ACASO NO QUIERES TENER UNA FAMILIA CON LA _PERSONA_ QUE AMAS MAKA? ¿QUIERES SER UNA MALDITA MUJER INFERTIL? ¿ESO QUIERES? – Me quede en shock ante las palabras de mi hermano jamás en la vida me había gritado de esta manera, digo solamente se enoja conmigo por puro juego, pero esta vez me trato diferente. – Lo siento yo… yo… yo me retiro. Haz lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana Maka, porque yo ya no se que hacer contigo.

Spirit – ¿Se puede? Hola Asura ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto mi tío en un tono alegre mientras Asura salía furiosamente de mi habitación. – ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué todos tienen esas caras de difuntos?

Stein – Spirit te lo explicare todo mientras tanto Maka descansa y piénsalo bien, me retiro. – Mire como mi tío me miraba confundido mientras salía junto con Stein de mi habitación.

Blair – Maka-chan ¿Quiere que… - La interrumpí mientras le decía fríamente.

Maka – Quiero que se vayan todos, ahora.

Chrona – Pero Maka-nee-chan... – Dijo

Maka - ¡Que se larguen, les he dicho! – Grite furiosamente mientras que todos se retiraban tristes y dolorosos, bueno a excepción de uno. – Tu también Soul, en este momento no quiero ver a nadie.

Soul – No me iré, tenemos que hablar Maka. – Una vez que todos salieron me levante de mi cama y comencé a golpearlo en su pecho. – Golpearme no va ha solucionar nada.

Maka – ¡Cállate, cállate de una maldita vez Soul! – Comencé a golpearlo mucho más fuerte pero de nada sirvió en ese momento lo abofetee, justamente cuando le iba ha darle otra el me detuvo. – ¡Suéltame!

Soul – No hasta que te comportes como una persona de tu edad, Maka – Me reclamo furiosamente empecé a patearlo pero tampoco de nada sirvió.

Maka – ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Odio a Giriko!, ¡Odio ser una sangre pura!, ¡Odio que todo el mundo sienta pena por mi!, ¡Odio que nadie quiera escuchar mis opiniones!, ¡Odio a madre por dejarme sola con un maldito infeliz!, ¡Odio sus maltratos! ¡Pero lo que yo más odio de este miserable mundo son _ustedes_ los licántropos! – En ese momento me sentí aun mucho peor, todo me daba vueltas, mi respiración se entrecortaba, mi cuerpo me dolía como si algo pesado cayera encima de mí. Y en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo caer.

Soul – ¡M-MAKA! – Grito desesperado, asustado y preocupado mientras me cargaba y acurrucaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho. – Maka ¿Qué te sucede? Contéstame. ¡Ayuda!

Maka – S-Soul… a-ayúdame… - Mire un poco borroso en mi alrededor y a Soul mientras que sus lagrimas caían como las gotas de la lluvia, un recuerdo se me vino a la mente cuando era pequeña. Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento vi a Soul cortándose la mano con unas tijeras para después ofrecérmela, pero lo rechace y caí inconscientemente.

En ese instante saboree algo dulzón que llego a mi boca, debo admitir que es el mejor sabor que he probado en todo mi vida pero… este sabor me es familiar. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo único que vi fue a Soul besándome, trate de separarme de él pero me sostuvo firmemente. Moví nerviosamente mis labios al sentir el contacto de los suyos, en ese entonces me correspondió mordió suavemente mi labio inferior mientras yo lo abría, Soul dejo pasar su sangre que en ese momento me lo pase. Se separo de mi y comenzó a beber de su mano la cual estaba llena de sangre, cuando termino de absorberla toda coloco de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos pero esta vez yo abrí mi boca dejando pasar aquel dulce carmesí que tanto extrañaba saborear. Justamente cuando nos íbamos a parar de besarnos alguien abrió la puerta mire de reojo y lo que había visto me dejó en shock era mi tío Spirit junto con Stein y Giriko. En ese momento después de muchos años he decidido que me quería morir.

Giriko – Pero ¿Qué demonios… - No pudo terminar ya que mi tío Spirit le interrumpió, pero muy molesto.

Spirit – ¡TU MALDITO CRIO DEL DEMONIO ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI MAKITA-CHAN? NO TE PREOCUPES MAKA YO TE… - En ese momento interrumpí su tonto discurso de tío protector.

Maka – MAKA-CHOP. –le incruste una enciclopedia de 150, 000, 000, 000 paginas en su cabeza dejándolo completamente noqueado. – YA DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN LOCO, SPIRIT.

Stein – Igual que su madre. – Dijo divertidamente mientras sonreía graciosamente.

Giriko – Si, si como sea. – Fruncí el ceño a ese cara de borracho infeliz.

Stein – Veo que ya te has mejorado Maka. – Asentí mientras Stein se dirigía hacia a mi para después mirarme firmemente. – Bien supongo que ya has tomado una decisión ¿No?

Maka – Hai he decidido… - Y como siempre alguien me tenia que interrumpir.

Soul – Maka ha decidido en que yo sea el donante eterno, Dr. Stein. – Dijo mientras me sonreía torcidamente y mostrando aquellos dientes de tiburón que tanto me gusta ver.

Stein – Soka, bien entonces ya no será necesario la cirugía, me retiro… ah! Lo olvidaba Maka te recomiendo que estés en absoluto reposo, que no cargues cosas pesadas, que no te esfuerces en cosas innecesarias y que me visites a mi consultorio ¿Entendido? – Asentí pero había algo en su mirada, tal vez sea porque me recupere y también porque Soul decidió ser mi _donante_ eterno, vi como Stein se retiraba de mi habitación y una vez que se fue Giriko hablo.

Giriko – Ahora si ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ESTE MUERTO DE HAMBRE?

Maka – No nos estábamos besando _Giriko_, solamente Soul me dio de su sangre cuando colapse. – Le explique seriamente y tranquilamente.

Giriko – ¡MIENTES, DIME LA VERDAD MALDITA CHIQUILLA HIPOCRITA MENTIROSA! - Me grito furiosamente mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me agitaba bruscamente. – ¡CONTESTAMENTE!

Asura – SUELTALA PADRE, SUELTALA. – Grito mi hermano menor furiosamente pero él no estaba solo, sino que estaban mis demás hermanos, Blair, Kid y Justine… esperen Justine estaba con ellos.

Giriko – Hablaremos de esto más tarde _jovencita_. – Me amenazo el muy infeliz mientras salía enojado de mi habitación, y una vez que salió todos incluyendo a Soul y mi tio Spirit se me acercaron.

Soul – Maka ¿Daijabou? – Pregunto preocupado mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

Maka – Hai. – Dije tranquilamente.

Asura – Ese maldito malnacido de Giriko muy pronto me las pagaran muy caro por maltratarse así. – Dijo enojado mientras fruncía el ceño la puerta de mi habitación abierta.

Maka – Déjalo Asura.

Spirit. – Maka, sobrina yo… yo… lamento mucho este mal entendido. – Dijo mi tío arrepentido, lo mire cariñosamente a su mirada… no se como explicar esto pero cada vez cuando estoy me siento como si él…

Maka – No tienes nada de que perdonar tío Spirit. – Dije en un tono calmado y a la vez gentil. Debo admitir que todos se pusieron sorprendidos.

Asura – Maka… yo… yo… lamento haberte dicho esas palabras crueles, solamente… no sabia lo que decía… e-estaba realmente enojado y asustado que… - En ese momento lo abrace y le dije.

Maka – No tienes por que disculparte Asura, tenias razón, yo no sabia lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y también si soy una hipócrita porque no se lo que estoy haciendo o mejor dicho lo que quería hacer. – Dije mientras miraba al pobre de Asura triste. – Oye no te pongas mal ¿Si?

Asura – Lo siento.

Spirit – Maka… el Dr. Stein me informo sobre de tu operación… - Fue en ese momento que lo interrumpí.

Maka – Tío no te preocupes ya cambie de opinión. – Dije mientras mostraba una sincera sonrisa, para después mirar de reojo a Soul.

Stein – Bueno entonces la decisión ya fue tomada, pero como quiera usted necesita descansar Srta. Albarn, su estado aun esta muy delicado en estos momentos. – Explico el doctor-maniático, yo asentí mientras regresaba a la cama. – Bien este momento mi trabajo termino aquí, si algo malo pasa no duden en llamarme.

Dicho esto el Dr. Stein se retiro pero antes de que lo hiciera murmuro algo como _"me hubiera gustado hacer esa operación"_ todos los que estuvimos presentes se nos colgaban una gotita estilo anime en la sien… bueno a excepción de Asura quien tenia una venita en su sien. Solté una risita mientras me recostaba en mi cama, pude notar las miradas de alivio y alegres de mis hermanos, la de mi tío e incluso la de Soul. En ese instante me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté me sentí un poco rara, es decir, me sentí mareada y débil, cuando Salí de la cama me dieron unas ganas de vomitar, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el baño y fue allí cuando vomite en inodoro. Ya después de eso trate de levantarme pero luego me caí, gemí de dolor y mientras no sentía mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentí mi estomago dolerme. Cuando me sostuve en el lavamanos para levantarme sentí como algo recorrer por mis piernas, no sabia que era ya que tenia la luz apaga, pero el olor de este se me hacia familiar. Intente caminar hacia el enchufe de la luz para saber lo que era, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, ya que cuando me movía más me dolía mi entrepierna, así que lo primero que hice fue deslizar mis pies. Justamente cuando llegue hasta la pared lo primero que hice fue buscar el enchufe y cuando lo encontré lo encendí, la luz comenzó a molestarme pero poco a poco me acostumbre, cuando mire mi entrepierna me dejo en shock… estaba sangrando. Esto no era normal, se supone que las vampiresas nunca tienen periodo porque no podemos tenerlo, bueno si lo tenemos cuando queremos procrear a nuestros futuros descendientes, pero en mi caso yo no puedo, porque la verdad es que yo… aun no puedo procrear hijos… ya que los doctores dicen que mi matriz no esta desarrollada. En ese mismo instante un dolor infernal me comenzó a dar en mi estomago, me hinque mientras me retorcía de dolor, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas. Escuche que alguien abría la puerta del baño, intente voltearme para ver quien era pero de repente el dolor comenzó a aumentar mucho más. Gemí de dolor mientras apretaba mi estomago para calmar un poco el dolor, sentí una mano acariciar la mitad desnuda de mi espalda y luego bajar ambos tirantes de mis hombros. Luego alguien me jalo cuidadosamente hacia atrás dejando que me recostara bocarriba el piso, cuando mire en ambos lados para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero algo me había dejado en shock… era _él_. Mire como _él_ mostraba una sonrisa malévola, se acerco hacia a mi para después colocarse en cuatro patas. Sentí como sus manos putrefactas bajaba la parte de arriba de mi blusón dejando ver mis pechos, para luego comenzar a acariciarlos, sus manos fueron bajando pero a la vez pude notar su mirada llena de satisfacción, deseo y lujuria. Una vez que termino de acariciarme sus manos separaron mis piernas, pero luego su mirada cambio de una manera molesta, llena de asco y odio, de pronto puso una sonrisa fría y malévola que me hizo sentir asustada. Quito mis bragas mientras que estas estaban cubiertas de sangre y las arrojo en un lugar del baño, volvió a mirar mi intimidad que para luego en un movimiento rápido encajo toda su mano _ahí_, el dolor que sentía mucho mas antes era peor de lo que esperaba. Sentí como su mano intentaba arrancar y sacar _algo_ dentro de _mí_, intente detenerlo pero me era imposible con aquel dolor, comencé a llorar desesperadamente mientras que _ él_ jalaba y jalaba mi interior, sentí como mi sangre salía y salía de mi intimidad y manchaba mis piernas. Y en un movimiento brusco sentí como su mano salía mientras arrancaba _algo_ dentro de _mí_ y que en ese mismo había soltado un grito desgarrador y profundo.

¿? – ¡MAKA! ¡MAKA, MAKA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! – Grito una voz que me resultaba ser familiar abrí de golpe mis ojos mientras me encontraba aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí llenos de preocupación y temor.

Maka – ¡S-SOUL! – Grite aliviada y a la vez asustada mientras abrazaba a mi novio con desesperación y temor. – F-fue horrible… y-yo estaba e-en el baño… l-luego había sangre… y después _él_… _él_… _él_ intento lastimarme.

Soul – Maka ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? – Pregunto preocupado mientras yo me acurrucaba más a él. – Maka.

Maka – Q-quédate conmigo… p-por favor, n-no me dejes sola. – Dije entre gemidos de dolor mientras sentí como mis lágrimas caían desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas.

Soul – Tranquila, todo esta bien solamente fue un mal sueño. – Comenzó a tranquilizarme mientras me tarareaba una hermosa nana, la cual comenzaba a tranquilizarme, acurruque mi cabeza sobre su cuello mientras respiraba su aroma. Una sensación recorrió por mi cuerpo, era como una descarga eléctrica al sentir el cuerpo de Soul junto al mío, me separe del cuello de Soul y lo mire a los ojos. Esos ojos color sangre me daban esta tentación de beber aquel delicioso manjar que corría por sus venas, trate de controlar mi instinto vampírico pero creo que no lo logre.

De un jalón arranque la camiseta blanca de Soul dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho, escuche aquellos hermosos latidos de _mi sirviente-lobuno_ que tanto me encanta escuchar, me acerque más a su cuello mientras respiraba aquel aroma varonil que tanto me encantaba y finalmente saboree con mi lengua su suave piel. Antes de que clavara mis colmillos sobre su cuello, mordí juguetonamente su piel dejando unas leves marcas rojizas sobre de el, pero lo que más me gustaba era escuchar esos gruñidos de placer que escapaba de su perfecta boca. Sentí las manos de Soul recorrer por todo mi cuerpo dejando que yo soltara suspiros de satisfacción, debo admitir que amo a este licántropo, recorrí tímidamente mis manos por todo su espalda ancha hasta su pecho. Me separe de él ya que sentí con mi yema de mis dedos aquella cicatriz, mis lagrimas no duraron en salir de mis ojos mientras recordaba ese dia en que Soul me protegió de ese mala sangre, sentí las manos de Soul tocar mis mejillas mientras me secaba mis lagrimas, lo mire directamente a los ojos y el me dijo.

Soul – Daria mi vida varias veces con tan solo de protegerte, no porque eres mi ama/dueña, sino porque eres ahora mi persona más importante de este mundo y también porque… te amo, Maka Albarn.

Dicho esto Soul me beso cariñosa y a la vez apasionadamente, en ese momento correspondí al beso haciéndolo mucho más apasionado que los vez anteriores. Soul me recostó en mi cama mientras lo llevaba conmigo dejando que él quedara encima de mi, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soul desgarro mi blusón color rosa pálido dejándome completamente semi-desnuda ante él, debo admitir que eso me enfureció mucho, cuando le iba a reclamarle un gemido placentero salió de mi boca. Mire a Soul jugar con uno de mis pechos con su lengua y dientes, mientras que una de sus manos le daba un masaje especial a mi otro pecho y la otra jugueteaba con mi intimidad sobre mis ya húmedas bragas, enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras que él aumentaba más el ritmo de sus dedos. Pero de repente paro.

Maka - ¿Q-Qué… sucede... Soul? – Pregunte entre jadeos.

Soul – M-Maka… y-yo… - Antes de que él siguiera hablando unos leves golpeteos se escucharon afuera de mi habitación. – Mierda.

Maka – Rápido ocúltate en el baño. – Me enrede con la sabana mientras jalaba a Soul hasta meterlo en el baño. – Quédate y no hagas ruido.

Una vez que lo metí al baño, abrí el armario y de ahí saque rápidamente una pijama color con encajes rojos, me la puse rápidamente y ya cuando termine de ponérmela dije un "adelante" mientras esta se abría.

¿? – Buenas noches, Maka-hime-sama. – Dijo Justine en un tono en dulce y calado.

Maka – Justine. ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte en un tono somnoliento para que no me descubriera lo que estaba pasando hace unos segundos en mi habitación.

Justine – Perdone, ¿Estaba usted dormida? Lamento haberla levantado – Dijo en un tono nervioso y arrepentido.

Maka – N-no apenas me acabo de levantar. ¿Pasa algo Justine? – Volví a preguntar mientras que Justine negaba.

Justine – No, solamente quería saber si usted ya se siente mejor – Dijo en un tono calmado y gentil mientras reia nerviosamente.

Maka – Si me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Justine. – Dije en un tono dulce.

Justine – ¿puedo pasar?

Maka – Umm… claro. – Dije mientras deje que él pasara en mi habitación.

Justine – Veo que tus gustos han cambiado mucho Maka-hime-sama. – Dijo mientras que él veía mi habitación por completo.

Maka – Si y mucho. – Dije aburridamente mientras me sentaba en el sofá. - ¿Justine estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Justine - *suspiro* Aun recuerdo tu antigua habitación, era hermosa, llena de vida y felicidad, un rayo de luz resplandeciente. Pero… lo que más me agradaba de aquella habitación era aquella Maka sonriente, llena de vida y esperanza. Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará aquella Maka? – Dijo en un tono triste mientras me miraba con aquella mirada triste al igual que su sonrisa.

Maka – Esa Maka quedo en el pasado. – Dije seriamente.

Justine - *Suspiro* Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, tu solías jugar a la princesa encantada. – Abrí mis ojos en par y me tope con aquellos ojos azulados de él.

Maka – Si lo recuerdo bien. – Dije cariñosamente. – Pero también me acuerdo que tu siempre me hacías bromas pesadas y de muy mal gusto, Justine.

Justine – Bueno que puedo decir era tan solo un niño. – Dijo en un tono burlón, eso hizo que inflara mis molletes y cruzaba mis brazos como si fuera una niña de 5 años. – Pero también lo hice porque… quería llamar tu atención.

Maka - ¿Atención? – Dije confundida.

Justine – Si, atención. – Dijo mientras que él se sentó en el sillón y aun lado de mí. – es por esa razón que yo lo hacia, por que me gustas Maka.

Maka – Eh? – Mire a Justine mientras que él tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente y mi rostro arder al escuchar sus palabras. - _Es por esa razón que Justine e molestaba, porque le gusto. ¿Y yo que siento por el?_

Justine – También recuerdas aquel día, cuando tú dijiste que cuando fueras una mujer mayor y yo en un hombre maduro… querías que yo fuera el único en que bebiera tu sangre. ¿Lo recuerdas, Maka? – Me miro con cariño mientras que él se iba acercando hasta mi rostro para luego colocar sus manos sobre mis mejillas–las cuales ya deberían de estar rojísimas–y después susurrarme en mis labios. – ¿Aun quieres que yo sea el único que yo beba tu sangre?

Antes de que yo respondiera Justine me beso de repente, sentí como sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Siempre había soñado en que llegara este momento, pero… ¿Por qué ya no? ¿Será porque le di mi primer a Soul? No, no era eso. ¿Entonces que fue? Será porque ya no siento nada por él, y que ahora es por Soul quien siento esto. Mire a Justine, pero en vez de que fuera él vi a Soul, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras cerraba mis parpados. Correspondí al beso y me aferre al cuello de _Soul_, sentí como sus brazos rodearon mis caderas y después sus manos recorrieron mi espalda. _Soul_ comenzó a morder mi labio inferior mientras que la abría para luego que _él_ metiera su lengua, acaricie con mis manos su ancha espalda dejando que _él_ comenzara a suspirar. _Nos_ separamos ya que nuestras pulmones nos exigían oxigeno, solté un gemido de placer cuando sentí a _Soul_ besar y morder mi cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis hombros mientras los tirantes de mi blusón comenzaron a deslizarse, una vez que los tirantes desaparecieron de mis hombros la parte de arriba de mi blusón comenzó a bajarse, gemí nuevamente pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior cuando sentí las manos de _Soul_ masajear mis pechos. Enrede mis piernas alrededor de _su_ cadera, escuché un gruñido provenir de _él_. Cuando _Soul_ dejo de besar mi cuello me miro con aquellos ojos ¿azules? Fue en ese momento que empecé a reaccionar, me separe de la verdadera persona quien había besado; Justine.

Justine – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado mientras que yo me incorpore en mi lugar con la mirada perdida. – ¿Maka?

Maka – S-si… e-estoy bien… no te preocupes. – Dije en un tono confuso.

Justine – ¿Estás segura Maka? – Asentí mientras miraba de reojo el baño. – Este bien.

Maka – Espera. – Dije antes de que Justine me volviera a besar.

Justine – ¿pasa algo Maka? – Pregunto confundido.

Maka – Es que… yo… aun no estoy lista. – Mentí mientras miraba a Justine quien mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

Justine – Esta bien lo comprendo. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de que saliera de mi habitación.

Una vez de que Justine salió me levante del sofá y me dirigí al baño, y cuando entre vi algo que me dejo en shock. Era Soul quien estaba sentado en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza en sus piernas y brazos. Cuando me le acerque y le llame, él me miro con aquellos ojos carmesís. Pero me dejo sin habla y con un nudo en la garganta.

Maka – S-Soul… - Antes de que siguiera hablando él me interrumpió.

Soul – No digas nada Maka. – Dijo en un tono entrecortado mientras se levantaba de ssu lugar. – Ya se todo… lo que me vas ha decir… así que te comprendo.

Maka – Soul lo que tu viste ahí… n-no es lo que tu crees.

Soul – ¡¿Entonces que fue lo que vi Maka, eh? ¡¿Qué es lo que vi? – Me grito mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis brazos. – ¿Qué te estabas besando con otro mientras que él… mientras que él te tocaba?

Maka – ¡P-perdóname! – Dije en un tono doloroso y triste. – Se que… se que no mereces mi perdón por lo que acabo de hacer, Soul. Pero… cuando bese a Justine…

Soul – Lo disfrutaste. - Eso hizo que sintiera que un balde de agua fría cayera encima de mi.

Maka – No. – dije dolidamente. – S-Soul e-escúchame por favor… cuando bese a Justine… pensé que eras tu el que me besabas.

Soul – Ja, ¿Y planeaste acostarte con el por que pensaste que ese tipo era yo? – Pregunto mientras yo le negaba.

Maka – M-me duele tus palabras Soul.

Soul – ¿Y crees que a mi me no dolió cuando te dejaste besar y tocar con ese tipejo?

Maka – Lo siento… - Murmure tristemente mientras miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Soul – Te perdono. – Abrí mis ojos en par cuando menciono eso, sentí que él levanto mi mentón y una vez que lo hizo me tope con aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto me gustaba. – Te perdono Maka, si tu me miras a los ojos y me dices la verdad ¿Te gusto como el te besaba o te tocaba?

Maka – No lo se. – Dije nerviosa y temerosamente, no sabia si en verdad lo disfrute o no.

Soul – Solamente di si o no.

Maka – Y-yo… yo… - Lo mire directamente a los ojos no sabia que decir, pero debí decírselo y ya sabia mi respuesta. – Si, lo disfrute.

Soul – Ya veo. – Dijo en un tono serio, vi como su fleco cubría su mirada y después una sonrisa torcida apareció. Eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica apareciera por todo mi cuerpo, y luego un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura para luego ser acorralada en la pared. – Porque te tendré que castigar por mentir, _Maka_.

Maka – ¿Entonces… me perdonas? – Pregunte nerviosamente.

Soul – Si y no.

Maka – Eh? ¿Por qué?

Soul – Porque por una parte mentiste _Maka_, te dije que me respondieras sinceramente y no dijiste la verdad. Y por la otra parte te perdono al saber que… - Coloque un dedo sobre sus labios mientras lo interrumpía.

Maka – No hables y bésame. – Fue lo único que dije antes de que besara a Soul.

Soul – Te amo, Maka. No sabes cuanto te amo.

Maka – Yo también te amo, Soul. – Ambos nos besamos apasionadamente mientras enredaba mis piernas sobre sus caderas.

Soul – ¿Por qué no continuamos esto en cama? – Ronroneo en mi oreja mientras que yo soltaba un suspiro.

Maka – Esta bien.

Soul y yo salimos del baño hasta llegar a mi cama, y esa misma noche nos entregamos uno al otro como la noche anterior. No dormimos esa noche ya que disfrutábamos mucho nuestra noche de pasión hasta el amanecer. Me desperté y me fije con esa mirada llena de amor que provenía de mi amante, bese con dulzura los labios de Soul mientras que el acariciaba mi desnudo cuerpo con aquellas manos de pianista. Una vez que nos dejamos de besar me acurruque sobre su pecho aspirando aquel aroma varonil que tanto me gustaba respirar.

Soul – Maka.

Maka – Si, Soul. – Dije mientras lo miraba.

Soul – Se que es muy pronto para decirte esto, pero ya no aguanto de ocultarlo. – Dijo algo nervioso mientras se salía de la cama y para luego vestirse.

Maka – ¿Qué es Soul? – Pregunte confundida mientras salía de mi cama enredada con la sabana.

Soul – Maka Albarn, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Me quede sorprendida al escuchar la propuesta que me hizo.

Maka – S-Soul… yo… - Pero fui interrumpida por él.

Soul – Se que no soy una persona adinerada, ni tampoco soy un vampiro que puede sellarte con una mordida. Pero estoy dispuesto a darte lo mejor con mi esfuerzo... pero si tu no quieres casarte conmigo solamente por ser un licántropo… te comprendo…se que… - Antes de que siguiera hablando lo interrumpí.

Maka – Si quiero. – Soul me miro confundido pero a la vez vi un brillo especial en sus ojos. – Acepto casarme contigo, Soul Eater.

Soul – Maka, me haces tan feliz. – Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba al mismo tiempo, en cuanto a mi solamente reía.

Maka – Tu también, Soul. Tú también me haces feliz. – Antes de que besara a Soul alguien toco la puerta.

_TOC, TOC _

Soul – Matare al quien haya tocado. – Dijo en un tono enojado mientras me bajaba.

Maka – Soul espérate déjame cambiarme. – Dije mientras buscaba entre mis cajones mi ropa interior y en el armario saque un vestido negro tipo straple color negro con un listón blanco. - Soul, Soul metete al baño, por favor.

Soul – A no eso si que no Maka, la ultima vez que yo lo hice tu te estabas… - Lo interrumpí nuevamente.

Maka – Solamente me quiero cambiar idiota. – Dije enojada y gracias a Dios que no grite a los cuatro vientos.

Soul – Esta bien, lo hare pero me llamas cuando hayas terminado. – Fue lo único que dijo cuando entro al baño.

_TOC, TOC_

Maka – ¡Ya voy esperen un minuto! – Grite furiosamente mientras me vestía lo más rápido que pude, una vez que ya termine de vestirme me di una pasa a mi cabello dejándolo suelto, después me coloque unos zapatos color negros y de tacón. Ya cuando estaba vestida abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era… - Kid **(1)**

Kid – Buenos días, Maka-chan. – Dijo en un tono alegre.

Maka- Buenos días, Kid. – Dije de la misma manera.

Kid – Su padre, su tío y sus hermanos la esperan en el salón del trono.

Maka –Esta bien enseguida voy Kid. – Dije en un tono calmado.

Kid – Con su permiso, Maka-chan. – Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, una vez que eel se fue cerré la puerta.

Maka - *suspiro* Ya puedes salir Soul.

Soul – Espero que no hayas hecho algo que me moleste, _Maka_. – Dijo en un tono seductor haciendo que me sonrojara. – Jeje, te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

Maka – C-cállate y vámonos al salón de tronos. – Dije en un tono avergonzado.

Una vez que salimos de mi recamara Soul me tomo de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de tronos, comenzamos a hablar sobre de nuestro problema de nuestro matrimonio. ¿Cómo lo tomaría mis hermanos, mi tío y el mal nacido de Giriko sobre de mi matrimonio?, ¿Deshonraría el apellido de la familia?, ¿Defraudaría a mi tío y mis hermanos, por este amor que siento por Soul? No me importa lo que piense ellos, mi madre una vez dijo que el amor no tiene fronteras, pero me da igual lo que ellos piensen amo a Soul y me casare con él quieran o no. Y si no lo quieren así preferiría renunciar mi apellido y a la corona. Y henos aquí en la entrada del salón de tronos, respire profundo mientras Soul tomaba fuertemente mi mano. Gire la perilla de la puerta y la empuje mientras caminaba adentro del salón junto a Soul. Una vez que entre mire a mi alrededor y lo que vi me dejo en piedra haciendo que soltara a Soul y él me miraba confundido. En salón estaban todos mis hermanos, mi tío Spirit, Giriko sentado en el trono, mientras en el lado derecho había un trono vacio, una mujer vestida de negro con un abanico cubriendo su cara y su cabello color negro que tenia el aspecto de una araña, aun lado suyo había dos chicos; uno alto y el otro que le llegaba en la mitad de su hombro, el chico alto tenia la tez morena y vestía de una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y usaba una gorra color amarillo con líneas de varios colores oscuros, el segundo chico de promedio mediano tenia la tez blanca, cabello negro, usaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro con encajes dorados, unos pantalones del mismo color del chaleco y al lado del chico había un señor mayor que tenia la tez blanca, cabello negro, usaba un traje que parecía ser de mayordomo.

Giriko – Maka, hija mía. Ven acércate te hemos estado esperando. – Dijo el infeliz en su tono alegre y cariñoso de _padre amoroso_.

Maka – Me llamaba, _su majestad_. – Dije en un tono normal pero a la vez frio.

Giriko – Mi _querida_ hija, espero que te acuerdes de la familia Gorgón. – Dijo mientras señalaba a la familia que estaba del lado derecho.

Maka – Claro… la mayoría de ellos. – Dije en un tono aburrido.

¿? – Su alteza es un gran honor de verla de nuevo, pero mírate Maka-hime-sama cuanto has crecido. La última vez que te vi fue cuando eras una niña. – Dijo la mujer de negro mientras se descubría el abanico de su cara. – Veo que también has heredado la belleza de tu madre, aunque, debo decir que tu belleza la harre baso.

Maka – Estoy agradecida con sus palabras, Duquesa Gorgón. – Dije en un tono calmado mientras hacia una reverencia.

¿? – El gusto es mío, pero por favor no me digas Duquesa Gorgón, dime solamente Arachne. – Así es aquella mujer de negro es la Duquesa Arachne, la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Maka – Como usted desee Arachne-sama.

Arachne – Déjame presentarte a mi familia, mi hijo mayor, mi primogénito; Noah Gorgón. – Dijo en un tono calmado mientras señalaba al chico de tez morena y luego a su segundo hijo. – Y mi segundo hijo; Gopher Gorgón.

Maka – Sean bienvenidos a mi hogar jóvenes Gorgón. – Dije en un tono calmado mientras hacia una reverencia de la cual ya me esta cansando.

Noah – El honor es mío, Maka-hime-sama. – Dijo en un tono… ¿seductor? Mientras se dirigió hacia a mi para luego tomar mi mano y plantar un beso en el. Debo admitir que me dio asco y también que pusiera celoso a Soul.

Maka – Si, también el mío.

Arachne – Y bien también quiero presentarte a Mosquito, _mi sirviente personal_. – Dijo la dama de negro señalando a su sirviente, mire al hombre y después a la duquesa, lo que me pareció extraño que ambos se miraron de una forma extraña, que no pude identificar. Acaso será que ambos…

Giriko – *carraspeando* Bien se preguntaran porque mande llamar a la familia Gorgón, Chrona ven aquí y ponte a lado de tu hermana. – Dijo el cara de borracho en un tono serio, cuando Chrona se puso a un lado mío el infeliz siguió con su discurso. – Bien ya que todos estamos reunidos aquí, les diré la buenas noticias. Chrona tu te casaras con Gopher y Maka tu te casaras con Noah.

Todos nos quedamos en shock y sin aliento. Mire a Chrona quien mostraba una mirada de sorprendida y a la vez sin brillo en sus ojos, mis hermanos y mi tío se quedaron con la boquiabierta y estáticos, Soul no mostraba aquel brillo especial y sus ojos comenzaran a empañarse, Kid tampoco tenia ese brillo y sus ojos mostraban enojo y tristeza, Noah y Gopher mostraban una mirada y sonrisa llena de alegría, Arachne y Mosquito mostraron una mirada de sorpresa, Giriko mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora y una mirada satisfactoria y en cuanto a mi un corazón destrozado con una mirada llena de tristeza y molesta.

¿Es que acaso no puedo ser feliz por una sola vez?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lamento mucho la demora luego les explicare las razones por que no puse la publicación._

_En fin ¿Qué sucederá con **Maka y Soul** después de que decidieron comprometerse en su matrimonio?, ¿Qué pasara con **Chrona y Kid**?, ¿Por qué **Giriko** decidió comprometer a **Chrona y Maka** con **Gopher y Noah**? Eso sucederá en el próximo capitulo. Espérenlo muy pronto._

**_En el próximo capitulo de Pasiones Prohibidas: ¿Fiesta de compromiso o desastre?_**


End file.
